ladronzuelo
by panchosama211
Summary: "porque incluso si mi quirk solo le serviría a un criminal, incluso si a veces no se si lo que esta delante de mi es real o si las voces en mi cabeza no me dejan pensar, ¿todavía puedo ser un héroe verdad?"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el inicio

Dios no nos hizo todos iguales, eso es algo que aprendí cuando era joven. Todas las personas son únicas y a la vez muy parecidas, algo que era mucho más evidente en la época actual. Para poner en contexto tengo que señalar la situación, hace aproximadamente doscientos años nació un bebe luminoso, exactamente como suene, hace doscientos años nació un bebe en el que su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una sustancia vio luminiscente que lo hacía brillar como un foco. El suceso asombro o más bien conmociono a todo el mundo, los científicos fueron incapaces de encontrar él por qué de la manifestación de esta condición tan inusual. En ese momento fue muy extraño y unos meses después más y más personas comenzaron a manifestar de manera aleatoria capacidades sobrehumanas, súper fuerza, súper inteligencia, fueron muchos e increíblemente variados, su surgimiento fue tan rápido que fue alarmante, la población como era de esperarse entro en pánico, discriminación, marginamiento, huelgas, protestas e incluso violencia explícita fueron las contramedidas de la gente hacia los "súper humanos" como eran llamados.

Los gobiernos de todo el mundo tuvieron que trabajar juntos para estabilizar la situación y después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo lo lograron. Como cada habilidad variaba de persona a persona esas capacidades sobrehumanas se empezaron a llamar "peculiaridades" o "quirks", en un principio solo eran aumentos exponenciales de capacidades humanas naturales como la fuerza o la velocidad, pero, con el pasar del tiempo y con el aumento del porcentaje de gente que poseía una peculiaridad, el cual paso del diez por ciento de la población mundial a más del cuarentaiocho por ciento, estos comenzaron a ser aún más variados y claro no falto la gente que decidió "aprovechar" sus peculiaridades. la tasa de criminalidad creció hasta los cielos, sin embargo, donde puede haber oscuridad también puede haber luz. con el surgimiento de los criminales surgieron los "héroes", personas que usaban sus poderes para combatir a los "villanos". Todo comenzó a ser como en las historietas cómicas de antes y de la nada el gobierno hizo un movimiento que nadie se lo esperaba, el heroísmo paso de ser simples actos de bondad a ser un trabajo, un trabajo remunerado por el gobierno.

Como ser héroe era un trabajo, se requería educación y fue así como surgieron las escuelas de héroes, donde se entrenaban a los jóvenes para que combatieran al crimen en el futuro.

Ser héroe era el sueño de muchos niños, el mío incluido, aunque no fue fácil y hubo muchos obstáculos de por medio

Esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en el héroe número uno

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un día común y corriente en uno de los muchos parques de Tokio, gente caminando por ahí, niños jugando en los juegos con sus padres a lo lejos viendo y cuidando

"¡k-k-kachan para!" si un día normal, un niño de pelo rubio ceniza y espinoso de talvez cinco o seis años con ojos de color rojo, una camiseta naranja y pantaloncillos azul oscuro, este no era otro que bakugou katsuki el cual estaba "jugaba" con otros niños, flanqueado a cada lado de él estaban sus dos secuaces, un niño con algo de sobrepeso, una camiseta amarilla y pantaloncillos azules, lo más destacable de él eran el par de alas de murciélago rojas que surgían de su espalda. Del otro lado estaba un chico alto y delgado del cual sus dedos se estiraban más de lo que deberían. Frente al grupo de niños había otros dos, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo, llorando y algo golpeado, el segundo llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantanosillos amarillos algo amarronados, tenía ojos verde hoja al igual que su cabello encrespado que también poseía algunos reflejos negros además de pecas en su cara, este era Izuku Midoriya.

"¿detenerme?" dijo Katsuki o como era apodado por Izuku, kachan, de manera burlona antes de soltar una leve risa "¿y quién va a detenerme?" pregunto de manera retórica, izuku se vio nervioso más de lo usual, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, en un momento de valentía levantó sus puños y se puso una posición de combate genérica, trago saliva y dijo "¡y-yo l-lo hare!" de la manera más segura que pudiera, aunque su tartamudeo lo traiciono un poco

Katsuki abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa al igual que sus secuaces, no duro mucho cuando empezó a reírse a carcajadas, los chicos que lo acompañaban también se reían, el de las alas de murciélago casi se cae al suelo por perder la concentración mientras volaba, el niño que estaba en el suelo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo en vista de que sus atacantes estaban distraídos. Cuando katsuki termino de reír se limpió una lagrima que bajaba por su rostro de reírse tan fuerte y de repente choco su puño contra su palma activando su quirk, una ligera explosión surgió de su palma seguida por humo. El Quirk de Katsuki bakugou se llamaba "explosión" una particularidad que provocaba que las palmas de sus manos exudaran un líquido parecido a la nitroglicerina y poder encenderla a voluntad provocando potentes explosiones, este era un quirk absurdamente poderoso y al niño rubio le encantaba que se lo dijeran. El chico se fue acercando lentamente a izuku con una sonrisa para nada amable, bueno, izuku todavía podía defenderse con su propia peculiaridad, bueno… ahí es donde recaía el problema, el Quirk de izuku no se había manifestado todavía, el formaba parte de ese veinte por ciento de personas en el mundo sin peculiaridad, no savia cuando o cual seria, la edad promedio para manifestar una era a los cuatro años, cinco a lo más tardar, luego de ese periodo de tiempo era extremadamente raro que se manifestaran, solo alrededor del cinco por ciento del ochenta por ciento de la población con quirk eran "manifestaciones tardías" como se los llamaba usualmente.

El grupo de tres chicos se abalanzo sobre izuku el cual lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos de manera que cubrieran su rostro y sus manos su nuca. Luego de eso siguió lo fue una paliza de veinte minutos en donde los dos chicos sostenían al peliverde de los brazos mientras su líder lo golpeaba en el abdomen pecho y rostro incluyendo algunas explosiones de por medio. Cuando la golpiza por fin termino el grupo de tres dejo al niño de pelo verde tirado en el parque

"eso es lo que te pasa por querer enfrentarme deku" dijo kachan con un tono de burla, en especial la última palabra "deku", ese era el apodo que katsuki le puso a izuku, era otra manera de leer su nombre y significaba alguien que no puede hacer nada. El niño de pelo encrespado se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, era algo tarde, pero si se apresuraba llegaría a casa antes de que su madre llegara de trabajar y así podría cubrir sus heridas, incluso si las notaba inventaría una excusa para proteger a su amigo kachan, porque eso era lo que un héroe hacía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente izuku se encontraba en el medico junto con su madre inko Midoriya, una mujer de aparentemente treinta cinco o cuarenta años delgada y esbelta de ojos y cabello color verde como su hijo, pero sin los reflejos negros y el cual mantenía atado en un pequeño bollo detrás de su cabeza

Inko había llevado a su hijo al doctor por las heridas que según este se hizo cuando se calló de uno de los juegos del parque, llámelo sospechoso pero una caída no causaba quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, esa había sido la mitad de la razón por la que fueron al médico, la otra mitad fue porque inko estaba preocupada de que su hijo todavía no manifestara su peculiaridad.

El doctor termino de anotar algunas cosas en un portapapeles y se recostó en su silla detrás de su escritorio, "señora Midoriya, usted dijo que su hijo izuku tenía cinco años ¿verdad?" preguntó el médico, inko asintió y respondió "si, todos los niños en su escuela ya manifestaron sus peculiaridades, izuku es el único que no lo ha hecho todavía", el doctor asintió a las palabras de la mujer de cabello verde mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba, luego de unos segundos dijo "lamento decirle esto pero creo que talvez su hijo no manifieste su peculiaridad, al menos no en el corto plazo"

Inko abrió los ojos como platos "¿p-pero por qué?" pregunto con terror, izuku no lo escucho por estar ocupado jugando con su figura de acción de All migth, su héroe favorito

"bueno, su hijo carece de la segunda articulación en el dedo meñique del pie, un rasgo de las personas que manifiestan Quirks, sin embargo, el tiempo más largo que una persona puede esperar a que este aparezca es hasta los cinco años, su hijo ya supero ese plazo por lo que puede que se trate de una 'manifestación tardía', es solo una teoría y puede que me equivoque, pero por lo que veo me apego a pensar que es la correcta"

Izuku seguía jugando con el muñeco de su héroe favorito cuando de repente su vista callo en tarro de cristal en el escritorio frente a él, era un frasco de paletas, los ojos le brillaron con la idea de poder conseguir un dulce y tiro del suéter de su madre para llamar su atención, "mama ¿puedo tener un dulce?" pidió, pero su respuesta fue "estoy ablando con el medico cariño", el niño insistió, pero su respuesta fue la misma.

Miro con el entrecejo fruncido el frasco de vidrio, el de verdad quería una paleta, ojalá fuera como el ratón Kamu, un personaje de una caricatura que vio en la televisión, era un ratón que robaba cosas usando un hilo en forma de lazo. Se imaginó a si mismo usando un lazo de hilo para tomar el caramelo, sabía que estaba mal robar pero de verdad los quería, de la nada sintió un peso extraño en su mano, desde luego no era su figura de All migth pues era mucho más liviana, cuando bajo la vista se encontró que la paleta roja que tanto quería estaba en su mano. Abrió los ojos como platos y dijo en un tomo asustado y sorprendido "who ¿Qué?", el médico y su madre aparentemente lo escucharon y se giraron para verlo con la paleta en la mano y muy sorprendido, "izuku ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" pregunto su madre en un tono entre sorpresa y regaño

"no sé, solo quería una paleta y apareció en mi mano" dijo el niño excusándose

El doctor frunció el ceño por las palabras del chico de pelo verde, verificó la distancia entre este y el frasco de dulces en su escritorio, estaba demasiado lejos como para que tomara uno de ahí sin que ni él o su madre lo notara "hijo" llamo y madre e hijo se giraron en su dirección "¿crees poder hacerlo otra vez, pero con esto?" pidió y sostuvo un lápiz en su mano lo suficientemente lejos como para que el chico no lo tomara con tan solo estirarse

Izuku entendió la orden, pero él no sabía cómo lo hizo, trato de hacer memoria y recordó que quiso imitar al ratón kamu, se concentró en el lápiz y otra vez se imaginó enlazándolo, tiro del hilo imaginario y de la nada el lápiz desapareció de la mano del médico y apareció en su mano. Todos miraron sorprendidos y quedaron callados unos segundos el cual se cortó cuando el doctor dijo "bueno, creo que estaba equivocado, felicidades hijo, al fin se manifestó tu quirk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku camino por su casa en dirección a su baño ya que eran las nueve de la noche y se asechaba su hora de dormir, aunque todavía tenía que cepillarse los dientes, cuando llego al baño se subió sobre un banco para poder mirarse al espejo y así cepillarse, cuando termino escupió la pasta e hizo buches para quitarse lo que sobraba y luego de escupir el agua sonrió al espejo pues fue el mejor día de su vida porque al fin había aparecido su quirk, este era aparentemente un derivado de la peculiaridad de su madre, básicamente podía atraer cosas hacia él, la diferencia era que el Quirk de su madre hacia que las cosas flotaran hacia ella, el suyo en cambio provocaba que los objetos simplemente aparecieran en sus manos, pero tenía que "enlazar" un lazo imaginario al objeto que quería traer por lo que necesitaba saber dónde estaban.

Se estremeció de emoción repentinamente, no podía esperar a experimentar con su peculiaridad y analizarla, algo que hacía con todos los héroes que conocía, All migth, endeavor eran algunos incluso lo había hecho con esa nueva heroína que apareció hace poco midnight, por alguna razón su madre le dijo que no la viera, pero como amante de los héroe y heroínas por igual le era imposible no hacerlo.

De repente por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo extraño reflejado en el espejo, centrándose en el objeto no identificado se calló del banco en el que estaba parado, mirando en dirección de la puerta vio lo que no podría ser otra cosa más que una sombra, una mancha negra y amorfa con dos círculos blancos que parecían ojos los cuales se fijaron en él, se acercó un solo paso y solo eso falto para que izuku soltara un grito digno de una película de terror, de repente la sombra se desvaneció como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Izuku respiro pesado, eso había sido aterrador, y sin embargo no termino ahí, tan repentinamente como noto a la sombra empezó a escuchar cosas, eran voces, susurros violentos que decían cosas aleatorias y sin sentidos, todas al mismo tiempo y sin parar. El peliverde se acurruco pegando las rodillas a su pecho y tapándose los oídos en un intento de hacer que las voces y susurros pararan, no sirvió de nada por lo que comenzó a gritar "¡paren por favor! ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡no los entiendo! ¡basta!" y tan repentinamente como llegaron se fueron, el baño quedo en un silencio crepuscular con izuku hecho una bolita al lado de la bañera, unos segundos después apareció su madre sobresaltada y con una escoba en las manos

"¡izuku! ¡¿Cariño que paso?!" pregunto ella saliendo disparada hacia su hijo para consolarlo, el niño estaba soltando algunos sollozos y de repente rompió en llanto "¡mama! ¡el monstruo feo quiso acercarse y estaban esas voces! ¡tuve mucho miedo wha!" dijo entre llanto al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba cosas al azar sobre voces y susurros. Inko consoló lo mejor que pudo a su asustado hijo, ¿monstruo? ¿voces? ¿Qué era todo eso? No tenía tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, por ahora necesitaba calmar a su hijo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inko jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, estaba aquí esperando desde que un médico se llevó a su hijo para revisarlo, ¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese lugar? Reviso el baño de pies a cabeza y no encontró absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, pero su hijo seguía afirmando que había visto a un monstruo de sombra y escuchó voces

"¿señora Midoriya? Una voz llamo su atención de repente y cuando la mujer de cabello verde se giró vio que se trataba de la doctora que revisó a su hijo, se paró de un salto y dijo "si soy yo, ¿está mi hijo izuku bien? ¿está herido?" pregunto desesperada y hubiera seguido, pero la médica la paro levantando una mano

"su hijo está bien, físicamente hablando al menos" dijo la mujer

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de inko cuando pregunto "¿q-que quiere decir con eso?"

"sígame, esto será mejor hablarlo a puerta cerrada" dijo la doctora y comenzó a caminar hacia su consultorio seguida por una muy preocupada y nerviosa peliverde, una vez llegados ahí se sentaron y la mujer comenzó "señora Midoriya voy a ser muy directo en esto" paro un segundo para tomar aire y prepararse para lo que iba a decir, fueron los segundos más largos que inko alguna vez haya experimentado en su vida, la doctora la miro a los ojos y dijo "su hijo tiene psicosis", esa noticia hizo sentir a la mujer de cabello verde que una tonelada caía sobre ella

"¿p-p-psicosis?" pregunto inko a lo que la médica solo asintió "es una enfermedad psiquiátrica que provoca la distorsión de la realidad en aquellos que la padecen, estos tienen alucinaciones visuales o auditivas de manera aleatoria, este trastorno aparece casi siempre en jóvenes de entre trece a catorce años, aunque hay casos extremadamente raros en los que puede manifestarse antes de los diez años" explico

"¿pero hay un tratamiento verdad?, ¿verdad?" pregunto desesperada Inko, la doctora volvió a asentir "hay manera de tratar la psicosis, el problema es que es un procedimiento bastante caro y extenso además de que no siempre es infalible" los ojos de mujer de cabello verde se llenaron de lágrimas y así como así comenzó a llorar, la doctora puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer para intentar reconfortarla, este era un momento difícil

Y sin embargo ahí no terminaba el sufrimiento de la familia Midoriya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madre e hijo se detuvieron cuando un semáforo dio rojo, el auto en el que estaban se encontraba en un silencio abisma. Habían estado así desde que salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a su casa, inko estaba preocupada e izuku mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus orejas tapadas con miedo de que las voces o el monstruo del baño aparezcan de nuevo. Inko vio esto y soto un largo suspiro, pero de repente y de la nada una persona se subió al auto, este estaba vestido con un abrigo negro y traía una mochila

"¿qué cree que ha…?" empezó a decir inko, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el extraño hombre saco de su abrigo una pistola y apunto a la mujer con ella, "cállate y conduce" ordeno y la mujer de cabello verde hizo lo que le decían arrancando a fondo sin esperar que el semáforo diera verde

Izuku abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio fue a su madre conduciendo a alta velocidad por la calle mientras un hombre extraño le apuntaba con una pistola "¿mama?" dijo el en voz baja y su madre se giró hacia él, "tranquilo cariño, todo está bien" esta le dijo, una mentira demasiado obvia incluso para el

"¿quién es ese hombre?" "¡está amenazando a mama!" "¿Qué hacemos?" "¡hay que pelear!" "¡toma la pistola!" "tenemos que huir" "¡salta del auto!" "¡pelea!" "huye y busca ayuda" "tan inútil que no sabe qué hacer" "¡deku!" "defiéndela" "huye" "¡pelea!" "¡busca ayuda!" las voces empezaron a gritar órdenes y sugerencias, todas al mismo tiempo, se tapó los oídos con más fuerza que antes y empezó a hiperventilarse

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" se preguntó en voz alta el hombre de negro "¡cálmate niño!" ordeno más izuku no lo escucho por la cantidad de voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo y no lo dejaban escuchar nada del mundo real "¡espera! ¡no le hagas nada por favor te lo ruego!" pidió desesperada inko. Pero de repente un auto los envistió, por un lado, en un segundo todo comenzó a volar y luego fue solo negro

Lentamente izuku comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo que vio fue fuego, abrió los ojos por completo y miro el panorama en el que estaba, el auto de su madre estaba volcado encendido en llamas "¡mama!" grito y salió corriendo hacia él, vio como alguien empezó a patear la puerta hasta que esta se abrió del auto salió el hombre de negro, saco la mochila y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Izuku se adentró en el auto volcado y saco a su madre de el "¡mama! ¡¿mama estas bien?!" pregunto el niño, la mujer de cabello verde empezó a toser y de su boca salió sangre "estoy bien cariño" le dijo a su hijo, una burda mentira

"espera mama, espera un poco más" dijo izuku "¡ayuda!" grito, la calle estaba desierta "¡alguien ayuda!" pero aun así siguió gritando

"NO SE PREOCUPEN" de repente alguien dijo, esa voz, izuku la conocía a la perfección, se giró en dirección de la voz y lo vio, All might, el símbolo de la paz estaba allí, un hombre sumamente musculoso de dos metros veinte y vestido con su traje de héroe azul, rojo y blanco "PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ" termino y comenzó a reír

"All might eres tú de verdad, por favor salva a mi mama" pidió Izuku entre desesperado por su madre y emocionado por tener frente a él a su héroe favorito

"NO TE PREOCUPES IZUKU, YO SALVARE A TU MADRE" dijo el hombre musculoso y el niño peliverde no podía creerlo, ¡All might sabia su nombre!, se acercó para salvar a la mujer de cabello verde, pero este apenas toco a su madre para levantarla, desapareció, como un espejismo en el desierto, los ojos de izuku se llenaron de confusión, busco por todos lados al héroe, pero no lo encontró, de repente la voz de su madre llamo su atención "cariño" dijo y extendió su mano ensangrentada para tocar el rostro de su hijo "cuídate por favor" fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo y su brazo callera flojo

"mami" dijo Izuku y agito el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, "¡mama!" llamo otra vez sin respuesta, solo silencio "¡mamaaaaaa!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un dia nublado en Tokio, un día perfecto para un funeral. Izuku vestido con un par de pantaloncillos negros, una camisa blanca debajo de un saco negro, miró como el ataúd donde estaba su madre bajaba lentamente dentro de un foso en la tierra.

¿estaba realmente allí?, luego del accidente unas personas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como escucharlo todo e ir a ayudar, llegaron a tiempo para salvar a izuku, pero no para salvar a su madre, cuando al fin llegó la ambulancia intentaron revivir a la mujer llevándola al hospital, pero un fragmento del auto le había perforado el abdomen, se había desangrado demasiado rápido. En el hospital también le habían explicado al niño sobre su enfermedad, ahora no sabía si de verdad su madre estaba en ese ataúd, si todo los que lo rodeaban estaban en realidad ahí, el dolor de la tía mitsuki, las lágrimas que más de uno soltaba, la lluvia que caía, ¿era todo un truco que su mente le estaba jugando?

De repente sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, mirando por encima de él y vio a su tía mitsuki, con un vestido largo y un saco negros, un pañuelo en la mano y lágrimas a cantaros como la lluvia "izuku-kun" dijo su nombre entre lágrimas, "puedes llorar, está bien"

El niño peliverde no dijo nada, era real, todo era real, solo dio una sonrisa falsa y dijo "tranquila mitsuki-obasan, estoy bien" una burda mentira

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y la gente empezaba a movilizarse para ir a sus trabajos o a la escuela. Pero dentro de una habitación en un complejo de apartamento, debajo de una pila de sabanas, alguien no se preparaba.

De repente una alarma sonó en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, un brazo de asomo por entre las sabanas y golpeo el despertador apagándolo, la habitación quedo en silencio total, un solo rayo de luz traspasaba las cortinas entreabiertas y de repente otro despertador más lejos empezó a sonar, la sabana se movió ligeramente tratando de ignorarlo, pero el sonido intermitente del aparato era demasiado molesto como para hacerlo, el brazo volvió a asomar por las sabanas, se extendió para apagarlo pero estaba más lejos de lo que él llegaba, de repente tomo el primer despertador y se lo arrojo al segundo provocando que se detuviera. Otra vez el lugar estuvo en silencio, nada se movió por un minuto entero hasta que una tercera alarma sonó al otro lado de la habitación, un suspiro cansado salió del montón de sabanas y estas se movieron revelando a quien estaba debajo, un chico de catorce años, cabello verde despeinado y revuelto, ojos verdes con leves ojeras debajo y pecas. El adolecente se pasó un mano por la cara para levantarse de la cama e ir a la otra punta de la habitación para apagar el despertador, cuando apago el aparato miro hacia la puerta y luego devolvió su vista hacia la cama, por su mente paso la idea de volver a dormir, no tenía energía o ánimos para el día y de la nada un cuarto despertador se encendió. El adolecente suspiró y la desactivo para luego salir de su habitación

Fuera de la habitacion el departamento estaba increíblemente oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y las ventanas cerradas, no solo eso el lugar estaba impecable, como si nadie lo hubiera usado en años, ni siquiera volaba una sola mota de polvo y encima de la mesa frente al sofá había una foto de una mujer de cabello verde lizo la cual estaba sonriendo con calidez a la cámara y rodeando la foto había una cinta negra y frente a ella un incienso.

Izuku ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar y paso directamente a la cocina, una vez llegado sacó de un estante una sarten y la puso sobre la cocina, se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de huevos y cuando la abrió la vio repleta de huevos, todos los estantes y recovecos llenos de huevos que incluso algunos se cayeron, pero cuando estos tocaron al suelo, todos desaparecieron dejando nada mas que un par de verduras secas y desperdigadas, un par de latas, un cartón de leche semivacío y tres huevos en la puerta, el peliverde tomo uno de los huevos y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, encendió la hornalla y rompió el huevo para verterlo en la sarten.

Izuku miro con ojos cansados como el huevo se cocinaba, como de la nada su forma cambiaba y se retorcía para luego gritar con dolor y volver a su forma original, todavía podía escuchar cómo se reían de él. El huevo termino de hacerse y el chico lo sirvió en un plato, se lo comió con la vista perdida en la nada, cuando termino puso el plato en el fregadero y fue a su habitación para vestirse, ya allí abrió uno de los cajones de ropa, saco su uniforme de escuela y cuando saco la chaqueta negra con botones dorados, debajo de esta encontró una pistola, un revolver.

Izuku miro el arma por unos segundos antes de tomarla, abrió el tambor y lo vio, de los seis agujeros que había, cinco estaban ocupados por una bala y uno solo estaba vacío, el peliverde volvió a cerrar el tambor, lo giro y tiró del martillo hacia atrás, apunto al cañón a sus cien, apretó el gatillo y nada, había dado justo en el lugar sin bala. Lejos de verse aliviado por haber esquivado a la muerte, en su lugar se vio desanimado, casi hasta podría decirse decepcionado.

Soltó un largo suspiro, se vistió con su uniforme, tomo su mochila y salió del departamento. Apenas bajo las escaleras hacia la calle se topó con alguien, ese alguien era bakugou mitsuki, su madre adoptiva. Luego de la muerte de su madre la familia bakugou lo adopto dado que él no tenía familiares, ninguno de sus padres tenia tíos o primos que se pudieran encargar de él y su padre había muerto hacía dos años en un accidente de avión. Vivió unos meses en la casa bakugou, eran una familia amorosa a pesar de lo que uno podría pensar teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de la mujer rubia, solo no contaron con un pequeño problema, un rubio y muy molesto problema, Katsuki no soportaba que izuku viviera en la misma casa que él, por lo que cada que podía intentaba echarlo, ya sea dejándolo fuera de la casa o tratar de que alguien más lo llevara lejos, jamás dejo de instigarlo, incluso abecés, iba tan lejos como para golpearlo o incluso tratar de que metiera en algún accidente. Los padres del niño intentaron por todos los ángulos, incluido en castigo físico, para que al menos soportara la presencia del peliverde en la casa, pero nada funciono. Los bakugou llegaron a una solución temporal, izuku viviría en la casa de su madre hasta que Katsuki entendiera que debía vivir con izuku, la solución temporal al poco tiempo se hizo un permanente puesto que no era un problema para nadie, izuku sabia como vivir solo, y Katsuki no tendría a deku cerca.

"¡hola izuku-kun! ¿Qué tal todo?" pregunto la mujer con entusiasmo, el peliverde levanto la mirada del suelo y la miro para responder "bien". Mitsuki hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y dijo "¿estas yendo a la escuela? Si quieres puedo llevarte, no sería ningún problema"

"no, estoy bien, solo caminare" respondió el chico "adiós mitsuki-san" se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su escuela, "a-adiós izuku-kun" se despidió la mujer, la sonrisa temblorosa que había estado sosteniendo callo con un suspiro, no perdió mucho tiempo y subió las escaleras en dirección de la antigua casa de los Midoriya, una vez entro allí lo vio exactamente igual que la última vez que vino hacia un mes, todo estaba impecable, pero no era el orden de la dedicación de mantener todo limpio, era más bien el orden del desuso, la concina, el baño y la habitación de izuku eran los únicos sitios en donde parecía que una persona habitara, el refrigerador, la cocina y la cama eran lo único que parecía ser usado. Mitsuki se adentró en la 2habitación del peliverde y como la última vez abrió los cajones, no le costó casi esfuerzo encontrar lo que buscaba, dentro de cada cajón de ropa había por lo menos un arma y debajo de la cama encontró una escopeta, todos ellos estaban cargados

soltó un suspiro y se fue a sentar en el sillón, en la mesa frente a ella estaba la foto de inko rodeada por una cinta negra, "ay inko ya no sé qué hacer, quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo, no sé si toma sus medicinas o si está comiendo bien por estar lidiando con el estúpido de mi hijo" le dijo la mujer a la fotografía con un tono de culpabilidad "quiero hablar con él y que me diga que está mal, pero siempre me desplaza y me dice que está todo bien ¡y sé que no está todo bien! ¡¿qué chico en su sano juicio tiene un arma en su cajón y juega a la ruleta rusa con cinco balas?!, no importa cuántas veces se las quite simplemente parece encontrar más" de repente paro cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta "por favor cuídalo donde sea que estés"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku camino por la acera en dirección a su escuela, tenía la cabeza baja y la vista pegada al suelo, el solo miraba el suelo y como este cambiaba, abecés las esquinas aparecían de la nada, carteles de construcción o cemento fresco que no veía hasta último minuto o que no deberían estar allí. Eso podía soportarlo, tantos años viviendo con esto había aprendido a distinguir lo real de las alucinaciones, pero algunas veces no podía diferenciarlos, su mente simplemente se reía de él mismo, las voces no se callaban en casi ningún momento, se la pasaban gritando, maldiciendo, desvariando o a veces simplemente riéndose. Era como vivir una pesadilla constante.

En un momento del viaje se encontraba frente a un cruce de calles, los autos pasaban a gran velocidad frente a él, que fácil sería simplemente dar un paso adelante y todo terminaría, ese pensamiento paso por su mente, soltó un suspiro, pero de seguro saldría mal como siempre.

Esa mañana no había sido el primer intento de izuku de terminar con todo, en realidad lo había intentado cientos de veces, fueron tantas que perdió la cuenta, pero por más que lo intentara siempre salía mal, no importa con que tratara, siempre algo intervenía y le salvaba la vida, si intentaba saltar frente a un auto este frenaba a tiempo, si intentaba tirarse de algún lado algo siempre estaba debajo para amortiguar su caída o alguien lo salvaba de caer

Una vez quiso cortarse las venas en el baño, un vecino creyó que tenía una fuga de gas y llamo a un técnico, lo encontró y lo llevo al hospital, lo mismo paso cuando quiso colgarse una biga en un callejón y la cuerda simplemente de rompió. Jugaba a la ruleta rusa casi todos los días con cinco balas y un solo espacio vacío y siempre daba en el espacio vacío, ¿y porque no llenaba el ultimo agujero? Porque incluso aunque quisiera negarlo, como todo ser humano todavía le tenía miedo a la muerte, en todos esos intentos le tuvo miedo a lo que venía después, a ir a un lugar peor y sufrir el mismo tormento, que nada terminara.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una explosión llamo su atención, giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio a una aglomeración de personas las cuales miraban algo a lo lejos, el peliverde siguió la vista de la multitud y vio a un hombre con una cabeza parecida a la de un tiburón humanoide y con alrededor de cuarenta metros de alto, el sujeto era sin duda llamativo, pero no era a él a quien la multitud estaba mirando, sino a los que lo estaban deteniendo, alrededor del hombre gigante había una bandada de héroe, todos con disfraces y apariencias distintivas de los cuales se destacaban tres por ser los más famosos, el primero era death arms, un hombre musculosos muy alto y de manos grandes, el segundo era kamui Woods, un sujeto de estatura normal y que parecía estar hecho de madera y la tercera era mount lady, una heroína que había debutado hacia poco, ella tenía el cabello rubio, ojos color rosa y blanco y media alrededor de sesenta metros de alto por su quirk, la misma usaba un traje ajustado blanco y morado que volvía locos a la mayoría de los hombres y daba envidia a las mujeres.

"que ser tan despreciable, usaste tu poder para tus fines egoístas, por eso te capturare con mi técnica más poderosa" dijo kamui Wood con un tono algo exagerado mientras estaba parado en cuclillas sobre uno de los vagones del metro, extendió su brazo hacia adelante, un gran número de ramas surgieron de su brazo comenzando la técnica y envolviendo al criminal "¡cárcel de…!" grito su técnica pero cuando estaba a medio camino de completarla se escuchó que alguien gritaba y de un segundo a otro mount lady estrello una patada en el hombre gigante, su tamaño no fue un gran problema dado que la mujer lo superaba por veinte metros, el criminal cayó al suelo y se encogió dado que quedó inconsciente, aunque seguía siendo más grande que una persona normal

"¡que geniales que son los héroes!" dijo una mujer en la multitud

"si, genial desde luego" dijo un reportero y él, como muchos otros, comenzaron a sacar fotos y grabar a la mujer de rubia gigante la cual estaba con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas e inclinada hacia adelante en una posición en la que dejaba al descubierto su… parte posterior

Izuku miro con fascinación a los héroes, una de las pocas cosas que conservaba a pesar del tiempo, de pequeño su sueño siempre fue ser un héroe, alguien quien pudiera salvar a la gente con una sonrisa como All migth, pero todo se había ido al desagüe por su enfermedad y su Quirk.

Soltó un repentino suspiro, su quirk, como su madre había muerto y no tenía familiares vivos el doctor con el que descubrió su peculiaridad fue quien hizo el registro, su Quirks se llamó "_thief_" que significaba ladrón en inglés y su descripción decía que tenía la capacidad de robar lo que sea, siempre y cuando sepa dónde está. En la escuela nadie quería estar con él, todo había comenzado con un rumor de que había robado el almuerzo de uno de sus compañeros, no había sido cierto, fue una trampa de Katsuki para hundirlo, solo empeoro cuando su enfermedad salió a la luz, ¿quién quiere estar con el niño loco que escucha voces y ve cosas? Nadie, tenían miedo de que se contagiaran.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo llamo su atención, alguien en la multitud guardo su billetera, pero la mitad sobre salía de su bolsillo, el peliverde desvió la mirada, pero todavía seguía concentrado en el hombre, uso su peculiaridad y enlazo con un hilo imaginario la billetera del hombre, de la nada la billetera apareció en sus manos, tomo el dinero y la arrojo detrás de si. No solo su quirk y su enfermedad eran lo que le impedía ser un héroe, fueron todas sus acciones, con su quirk hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que debería hacer con él, lo que su nombre indicaba. Por un largo tiempo fue un ratero que robaba en las multitudes, siempre se mantuvo de lo que los bakugou le daban cada mes, pero no quería que ellos gastaran su dinero en alguien como él, robaba para no tener que gastar nada de esa pensión, había robado de todo, billeteras, teléfonos, joyas, computadoras, una vez entro en una casa en el barrio rico de Tokio y salió sin que lo descubrieran, pero nunca asalto a nadie, no tenía el valor para herir a una persona. Todas sus acciones eran contrarias a los principios de un héroe, había abandonado ese sueño hacia mucho, y, sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de él tapado por una nube de dudas y tristeza todavía asomaba un rayo de esperanza, la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado, de que todavía a pesar de todo lo que era y lo que había hecho, todavía podía ser un héroe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuarenta minutos después de salir de su hogar izuku midoriy llego a su escuela, una preparatoria de nivel medio común y corriente exactamente igual al resto.

Estaba llegando con el tiempo justo, no quería quedarse con sus compañeros de clases, e allí otro de los problemas en su vida, su vida social era mala, no, era más bien casi inexistente, desde el prescolar cuando se descubrió su enfermedad pocas personas siquiera se acercaban a él, pero durante el último año de su escuela primaria de alguna manera alguien lo descubrió robando en la sala de profesores, lo castigaron, aunque eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fueron sus compañeros que parecía que le puso encima un cartel fluorescente que decía "cuidado, ladrón", el apodo de ladrón o ratero lo siguió hasta en la secundaria. Katsuki le dijo deku y luego de eso lo empezó a llamar ladronzuelo, una forma de burlarse de que incluso con un Quirk para eso, seguía sin poder hacer nada bien

Cuando llego a la puerta de su clase se quedó para fuera, jamás era fácil entrar, porque las voces tenían que dejar de hablar justo ahora. Respiro hondo y deslizo la puerta, el aula entera se quedó en silencio, trago saliva y avanzo hasta su banco sin mirar a nadie

"señor Midoriya, justo a tiempo, como siempre" dijo el profesor con una pequeña nota al final "bien, como iba diciendo, todos ya están en tercer año y deben ir empezando a pensar en su futuro" dijo el maestro mientras agitaba unos papeles en su mano, miro a sus estudiantes de manera seria hasta que dijo "a quien quero engañar, todos quieren ser héroes" termino el hombre y arrojo al aire los papeles, seguido de esto toda la clase uso sus peculiaridades, a pesar de ser ilegal, y gritaron en afirmación, solo dos personas no usaron sus Quirks, Izuku y Katsuki, Izuku porque su peculiaridad no era nada llamativa y porque tampoco creía del todo en la afirmación del profesor, Katsuki…

"¡por favor profesor, no me meta en el mismo saco que el resto de estos debiluchos" dijo el rubio cenizo con una expresión arrogante que disgusto a la mayoría de la clase y que no tardaron en representar, bakugou lo único que hizo fue pararse sobre su banco "¡escuchen todos, yo voy a ser el héroe más grande de todos, incluso más que All migth y para eso iré a la UA, tengo el puntaje más alto en las pruebas simuladas, nadie de ustedes malditos extras se meterán en mi camino" bramo con fuerza mientras soltaba leves explosiones de sus palmas para enfatizar su punto, todos en la clase empezaron a murmurar e Izuku soltó un suspiro, daría lo que fuera por entrar a la UA, aunque sea por unos pocos minutos. La UA era la escuela de héroes más importante de todo Japón, de ella habían salido héroes excepcionales de los cuales, All migth era uno.

"ahora que lo pienso, ¿Midoriya no quería entrar en la UA también?" pensó en voz alta el profesor, el salón quedo en un silencio crepuscular por lo que fue un minuto entero y de repente los murmullos estallaron otra vez, pero con más fuerza

"¿Midoriya quiere entrar a la UA? ¿siquiera tiene una peculiaridad?"

"no lo sé, jamás la he visto, creo que en realidad no tiene"

"¿no? Incluso si tiene no creo que la mayor escuela de héroes acepte a un ladrón como estudiante"

Los murmullos siguieron y el peliverde trato de hundirse aún más en su lugar, porque el mundo lo odiaba tanto, era cierto que hace un tiempo su sueño fue ir a la UA y ser un héroe, pero ese sueño murió cuando le llego la realización de que no podía ser uno. "¡ya todos cállense! La clase empieza ahora" grito el profesor y todo mundo se calmó, excepto una persona, Katsuki intentaba hacer un agujero en la cabeza del chico de cabello verde, ¿Cómo demonios es que el maldito deku quería ir a la misma academia a la que iría él? Ya mucho que tenía con tener que llamarlo su hermano legal, tendría que demostrarle una lección.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡alguien detenga a ese ladrón!" el dueño de una tienda grito mientras que por la acera huía lo que parecía ser una masa de lodo viviente con ojos y boca, el lodo solo se ríos y grito "¡a ver si me atapan idiotas!"

"¿dónde estarán los héroes?" pregunto una mujer que transitaba el lugar tranquilamente cuando todo sucedió

"no lo sé, el incidente de esta mañana los ha estado manteniendo ocupados" dijo otro transeúnte

Desconocidos para ellos una persona ajena a la conversación estaba escuchando. El hombre no podría describirse de otra manera más que un zombi, era increíblemente delgado y su piel y huesos apenas estaba separada por algo de carne, tenía el pelo rubio enmarañado con dos flequillos que enmarcaban su demacrado rostro de ojos celestes y hundidos, al mismo tiempo llevaba puesto una camiseta y pantalones cargo de color verde oscuro barios talles más grande de lo que debería

De repente del cuerpo del hombre empezó a surgir un intenso vapor que al final se convirtió en una nube y de ella apareció ni más ni menos que el símbolo de la paz, All migth

"NO TEMAN" dijo el hombre musculoso de dos metros "¡PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases habían concluido y todos se encontraban guardando sus cosas para irse a sus hogares. Izuku guardo lo último de su material escolar y serró su mochila, estuvo a punto de irse cuando de repente y sin previo aviso una mano se estrellará en su banco seguida por una explosión, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién era

"¡oi, deku escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez!" grito bakugou con ira en su rostro, Izuku lo único que hizo fue levantar levemente la mirada del escritorio aun sin mirar a los ojos al rubio en un indicio de que estaba escuchándolo "yo voy a ser el único de esta maldita escuela que entrara a la UA, si te metes en mi camino lo pagaras caro" dijo Katsuki frente a la cara del peliverde "la UA jamás aceptaría a un ladronzuelo loco e inútil como tú" fue lo último que dijo antes de que el peliverde lo mirara a los ojos y Katsuki se sorprendió de los cansados que se veían, eran casi como los de un anciano

"no te preocupes kachan" dijo Izuku mientras se levantaba del banco para tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la salida del salón "no te molestare nunca más" y con esas palabras se fue dejando atrás a dos chicos confundidos y otro entre enojado y confuso

Izuku camino por la escuela hacia el tejado, una vez allí se apoyó en una pared y metió su mano dentro de su mochila amarilla y de ella saco un revolver junto con un pedazo de papel el cual dejo a un lado, giro el tambor del arma y cuando se detuvo tiro atrás el martillo, lo metió dentro de su boca y disparo, nada, soltó un suspiro y saco el arma de su boca para abrir el tambor y ver que había dado en el único lugar sin bala, otro suspiro, guardo el arma y arrugo el papel. Otro intento fallido

Cuando por fina salió de la escuela tomo una ruta para ir a su casa, la ruta era por completo aleatoria, era una costumbre que tenía desde hace un año y sus voces no paraban de darle indicaciones sobre el camino a tomar. Su rutina diaria consistía en, levantarse, ir a la escuela y volver para no hacer nada todo el día y esperar el siguiente, de vez en cuando salía a robar, pero no era todos los días. Era una vida tan monótona que no podía soportar siquiera estar vivo.

Hoy tomo un camino en el que llego un punto en el que tuvo que pasar por debajo de un puente, todo iba normal cuando de repente "¡cuidado atrás!" una de las voces en su cabeza grito tan fuerte que por un segundo supero al resto que habían estado hablando desde que dejo la escuela, el peliverde reacciono casi por instinto y salto a un lado esquivando por los pelos los dos tentáculos de lodo que quisieron atraparlo

"¿Cómo fue que lo esquivaste? Bha, no importa, no tardare mucho en atraparte" dijo una voz proveniente del túnel, cuando Izuku se giró para ver quien había hablado se encontró que era lo que parecía ser una masa de lodo viscoso que no tardo en cargar hacia adelante, otra vez actuando casi por instinto el chico saco la pistola de su mochila y le disparo a la masa en la cara, pareció funcionar cuando este dijo "maldito mocoso" y estuvo por envestir nuevamente cuando de repente una tapa de alcantarillado salto disparada dentro del túnel, "Texas…" dijo una nueva voz en el túnel "¡smash!" termino y un puño se estrelló a gran velocidad en el hombre de lodo el cual se esparció dado que la fuerza detrás del puño fue tal que la propia presión del aire lo hizo explotar, sin embargo Izuku estaba justo detrás del criminal por lo que la ráfaga le dio también a él. Fue enviado a volar algunos metros lejos cuando de repente todo se hizo negro y quedo inconsciente.

Fin del capítulo 1

**NOTA:**

Ok ya es la segunda vez que no hago lo que digo, pero bueno que más da. He aquí una nueva historia que espero les guste, la verdad es que no he visto el anime de boku no hero academia solo he leído el manga asi que seguramente algunas escenas del anime no estén aquí.

Una última cosa. Dejare al final de los capítulos después de las notas normales alguna nota de Quirk o cosa por el estilo por si alguien no lo entendió del todo en el capítulo o si yo lo explique mal o fui muy conciso y di cosas por sentado que no lo estaban, si es así lo siento

Sin nada más que decir gracias por leer, un saludo y hasta la próxima

**NOTA DE QUIRK**:

Quirk: thief

Usuario: Izuku Midoriya

Capacidad/poder: le otorga la capacidad de robar cualquier objeto sin importar que sea, la distancia u ubicación del mismo, si se quiere robar algo que este fuera de la visión del usuario se debe conocer la ubicación exacta o aproximada del objeto deseado, los datos deben ser más precisos a mayor distancia esté el objeto a robar. Este Quirk crea lazos imaginarios que se usan para atar el objeto que se desee robar, es necesario tirar del lazo para atraer el objeto de lo contrario el objeto se quedara en su posición actual hasta que sea atraído, el usuario puede generar un máximo de diez lazos uno por cada dedo permitiéndole robar como máximo diez objetos al mismo tiempo

El tamaño, dimensión o peso del objeto a robar no tienen un límite pudiéndose robar cualquier objeto, la única peculiaridad que diferencia robar un objeto grande de uno pequeño es que a mayor sea el tamaño, dimensión o peso se deben usar más lazos o en su defecto usar uno solo más grueso al normal


	2. Chapter 2

Ladronzuelo capítulo 2: "no puedes ser un héroe"

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que quedó inconsciente y esa vez casi muere. Ahora se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad sombras de memorias modificadas que se deformaban y cambiaban pasaban frente a él, flotando en la oscuridad escuchaba como las sombras se acercaban

"¿porque ha llegado aquí?" "hace años que no viene" "esta vulnerable" "¡tomemos el control!" "no es nuestro cuerpo tenemos que dejarlo tranquilo" "nos odia y nos ignora no tengo que tenerle respeto"

Las sombras cada vez estaban más cerca, llego un punto en el que pudo distinguirlos levemente, eran siluetas humanas pero que carecían de piernas y solo flotaban, sus ojos eran dos bolas blancas que no tenían pupilas pero que aun así sabía bien que lo estaban mirando mientras seguían discutiendo las unas con las otras

De repente todo empezó a difuminarse, perdió sus siluetas y la oscuridad lo volvió a envolver no dejándole ver ni siquiera sus manos cuando comenzó a sentir leves golpes en su rostro, abrió ligeramente los ojos y fue segado de un momento a otro cuando el sol le dio directamente en los ojos, finalmente los abrió y vio que efectivamente alguien le estaba dando pequeñas bofetadas en el lado derecho de su rostro, pero algo que lo sorprendió fue que su mano era enorme, podría envolver fácilmente su cabeza con esa mano

"LAMENTO ESO CHICO, ¡MENOS MAL QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!" dijo el hombre que lo había despertado, tenía el sol a sus espaldas por lo que no podía distinguir su rostro además de que seguía algo aturdido, pero su voz le sonaba familiar

De repente el hombre se levantó mostrando sus impresionantes dos metros y su enorme musculatura "NO TE VI DETRÁS DE ESE CRIMINAL, ¡NO MEDI MI FUERZA HAHA!, UN ERROR DE NOVATO, ¡PERO TE PROMETO QUE NO PASARA NUEVAMENTE!" volvió a decir al último soltando una sonora carcajada. Como estaba parado y gracias a su gran tamaño ahora tapaba aún más el sol Izuku pudo ver finalmente sus facciones, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con dos mechones que apuntaban hacia arriba formando una especie de V extraña, su rostro estaba sombreado de manera que parecía que haber salido de la página de un comic y tenía una sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos los cuales brillaban y transmitían un sentimiento de seguridad. Frente a Izuku no estaba otro que All migth, el héroe número uno, el símbolo de la paz y el mayor ídolo del peliverde

"A-A-All m-mi-migth" tartamudeo el adolecente abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez fuera del agua, ojos desorbitados y completamente en shock, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría de nuevo

"¡All migth está aquí!" "¡no puedo creerlo!" "¡pídele un autógrafo rápido!" gritaron las voces en su cabeza y el adolecente de pelo verde pareció reaccionar de repente por esa última orden

"¡All migth está frente a mí!" dijo y salió disparado hacia su mochila en busca de un libro en específico, su cuaderno de análisis de héroes, el lugar donde escribía y guardaba todos los análisis de los héroes que veía, este era el decimotercero que había hecho, el análisis de All migth estaba en un cuaderno separado, pero no lo llevaba consigo en este momento

Cuando finalmente lo encontró abrió una página aleatoria y se lo tendió junto con un lápiz al héroe junto a él mientras agachaba la cabeza hasta el suelo "¡por favor firma mi libro!" pidió y el héroe solo se rio "ESO NO SERA NECESARIO JOVEN" dijo y aunque estaba confundido Izuku vio que su cuaderno ya estaba firmado, una enrome firma que decía "ALL MIGTH" en mayúsculas y que ocupaba toda la página.

Izuku soltó un chillido que de lo agudo que era fue en realidad imperceptible para nadie que estuviese cerca incluido el propio All migth, de repente se puso recto como un palo y se inclinó repetidamente mientras decía "¡muchas gracias!"

"NO HAY DE QUE" dijo el hombre rubio y de repente sintió como algo quería escaparse por entre sus dientes "AHORA SI ME DESCULPAS TENGO QUE LLEVAR A ESTE CHICO MALO A LA ESTACION DE POLICIA MAS SERCANA" dijo mientras levantaba una botella la cual contenía al criminal de lodo

Izuku no escucho verdaderamente al hombre dado que estaba más centrado en el hecho de que tenía el autógrafo de su héroe favorito. De repente algo asomo en su interior, el rayo de esperanza que brillaba en su interior se hizo más fuerte, a su lado estaba el héroe número uno, el único que podría poner fin a esa incertidumbre, decir por fin si podría ser un héroe.

"A-All migth, tengo una pregunta para ti" dijo el adolecente, pero en el momento en el que su giro en la dirección del hombre vio que este estaba en una posición para dar un salto, Izuku conocía los saltos de All migth, si se iba ahora seguramente no lo vería nunca mas

"¡NOS VEMOS JOVEN!" dijo el hombre musculoso, pero el peliverde no podría dejar que se fuera y sin que siquiera él supiera como o cuando se encontraba agarrado a la pierna del símbolo de la paz y volando por el aire. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejo ni siquiera hablar así que los único que hizo fue quedarse callado y tieso como una piedra, sin embargo, el hombre rubio pareció notar el peso extra en su pierna y así pudo ver al chico agarrado a su pierna

"¡CHICO QUE HACES, SULTA MI PIERNA!" dijo All migth agitando levemente su pierna intentando quitarse al adolecente de su pierna

"si caigo de esta altura moriré" dijo de manera mecánica y con la vista perdida el peliverde casi como si lo dijera por protocolo, el sudor del héroe callo cuando dijo "CIERTO" y busco un edificio en el que aterrizar, cuando encontró uno movió su cuerpo de manera que su trayectoria fuera directamente al edificio al que estaba apuntando. Cuando finalmente aterrizo Izuku todavía estaba pegado a su pierna, estuvo así un par de segundos y de repente dio un gran respiro, sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, se desprendió del héroe y abrazo el suelo "CHICO ESO FUE IMPRUDENTE" dijo All migth y el adolecente de cabello verde dejo de alabar al suelo como si fuera un dios y recordó porque hizo lo que hizo "¡All migth necesito hacerte una pregunta que solo tú puedes responder!" dijo

"CHICO NESESTIO LLEVAR…" comenzó el héroe número uno cuando fue interrumpido por el adolecente frene a él, "¡¿puedo ser un héroe incluso si esta todo en mi contra?!" pregunto y el símbolo de la paz estuvo por decir que sí con tal de sacarse de encima a este chico, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido "incluso si mis acciones no han sido nada más que contrarias a lo que un héroe representa" continuo con un tono mucho más apagado el cual envió una sensación extraña por la columna del héroe, eso sumado a su cuerpo desprendiendo vapor por estar volviendo a su forma original, pero Izuku aún seguía hablando, "incluso si mi Quirk solo le serviría a un criminal" dijo mientras apretaba una de sus muñecas y miraba su mano, "incluso si a veces no sé si lo que está frente a mi es real o incluso si las voces en mi cabeza no me dejan pensar" se tapó los oídos y luego puso sus manos en su cuello, levanto la mirada y All migth se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos del chico, ojos tan cansados de la vida que se parecían a los de un anciano que ha vivido más de lo que deseaba, ojos de alguien que ya no encontraba propósito y que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un último rayo de esperanza en un desesperado intento de seguir incluso sin que él lo supiera, "¿todavía puedo ser un héroe verdad?" pregunto Izuku pero cuando vio en dirección de su héroe favorito lo vio envuelto en vapor y cuando este se disipo encontró solo a un hombre esquelético y demacrado donde debería está el símbolo de la paz, el peliverde abrió los ojos como platos y lentamente dijo "All migth… hombre demacrado… ¿este eres tú?"

Toshinori tuvo que felicitar al chico por su capacidad de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, si era sincero esperaba que estuviera en shock o algo por el estilo "si" respondió con simpleza el hombre rubio y se recostó en el barandal que rodeaba la azotea del edificio "hace cinco años estuve envuelto en una pelea con un villano que me hirió de muerte, apenas sobreviví, las operaciones me dejaron en este estado" conto toshinori levantando su camisa y revelando una desagradable cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, "pero" dijo repentinamente "quiero responder tu pregunta", esas palabras llenaron de expectación y ansiedad al peliverde que espero completamente en silencio, incluso las voces en su cabeza se callaron en expectación

Toshinori tomo un largo respiro antes de hablar "no creo que puedas ser un héroe", esas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el pecho de Izuku, "si fuera solo una cuestión de tu Quirk diría que no importa cual tengas cualquiera puede ser un héroe, y también diría que no importa lo que hallas hecho toda acción puede redimirse" dijo con solemnidad el héroe número uno en su forma original "sufres alucinaciones ¿verdad?" le pregunto al adolecente frente a él a lo que recibió un asentimiento como respuesta "me lo esperaba, ser héroe es ponerte en el frente y aguantar por la gente que proteges, pero si no sabes dónde está el frente por culpa de una alucinación, no puedes ser un héroe, lo siento" dijo, toshinori espero algún estallido de ira o algo que denotara negación a creer alguna de sus palabras, pero en lugar de eso solo vio como lo último de esperanza se evaporo como el humo en los ojos del adolecente de cabello verde

"yo… aprecio que fueras sincero" dijo Izuku sin mirar a los hundidos ojos de su héroe favorito

"siento mucho decirte todo esto, pero agradecería que no difundieras información sobre mi verdadera forma, sería un verdadero desastre si la gente se enterase" pidió All migth, Izuku con la mirada aun en el suelo solo dijo "no te preocupes All migth, no se lo diré a nadie, nunca" de repente comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha en dirección al barandal

El hombre rubio abrió los ojos como platos "¡espera chico!" llamó lo más fuerte que sus destrozados pulmones le dejaron, pero fue ignorado cuando Izuku se paró sobre la barandilla, miro el vacío por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer. El símbolo de la paz se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo para atrapar al muchacho antes de que este callera, pero cuando estuvo en la barandilla y extendió su brazo para atraparlo llego demasiado tarde, miro como el cuerpo de aquel chico caía como un muñeco "¡nooooo!" grito cuando de repente y sin previo aviso un borrón rojo atrapo al adolecente en pleno vuelo

Izuku sintió como el viento golpeaba su rostro, pero no era el viento que golpeaba desde abajo por estar cayendo, no solo eso también podía sentir el par de manos debajo de sus brazos que lo sostenían, "menos mal que estuve cerca chico, ¡esa hubiera sido una fea caída!" dijo la voz de aquel que le impedía caer a su muerte, giro ligeramente la cabeza y vio a un hombre con el pelo rubio ceniza, ojos afilados con unas pequeñas marcas que lo hacían parecer a un ave rapaz pero el rasgo más sobresaliente eran el par de alas rojas en su espalda las cuales estaba usando para volar, la persona que lo había salvado era hawk, el héroe que ocupaba el rango número tres en el ranking de héroes. Izuku no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por el volador héroe hasta que este aterrizo en la acera

"no sé qué hacías ahí arriba chico pero la próxima fíjate cuanto te asomes a los barandales" dijo el héroe palmeándole la espalda al chico de pelo verde cuando de repente la gente empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos

"¿viste lo que paso?" pregunto un peatón a otro

"creo que ese chico se resbalo del techo de ese edificio, pero ese héroe lo salvo" dijo otro transeúnte

"que alivio, menos mal estuvo cerca para detener la caída"

Hawk ignoro los murmullos de la gente y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que salvo para únicamente ver una cara bacía y con una expresión que lejos de denotar alivio por haber sido salvado parecía más bien estar decepcionado o inclusive podría decirse que estaba triste, "gracias" dijo Izuku sin más y se fue caminando esquivando a la gente que se le acercaba a hacer preguntas.

Hawk se quedó ahí parado con una sensación extraña en su pecho, ¿porque sentía que hizo algo mal?, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ese muchacho no quería ser salvado?, ¿su caída de ese edificio había sido un accidente u otra cosa?, "con permiso, disculpe" decía el hombre con las alas rojas mientras hacía a un lado a la gente para alcanzar al chico de pelo verde el cual había desaparecido de su vista hacia solo unos instantes, pero cuando la gente dejo de arremolinarse a su alrededor no lo encontró, incluso cuando salto y se mantuvo en el aire con ayuda de sus alas aun no pudo divisar al muchacho

Bajo al suelo nuevamente, algo muy dentro de él le decía que lo buscara más a fondo, pero de la nada un puñado de fans lo rodearon pidiendo fotos o autógrafos, tendría que dejar esa búsqueda para más tarde, por ahora tenía que calmar a la gente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku camino como un zombi por la calle, las voces en su cabeza gritaban y maldecían tanto a él mismo por ser un inútil como a All migth por ser un bastardo. No prestaba atención a lo tenía delante, en más de un momento chocó contra alguna persona o incluso un poste. Llego un punto en el que una persona lo choco y por el gran tamaño que este poseía sumado a la baja estatura del chico de pelo verde este cayó al suelo sentado, pero no se quejó ni dijo nada, la gente pasaba frente a él sin prestarle atención e incluso los que lo notaban no se detenían, alguien en algún momento le arrojo una moneda pensando que era un vagabundo

Izuku se recostó en la pared del edificio detrás de él, jamás desapegó la vista del suelo, su última esperanza se había ido y se la quitó no otro que su héroe favorito, pero lejos de estar enojado con él se dijo a si mismo que fue estúpido creer que alguna vez podría ser un héroe, todos esos años de falsas esperanzas, expectativas y promesas a si mismo sin sentido alguno lo único que habían hecho fue prolongar su sufrimiento, todos esos intentos terminar con su vida fueron una mentira que se había hecho a sí mismo para calmar su atormentada mente pero jamás para pararla. De repente levanto la cabeza ligeramente, pero esta vez sería la última. Se concentró en su mochila, recordaba perfectamente donde la dejo antes de saltar a la pierna de All migth, no se concentró en la mochila en si sino en una de las cosas que había dentro y ató uno de sus lazos imaginarios al revolver que había usado para intentar suicidarse esta mañana, de repente el arma apareció en sus manos, volvió a concentrarse pero esta vez en su departamento, dentro de su habitación en un cajón que nadie savia que estaba ahí salvo él mismo, dentro del cajón en una caja en específico enlazo algo y tiro del hilo, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera lo que quisiera conseguir con tal de saber dónde estaba específicamente podía robarlo dase igual la distancia, de repente en su mano una bala apareció, alguien a su alrededor grito algo, pero no le prestó atención abrió el tambor y coloco la bala en el agujero que no tenía, lo cerro, tiro del martillo hacia tras y coloco el cañón en su boca, su lengua saboreo el acero del cañón y su paladar se cortó un poco por este, pero eso no le importó cuando apretó el gatillo, una explosión…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos minutos antes:

Katsuki se encontraba pateando una lata en el suelo mientras caminaba por un callejón seguido por sus dos compañeros de clase a los que llamaba "no tan extras", lejos de estar concentrado en patear la lata o en lo que el par de chicos detrás de él le decían su mente se encontraba centrada en una única persona, Deku.

El chico al cual debería llamar hermano adoptivo era una bola de depresión y esquizofrenia que literalmente parecía contagiar todo el ambiente y a quienes estuvieran cerca con esa depresión y pesar constantes, en más de ocho años jamás había visto una sola sonrisa y las que había podido divisar eran tan efímeras que se parecían más bien un espejismo, _"no te molestare nunca más" _¿porque esas palabras le hacían sentir que algo malo iba a pasar?, un gruñido salió de su garganta "¡maldito Deku!" grito para sus adentros el adolecente rubio mientras pateaba la lata junto con una botella que estaba cerca

"¡porque demonios me estoy preocupando por ese idiota!" volvió a gritar en su mente, se giró de manera brusca cuando uno de los chicos detrás de él le grito algo, "¡¿qué demonios quieres?!" pregunto enojado el adolecente rubio

"¡bakugou detrás!" grito su compañero de clase mientras apuntaba detrás del rubio explosivo. Katsuki no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué era lo que había detrás de él o girarse para mirar cuando de un segundo para otro se encontró envuelto en algo viscoso que lo asfixiaba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All migth en su forma original corrió lo más rápido que su débil cuerpo le dejaba, esquivo a la gente en un intento de llegar más rápido a su destino.

La razón por la que corría era una muy simple, unos segundos después de que aquel chico saltara de la azotea de aquel edificio solo para ser salvado por otro héroe el héroe número uno se dignó a descansar para recuperar un poco de resistencia, había llegado a su límite hacia solo unos minutos.

Soltó un largo suspiro, de no haber sido por aquel héroe ese chico hubiera sufrido un horrible destino y frunció el ceño de repente, nada de esto fue un accidente, ese muchacho había saltado del barandal, eso fue un intento de suicidio, el hombre rubio se preguntaba qué tan desesperado o deprimido tenía que estar una persona de esa edad para intentar quitarse la vida, sabía bien que la secundaria no era precisamente la época más bonita o agradable de toda la vida de un estudiante, demonios hasta el mismo lo había sufrido por no tener una peculiaridad natural, talvez recibía acoso de sus compañeros, ¿pero él si tenía un peculiaridad?

Soltó otro suspiro deberías buscar a ese chico más tarde… si es que seguía vivo. Agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, se levantó y se preparó para volver a su forma musculosa y así llevar al criminal de lodo que había capturado a la policía cuando a los lejos se escuchó una explosión

"¿pero que…?" se preguntó para sus adentros All migth cuando noto un detalle importante, el peso que debería ser la botella donde apresaba a aquel criminal de lodo no estaba

"ho no"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku escucho una explosión, pero no había provenido de su arma, no había apretado el gatillo lo suficiente como para que el martillo golpeara el percutor y disparara la bala, esta era más lejos, con mucha mas fuerza

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al otro lado de la calle barias explosiones destruían los edificios y tiendas cercanas, la gente miraba desde lejos mientras que algunos héroes intentaban detener a quien quiera que estuviera causando toda esa destrucción

¿Por qué demonios siquiera se molestaba en intentar saber que estaba pasando? Estaba ocupado intentando quitarse la vida, de repente vio una cabellera rubia familiar asomándose entre la multitud, era All migth, con más razón no tenia de que preocuparse, con All migth aquí detendría lo que sea que estuviera pasando

Pero por más que se gritara a si mismo que simplemente volviera a poner el cañón en su boca y terminar de una vez por todas su cuerpo desobedeció y guardo el arma en su bolsillo para luego pararse y atravesar la calle en dirección a la multitud en un intento de ver mejor. Desde detrás de la multitud puso ver mejor la situación, la calle estaba destruida y los héroes intentaban contener todo el daño lo mejor que podían, las explosiones causaban fuego el cual incendiaba todo el lugar, death arms no podía acercarse al causante de las explosiones, mount lady no podía usar su aumento de tamaño o destruiría todo aún más de lo que ya estaba y las ramas de kamui Wood se quemaban con el fuego

Y en medio de todo este desastre estaba el villano de lodo que hacia solo unas pocas horas había intentado atacarlo. El adolecente de pelo verde abrió los ojos como platos, no por el villano sino por aquel al que estaba usando como marioneta, Katsuki, el hombre de lodo lo movía de un lado a otro como un muñeco aprovechando su Quirk para causar caos y mantener a los héroes a raya

"soy patético" dijo All migth en vos baja mientras se lo repetía una y otra vez

"¿porque los héroes no están haciendo nada?" pregunto un transeúnte

"aquí podemos ver como un villano está usando el cuerpo de un pobre estudiante para protegerse de los héroes" relató una periodista de un noticiero local

Pero Izuku no escucho nada cuando los ojos de Katsuki y los suyos se cruzaron, los ojos rojos que Katsuki que por lo general estaban llenos de ira, amargura, enojo o soberbia ahora estaban llenos de miedo, miedo que suplicaba que alguien lo salvara, miedo que mando una sensación que había muerto en Izuku, el deseo de salvar a alguien, ni siquiera supo cuándo o porque fue que salto al frente de la multitud y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección del hombre de lodo, este noto como un cuerpo se haba abalanzaba hacia él y se dio cuenta que era aquel chico al que quiso utilizar pero que no pudo por ese maldito de All migth

"ahora si mocoso vas a ver con quien te metiste" dijo en voz baja y apunto la mano de su marioneta para explotar al adolecente, pero de repente algo se estrelló en su frente

Izuku hacia sacado su arma de su bolsillo y hábilmente disparo hacia el villano, no se quedó ahí y disparo otras dos veces hasta que se quedó sin balas, las había contado mal pues había usado tres esa misma mañana contra este mismo hombre y solo había cargado la que faltaba cuando estaba al otro lado de la calle, sin nada más con que atacar arrojo el revolver así prolongando el aturdimiento del hombre de lodo, de repente salto hacia el villano y tomo a Katsuki el cual se había liberado ligeramente

"¡¿qué demonios crees que haces Deku?!" pregunto Katsuki enojado hasta la medula

El peliverde no contesto y solo se centró en sacar a su amigo del fango mientras tanto las voces en su cabeza le gritaban "¡¿Qué haces?!", "¡déjalo morir, se lo merece!" "¡él no ha hecho nada más que lastimarnos!" "¡que muera!" pero de entre todas esas voces una familiar y que no había escuchado hacia ocho años e la noche que lo perdió todo le dijo "sálvalo"

"¡contéstame maldición!" volvió a gritar el rubio, Izuku paro por solo un segundo en el cual sus miradas se cruzaron y Katsuki se quedó estupefacto, los ojos de Deku habían cambiado, ya no eran los ojos cansados, deprimidos y llenos de pesar de siempre, ahora tenían vida y estaban llenos de un fuego que jamás tuvieron, "parecías pedir ayuda" dijo con simpleza el peliverde para luego dar el último tirón y finalmente sacar al rubio del barro a lo que ambos cayeron al piso y ese fue justo el momento en el que el villano se recuperó del aturdimiento, "¡me las pagaras maldito enano!" grito el hombre de barro y se abalanzo contra los dos chicos.

En ese momento pareció que todo se paraba para Izuku, nada se movió cuando se concentró en el villano, no sabía que estaba haciendo solo actuaba por instinto, estaba por robar algo, pero no sabía que era, se concentró dentro del hombre de lodo e intuyó donde estaban sus órganos y tiro de repente de su lazo imaginario.

El villano se paró de golpe a medio camino de atrapar a sus presas, de repente pareció atragantarse con algo y se tumbó en el suelo para empezar a retorcerse violentamente hasta que finalmente gritando hasta que quedó inmóvil. Todos en el lugar incluidos los héroes miraron con la respiración contenida la forma inmóvil del villano, nadie se movió hasta que death arms dio el primer paso así con cautela se acercó a la figura del hombre de lodo solo para ver como este lentamente se disolvía, su boca estaba abierta y tenía la vista perdida, era innegable, estaba muerto

Izuku miro el cuerpo muerto del villano que quiso matarlo por uno segundos para luego levantar y mirar su mano la cual sostenía algo húmedo y viscoso, ese algo no era otra cosa que el corazón todavía palpitante de aquel criminal, lo dejo caer a un lado en el momento en que este se detuvo comenzó a disolverse en su mano, se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, eso había sido agotador y completamente espontaneo, había robado cientos de cosas, pero jamás había robado un corazón o al menos no uno que estuviera dentro de un cuerpo todavía.

All migth había visto todo con sus hundidos ojos y ahora mismo se encontraba estupefacto, ese chico al cual le había dicho que no podía ser un héroe y que intentó suicidarse frente a él había saltado al frente sin siquiera pensarlo, hizo lo que ninguno de los héroes presentes pudo. Se había equivocado profundamente, nada de lo que dijo en aquella azotea tenia valides ahora, no importaba lo que hallas hecho, tu Quirk o siquiera una enfermedad, "puedes ser un héroe" se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, y la mejor parte, había por fin encontrado al sucesor perfecto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku camino por la calle de manera solitaria en dirección a su hogar, su uniforme se encontraba sucio y levemente roto por el incidente de hacia una hora, pero lejos de estar preocupado por su uniforme o por cualquier otra cosa ahora mismo se encontraba discutiendo consigo mismo. no supo porque demonios había hecho todo eso, había desperdiciado dos oportunidades perfectas para terminar con su vida, la primera fue cuando de una vez por todas iba a darse un tiro en la cabeza y la segunda cuando ese villano se abalanzo sobre él y lo más probable es que lo mataría así que no solo terminaría con toda esta pesadilla sino que también lo habría hecho alguien más evitando tener que matarse a sí mismo, pero no, desperdicio las tres balas que le quedaban para aturdir a ese villano y salvar a Katsuki y más encima luego para salvar su vida y la de su amigo asesinó a alguien más llevándose así la segunda muerte de toda su corta vida. Fue impresionante que no lo mandaran a prisión o lo arrestaras más aun dado que uno de los reporteros que estaban en el lugar vio lo que hizo, así que ahora también era noticia nacional, los héroes y las autoridades lo dejaron ir alegando que asesino a ese sujeto en defensa propia claro no sin hacer preguntas sobre su Quirk a lo que tuvo que explicar cómo era que su peculiaridad le dejaba atraer objetos hacia sí, omitiendo por claras razones la palabra "robar" que figuraba en su registro de Quirk, también le preguntaron de donde saco el arma al fin y al cabo era extraño ver a un chico menor de edad portando un arma por la calle, mintió diciendo que la encontró por allí tirada.

Le habían ofrecido llevarlo a su casa en la patrulla, pero lo rechazó a diferencia de Katsuki, él también se negó en un principio, pero al final tuvo que aceptar por lo molestos que eran los medios haciéndole preguntas y alagándolo por su Quirk, fue divertido en los primeros minutos pero perdió la gracia después del cuarto reportero haciéndole la misma pregunta, luego de terminar con Katsuki los medios se volvieron hacia el otro protagonista de esta historia que era Izuku, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa este desapareció, literalmente pareció desvanecerse en la nada. A Izuku no le fue muy difícil esquivar los noticieros, tantos años siendo un ratero y un ladrón aprendió a evitar la atención de las personas sobre todos en las multitudes.

Y fue así como llego hasta este punto, caminando solo hasta su casa reflexionado porque no fue que se dejó matar o se disparó en la cabeza, pero… ahora mismo ya no sentía que debía hacerlo, ya no sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de quitarse la vida. Por algún motivo lo que lo rodeaba parecía brillar más, las cosas dejaron de tener ese tono tan apagado que siempre tuvieron y no solo eso las voces en su cabeza estaban más calmadas, seguían siendo agresivas y ahora mismo estaban discutiendo las unas con las otras, pero su discusión no era tan violenta como siempre, incluso parecía más distante como si el mismo estuviese fuera de ello

El sonido de alguien corriendo a gran velocidad llamo su atención, por instinto se pegó a la pared, atrajo un arma desde su departamento y espero conteniendo la respiración, de repente y sin previo aviso un cuerpo colosal giro en la esquina a toda velocidad, "¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!" grito All migth en su forma musculosa apuntando con el dedo a la calle donde estaba seguro se encontraba Izuku, sin embargo, se encontró apuntando a la nada misma. El héroe número uno se miró confundido y se desinflo en un instante "¿Dónde se metió? Estaba seguro de que se fue por aquí" dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión

"¿All migth?" pregunto Izuku de repente detrás del héroe, de lo rápido que All migth giro la esquina no vio que lo había pasado de largo. El hombre rubio se puso blanco y se giró rápidamente con una mano en el pecho "cielos chico, casi me das un infarto" dijo el héroe número uno en su estado de civil a lo que el adolecente se disculpó de manera algo tímida. El peliverde se preguntó porque estaba tomando todo esto tan naturalmente, ¡se suponía que debería estar sorprendido de descubrir que su héroe favorito se encontraba en este estado! La primera vez no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado concentrado en recordar lo horrenda que era su vida y darse esperanzas de que su sueño no estaba del todo perdido como para verdaderamente registrarlo

Luego de unos segundos All migth recupero la compostura, tomo un largo respiro y dijo "joven, te he buscado porque necesito hacer una corrección de mi última declaración"

"¡no no no, no debes cambiar nada!" dijo Izuku agitando sus brazos "comprendo lo que querías decir, si fuese un héroe y mi enfermedad pone en peligro a las personas no merecería ser uno" continuo y hubiera seguido, pero fue interrumpido por su ídolo "no, precisamente eso es lo que quiero cambiar, si no hubiera visto en persona como actuaste contra aquel villano jamás me lo hubiera creído, pero verte a ti, una persona que no debería haber podido hacer nada… o que ni siquiera creí que estaría allí, hacer lo que ninguno de los presentes héroes o civiles hizo" dijo el héroe número uno mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de chico, esos ojos habían cambiado, dijeron de tener esa apariencia cansada y ahora parecían más vivos como si algo hubiera vuelto, "tu cuerpo se movió por si solo ¿verdad?" preguntó e Izuku abrió los ojos como platos, eso había sido verdad ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había movido hasta que ya estaba en un punto sin retorno por lo que solo asintió

El héroe cabeceo en aprobación "lo sabía, si tienes el espíritu" dijo "déjame corregir lo que dije en esa azotea" tosió levemente en lo que fue el segundo más largo que el peliverde alguna vez haya experimentado en su vida, su entero ser estaba en expectación, las voces se callaron y los sonidos del exterior fueron inaudibles salvo por las palabras del símbolo de la paz, "si, si puedes ser un héroe".

Izuku se quedó allí parado sin decir o hacer nada, ni siquiera parecía respirar algo que hizo preocupar al símbolo de la paz "¿chico?" pregunto y el peliverde pareció volver a la vida de golpe, lentamente se acercó al hombre demacrado y cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a tocarlo y tantearlo por todos lados y al final sus manos terminaron en sus hombros "¿eres real?" pregunto de repente "o solo eres un chiste de mal gusto de mi cabeza para burlarse de mi"

All migth tomo los brazos del chico y los quito de si para decir en voz baja y con solemnidad "soy real", hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que una sonrisa gigantesca se extendiera por toda la cara del adolecente peliverde a la cual le siguió una risa que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada la cual a su vez estaba acompañada de lágrimas. Ahora mismo la mente de Izuku era una vorágine de sentimientos y emociones tanto que no podía distinguir entre una y otra, estaba triste, feliz, confundido, enojado entre otras, estuvo alrededor de media hora llorando y cuando termino tenía los ojos hinchados y la garganta seca de tanto reír y llorar

"¡muchas gracias!" dijo el peliverde secándose las lágrimas y All migth solo se rio "ho joven, no solo vine a corregir mi error" dio de manera misteriosa el héroe número uno a lo que Izuku lo miro confundido y dejo de secarse las lagrimas

"me di cuenta de que tu más que nadie mereces heredar mi poder" completo el hombre rubio

"¿poder?" preguntó el peliverde aún más confundido

"así es, como una sagrada antorcha que se pasa de un portador a otro, te estoy ofreciendo esa antorcha con todo el poder que conlleva" explico All migth echando la cabeza hacia tras y extendiendo los brazos de manera que diera un aura épica su explicación, pero lejos de llamar aún más la atención del peliverde lo único que hizo fue confundirlo más, All migth estrello una mano en su cara y dijo "te estoy hablando de mi Quirk".

En ese momento todo encajo en la cabeza del adolecente "¿un Quirk que puede pasarse?" "eso es imposible" "jamás se ha registrado algo igual" "pero con la variedad de peculiaridades que hay existe la posibilidad" "el Quirk de All migth es un misterio que muchos han tratado de descifrar", las voces en la cabeza del peliverde empezaron a debatir y a analizar las miles de posibilidades que había, no solo ellas el propio Izuku se unió a las especulaciones sin darse cuenta que comenzó a murmurar, una costumbre que siempre tuvo

"¡wow chico tranquilo! ¡así te va a salir humo de la cabeza!" dijo All migth con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cien "pero sí estoy diciendo la verdad, siempre que me preguntan evito el tema porque mi poder es demasiado importante para que sea de conocimiento público" dijo y extendió su mano al frente con la palma mirando hacia arriba, "el nombre de este poder es…" dio una pausa dramática y el peliverde se inclinó hacia adelante conteniendo la respiración "One For All" completo

"One For… All" dijo lentamente Izuku tratando de gravar ese nombre en su mente

"un hombre cultiva poder y se lo pasa a otro así sucesivamente aumentando su fuerza, han sido siete los portadores del One For All contándome a mí y ahora quiero dártelo a ti"

"¿p-pero porque a mí? Yo no tengo nada que sobresalga, mi propio Quirk no sirve para luchar" dijo Izuku no creyendo que mereciera un poder tan asombroso

"he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo a un sucesor, alguien a quien pueda pasarle mi poder y ese eres tú, quien incluso con la oscuridad de tu mente fuiste el que más brilló, incluso más que los héroes, pero todo es decisión tuya, dime ¿serás mi sucesor?"

Izuku ni siquiera lo pensó cuando con los ojos ardiendo en determinación dijo "sí, quiero serlo"

"una rápida respuesta, tal como esperaba, si de verdad lo quieres ven a esta dirección luego de la escuela, allí comenzaremos tu entrenamiento para por blandir el One For All" dijo All migth entregándole un papel a su futuro sucesor y de repente entro en su forma musculosa, "¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!" grito mientras daba un gran salto dejando solo al adolecente

"somos estudiantes de All migth" dijo de repente una de las voces, nadie ni siquiera el propio Izuku dijo nada por lo que fue un minuto entero todo lo que hicieron fue quedarse ahí parados hasta que de repente todas las voces empezaron a gritar en alegría y festejo, inclusive las voces que por lo general eran las más gruñonas o conflictivas celebraban

El adolecente camino hacia su casa con todas las voces en su interior festejando, por alguna razón también tubo alucinaciones en las que veía fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, era extraño pasar de tormento constante e insultos y maldiciones a esto

Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue irse a dormir, solo cenó un tazón de ramen instantáneo y ni siquiera lavo los dientes, solo se fue a dormir y tener el sueño más largo en ocho años

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ladronzuelo capítulo 3: examen de admisión

Si era sincero hacía años que Izuku no estaba apurado por llegar a algún lado, toda la mañana estuvo esperando el timbre de salida de la escuela solo para salir corriendo del aula ni bien sonó. Desconocido para él sus compañeros estuvieron hablando de él casi todo el tiempo, una parte era porque estuvo involucrado en el incidente del otro día, algunos quisieron hacer el trabajo de los medios preguntándole cientos de cosas aunque el peliverde esquivó las preguntas hábilmente o simplemente no respondió, la segunda parte era porque los estudiantes de la escuela lo notaban más… vivo, lejos de parecer aliviado ya no tenía esa expresión de agobio y depresión permanentes, también en su lugar se miraba más pensativo en lugar de deprimido como si estuviera discutiendo algo consigo mismo aunque también en algunos momentos se miraba angustiado u ansioso

La razón por la que Izuku caminaba con tanta prisa era para llegar a la dirección que All migth le dio el día anterior, esa mañana se despertó con la cabeza echa un revuelo, apenas recordaba lo que sucedió ayer y luego de una ducha muy larga recordó todo, todas las emociones del día anterior le llegaron de golpe, sus reacciones pasaron de la emoción a la sorpresa para pasar de la admiración a la depresión absoluta y por ultimo a la euforia

Emoción por encontrarse con su héroe favorito y recibir su autógrafo, sorpresa por el estado en el que estaba, admiración porque incluso con sus heridas seguía siendo el héroe número uno, depresión por su sueño ser destruido y euforia por ser reconstruido nuevamente y por ahora tener a su ídolo como mentor

One For All, el poder que el símbolo de la paz le quería heredar _"como una sagrada antorche que se pasa de un portador a otro"_ esas fueron las palabras de All migth, él, un ladronzuelo loco con nada más que ofrecer salvo probablemente muchos problemas y un montón de esquizofrenia, él había sido elegido para portal el poder que llevó a All migth a la sima, pero para eso requería entrenamiento.

Mientras corría su cabeza seguía girando como un buitre sobre el mismo tema. All migth le dijo que tenía el espíritu de un héroe porque en el momento que alguien necesitaba ayuda salto por instinto, pero si decía la verdad en el pasado había visto a muchas personas en peligro y no hizo nada por salvarlas, no sabía porque había salvado a Katsuki, había sufrido durante años sus abusos y en el fondo estaba muy enojado con él incluso desde antes de que todo lo que quería se fuera al demonio, el rubio había contribuido a hacer su vida un infierno y aun a pesar de eso lo había salvado, talvez las cosas eran distintas ahora o talvez simplemente ahora se sentía culpable por todo lo que hizo durante años

Tuvo que poner fin a su tren de pensamiento cuando por fin llego a la dirección y apenas lo hizo lo sorprendió la vista de un basurero, ¿no se suponía que esto era una playa? Se preguntó porque All migth lo traería aquí. Bajo las escaleras a la playa y cuanto más lo pensaba más sentido tenia, siendo un basurero la gente normal no se acercaría a ver y con las grandes montañas de chatarra no se podría mirar a menos que uno se acercase lo suficiente. Izuku se agacho sorpresivamente en el momento que escucho el sonido del metal siendo apilado, robo de su departamento una pistola y caminó agazapado hasta que encontró un refrigerador desecho que uso como cobertura, se asomó por un costado y vio que el sonido provenía de All migth en su forma musculosa el cual apilaba pedazos de chatarra uno encima de otro, parecía estar limpiando el lugar.

El peliverde se relajó y guardo la pistola en su bolsillo, salió de su cobertura y caminó hacia el hombre musculoso, "buenos días All migth" dijo y el héroe número uno salto de su lugar como un gato sorprendido

"cielos muchacho, eres aterradoramente silencioso ¿sabes?" dijo el hombre rubio al tiempo que se desinflaba provocando que una nube de vapor lo ocultara por unos segundos. Izuku se disculpó instintivamente, no era su culpa, con el tiempo que llevaba siendo un ladrón había aprendido a silenciar el sonido de sus pasos, ya era prácticamente instintivo y no podía caminar haciendo ruido, les había dado a muchas personas barios sustos por eso mismo y también había escapado de muchas situaciones desfavorables

All migth pensó que el nivel de sigilo de este chico era aterrador, ya lo había sorprendido dos veces incluso cuando lo esperaba y como héroe había desarrollado cierto nivel de instinto que le decía cuando algo o alguien se acercaba y aun así pudo acercársele por la espalda, este muchacho seria increíble en una misión de infiltración… tal vez demasiado bueno, sacudió su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, necesitaba comenzar con el entrenamiento de su futuro sucesor

"muy bien joven…" empezó y se cortó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de su estudiante, el peliverde intuyo el problema y rápidamente dijo su nombre "Izuku Midoriya"

"bien joven Midoriya, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento para hacerte apto para portar el One For All" continuo el hombre entrando de repente en su forma musculosa "para eso despejaras esta playa de toda esta basura, tu solo" dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo al adolecente peliverde el cual se puso pálido como una hoja al oír su entrenamiento, esperaba algo duro pero no esto, "e-espera, ¡¿porque toda la playa?!" pregunto sinceramente asustado, las voces en su cabeza gritando incoherencias mientras se quejaban

"como ya te dije el One For All es el poder cosechado de siete personas hasta ahora, un cuerpo normal y corriente no podría soportar toda la presión que se pondría sobre él y explotaría, antes de darte el One For All debemos preparar tu cuerpo para soportar su poder" explico All migth a lo que Izuku entendió, "imagino que trajiste un atuendo adecuado" volvió a decir e Izuku asintió, se quitó su mochila de la espalda y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

Toshinori observo el físico de su estudiante mientras este se cambiaba y se sorprendió por lo que vio, por cómo había conocido al chico esperaba que este fuera muy escuálido y que no tuviera músculos, lejos de eso el adolecente poseía una leve musculatura, si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera diría rápido, aunque era evidente que se había descuidado en los últimos tiempos y carecía de la fuerza física bruta para poder manejar el One For All por lo menos no tenía que empezar desde cero

Una vez Izuku estuvo listo comenzó a tomar algunos pedazos de chatarra pequeños y poniéndolos dentro de otros más grandes, cuando lleno un refrigerador completo lo cerro y comenzó a empujar, el electrodoméstico ya de por sí era pesado y con todos los otros restos de chatarra dentro seria aun peor. Definitivamente sería un entrenamiento duro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algunos meses más tarde

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Izuku comenzó su entrenamiento para poder portar el One For All, y lo diría, era una pesadilla. Jamás en toda su vida había forzado su cuerpo a tanto, por suerte no llego al punto de desgarrarse los músculos o romperse un hueso.

Ahora mismo el peliverde se encontraba sentado sobre una lavadora respirando pesadamente y sudando a cantaros, vestía una camiseta blanca lisa y un par de pantalones de un color verde muy oscuro, tenía ropas deportivas, pero esto era lo más cómodo que tenia

"veo que te esfuerzas joven Midoriya, has avanzado bastante" dijo All migth en su estado de civil sentándose a su lado, puede que la camiseta blanca lo ocultase, pero los músculos del chico peliverde estaban empezando a engrosarse y crecer.

"gracias, pero todavía falta mucho por hacer" respondió el adolecente mirando las montañas de basura que le quedaban por recoger, en tres meses se deshizo de poco menos de un cuarto de toda la basura.

De repente atrajo hacia él una botella de agua desde el refrigerador de una tienda por la cual había pasado antes de llegar a la palaya, su propio refrigerador seguía casi tan vacío como antes la única diferencia era que tenía un poco más de comida.

Luego del incidente del villano de lodo Mitsuki lo tenía atado con una correa muy apretada, ahora todas las mañanas iba a su departamento con comida para todo el día y le dijo que si no la comía la empujaría por su garganta, también lo forzó a ir con ella a comprar ropa dado que en ese momento solo tenía tres conjuntos, uno para dormir, otro para salir a la calle y su uniforme de escuela. También lo obligo a darle todas las armas ocultas que tuviera en su casa, ese fue el único momento en donde de verdad le tuvo miedo a su tía Mitsuki, le entrego a la mujer rubia casi todas las armas en su departamento, la mayoría pistolas y revólveres, todavía mantuvo algunas para sí, sin mencionar las que tenía en otros lados, su tía tendría que perdonarlo, pero no se sentía seguro sin un arma incluso si no la tenía en sus manos

All migth miro con un leve ceño fruncido la botella, "Midoriya shonen" llamo a lo que el adolecente peliverde se giró hacia él, "si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Cuál es tu Quirk?" preguntó el hombre demacrado con auténtica curiosidad, en tres meses había visto al chico a su lado usar su Quirk en casi cualquier momento, no podía intuir que era lo que hacía o cómo funcionaba porque las cosas simplemente aparecían en sus manos, tal vez se tratase que una peculiaridad de creación o algo por el estilo.

la expresión de Izuku decayó de golpe por la pregunta, el adolecente no podía mentirle a su ídolo, pero ¿qué pensaría de él si le contaba que su Quirk le dejaba robar cualquier cosa?, sabía que All migth le dijo que tampoco importaban sus acciones en el pasado, pero aun así le dolía un poco recordar todo lo que hizo.

"no tienes que contarme su no quieres" dijo rápidamente toshinori notando la leve tristeza de su aprendiz, esperaba no haber entrado en terreno prohibido

"no, no" dijo el adolecente apresuradamente "no, tú me dijiste acerca del One For All y de tu verdadera forma, seria deshonesto no hacer los mismo" dijo y paro un segundo para tomar aire y prepararse, "mi Quirk se llama 'thief'"

"¿cómo ladrón en inglés?" pregunto All migth a lo que recibió un asentimiento

"me deja robar cualquier cosa sin importar el tamaño o el lugar donde se encuentre, a grandes rasgos es solo eso, nada impresiónate o llamativo solo una habilidad que le serviría únicamente a un criminal" explico y al último frunció el ceño como si se tuviera asco a sí mismo. All migth soltó un suspiro, su estudiante tenía el espíritu de un héroe y estaba mejorando considerablemente en su entrenamiento, pero era absurdamente pesimista en cuanto a su pasado, no conocía los detalles o que había pasado en ese entonces porque Izuku siempre esquivaba el tema cuando salía a la luz.

"Midoriya shonen, mírame" ordeno, el adolecente se vio algo reacio, pero se giró para mirar a los ojos hundidos de su maestro, la duda asomando por los suyos, "te elegí como mi sucesor porque vi en ti a in verdadero héroe, uno que puede llegar a la sima y convertirse en el siguiente símbolo de la paz, no sé y no preguntare que es lo que paso en este pasado que tanto te angustia, pero te diré esto, no importa lo que hallas hecho todos merecen la redención"

Esas palabras hicieron mella en la mente perturbada del adolecente peliverde, "redención" esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, "redención", "¿la merecemos?", "claro que no, ninguno de nuestros actos tiene redención", "pero no fue nuestra culpa", las voces comenzaron a hablar, pero fueron silenciadas cuando Izuku dijo "gracias" por sobre todas ellas

"no tienes que agradecerme, es mi trabajo como tu mentor aclaras las dudas de tu mente y corazón" dijo All migth con una gran sonrisa en su cara huesuda "bueno, todavía te quería preguntar una última cosa ¿Qué es lo máximo que puedes robar?" pregunto

Izuku lo pensó por unos segundos entes de responder "un Quirk" dijo y All migth lo miro con los ojos como platos, "¿un Quirk? ¿puedes robar un Quirk?"

"si, pero no es permanente, puedo quitarle y usar el Quirk de una persona por algunos minutos hasta que este regresa a su usuario original, puedo usar mi Quirk y el de otra persona, pero solo puedo robar uno solo mientras ya tengo uno" explico el peliverde lo mejor que pudo no acostumbrado a explicar su propia peculiaridad

"Midoriya mi chico subestimas mucho tu propios poder" pensó para sí mismo. Si era sincero, cuando buscaba a un sucesor el preferiría a una persona sin peculiaridad, alguien quien de verdad saldría desde lo más bajo tal como él, sin embargo, encontró a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que incluso con todo en contra incluso su propia mente todavía salía adelante. El joven togata tendría que perdonarlo, pero estaba seguro de que encontró al mejor sucesor posible para el One For All.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diez meses después del inicio del entrenamiento

Habían pasado diez meses desde que el entrenamiento de Izuku comenzó, el chico se había presionado hasta sus límites, diez meses en donde toshinori observó a su pupilo luchar contra todo lo que le arrojase, y al fin esta era la fecha que esperaba con impaciencia, el dia en donde por fin heredaría su poder

Toshinori vestido con un abrigo y bufanda encima de un conjunto de ropa normal camino hacia la playa, los camiones de basura habían estado yendo y viniendo durante todos esos meses recogiendo la basura para llevarla a un auténtico vertedero

Una vez llego a la playa sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad absoluta, la playa estaba por completo impecable, ni el más mínimo pedazo o resquicio de basura se encontraba a la vista, y allí, fuera de los limites sobre las paredes que contenían las arenas de este lugar de ensueño en la cima de una montaña de basura y chatarra estaba Izuku Midoriya, sucio con aceite, vistiendo tan solo un par de pantalones largos de color verde y el torso al aire revelando al mundo su cuerpo esculpido con puro trabajo duro y determinación, sus brazos fuertes se flexionaron a sus lados en el momento que soltó un grito de liberación con las voces en su cabeza gritando con él al unísono, diez meses de sangre y sudor salieron de su interior como el vapor dentro de una olla a presión

"ho… my…" comenzó a decir All migth incrédulo cuando de repente entro en su forma musculosa "¡GODNESS!" esta era la escena más épica que haya visto en su vida por encima incluso de ver a su propia mentora luchar

Izuku bajo la montaña de basura con sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo que le llevo toda la noche limpiar lo último que quedaba en la playa, pero al fin había terminado. De repente sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo por caer al suelo, pero unas manos enormes lo tomaron antes, incluso en su estado de cansancio extremo era capaz de reconocer el propietario de esas manos, "All migth…" dijo débilmente con voz medio rasposa por la leve deshidratación provocada por la exposición a los vientos de la playa durante tanto tiempo y el hecho de que anoche no ceno ni desayuno esa mañana

"ASI ES MIDORIYA SHONEN" respondió el símbolo de la paz "BAMOS, MIRA AL FRENTE Y SIENTETE ORGUYOSO, PUES TU, INCLUSO CON LA OSCURIDAD DE TU MENTE POSEES EL CORAZON DE UN VERDADERO HEROE, AHORA ES EL MOMENTO DE OTORGARTE AQUELLO POR LO QUE HAS TRABAJADO TANTO" dijo con grandeza el símbolo de la paz y levanto su mano lentamente, Izuku no sabía que esperar, le darían el One For All, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, talvez algún tipo de ritual o algo por el estilo, de repente All migth se arrancó de uno de sus dos flequillos un solo pelo y lo sostuvo frente a él "COME" fue lo único que dijo. La sonrisa que Izuku tenía en su rostro decayó al instante "¿he?" pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal y el hombre musculoso comenzó a reír "TENGO QUE PASARTE MI ADN PARA TRANSFERIRTE EL ONE FOR ALL" dijo rascándose la nuca

"yo… no se" dijo dudoso el adolecente

"ANDA SE HOMBRE Y TRAGA" dijo el hombre musculoso dejando el pelo en la mano de su pupilo y dándole una palmada en la espalda. Izuku respiro hondo y metió el pelo en su boca para tragarlo rápidamente, la bilis subió por su garganta, pero contuvo las ganas de vomitar lo mejor que pudo

"felicitaciones Midoriya shonen" dijo toshinori desinflado "será mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses, hoy tendrás un día duro" dijo mientras levantaba su teléfono, el peliverde miró la fecha y sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas, ¿Cómo fue que olvido que día era?, el día del examen de ingreso a la UA

"quería advertirte también que seré profesor en la UA, pero no esperes un trato especial por ser mi pupilo" advirtió el hombre rubio e Izuku apenas escucho en el momento que salió corriendo a toda velocidad, All migth tuvo que admitir que el entrenamiento hizo maravillas en el chico de pelo verde dado que a la velocidad que corría levantaba una pequeña estela de polvo detrás de si

"suerte joven Midoriya" dijo para sí mismo el símbolo de la paz y con tranquilidad se fue de la playa al mismo tiempo que una pareja recorría la costa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si alguien miraba desde cualquier perspectiva lo único que vería seria poco menos que un borrón verde que se movía a toda velocidad. En verdad Izuku estaba sorprendido, el entrenamiento de diez meses había mejorado su velocidad más de lo que esperaría.

"son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana", "el examen de admisión de la UA es a las cuatro y media de la tarde", "eso nos deja once horas de por medio hasta el examen", "debemos usar ocho o nueve horas para dormir y recuperarnos adecuadamente", "sobran dos horas", "la UA está a cuarenta minutos en tren desde nuestro departamento" "nos sobran al final una hora y veinte minutos para desayunar" las voces en la cabeza del peliverde comenzaron a preparar un horario y rutas por las que ir para el examen, podrían haber hecho de su vida un infierno durante ocho años pero eran de mucha ayuda en ciertas situaciones, corrió lo más rápido que pudo queriendo llegar a su departamento lo más temprano que pudiera y colapsar en su cama.

En menos de cinco minutos llego a su casa y se sorprendió de que Mitsuki estuviera allí, aparentemente había venido más temprano que de costumbre "mitsuki-obasan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" preguntó el peliverde, la mujer rubia salto de sus zapatos como un gato asustado

"demonios Izuku, me asustaste" dijo mitsuki sosteniendo una mano en su pecho, no importa cuántas veces pase este chico siempre la sorprende por la espalda, "espera, ¿Por qué estas levantado tan temprano?" preguntó al darse cuenta del detalle, había venido a esta hora para limpiar el departamento y preparar un abundante desayuno antes de que su hijastro despertase, hoy por fin lo iba a enfrentar de una vez por todas acerca de todas las armas que le quito y que demonios había hecho hace cinco años.

"yo he… e-estaba haciendo ejercicio" dijo Izuku. Mitsuki frunció el entrecejo "¿ejercicio?" pregunto, fue en ese momento que ella noto que el adolecente estaba sin camisa y mugriento de aceite "por dios Izuku ¿qué te sucedió?" pregunto su cara mostrando preocupación y en el fondo un poco de asombro, ¿desde cuándo Izuku de todas las personas tenía ese estado físico?

"me encantaría decírtelo tía, pero estoy muerto de sueño y quiero dormir ocho horas completas antes de ir al examen de admisión de la UA" dijo Izuku y fue hacia su departamento, la mujer rubia se quedó bastante descolocada hasta que por fin registro por completo las palabras del peliverde

"e-espera un segundo, ¡¿vas a tomar el examen de ingreso?!" pregunto sobre saltada persiguiendo a Izuku hasta su departamento

"si y no dormí nada anoche preparándome, oyasuminasai" dijo el adolecente al tiempo que llegaba a su habitación y se desplomaba sobre la cama

"¿pero cuando fue que tomaste la decisión?" volvió a preguntar la mujer rubia, ella sabía que Izuku aspiraba a ir a esa academia, pero había abandonado esa decisión hacia años, no obtuvo respuesta puesto que Izuku se quedó dormido en el instante que su cabeza toco la almohada, intento despertarlo, pero de lo cansado que estaba era imposible, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro "supongo que tendré que dejar esa charla para más tarde" pensó para sí misma. Fue hasta la cocina y preparo un desayuno energético para su hijastro, para el examen necesitaría mucha energía, sin duda estaba feliz, al fin Izuku enfrentaría su sueño y estaba más que feliz por ello, solo esperaba que su estúpido hijo no hiciera nada estúpido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas más tarde

Luego de dormir un total de diez horas Izuku despertó en su departamento y literalmente salto de la cama cuando vio que había dormido más de lo establecido, tendría que agradecerle a mitsuiki-obasan mas tarde por dejarle el desayuno.

Le quedaba alrededor de quince minutos antes de tener que tomar el tren para ir a la UA, comió el desayuno a toda velocidad casi atragantándose, tomó una ducha de treinta segundos y se vistió con su uniforme escolar como pedían para el examen escrito al mismo tiempo guardó un conjunto deportivo en su mochila y se fue hasta la estación de tren

Todo ese recorrido de pura adrenalina lo llevo hasta aquí, la entrada de la mayor academia de héroes del país, la UA, un gigantesco edificio con cuatro torres unidas por pasarelas vidriadas, toda la estructura tenía una forma de H algo extraña. Todo el campus de la academia estaba aparentemente rodeado por un alto muro que a primera vista parecía desprotegido, cualquiera podría pensar que una persona medianamente bien equipada podría irrumpir en el campus, claro todos los que solicitaron ingresar al examen se les fue entregado un pase de participante el cual poseía un microchip que les permitiría pasar sin activar el sistema de seguridad. Izuku pensó que no podría haber entrado a este lugar incluso intentando.

Atravesó el arco que funcionaba de entrada, más adelante había otros tres arcos además de un camino que conducía a una pequeña plaza donde en medio había una fuente y de esta otros caminos se ramificaban hacia otros edificios, el peliverde siguió el camino principal que llevaba al edificio principal y donde se llevaría a cabo el examen escrito, el primer tope de los aspirantes a estudiar en esta academia. Izuku se había preparado tanto física como mentalmente durante sus diez meses de entrenamiento, noches enteras estudiando luego de tardes de ejercicio al fin mostrarían su valía ante el formidable examen escrito, luego de ese examen venia el verdadero problema, el punto donde cuarenta de los cuatrocientos participantes eran elegidos, la prueba práctica para ingresar al curso de héroes.

El miedo comenzó a treparle por la espalda, sus dudas y miedos asomaron, algunas de las voces le decían que diera vuelta y que se fuera, que no estaba listo o que no merecía ser un héroe. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza "este es el primer paso" pensó para sí mismo "para ser un héroe", su ser se llenó de determinación y dio el primer paso hacia adelante con sus piernas aun temblando, para su desgracia tan ensimismado como estaba no se dio cuenta que sus pies se enredaron provocando que callera al suelo de cara "¿por qué la vida me odia?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía el suelo acercarse, algunas de las voces se estaban riendo a carcajadas, de repente y de la nada se detuvo, el peliverde frunció el entrecejo confundido mientras se preguntaba porque no estaba yendo de boca al suelo, unos momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que literalmente estaba flotando, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y de un segundo a otro la gravedad pareció volvía a él, por suerte pudo estabilizarse lo suficiente como para caer con los pies en la tierra.

"Lo siento por haber usado mi Quirk sin tu permiso, es que no quería que te lastimaras" dijo una voz al lado de Izuku, el adolecente giro su cabeza para ver que el propietario de la voz era una chica, de cabello castaño largo que le llegaba hasta el cuello y que tenía una forma de hongo algo extraña, Tania ojos grandes y marrones además de que en sus mejillas había un pequeño rubor rosa, vestía el uniforme escolar básico de la secundaria debajo de un abrigo marrón además de una bufanda

"¡UNA CHICA!" grito para sus adentros el peliverde, todo su ser entro en pánico y su rostro se tiño de un color rojo tan fuerte que se podría comparar al de un tomate, era la primera vez que una persona del sexo opuesto y de su misma edad le hablaba de manera directa, por lo general las chicas cuchucheaban a sus espaldas y lo evitaban a favor de otros de sus compañeros de escuela.

"oye ¿estás bien?" pregunto la castaña con un leve tono de preocupación, el chico frente a ella se había quedado tieso como una estatua mirándola con una expresión de puro miedo y su rostro tenía un color rojo tan fuerte que empezó a preocuparse

"¡rápido di algo!" "¡no digas nada estúpido!" le gritaron las voces para que respondiera "eh-yo g-gr-gracias, b-bonito Quirk" dijo y se dio una bofetada mental ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso ultimo?!"

"jeje gracias" agradeció ella con el rubor en sus mejillas haciéndose levemente más profundo, descendieron a un silencio algo incómodo el cual fue cortado por la chica "¿vas a tomar el examen de ingreso ¿no?, bueno creo que es bastante obvio en realidad" dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzada por la obvia pregunta

Izuku al haber estado tanto tiempo aislado de una verdadera interacción humana más allá de hablar con su tía era bastante poco hábil interactuando con cualquier persona, mucho más si era de su edad, iría a lo seguro y dejaría que la chica hablara por él respondiendo en consecuencia "he- sí, iba a tomar el examen escrito para la división de héroes" dijo y a la chica castaña se le iluminaron los ojos con emoción "¿a la división de héroes? ¡yo también quiero ir a esa división!" dijo con entusiasmo "espero verte en la academia, suerte en el examen" le deseo suerte y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio principal

Izuku se quedó ahí parado mirando la forma de aquella chica que se alejaba lentamente, "¡hable con una chica!" grito para sus adentros

"¡ya avanza o perderemos la oportunidad de dar el examen!" le grito una de las voces sacándolo de su ensoñación, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y miro el edificio a lo lejos, dio el primer paso cuando de repente una voz llamo su atención, "¡quítate de mi camino Deku o muerte!" grito de repente Katsuki pasando al lado del adolecente peliverde. Izuku se cubrió esperando un golpe o algo por el estilo, contrario a lo que él pensaba el rubio solo paso a su lado sin más, ahora si estaba confundido ¿Katsuki lo dejo tranquilo cuando podría haberlo golpeado? Eso era nuevo, o no tanto talvez, desde hace algunos meses que Kachán estaba más tranquilo y menos agresivo. Hubiera indagado mas en sus pensamientos, pero una voz nuevamente grito "¡EL EXAMEN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El examen escrito fue duro, aunque Izuku no lo sintió tan difícil, una de las poquísimas ventajas de tener una enfermedad que provocaba lo más parecido a que veinte personas vivieran en un mismo cuerpo era que abecés pueden recordar cosas por si solas, por lo general no estudiaba mucho, aun así, tenía buenas notas en la escuela por el hecho de que algunas de las voces le gritaban las respuestas cuando estaba en un examen, si bien había estudiado hasta el hastió para este examen también tuvo algo de ayuda.

El examen escrito filtro a gran cantidad de los aspirantes y ahora aquellos que habían aprobados se encontraban en gran auditorio en el cual al fondo había un escenario. Izuku estaba sentado en la sección media del auditorio con Katsuki a un de distancia en la misma fila que él, curiosamente la misma chica que se encontró cuando estaba en la puerta de la academia se encontraba a unas filas más adelante.

De la nada toda la habitación se oscureció por completo, nadie era capaz de ver nada, tan repentinamente como se fueron las luces volvieron pero ahora en el escenario había una persona, un hombre de pelo rubio largo que estaba peinado de manera que apuntara hacia arriba en una curva algo rara además de un pequeño bigote, tenía ojos verdes los cuales ocultaba debajo de unos anteojos naranjas y vestía un atiendo de cuero negro tachonado, lo más llamativo del hombre no era su cabezo a su ropa sino el aparato extraño en forma de radio que llevaba puesto en el cuello, tenía incluso bocinas y un compartimento para casetes.

"¡sean bienvenidos a mi show! ¡todos digan hey!" gritó con entusiasmo el hombre rubio, talvez fue demasiado entusiasmo o el extraño saludo lo que provoco de la habitación se quedara en un silencio sepulcral, incluso Izuku que ya conocía este hombre se quedó callado, present mic era un héroe con un Quirk que hacía que su voz fuera tan fuerte o estridente como él quisiera, también manejaba un programa de radio el cual el peliverde escuchaba de vez en cuando

"publico difícil ¿he?" se dijo a sí mismo present mic "¡queridos oyentes yo les informare como ira de ahora en adelante el examen práctico!" volvió a gritar y detrás de él apareció una imagen que eran varios cuadros nombrados con diferentes letras y que también estaban conectados a un recuadro central más grande "¡todos ustedes están asignados a diferentes áreas urbanas en las que podrán moverse como quieran y tomar cualquier ruta que ustedes quieran!"

Izuku miro la tarjeta de registro que le dieron cuando paso el examen escrito, tenía un número de serie y una D en mayúscula señalando el área a la que estaba designado, también miro la tarjeta de Katsuki y ver que esta tenía en lugar de una D una F, "entonces nos designan un área en específico y separan a los que sean compañeros de escuela, debe ser para que no se hagan equipos y cada uno pase el examen por sus propios méritos y no por ser ayudado por sus compañeros" se dijo a si mismo Izuku, debería haber esperado algo así de la mejor academia de héroes del país

"¡en cada zona urbana aparecerán 'villanos falsos' los cuales deberán destruir para conseguir puntos!, ¡los que obtengan la mayor cantidad de puntos calificarán para el curso de héroes, los que se queden fuera iran a la división de estudios generales, los no superen el mínimo de puntos serán rechazados!, ¡cabe resaltar que cada villano otorga una cantidad de puntos distintos al ser destruidos!" explico present mic mientras en la pantalla aparecían tres figuras obscurecidas de los enemigos de un videojuego algo viejo llamado "Mario"

"¡disculpe! ¡¿puedo hacer una pregunta?!" de repente un aspirante se levantó de su asiento de y levanto la mano de manera rígida luego de haber gritado pidiendo permiso para hacer una pregunta, si Izuku tuviera que describir a ese chico de alguna manera diría que se parecía a un robot, literalmente parecía estar hecho de cubos, desde la línea de su mandíbula, sus anteojos ojos e incluso su espalda tenían un aspecto cuadrado, lo único que parecía tener una curvatura en su cuerpo era su cabello azul oscuro, no solo eso el chico estaba tan rígido y quieto como una estatua.

"¡en este folleto que se nos entregó antes de la presentación del examen dice que hay cuatro tipos de villanos! ¡si esto es un error sería una vergüenza para una institución como la UA!" grito con voz fuerte cuando de repente apunto un dedo acusador hacia Izuku "¡y tú el de pelo verde, deja de murmurar que nos estas distrayendo a todos!" volvió a gritar e Izuku se hundió en su asiento sintiéndose culpable, abecés no podía controlar sus murmullos, aunque no sabía cuándo fue que lo hizo, murmuro una rápida disculpa y devolvió su vista al frente sintiendo las miradas del resto de los aspirantes, incluso algunos se reían por lo bajo de él, las voces que también se reían no ayudaban en nada

"¡déjame explicar el cuarto villano señor participante número siete mil cientos once!" dijo present mic apuntando con el dedo al chico que se había levantado "¡el cuarto villano es por así decirlo un villano trampa, no vale nada y hay uno por cada zona, solo aparecerá cuando allá demasiados participantes reunidos en un área determinada o cuando queden pocos villanos falsos!" explico el hombre rubio

"¡entonces ese era el motivo del cuarto villano! ¡mis disculpas!" dijo el chico de cabello azul agachando la cabeza de forma rígida y volviéndose a sentar

"¡bien con eso terminan todas las explicaciones por lo que pasaremos al evento principal! ¡como dice el lema de la escuela! ¡plus ultra!" dijo present mic y abandono el escenario saludando a los participantes, de mas esta decir que ninguno de devolvió el saludo. Ahora venía el momento de la verdad, ¡el examen práctico!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El estómago de Izuku se retorcía por una mescla de miedo, ansiedad, emoción y expectativa, las voces en su cabeza también estaban nerviosas y murmuraban lamentos o palabras de apoyo, la verdad era un lio de emociones y nervios en este momento. Para desviar su mente de los murmullos decidió concentrarse en el área del examen, el adjetivo perfecto para describirlo era "enorme", no tacha eso, era "gigantesco", tan grande como un distrito con edificios de varios pisos de altura, lo único que provoco la inmensidad de la zona fue aún más ansiedad, ¿Qué clase de villanos se encontrarían allí dentro?, el folleto que les dieron dejo constancia de que los villanos eran en realidad robots, también decía que no estaban tan fuertemente blindados y que solo eran más resistentes que un humano promedio. Sacudió la cabeza en otro intento de despejar sus miedos, miro al resto de aspirantes y los vio en su gran mayoría tranquilos o confiados, de repente por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura familiar, era la chica de la entrada, el peliverde pensó que podría calmarse un poco si hablaba con alguien a quien ya conocía, bueno, la conocía desde hacía solo unas horas, pero por lo menos era algo.

Giro su cuerpo y se encamino hacia la chica castaña mientras pensaba que decir "solo di hola y algún comentario sobre el examen, si eso" se dijo a si mismo cuando de repente una mano lo agarro por el hombro "midiendo el nivel de tus contrincantes ¿he? ¿no pensaras en…?" comenzó el chico de cabello negro azulado, pero se cortó de repente cuando de la nada el peliverde dio un giro repentino tomando su muñeca y extendiendo su otro brazo con una pistola en la mano. Izuku en verdad había actuado por puro instinto y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando con un arma cargada a otro participante lo soltó y alejo el arma de él "¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho!" dijo inclinándose y agachando la cabeza lo más bajo que pudo

El adolescente pelinegro miro con una cara más que sorprendida al chico frente a él que hacia una profunda reverencia, ni siquiera vio que paso hasta que noto el cañón del arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

"¡y empieza el examen!" grito repentinamente present mic desde los megáfonos dejando a todos mal parados "¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡los villanos no esperaran a una cuenta regresiva!" volvió a decir

De repente todos los examinados se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, Izuku se quedó tan sorprendido que no se movió hasta varios segundos después, ahora empezaba con desventaja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un salón dentro del edificio principal de la UA los maestros del curso de héroes miraban por barias pantallas en la pared a los participantes

"¿tú qué piensas aizawa?" pregunto una mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con pequeños brotes en forma punta

"lo mismo de siempre, un montón de aspirantes con sueños de fama y riquezas, ni siquiera un octavo de ellos tiene madera de héroe, extraño los patrullajes nocturnos" respondió un hombre de aspecto desalineado con el pelo de color negro y despeinado además de que tenía los ojos negros

"no debes ser tan negativo aizawa-kun, estoy seguro de que hay participantes con potencial" dijo lo que parecía ser una mescla entre un perro un ratón y un oso de aspecto humanoide, lo más destacable de él además de su apariencia de animal era la profunda cicatriz en su ojo derecho

"de eso estoy seguro" dijo toshinori buscando entre las pantallas a su sucesor, se llevó una sorpresa entre agradable y desconcertante cuando no pudo verlo, de repente se dio cuenta de que el resto de los profesores lo estaban mirando con expresiones confusas o de interrogación, "m-me refiero a que debe haber varios participantes que califiquen para el programa y que puedan ser muy buenos héroes" se apresuró a decir para disuadir las miradas, por suerte funciono por lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió buscando la cabellera verde de su pupilo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ni bien los participantes entraron en la zona del examen los "villanos falsos" comenzaron a salir, todos eran robots en su mayoría de un tamaño mucho mayor al de un ser humano normal, los que valían un punto median tres metros de alto y usaban un par de ametralladoras normales de calibre medio, los que valían dos puntos median por lo menos cinco o seis metros de alto con dos ametralladoras gatling en cada brazo, también tenían un cañón para misiles aturdidores en el torso, por último los de tres puntos eran lo más parecido a un tanque, estos si se notaban que estaban más blindados que los otros, usaban cuatro ametralladoras de alto calibre y tres cañones de misiles aturdidores. La mayoría de los aspirantes al curso de héroes tenían Quirk de ataque, los pocos que poseían peculiaridades del tipo defensivo podían ir despidiéndose de entrar al programa.

Uno de los participantes quito su mano con garras de los restos de un robot de dos puntos, hasta ahora había sumado siete puntos en total, ya tenía el puesto en la UA en la bolsa pensó para sí mismo, pero no se dio cuenta como las gatling de otro dos puntos comenzaron a girar para disparar, el chico se dio cuenta tarde y no pudo moverse por el miedo de que ese robot lo acribillara de esa manera, estaba por ser convertido en un colador, de repente y sin previo aviso la cabeza del robot estallo en una explosión de aceite y partes, el participante parpadeo barias veces no entendiendo que demonios había pasado y fue ahí cuando escucho el sonido de una escopeta recargándose

Izuku bajo el cañón de la escopeta que había atraído desde su departamento hacia solo unos segundos, tenía suerte de que mayoría de los robots no fueran tan fuertes o si no estaría perdido, si conociera a estos robots bien podría robar sus partes o sistemas operativos centrales para inhabilitarlos de igual manera contarían como derrotados y sus puntos se le sumarian, pero como no conocía su estructura no podía hacerlo. De repente vio por el rabillo del ojo como otros dos robots de un puntolo encaraban para dispararles, pero él fue más rápido y con dos disparos certeros a la cabeza de cada uno los dejo desechos, otros tres de un punto junto con uno de dos punto se le acercaron para tacar, apunto su arma pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía balas cargadas por lo que simplemente la arrojo y robo una ametralladora automática desde un escondite especial, apunto y destruyo a los robots con un cargador entero, algunas balas de los villanos falsos pasaron zumbando a su lado pero Izuku las ignoro a favor de atraer otro cargador y recargas su arma, de repente escucho como los cilindros de cuatro gatkings comenzaron a girar, se volteó para ver que dos dos puntosle apuntaban para luego abrir fuego contra él, Izuku corrió lo más rápido que pudo a ponerse a cubierto en un callejón cercano, quiso asomarse pero las balas pasaban a gran velocidad, si se asomaba para disparar le volarían la cabeza, todo lo que le disparaban eran municiones reales, la UA debía estar muy segura de su sistema de enfermería como para permitir a los robots usar munición potencialmente mortal, miro para otro lado y vio que cerca de algunos de los participantes que habían sido alcanzados por la balacera o que estaban inconscientes una sección del suelo se levantaba y de él una soga de metal los ataba y los arrastraba, eso lo explicaba. Tuvo que poner en pausa sus pensamientos cuando un robot de un punto apareció por el callejón, Izuku no le dio tiempo siquiera de apuntar cuando lo acribillo, necesitaba moverse de inmediato o lo acorralarían. Robo un pequeño espejo y lo sostuvo para que reflejara a los ahora tres dos puntos que lo acosaban con una lluvia de balas, guardo el espejo y de su escondite atrajo una granada de fragmentación, quito el perno y el percutor para luego arrojarlo desde la esquina, las balas zumbaron por sobre su mano y luego sonó la consecuente explosión, no perdió tiempo y salió de su cobertura para con su ametralladora destruir a los tres dos puntos que lo habían estado atacando hasta ahora

"han sido cinco de dos puntos y otros cinco de un punto eso me daría en total quince puntos" se dijo a sí mismo y salió corriendo, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera atacar a los robots sin exponerse demasiado, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes si recibía un disparo seria su fin, "¡arriba!" grito una de las voces a lo que el peliverde levanto la cabeza para ver que no muy lejos había un edificio alto con una vista abierta a casi toda la zona del examen, no quiso perder tiempo y corrió hacia el edificio cargando su arma de paso. Algunos de los participantes que habían estado observando como el peliverde destruía robots a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta y se miraron los unos a los otros, no pudieron decir nada cundo los robots ya estaba sobre ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"oye snipe ¿Qué piensas de ese?" pregunto present mic a su compañero profesor con apariencia de vaquero

"es bueno, tal vez demasiado, ¿me pregunto de donde habrá sacado tanta habilidad con las armas?" dijo el hombre de la máscara y el sombrero de vaquero

"eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que sabe posicionarse y no es tan tonto como para exponerse a diferencia del resto" dijo aizawa mirando como varios de los participantes eran eliminados por exponerse ingenuamente al fuego enemigo

"me pregunto que Quirk tendrá, hasta ahora las armas solo aparecieron en sus manos" se preguntó present mic

"lo estás haciendo bien joven Midoriya ¿pero porque no estas usando el poder que te di?" se preguntó All migth porque Izuku no estaba usando el One For All, de repente se dio cuenta y se quiso dar una bofetada por su inconciencia, le había explicado a Izuku por un mensaje de texto como activar el One For All, pero no le dijo como controlarlo, había sido tonto en pensar que con el poco tiempo que el peliverde tenía antes del examen descubriría como controlar el poder que le dio como él hizo. Por lo menos se veía que no lo estaba necesitando en este momento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku subió por las escaleras del edificio que había elegid para llegar a la azotea, tenía suerte de que el edificio tuviera escaleras por dentro y que no solo fuera una decoración para destruir. Una vez llego allá fue hasta el borde y dejo su ametralladora a un lado, se concentró y desde un escondite especifico atrajo un arma, un fusil antitanque con mira telescópica, en verdad le había sido muy difícil de conseguirla, pero la estaba resguardando para una situación donde de verdad la necesitase. Desplego las patas en la base del cañón y las apoyo sobre la cornisa, calzo la culata al hombro y tiro del cerrojo hacia atrás para dejar que la bala AP entrara en la recamara, volvió a empujarla hacia adelante y puso en la mira a un robot de tres puntos que acosaba a unos participantes indefensos, disparo y el retroceso del disparo fue más del que esperaba, aun así volvió a cargar otra bala y esta vez disparo hacia otro tres puntos que estaba en el techo de un edificio pequeño mientras disparaba misiles aturdidores, el blindaje del robot no era tan fuerte por lo que la bala lo atravesó por completo y dio también en un dos puntos de estaba en el camino. El patrón se repitió barias veces hasta que destruyo desde la distancia a cinco de tres puntos y dos de dos puntos

"esa es un arma bastante grande" dijo una voz medio amortiguada desde detrás del peliverde que se giró rápidamente para ver a un chico de gran tamaño y pelo blanco peinado de forma extraña, también llevaba una máscara, aunque el rasgo más distintivo eran los seis brazos que este poseía. Izuku no dijo nada porque no supo que responder, el arma que estaba usando era ilegal en la mayor parte del país y no tenía una excusa creíble o valida, ninguno dijo nada en varios segundos hasta que de repente el chico dijo "en un techo a unas calles hay un robot tres puntos en el mismo camino de dos de dos puntos", Izuku no entendió y aun confundido miro por la mira y efectivamente estaban esos robots, un disparo directo los destruiría a los tres, ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? Se preguntó y no tardo en expresar su duda, "¿porque me ayudas?"

"porque quiero ayudar, es el trabajo de un héroe ayudar y apoyar a otros" respondió con simpleza el chico voluminoso. Fue en realidad extraño pero el peliverde no se quejó y se volvió a calzar el arma el hombro,

El patrón se repitió por un largo rato, el chico peliblanco identificaba a los robots que estaba fuera de la vista del peliverde y este los destruía con su potencia de fuego, lo curioso era que en más de una ocasión destruyo robots que estuvieron a punto de eliminar a otros participantes. Se terminó alrededor de cuatro cargadores de munición AP, a estas alturas destruyo ocho robots de tres puntos, diez de dos puntos.

"muchas gracias, de verdad" agradeció el peliverde "aunque me siento mal por haberte retenido, podrías haber sumado más puntos si no hubieras estado conmigo"

"no debes preocuparte, sé que hice lo correcto al ayudarte" dijo el muchacho peliblanco y extendió su mano "mezo shoji", Izuku tomo la mano y la estrecho "Midoriya Izuku" dijo su nombre, "será mejor que cambie de posición, ya no quedan robots a la vista" dijo y dejo el rifle oculto en la cornisa, tomo la ametralladora y se fue hasta las escaleras

"¿no deberías llevártela?" le pregunto gritando shoji

"no te preocupes, la recuperare más tarde" le respondió el peliverde abandonando la azotea dejando a shoji preguntándose cómo era que Izuku sacaría un arma tan grande sin que nadie lo note

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Creo que ya es hora" dijo present mic mirando a sus compañeros profesores

"así es, libera el villano trampa" ordeno el ratón humanoide y aizawa quito la tapa de plástico que protegía un gran botón rojo, el hombre de pelo negro lo presionó sin más para luego devolver su vista hacia las pantallas. El filtro definitivo comienza ahora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku corrió por toda la calle escopeta en mano buscando robots que destruir, su ametralladora se había quedado sin balas y para estas alturas con menos de tres minutos para que el examen terminase quedaban muy pocos robots, había juntado alrededor de setentaiocho puntos en total, no conocía el mínimo para entrar, pero pensaba que lo había pasado ese mínimo, aunque no perdía nada en seguir juntando puntos.

Dio un giro en la esquina de un callejón, podía escuchar los sonidos de una batalla en curso, pensó en revisar quien era el que peleaba y cuando estuvo cerca se asomó por la esquina para ver, había barios robots de uno y dos puntos peleando con un único oponente el cual daba patadas a diestra y siniestra, este era el mismo chico de pelo negro azulado que lo había interrogado en los minutos antes de que el examen empezara. Se estaba manejando increíblemente bien por si solo así que decidió dejarlo, pero de repente de entre los restos destruidos de los robots una ametralladora m16 se levantó y apunto a la espalda del adolecente desprevenido

"¡cuidado!" grito el peliverde y dio un disparo certero al brazo del robot dejándolo indefenso, pero no inhabilitado. el chico pelinegro escucho el aviso y vio como el robot que estuvo por atacarlo por la espalda perdía su arma por lo que se apresuró a destruirlo de una patada en la cabeza.

"¿estás bien?" pegunto el peliverde saliendo de su cobertura y tirando hacia atrás la corredera de la escopeta

El adolecente con lentes lo miro levemente extrañado, ¿de donde había sacado una escopeta?, sacudió su cabeza despejándose para luego asentir "si estoy bien, debo darte las gracias, de no ser por ti hubiera sido eliminado por un descuido" dijo agachando la cabeza

"n-no es nada, solo vi que te estaban apuntando por la espalda y actué sin pensar" dijo Izuku agitando su mano, se sentía extraño recibir un agradecimiento

"es descortés no darle mi nombre a alguien que me cubrió la espalda, soy lida tenya" dijo tenya extendiendo su mano a lo que el peliverde la estrecho y también dio su nombre

"espera, ¿tenya?, ¿cómo Tensei lida el héroe ingenium?" pregunto Izuku con los ojos como platos, tenya se acomodó sus gafas por sobre su nariz "así es, mi hermano mayor es el último ingenium de la familia lida, espero algún día poder portar ese nombre"

Los ojos de Izuku se iluminaron con un brillo que pocas veces tenia, estuvo por hacer todo tipo de preguntas sobre ingenium, pero de repente un sonido mecánico atrajo su atención, de entre los restos otro robot comenzó a moverse e Izuku le disparo sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo de identificar a sus objetivos "creo que será mejor movernos" dijo a lo que recibió un asentimiento como respuesta afirmativa así los dos adolescentes poniéndose en marcha. Ambos corrieron por los callejones hasta que salieron a la calle

"si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Cuántos puntos sumaste hasta ahora?" preguntó el peliverde pechudo mirando los restos destruidos de los villanos falsos repartidos por toda la calle

"cuarentaiocho, ¿y tú?"

"setentaiocho, setentainueve con el que destruí hace unos segundos"

Lida lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, setentainueve eran muchos puntos, "espera un segundo, tú eras el francotirador que ha estado destruyendo robots por toda la zona"

"de hecho lo era, lamento si te robe algún villano"

"en realidad tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo, me salvaste hace solo unos minutos" dijo tenya, sin embargo no pudo decir nada más porque de repente todo el suelo comenzó a temblar provocando que los dos adolescentes se pusieran alertas. Los temblores estaban interrumpidos en intervalos regulares

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" grito uno de los participantes que estaba en la calle. De uno de los edificios se asomó una gigantesca cabeza metálica a la cual le siguió un brazo gigante hasta que apareció todo el cuerpo, frente a ellos estaba el villano trampa, el robot que no valía absolutamente nada era gigante, tan alto como un edificio, no tenía armas a la vista, pero no las necesitaba por su enorme tamaño y no tardo en demostrarlo cuando con el batir de uno de sus brazos destruyo un edificio completo

"que demo… ¡es demasiado grande!" grito dentro de su mente Izuku, "¡huye!" le gritaron las voces en su cabeza al unísono, la primera vez en años que estaban de acuerdo, "¡lida-kun hay que huir de…!" comenzó, pero se cortó cuando su vista aterrizo en una figura familiar. Rodeada de escombros de los edificios destruidos por el villano trampa estaba la chica de la entrada, aparentemente su pierna estaba atrapada debajo de una viga metálica, ella todavía estaba consciente y luchando por zafarse de la viga. Ese fue el momento en el que Izuku entro en conflicto, no ganaba absolutamente nada en ayudar a esa chica, es mas, se arriesgaba a ser aplastado bajo los escombros de volaban y por ende ser descalificado perdiendo todo el progreso que había juntado, podía escuchar tanto a tenya que lo llamaba para huir de la monstruosa maquina como a los otros participantes que corrían despavoridos, sin embargo allí estaba, la primera persona en años que le hablo de frente, sin malicia o intenciones ocultas, una competa desconocida que en verdad quiso empezar de cero con él, alguien que de verdad quería conocerlo _"espero verte en la academia"_ esas fueron sus palabras. Conflicto, odiaba ser tan indeciso, años de haberse quedado quieto cunado podría haber hecho algo, llegaran a su fin

Sin mirar atrás corrió, con lida llamándolo desde atrás pero aun así no se detuvo, ató un laso alrededor de la viga y la atrajo, apareció a su lado y callo con un fuerte ruido. La chica castaña miro confusa como la viga que había caído sobre su pierna desapareció sin mas

"¡¿estás bien?!" pregunto de repente una voz agitada que se acercaba, giro su cabeza para ver al mismo chico de pelo verde encrespado que conoció en la entrada, lo vio con una expresión acelerada y los ojos bien abiertos, ¿de dónde había sacado una escopeta? Se preguntó, "si estoy bien, pero no puedo mover la pierna" dijo mientras tomaba su pierna herida, el peliverde levanto la cabeza para ver al robot acercándome lenta pero constantemente

"tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo y sin previo aviso la cargo en estilo nupcial sacándole un pequeño chillido a la castaña

"¡espera! ¡Hay todavía más gente atrapada!" grito ella con la cara sonrojada. Izuku volvió a levantar la vista para ver que varios participantes estaban enterrados en los escombros pidiendo ayuda a gritos, eran demasiados como para salvarlos uno a uno el solo y el robot estaba muy cerca, otra vez entro en conflicto, pero se dio una bofetada mental y se obligó a actuar, "¡lida-kun!" llamo y el chico de lentes salió de la sorpresa de ver a alguien correr hacia el peligro por una persona, con su Quirk llego a la posición del peliverde en menos de cinco segundos, cuando llego el adolecente le entrego a la persona en sus brazos, "corre lo más rápido que puedas, aléjate de esta área"

"¡aguarda! ¡¿pero tú que harás?!" pregunto el adolecente de anteojos, "¡si, si te quedas serás atrapado!" complemento la castaña

"¡CORRE!" ordeno el peliverde lo más autoritario que pudo y Tenya no pudo negarse a una orden tan directa, con un asentimiento comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al robot colosal, La chica en sus brazos protesto, pero no se detuvo y le deseo suerte a su compañero

Izuku encaro al villano trampa, la colosal maquina no pareció notarlo y solo siguió agitándose destruyendo todo a su paso, "¡¿Qué haces?!" "¡corre!" "¡muévete!" las voces le gritaron más él las ignoro, dentro de su mente entre todo el caos las palabras en el mensaje de All migth resonaron con fuerza, _"Midoriya shonen, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero con lo rápido que te fuiste no tuve tiempo, para activar el One For All solo debes apretar tus nalgas con fuerza y gritar desde lo profundo de tu corazón"_

"desde lo profundo de mi corazón" se dijo a si mismo mientras arrojaba la escopeta a un lado y se agachaba para saltar, desconocido para él sus piernas comenzaron a brillar con un brillo dorado y barias líneas rosada parecidas a venas aparecieron en sus piernas, salto, más alto de lo que alguna vez habría soñado, en solo unos segundos estaba frente a la cara del villano trampa, un ojo rojo se fijó en él, "yo…" tiro de su puño hacia atrás, el mismo brillo apareció junto con las venas "¡los salvare!" la manga de su camiseta se pulverizó al instante, "¡SMAAAASH!" grito y su puño se estrelló en la cara del robot, una gigantesca abolladura en forma de cráter se formó en el villano, este se tambaleo hacia atrás y callo dando un último estruendo antes de quedar inactivo, primera vez desde que All migth tomo su examen de ingreso el villano trampa era derribado

Izuku miro la forma caída del colosal robot, él lo hizo, los salvo, ahora necesitaba alguien que lo salvara a él, irónico, tanto tiempo buscando que nadie lo salvara cundo caía y ahora temía ver el suelo acercarse. No era ajeno a los huesos rotos, se había quebrado un brazo hace un tiempo cuando era aún más joven, le había dolido, pero no se podía comparar al dolor que estaba experimentando, sus miembros salvo su brazo izquierdo estaban pulverizados y se agitaban como un pedazo de tela al viento mientras caía, "irónico" esa palabra se repitió en su mente, pero no planeaba morir ni aquí ni ahora. Si usaba el One For All en su brazo izquierdo podría talvez detener su caída, no le quedaba otra opción, cargo su brazo con la energía del poder del All migth y de repente, con la mano abierta le dieron una bofetada en la cara y sintió una sensación familiar, una sensación de ingravidez, giro su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a la chica de la entrada flotando en uno de los restos de un robot de tres puntos.

Con esfuerzo la chica junto las manos hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se tocaron "l-liberar" dijo con dificultad y la gravedad volvió al peliverde, como este estaba flotando a solo unos centímetros golpeo el suelo duramente, pero sin hacerse más daños que un pequeño moretón claro obviando sus piernas y brazo rotos. La chica no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a vomitar al lado del resto del robot en que había estado montada, cuando termino fue el mismo momento en el que Tenya arribo

"Midoriya-kun…" dijo el adolecente de anteojos mirando el estado del peliverde, sabia que estaba vivo puesto que notaba como su espalda se movía denotando la respiración, pero sus piernas parecían ser un papel arrugado al igual que su brazo derecho

"estos niños de hoy que se cuidan tan poco" hablo una voz a lo lejos

Tanto iida como la castaña e Izuku miraron en dirección de la voz, el peliverde solo levanto su cabeza desde su posición en el suelo, a lo lejos caminando con tranquilidad venia una pequeña anciana de talvez un metro y medio, vestía una bata blanca sobre un traje de héroe con barias cruces rojas denotando su afiliación a la medicina, su cabello era blanco por la vejez y estaba atado en un bollo por encima de su cabeza mantenido con una red y una aguja además de que usaba un casco con visera que cubría sus orejas, también caminaba usando un bastón en forma de aguja

"con permiso joven" dijo la anciana a lo que iida se movió para que esta pudiera llegar hasta el peliverde, lo miro de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza "ambas piernas rotas y el brazo derecho también, tienes un Quirk poderoso chico, pero talvez sea demasiado para ti", ni bien termino de decir esas palabras sus labios se alargaron más de lo humanamente posible para darle un sonoro beso al adolecente pecoso, por sorprendente que pareciera los miembros de Izuku comenzaron a acomodarse, los huesos se volvieron a soldar y la piel amoratada recupero su aspecto normal.

Izuku se sentó en el suelo, se sentía horriblemente cansado por algún motivo, pero por lo menos ya no sentía dolor, "muchas gracias" dijo a la mujer que solo agito su mano restándole importancia "será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, diste todo un espectáculo" dijo y como si sus palabras fueran una invocación desde los megáfonos se escuchó a present mic gritar "¡el examen termino!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba nervioso, más de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida, una semana entera sin noticias de la UA, les dijeron a todos los participantes que recibirían una carta con el veredicto de la junta educativa de la academia informándoles si habían pasado o no, pero no solo estaba nervioso por si habría entrado, esa era una parte, la otra era que lo habían observado por cámaras todo el examen y los examinados, lo que lo incluye a él.

Cuando termino el examen iida intercepto a Izuku y le pidió una disculpa por lo rudo que fue con él antes del examen, él le dijo no debería preocuparse por ello pero el chico con gafas insistió, resulto que en ese corto periodo de tiempo también entablaron una amistad algo extraña, también intercambiaron números de teléfono así que en algunos momentos de la semana hablaron, fue aquí cuando descubrió que la zona del examen práctico estaba repleto de cámaras.

Cuando se enteró casi se le cae el alma al suelo, lo vieron usar armas ilegales como el fusil antitanque y la granada de fragmentación, no solo eso también si le preguntaban de donde las saco no podría responder, lo mismo si le preguntaran por la ametralladora y la escopeta. No tenía un permiso de portación de armas de fuego por ser un menor y todas las que tenía y mostro en el examen eran robados, podrían arrestarlo en cualquier momento.

Los nervios lo habían estado carcomiendo por dentro desde hacía una semana entera, quiso en un momento de la semana salir para despejarse y calmar los nervios, volvió a casa con tres billeteras, dos collares y cuatro anillos de oro, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de matar.

Despego la cara de la almohada y se levantó de la cama, trataría de salir otra vez, pero ahora estaría más atento y no robaría nada, o al menos eso esperaba. Se vistió con un conjunto cualquiera, una camiseta azul oscuro con unos pantalones del mismo color y una chaqueta verde muy oscuro con capucha, se notaba algo vieja pero estaba limpia y sin manchas o roturas, aún tenía un pequeño parche casi imprestable a la altura del pecho

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento y tomo el pomo, pero antes de que pudiera girarlo algo se deslizo por debajo, los ojos de Izuku casi saltan de sus orbitas cuando vio el sello de la UA en él. Soltó el pomo y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, atrajo la carta con su peculiaridad, cuando llego se sentó en la frente a la mesa y miro la carta por unos segundos, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, tomo un largo suspiro y rompió el sello para abrir la carta. Contrario a lo que esperaba no había una carta como tal sino un pequeño disco de metal, lo sostuvo sobre su palma preguntándose que era el pequeño objeto, de un segundo a otro el disco comenzó a parpadear y de la nada una pantalla orográfica con el logo de la academia UA en medio

"¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! EN FORMA DA HOLOGRMA" dijo un holograma All migth vestido con un traje amarillo a rayas

"¡¿All migth?!" pregunto Izuku exaltado

"LAMENTAMOS NO HABER CONTACTADO ANTES, TUVIMOS ALGUNO PROBLEMAS, ESTE HOLOGRMA ES UN MENJASE DE LA UA PARA INFORMARTE, IZUKU MIDORIYA, SOBRE EL RESULTADO DE TU EXAMEN DE INGRESO" esas palabras provocaron un nudo en estomago del peliverde "EN EL EXAMEN PRACTICO APROBASTE CON BASTANTE MARGEN, TERMINASTE EN EL PUESTO TRES DE TODOS LOS AXAMINADOS, EN CUANDO AL EXAMEN PRACTICO OBTUVISTE SETENTAINUEVE PUNTOS EN LA DESTRUCCION DE ROBOTS" Izuku no sabía si estar ansioso o calmado, setentainueve puntos eran bastantes pero con la cantidad de participantes que habia podría ser fácilmente superado "SIN EMBARGO" continuo el símbolo de la paz "HABIA OTRO CRITERIO DE EXAMINACION, AQUELLOS EXAMINADOS QUE AYUDARON A OTROS QUE ESTABAN EN SITUACIONES DE PELIGRO FUERON RECOMPENZADOS CON PUNTOS DE SALVAMENTO, SE LE OTORGAN UN PUNTO POR PARTICIPANTE SALVADO, PERO, CON TU ACTUAR EN CONTRA DEL ROBOT TRAMPA, LA COMICION A DECIDIDO ENTREGARTE CINCO PUNTOS POR CADA PERSONA SALVADA, TODOS LOS QUE HAS ALAVADO TE HAN DADO OTROS SESENTA PUNTOS LO QUE DA EN TOTAL CIENTO TREINTAINUEVE PUNTOS, EL MAS ALTO DE TODO EL EXAMEN Y DE LA HISTORIA DE LA UA HASTA AHORA, ASI QUE, FELICITACIONES, ENTRASTE AL PROGRAMA DE HEROES DE LA UA, NOS VEMOS EN LA ACADEMIA" finalizo All migth y el holograma desapareció

Izuku se quedó allí sentado con la vista perdida en un punto lejano del espacio, se levantó lentamente y de la nada soltó el grito de júbilo más grande que jamás haya hecho en toda su vida para luego desplomarse a dormir en la mesa de la cocina.

Fin del capítulo tres:

**Nota: **

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir en este momento, solo hago esta nota para disculparme para todos los que sigas esta historia y las otras en mi perfil.

Para los que lean "el nuevo mago de la hoja" el capítulo 12 saldrá dentro de poco, lo mismo va para los que lean "dejado atrás", ese tardara un poco más. Por ultimo para los que lean "la ida del héroe" todavía no comencé el quinto capítulo, pero tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda

Estoy a finales de trimestre y estoy teniendo exámenes a mansalva así que me es un poco complicado

Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir asi que les dejo la nota de personaje

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!

**Nota de personaje:**

Nombre: Izuku Midoriya

Izuku fue un niño normal y con amigos hasta los cuatro años cuando su peculiaridad no apareció. Comenzó a ser dejado de lado cuando fue catalogado como alguien sin peculiaridad, no fue hasta que tuvo cinco años que su Quirk finalmente se mostró, sin embargo, tan solo un día después de que este apareciera fue diagnosticado con psicosis infantil y perdió a su madre en un accidente de tránsito

Desde ese momento la familia bakugou, amigos cercanos de su madre y padres de Katsuki, lo adopto para que viviera con ellos. Pero gracias a Katsuki tuvo que volver a su antigua casa a vivir solo

Desde ese momento hasta la actualidad Izuku ha vivido solo manteniéndose por su cuenta robando, una tarea facilitada gracias a su peculiaridad, cuando tenía nueve años huyó de su casa desapareciendo por cinco años para volver a los trece años


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro: nueva vida en la academia

Si hace un año le hubieran dicho que no solo cumpliría su sueño perdido, sino que también estudiaría en la misma academia que su ídolo más grande lo más probable es que no lo hubiera creído, también hubiera pensado que las alucinaciones le estaban jugando otra broma de mal gusto

Y ahora aquí estaba, parado en frente de su ropero con el uniforme de la UA colgado en una percha, una camiseta abotonada de color blanco puro acompañada de una corbata roja todo debajo de un saco gris con líneas verde oscuro en las mangas y las solapas, todo el conjunto estaba también acompañado de un par de pantalones de color verde oscuro parecido a las líneas del saco. El uniforme había llegado por correo directamente desde la academia sin ningún cargo, aunque en verdad no se la podía llamar una academia sino más bien un internado.

Un día después de la llegada de la carta con los resultados del examen de admisión, llego otra carta indicando una de las nuevas políticas de la escuela, ahora los estudiantes de primer año de todas las asignaturas salvo por los de administración iban a quedarse en dormitorios dentro del campus, era según los directivos una movida para maximizar el rendimiento de los estudiantes y maestros por igual además de que les permitiría entablar relaciones más fácilmente con sus compañero, aun les permitían salir del campus el tiempo que quieran con la única condición de que volvieran en horarios nocturnos y que permanecieran en los terrenos de la escuela en horarios de clases

De repente sintió como su estómago de revolvía por los nervios. su vida social fue prácticamente inexistente, no tuvo amigos en toda la secundaria o la primaria gracias a su enfermedad y otros factores como los rumores, se había acostumbrado un poco y aun veía a Mitsuki de vez en cuando, pero no la podía considerar una amiga del tipo de salir para simplemente perder tiempo, ella era su madre adoptiva. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad, por no decir todos, le tenían repulsión y hasta cierto punto miedo por lo que siempre lo evitaban y hablaban a sus espaldas, el reunirse fuera del horario de clases o algo tan simple como una caminata en el parque estando acompañado era algo completamente desconocido para él. Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana iba a vivir en el mismo edificio con un montón de otras personas de su misma edad y que a su vez eran compañeros, nadie podía decirle nada por estar nervioso, ¿y si lo encontraban raro? ¿Qué pasaría si se burlaran de él?

Se golpeó en el rostro ligeramente para que se calmase y tomo barias respiraciones profundas, no tenía que hacer prejuicios, la UA significaba una vuelta de página, borrón y cuenta nueva para avanzar y salir del abismo que fue su vida en los últimos años, estos eran sus primeros pasos para cumplir su sueño y convertirse en un héroe, no, tenía el One For All, el poder que había impulsado a All migth a la sima y le concedió su título como símbolo de la paz y el héroe número uno, no debía apuntar a ser un héroe común, tenía que ponerse a la altura de All migth, podría sonar pretencioso pero no importaba pues ese era su meta ahora.

Tomo el uniforme de la percha y se vistió con él, el calzado era opcional por lo que podía ponerse cualquiera, opto por sus zapatillas favoritas de color rojo con cordones negros y suela blanca, salió de su habitación a la sala y fue a tomar su mochila amarilla la cual descansaba junto al sillón, fue por pura casualidad que su vista descendiera sobre la mesa ratona frente a este, en ella descansaba la foto de su madre, el incienso en el incensario se había acabado, su mano se quedó a medio camino de tomar su mochila antes de que lentamente retrocediera y se contrajera en un puño, dudo por unos segundos antes de enderezarse e ir en busca de más incienso, cuando lo encontró lo remplazó y ahora mismo estaba hincado de rodillas en frente de la foto aunque sus ojos no estaban en ella sino que simplemente miraba al suelo, mirar la foto de su madre le traía recuerdos, memorias que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de si para que nunca salieran, es por eso que siempre ignoraba la foto, jamás se detuvo a verla ni siquiera cuando cambiaba el incienso, era seguramente un insulto a su memoria, él era un mal hijo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se armó de valor para levantar la mirada, para él fue un esfuerzo titánico el simplemente levantar la vista hasta que, por fin, sus ojos vislumbraban la sonrisa, el cabello verde liso recogido en un bollo por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos verdes que veían con amabilidad a la cámara. Fue solamente su voluntad de querer ver una vez más acompañada de un esfuerzo inhumano lo que le impidió apartar la mirada del rostro de su madre, los recuerdos fluyeron, buenos y malos todos ellos provocando que una lagrima solitaria se escapara por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y callera por su mejilla, los cerró con fuerza y dio un largo respiro al que le siguió una igualmente larga exhalación.

"hola…mama" dijo, no obtuvo respuesta, estaba hablando con una foto era obvio que no le respondería, nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido, aun así siguió

"entre a la UA… pude cumplir mi sueño", más silencio y otra respiración profunda

"estoy en camino para ser un héroe…" dijo y miro directamente a los ojos en la foto, Se armó de todo el valor que pudo para poder decir las palabras que resonaban en lo más profundo de su mente, "perdón, perdón por no haberte hablado en todos estos años, por haberte ignorado"

"siento haber sido un mal hijo y no haber cumplido tu última voluntad", _"cuídate por favor"_ esa había sido su última petición

"pero prometo no ignorarte más, prometo convertirme en héroe" dijo esta vez levantando más la cabeza, "adiós mama, tengo que ir a la escuela"

Se levantó del piso y tomo su mochila, dio un último vistazo desde la entrada del pasillo hacia la puerta y se inclinó levemente antes de salir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se tallo el ojo con el dorso de su mano para enjuagar la lagrima que todavía caía por su rostro apenas salió de su departamento, cuando se cercioró de que no quedaban restos que denotaran el hecho de que estuvo llorando finalmente soltó el pomo de la puerta, bajo las escaleras que daban a la calle y no se sorprendió de ver a su tía mitsuki saliendo de su auto

"¡buenos días Izuku-kun!" saludo la mujer enérgicamente agitando su mano

"buenos días mitsuki-san" devolvió el saludo el peliverde, pero de repente y sin previo aviso mitsuki rodeo el auto y cuando estuvo frente a él le dio un gran abrazo

"¡me alegro tanto de que hallas entrado!" dijo la mujer rubia estrujando fuertemente al adolecente peliverde contra su pecho, este hizo barios sonidos amortiguados hasta que mitsuki entendió que Izuku necesitaba aire y lo soltó, "lo siento" se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzadamente

"no, no hay problema, yo también me alegro de haber pasado el examen" dijo Izuku frotándose el cuello, su tía tenía un agarre muy fuerte, "igualmente gracias" agradeció y hubiera dicho algo más, pero de repente su teléfono le informo de una notificación, lo saco de su bolsillo disculpándose y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el mensaje, "¡¿eeh?! ¡¿Por qué?!" grito el peliverde claramente alarmado

"¿está todo bien?" pregunto mitsuki evidentemente preocupada por lo que sea que allá alarmado a Izuku de ese modo, "si… es que por un accidente en las vías el metro se retrasara como una hora, voy a llega tarde en mi primer día" dijo el peliverde derrotado

"entonces yo te llevo" dijo de la nada la mujer rubia a lo que Izuku la miro levemente indeciso, "¿pero no tiene que ir a trabajar?, me sentiría mal si llega tarde por mi culpa"

Mitsuki agito su mano de forma despreocupada como restándole importancia "conozco un atajo, llegaremos rápido y llegare a mi trabajo a tiempo" dijo e Izuku todavía se veía todavía no muy seguro, sin embargo, en el momento en el que la mujer entrecerró sus ojos, cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho y le dio una mirada afilada el peliverde agacho la cabeza y se metió en el auto siendo seguido por una sonriente Mitsuki, ¿Quién dijo que las mujeres no tenían poder?

Luego de eso el auto arranco en dirección a la UA, en el transcurso del viaje se dijeron pocas palabras, la mayoría eran preguntas de Mitsuki, cuando no simplemente se sumían en un silencio agradable. Izuku quedo levemente descolocado por este ambiente tan tranquilo, la relación con su tía había mejorado bastante en los diez meses en los que estuvo entrenando principalmente por el hecho de verla todos los días en lugar de una vez al mes como antes, aun así, estar aquí, hablando tan despreocupadamente se sentía extraño, pero no tanto, era como cuando All migth le daba un consejo o cuando oía alguna de sus historias de cuando todavía no era un héroe profesional, también fue así como se enteró de su antigua mentora

De repente Izuku sintió que el auto paraba, tan absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando fue que llegaron a la entrada del campus de la escuela

"siamo arrivati" dijo Mitsuki a lo que el peliverde la miro con un leve dejo de sorpresa, "¿hablas italiano?" preguntó

"tome un par de clases, ahora ve que sino si llegaras tarde" respondió la rubia, Izuku le agradeció por enésima vez el que lo haya traído y salió del auto, Mitsuki lo saludo con la mano y arranco el auto para irse. Izuku la saludo a lo lejos para luego girar, ahora mismo encaraba a la puerta del campus de la escuela, inhalo y exhalo para calmar sus nervios y comenzó a caminar. En verdad había llegado bastante temprano dado que vino con su tía en auto, si hubiera tomado el metro habría llegado justo a tiempo

Cuando estaba a medio camino de ser tomo el tiempo para contemplar un poco del campus, o al menos lo podía ver desde la entrada a las puertas de la escuela, de la pequeña plaza se ramificaban algunos caminos para edificios externos al principal, había algunos bancos repartidos por esos caminos y fuera de los caminos había una gran arboleda repleta de árboles y arbustos. Izuku pensó para sus adentros de que las defensas de los muros debían ser muy fuertes y eficaces como para permitirse un escondite tan espeso para cualquiera que pudiera burlar esas defensas.

De repente algo choco contra sus rodillas, o más bien él chocó con algo, devolviendo su vista al frente miro que se había tropezado con la fuente de la plaza, ¿pero si ahí no había ninguna fuente antes? Se preguntó y su respuesta vino en la forma de algunas risas dentro de su mente. Se tambaleo hacia adelante tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, pero no pudo y estuvo por irse directamente al agua cuando de repente una mano lo atrapo por el cuello de su saco, el peliverde se atraganto levemente por la presión en su garganta, con un tirón de quien lo había salvado de mojarse se pudo estabilizar lo suficiente para parase por su mismo

"gracias" agradeció Izuku a su salvador mientras de frotaba el cuello y soltaba un suspiro de alivio, seria vergonzoso y desagradable sin mencionar extraño el llegar el primer día todo mojado

"no es nada, verte caer y no intentar ayudar iría en contra de los principios de un héroe" dijo una voz femenina, el adolecente de cabello encrespado finalmente se giró para verla, cabello anaranjado atado en una cola de caballo al costado de su cabeza y ojos grandes de color verde menta que lo miraban acompañados de una sonrisa ligera, era alta superándolo fácilmente al peliverde, tampoco es que este fuese tan alto, llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la UA, el mismo saco con los mismos colores que el suyo y en lugar de pantalones usaba una falda verde.

En ese momento la mente de Izuku entro en cortocircuito y se paralizo, "¿estás bien?" preguntó la chica agitando una mano frente a la cara del adolecente frente a ella, este se había paralizado y no dijo absolutamente nada en el momento que la miro, estuvo por darle una ligera bofetada cuando de repente el chico pareció recuperar el sentido

"s-s-si" respondió el peliverde tartamudeando, en verdad era un desastre hablando con la gente en general, peor aún si eran chicas, "g-gracias" dijo nuevamente por puro protocolo

"de nada de nuevo" dijo la peli naranja entre divertida y aliviada, aliviada por no tener que llevar a este chico a la enfermería por algún problema que tuviese, divertida por la forma en la que se desarrollaba, era evidente que era torpe socialmente hablando, dio un encogimiento de hombros mental, ella tampoco era la mejor sociabilizando, véase que no tenía tantos amigos como otras personas que conocía, eso se debía más que nada al hecho de que pasaba más tiempo entrenando el dojo que conociendo gente.

Izuku no se golpeó a si mismo simplemente porque tenía a otra persona al frente, se hubiera disculpado por ser tan molesto y tan tonto al hablar cuando de repente noto un detalle, "¿vas al curso de héroes?" pregunto, los que asistían al curso de héroes tenían una pequeña diferencia en sus uniformes para identificarse como tales, el color rojo de sus corbatas era más intenso que el de los otros estudiantes, "es verdad" "si va al curso de héroes" "¿será nuestra compañera?" "sus pechos son bastante grandes", dijeron algunas de las voces en su cabeza y estuvo de acuerdo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a los pechos de la chica frente a él, al instante se puso pálido como un muerto para luego tomar una tonalidad roja casi tan fuerte como la de la misma corbata, "¡y-yo no, n-no estaba, a-ah!" grito de repente enredándose con sus palabras sin saber que decir o hacer, si algo podía hacer bien era el poder escapar de muchas situaciones desfavorables como ser perseguido o estar atrapado sin aparente salida, pero ser capturado mirando directamente el seno de una mujer escapaba por completo a sus capacidades, mínimo le esperaba una paliza, las voces en su cabeza se reían a carcajadas por su desgracia

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que él esperaba la peli naranja solo sostuvo su corbata con los dedos y dijo "veo que lo notaste, de hecho, voy al curso de héroes, clase 1-B para ser precisos", aparentemente no noto que Izuku había mirado sus pechos o en su defecto no le importó. El peliverde respiro más tranquilo al ver que había esquivado el problema por los pelos, "espera un segundo…" dijo de repente la adolecente de cabello anaranjado e Izuku se tensó nuevamente, o tal vez no, "tú también vas al curso de héroes" completo, otro suspiro, casi le da un infarto

"s-si, voy al curso, c-clase 1-A" respondió ya un poco más tranquilo

"oh, entonces no seremos compañeros, me siento hasta algo triste por eso" dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca tímidamente, de repente extendió su mano al frente, "soy Itsuka Kendou", Izuku algo indeciso al principio extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Itsuka, "Midoriya Izuku" dijo un poco más seguro

"entonces Midoriya-san, creo que deberíamos ir buscando nuestros salones, por lo que vi en los mapas de la página de la escuela el lugar es bastante grande" dijo la peli naranja

"¿hay un mapa?" pregunto Izuku, en realidad jamás se le ocurrió visitar la página de la escuela antes

"si, mira" dijo Itsuka y saco su teléfono para abrir el navegador e ingresar al sitio oficial de la UA, en él se podía ver una vista aérea del campus de la UA, la chica presiono con el dedo sobre el edificio principal con lo que pasaron a una nueva ventana que tenía una pequeña descripción del mismo junto a un mapa, "oh" dijo el peliverde con asombro y la peli naranja se rio ligeramente, "nuestros salones están el décimo pi…" comenzó pero se cortó cuando dela nada la pantalla de su teléfono se puso negra, ambos adolecentes fruncieron el ceño e Itsuka trato de desbloquearlo, como no dio resultado intento reiniciarlo pero en el momento que presionó el botón de encendido la imagen de una batería descargada apareció en la pantalla

"diablos, olvide ponerlo a cargar anoche" maldijo la chica, "creo que tendremos que pedir indicaciones" dijo

"e-en realidad recuerdo el mapa" dijo Izuku tímidamente a lo que Itsuka lo miro levemente sorprendida, "¿memorizaste el mapa en tan poco tiempo?"

"t-tengo buena memoria" respondió Izuku

"igualmente sigue siendo impresionante" dijo Itsuka sinceramente impresionada porque alguien memorizara un mapa tan grande en tan solo unos segundos, Izuku por su parte se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado no muy seguro de que responder, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, All migth lo había elogiado en barias ocasiones por trabajar tan duro y esforzarse, aun así no se acostumbraba.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a caminar con Izuku guiándolos a través del edificio principal de la UA, era impresionante la arquitectura del lugar y al mismo tiempo confusa, aun cuando estaba organizado de igual manera a un edificio normal todavía la cantidad de escaleras y pasillos llegaba a marear bastante, no ayudaba que todas las intersecciones se vieran iguales, era evidente que se necesitaba un alto conocimiento del lugar para poder navegar por él sin perderse

Todo ese conjunto de cosas solo hacía más impresionante el hecho de que el peliverde se moviera con tanta destreza por el edificio sin basilar en su andar o en los giros, Itsuka pensó que esa memoria junto con su ubicación tempo espacial eran envidiables

Luego de los que fueron alrededor de diez minutos dieron vuelta en un pasillo, avanzaron por él y al fondo pudieron ver dos puertas donde encima de estas había unos carteles en los que se podían leer "1-B" y "1-A" respectivamente

"eres impresionante Midoriya-san" dijo Itsuka con una sonrisa radiante, el adolecente se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada sonrojado, "n-no fue nada Kendou-san" dijo y esta vez la peli naranja se rio abiertamente "eres una persona muy interesante Midoriya-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver" dijo y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta de su salón, la abrió y lo saludó con la mano antes de entrar

El peliverde se quedó ahí, parado en el medio del pasillo como una planta, su cerebro echaba humo intentando procesar toda la situación que acababa de experimentar, había conocido a una chica, miro sus pechos indiscriminadamente pero esta no le molesto o no lo notó, caminaron hasta sus salones y se despidió de él diciéndole que le gustaría que se vieran nuevamente… ok, demasiado normal para él

Su mente dejo de intentar procesar la situación por lo que simplemente se serró en banda para preguntarse cómo es que algo así le había pasado a él de todas las personas, agito la cabeza dejando de lado sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta solo pudo pensar una cosa, "es enorme", la puerta era gigantesca con probablemente tres metros y medio a cuatro de alto y dos metros y medio de ancho, "todo en este maldito lugar es exageradamente grande" "¿el que diseño este lugar estaba acomplejado con algo o qué?" algunas de las voces en su cabeza dijeron retratando a la perfección sus pensamientos, agito su cabeza y extendió su brazo para tomar la manija y abrirla, sin embargo su mano se detuvo a medio camino, el miedo y los nervios treparon por su espalada como serpientes, "no lo hagas" "será siempre igual" "vete" "te odiaran y te tendrán miedo como el resto" "no estas hecho para esto" "cobarde" "no olvides quien eres", los susurros invadieron sus oídos y no lo dejaron pensar, estaba muerto de miedo, abrir la puerta de su salón de clases siempre fue un tormento, el silencio, todos esos ojos mirando y juzgando, los susurros, todo eso era un tormento para él. Su mano retrocedió y en sus adentros se libró una batalla, dar media vuelta e irse o avanzar hacia adelante, enfrentarse a sus miedos u ocultarse en la oscuridad para que no lo encuentren, avanzar o retroceder. El futuro era como un inmenso dragón, imponente e invencible que lo miraba con ojos llenos de sed de sangre y el solo era un aventurero desnudo con nada más que sus puños y sus dientes para pelear

Retrocedió su mano hasta la correa de su mochila y la apretó con fuerza, ¿Quién era el para merecer una buena vida? La posibilidad de cumplir un sueño no tendría que estar disponible para él, era solamente un ladrón loco que debería estar encerrado con una cárcel a un manicomio, "inútil" "¡no digas eso!" "¡es la verdad!" "¡no!" "¡si!" "¡no!" "¡si!" "¡no!" "¡sí!", de repente las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a pelarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mente era un caos, miles de sonidos, sensaciones y sentimientos fluían como un rio desbordado.

Un chasquido, el sonido de un chasquido lo saco de su trance obligándolo a abrir los ojos, sentía como algo presionaba su cien y cuando miro lo que era vio que en su mano había un revolver, el gatillo había sido presionado y el martillo intento golpear el hueco sin la bala, su mano tembló violentamente y soltó el arma de la misma manera en la que uno suelta a un insecto que agarro por accidente, respiraba pesadamente como si acabara de tener una pesadilla, se giró para ver la colosal puerta y parecía que esta se hacía cada vez más grande

Retrocedió un paso y luego otro, quería correr, dar media vuelta y alejarse sin mirar atrás, ir a su departamento, cerrar todas las ventanas y las cortinas, ponerle seguro a su puerta y esconderse debajo de sus sabanas como un niño temeroso de la oscuridad, y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr por los pasillos, no tenía idea de a dónde iba, solamente quería salir de aquí, dio vueltas y vueltas con la visión estropeada por las lágrimas hasta que de repente choco contra alguien, el golpe lo envió al suelo y lo dejo aturdido

"¡eh! ¡fíjate por donde vas!" le grito una voz femenina perteneciente a quien había golpeado, cuando Izuku abrió los ojos vio que se trataba de una mujer alta, cabello negro con varios mechones en punta que y que caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus ojos eran azules los cuales s resaltaban gracias a unos anteojos de montura roja

"l-lo siento" dijo el peliverde y se paró lo más rápido que pudo para intentar volver a correr y escapar, sin embargo, gracias a la intuición femenina y al evidente estado de crisis que estaba atravesando la mujer lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera, "aguarda ¿estás bien?"

"¡suéltame!" grito Izuku en un intento desesperado de huir

"¡espera! ¡quédate quieto!" volvió a decir la pelinegra pero el adolecente no le prestó atención, es más, tomo su mano e intento forzarla para que lo soltara, pero ella fue más rápida dándole un potente puñetazo en la parte superior de la cabeza aturdiéndolo y cesando sus luchas, momento en el que aprovecho para tomar al peliverde por los hombros

"¡ahora escúchame de una vez! Tranquilízate y respira" le ordeno y este en su estado de medio aturdimiento obedeció, comenzó a dar respiraciones lentas y profundas para que luego de unos minutos ya estuviera más calmado, pero su crisis todavía estaba allí por la forma en la que seguía llorando

"bien, ahora dime qué demonios fue lo que paso" pidió la mujer queriendo saber que había empujado a este chico a ese estado de agitación y miedo. Izuku abrió la boca, pero en lugar de palabras solo surgieron sonidos parecidos a sollozos desde lo profundo de su garganta hasta que finalmente hablo, "yo-yo no estoy hecho para esto, no lo merezco, no puedo ser un héroe no…no puedo" dijo y comenzó a hiperventilarse nuevamente, pero la pelinegra lo calmo nuevamente, "ok escucha, no sé por qué dices eso, pero debes tranquilizarte y pensar" dijo e Izuku la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, "si llegaste hasta aquí es porque puedes ser un héroe y lo demostraste en el examen de ingreso, tú y tus compañeros merecen estar aquí y estudiar para ser héroes" dijo y ahora Izuku se veía algo más tranquilo

"ben" indico y con una mano en la espalda guio hasta un bebedero al peliverde que luego de tomar una considerable cantidad de líquido finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar

"gracias" dijo limpiándose la nariz y las lágrimas con un pañuelo que la mujer de cabello negro le dio

"no hay de que, esa fue una crisis bastante fuerte" dijo midnigth dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

"si… supongo que me puse nervioso" dijo Izuku

"si…" respondió la heroína con algo de sudor cayéndole por la nuca, "como sea, será mejor que vuelvas a tu salón, las clases no están muy jejos de empezar"

El peliverde asintió antes de agradecer nuevamente, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, luego de unos minutos nuevamente se encontraba frente a la inmensa puerta del salón 1-A, el miedo comenzó a arremolinarse nuevamente dentro de él, pero no esta vez. Con determinación y mucho valor lo golpeo directamente en la cara y lo pateo para que volviera a las profundidades de su mente donde no podía alcanzarlo, con fuerza y determinación tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo arrastro abriéndola, al instante todas las cabezas en la habitación se giraron hacia él salvo por dos. El peliverde se encogió un poco con su determinación yéndose de golpe, aun asi se mantuvo firme y no retrocedió por lo que para desviar su mente de las miradas comenzó a analizar al resto de personas en la habitación, dentro de ella había varios bancos dispuestos en cinco filas de cuatro, en ellos varios estudiantes estaban sentados charlando con otros o simplemente estando tranquilos

Cerca de la puerta había un grupo de cuatro chicos, el primero tenía el pelo rubio con un reflejo negro en forma de rayo y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo eléctricos, con el segundo su cabello era rojo y puntiagudo pareciéndose a la sima de una montaña, sus ojos eran rojos y encima del derecho había una pequeña cicatriz, el tercero destacaba por ser el más pequeño, literalmente tenía la estatura de un niño pequeño, su cabello era morado y curiosamente tenía la forma de un racimo de uvas, en cuanto al cuarto este tenía el pelo negro corto, su cara era bastante plana con ojos grandes y negros y una sonrisa de muñeco, lo más destacable de él eran sus codos que eran cilíndricos y tenían una hendidura en la parte externa al brazo

Ese era el único grupo per se, el resto de estudiantes solo estaban en sus lugares sin decir nada, todos en su gran mayoría parecían normales hablando únicamente por su comportamiento, si se refería al aspecto entonces habían cuatro que destacaban, había un chico con cabeza de pájaro o en su defecto un pájaro con cuerpo de persona, también se encontraba a otro chico, su cabeza Tania la forma de una roca con lo que en un primer momento pensó eran aletas a cada lado de su cabeza, también estaba shoji, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho con sus seis brazos estando en mismo lugar incluso su máscara seguía ahí, luego también se podía ver un uniforme flotante, después de fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que no era un uniforme solo sino que quien lo estaba usando era invisible. Curiosamente luego de ver mejor a los estudiantes pudo identificar a un chico rubio que tenía una cola

El resto tenían apariencias normales con un chico de cabello bicolor blanco y rojo con una prominente cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y por ultimo un chico bastante grande, casi tanto como shoji, de pelo castaño en punta y labios gruesos. Por el lado de las mujeres estas estaban más bien apartadas en su propia congregación y dentro de ella se podía ver a una chica de asombrosa figura y pelo negro atado en una coleta algo extraña, ojos negros algo afilados y facciones finas típicas de la clase alta, en contra posición a la primera chica estaba a su lado otra chica más pequeña, su cabello era de color morado algo pálido con dos reflejos blancos parecidas a las lecturas en un electrocardiograma, lo mas destacable era como los lóbulos de sus orejas se estiraban pareciéndose a cables y terminando en una punta con forma de una conexión de auricular o los enchufes para las guitarras, en otro banco con una sonrisa se podía ver otra chica, tenía el pelo rosado algo encrespado con dos cuernos amarillos que asomaban, sus ojos eran amarillos pero su esclerótica en lugar de blanca era negra, lo más sorprendente era que toda su piel era rosada. Por ultimo también había otra chica, cabello verde largo atado en un moño al final, tenía grandes ojos redondos que parecían no parpadear y una boca ancha sin labios aparentemente, si tuviera que establecer una comparación diría que se parecía a una rana, de esas verdes que se pueden encontrar en los estanques

Todos lo miraron y el peliverde trago saliva nerviosamente, para su suerte los estudiantes no tardaron en voltear la mirada y seguir con lo suyo, en verdad no supo si sentirse aliviado por no haber llamado la atención u ofendido porque no lo encontraron interesante a primera vista, era verdad que había entrenado y perfeccionado el poder eludir la atención de la gente, pero aun así eso no significara que en un entorno más normal no quisiera que lo notaran

"¡baja los pies de la mesa!" grito una voz familiar

"¡¿eh?! ¡¿y tú quién eres extra?!" gritó en respuesta otra voz familiar

Tuvo que parar su tren de pensamiento por los gritos y girando su cabeza vio que se trataba de lida y Katsuki, el primero regañaba al segundo por tener los pies encima del escritorio y este era evidente que no pretendía hacerle caso al chico de gran tamaño

"¡mi nombre es Iida tenya y vengo de la escuela privada tori sumei!" dijo Iida moviendo sus manos de manera firme y rectamente como un robot

"¡¿sumei?! ¡entonces eres un maldito elite! ¡mejor, así tengo más razones para destruirte!" respondió Katsuki con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro a lo que el adolecente de pelo negro azulado retrocedió horrorizado, "¡que descaro! ¡¿y con esa actitud pretendes ser un héroe?!" pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que por el rabillo del ojo vio a su amigo "ah, Midoriya-kun" dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta, Katsuki se enojó por ser ignorado y grito algo, pero Iida lo ignoro a favor de ir con su amigo

"es bueno verte Midoriya" dijo

"también es bueno verte Iida" dio igualmente el peliverde, su nerviosismo se redujo drásticamente al tener a alguien conocido cerca, era por así decirlo una zona segura. Hubiera hecho un comentario acerca de lo grande que era la escuela, pero no pudo dado que una voz hablo antes que él, "¡oh, eres tú!" dijo la voz y ambos adolecentes miraron en su dirección, cabe resaltar que el peliverde tuvo que girar dado que el sonido vino de detrás de él, la persona que había hablado estaba fuera de la puerta vistiendo el uniforme de la UA de las mujeres, allí estaba la misma chica castaña que Izuku conoció durante el examen de ingreso

"¡que genial es verte aquí! Aunque era obvio ¡la forma en la que derribaste a ese robot fue impresionante!" dijo la chica intentando imitar la maniobra que utilizo el peliverde para derribar al punto cero con una sonrisa radiante

Otra vez, cortocircuito, su cara se puso roja y desvió la vista, "y-yo, uh, no f-fue nada, eh" dijo tartamudeando, toda esa interacción fue observada de cerca por Katsuki el cual rechinaba los dientes con enojo, Deku ni siquiera tendría que haber mostrado su cara por aquí, lo aplastaría en un segundo

"me pregunto ¿cómo será la ceremonia? ¿y nuestro maestro?" siguió la castaña ignorando el hecho de que Izuku se cubría la cara para que no viera que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, "está muy cerca" "es bastante bonita" "¿querrá ser nuestra amiga?" "sus cachetes son bastante grandes" "es demasiada luz para nosotros"

"si estás aquí para hacer amigos será mejor que te vayas" dijo de repente otra voz misteriosa en el pasillo interrumpiendo el habla de la castaña y las voces en la cabeza del peliverde, los tres adolescentes, incluido Iida el cual no dijo nada desde que Izuku y la chica comenzaron a hablar, miraron en la dirección de la voz masculina que había hablado para únicamente ver lo que parecía ser una oruga gigante en medio del pasillo, de repente la oruga giro y revelo tener cara humana "esto es el departamento de héroes…" dijo de manera cansada la persona…cosa en medio del pasillo, de la nada una cremallera comenzó a bajar revelando que en realidad se trataba de un hombre muy desalineado dentro de un saco de dormir, el sujeto salió por completo de su envoltura acolchada y dijo "les daré ocho segundos para calmarse, organícense", todos los estudiantes dentro del salón se callaron y fueron a los asientos asignados con sus nombres

"yo soy Shouta Aizawa su maestro asignado, un placer conocerlos" dijo el profesor sus palabras contrastando claramente con su tono apagado y poco entusiasta

"¿ese es nuestro profesor?" "parece que va a caer dormido en cualquier momento" "¿siquiera se ducho antes de venir?" comentaron las voces en la cabeza del peliverde el cual las obligo a callarse cuando su maestro hablo

"como sea, no hay que perder tiempo, pónganse esto y vallan al campo de entrenamiento alfa" indico justo después de sacar de su saco de dormir un uniforme de gimnasia, una camiseta de manga corta azul con líneas blancas y rojas, todos los presentes estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros confusos, este no era el comienzo de clases que ellos esperaban, "rápido" dijo Aizawa e incluso cuando su tono era tranquilo y apagado todavía se podía sentir la autoridad en él, por lo que simplemente se callaron y obedecieron saliendo del salón y yendo a los vestidores a cambiarse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de uno de los salones recreativos para los profesores de la UA se podía ver a All migth en su forma de civil y vestido con un traje amarillo a rayas sentado en un sofá mientras leía un libro titulado "formas para dar clases para principiantes", el héroe paso de página para seguir leyendo hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un párrafo en especifico

"oh, ya veo" dijo y marco la página al mismo tiempo que escribía lo que le pareció importante del párrafo en una libreta, sería el héroe más grande del mundo, pero eso no lo salvaba de ser un mal profesor, para darse cuenta uno solo debía ver los diez meses de entrenamiento con Izuku, All migth le enseño poco o nada en ese tiempo primero porque no podía enseñarme mucho más aparte de cómo no lastimarse cargando con la basura y segundo porque no sabía cómo entrenar a su pupilo en el uso del One For All, solamente pudo darle un mensaje poco explicativo sobre como activarlo.

Por pura coincidencia su vista se dirigió a un reloj colgado en la pared, lo miro y dijo "las clases ya comenzaron, espero que Aizawa-kun no sea demasiado duro con ellos" solamente para luego seguir leyendo, aunque en su mente pasaba la idea de ir a ver

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿una prueba de comprensión de Quirk?" pregunto la chica castaña sin saber que estaba representando los pensamientos de sus compañeros, absolutamente toda la clase 1-A se encontraba ahora mismo en un amplio y llano campo con barias marcas en el suelo para diversos entrenamientos físicos, salto de lado, lanzamiento de bala o una pista para carrera de cincuenta metros

"si, si van a seguir en el curso de héroes necesitan conocer los límites de sus peculiaridades" respondió Aizawa inexpresivamente

"¿pero y la ceremonia? ¿y el recorrido?" volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos cafés, en su rostro había una de leve angustia

"no hay tiempo para tales banalidades si pretendes ser un héroe, Bakugou" llamo a lo que el rubio explosivo alzó levemente la cabeza indicando que estaba escuchando, "¿Cuál es tu record máximo en lanzamiento de softball?"

"sesentaisiete metros" respondió Katsuki a lo que su profesor asintió, luego le arrojo una pelota se softball, esta tenía una banda de alta tecnología dándole un aspecto futurista a la pelota

"intenta lanzara, pero esta vez puedes usar tu Quirk" ordeno y una sonrisa peligrosa asomo por la cara del rubio cenizo "con gusto" dijo y fue hasta el circulo de donde tenía que lanzar la bola, hizo girar su hombro antes de colocarse, tiró de su brazo hacia atrás para un segundo después enviarlo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y ni bien la pelota dejo su mano desató una poderosa explosión cuya onda expansiva hizo que la pelota saliera disparada al cielo a alta velocidad, en una nota lateral mientras soltaba la explosión Katsuki grito "muérete" tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dejaron. El polvo que la explosión levantó en todo el lugar obligó a algunos a cerrar los ojos

"kachan siempre fue impresionante incluso sin su peculiaridad" fue lo que pensó Izuku mientras dejaba de cubrirse del polvo con su brazo, uno podría pensar que ese pensamiento hubiera deprimido al peliverde por la brecha de poder entre él y su amigo, muy por el contario lo único que hizo fue darle más determinación, Katsuki y All migth eran sus ídolos y sus metas, ser tan fuerte como ellos era su sueño y su misión

De repente el profesor designado de la clase asintió en aprobación mientras miraba su teléfono "un resultado aceptable" dijo mosteando de lo que estaba hablando, en la pantalla se podía ver un medidor de distancia, en ella se mostraba la lectura de la distancia en metros que recorrió la bola arrojada por Katsuki, setecientos cinco metros.

"lanzamiento de bola, carrera de cincuenta metros, salto en largo, saltos laterales, carrera de resistencia, ejercicios de la parte superior, todas actividades que hicieron durante la secundaria, pero restringiendo el uso de sus peculiaridades, en esta prueba harán lo mismo, pero dándole rienda suelta a sus Quirks" explico el profesor, aquí usarían sus peculiaridades en todos esos ejercicios para establecer un límite de las mismas y utilizarlas como un "medidor de crecimiento"

"¿enserio? ¡esto será muy divertido!" dijo la chica castaña emocionadamente al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo, se callaron cuando sintieron la presión de la mirada de su maestro sobre ellos, "entonces todo esto te parece divertido, ¿dónde está la parte de ser héroes?, ¿esperaban pasar tres años pasándola bien y sin esfuerzo?, entonces hare esto más interesante, el estudiante que quede en el último lugar será considerado sin potencial y expulsado del curso" dijo

El miedo escalo por las columnas vertebrales de todos los presentes, en el caso del peliverde las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a gritar desvaríos asustadas

"¡p-pero no puede hacer eso!" grito la chica castaña

"sí que puedo, la libertad que los estudiantes poseen también aplica a los profesores, puedo dar la clase como se me plazca, mi palabra es ley en este momento y no pueden hacer nada al respecto" contesto Aizawa echándose hacia atrás su cabello para mostrar una sonrisa entre burlona y de expectación con los ojos bien abiertos, "bienvenidos al departamento de héroes"

"¡pero no tiene sentido! ¡es demasiado injusto!" dijo el chico rubio con el reflejo en forma de rayo

"nada en el mundo tiene sentido o es justo, villanos locos, desastres naturales, accidentes, todo eso es parte del mundo y es el trabajo de un héroe preservar su lógica, si no están preparados para eso será mejor de que larguen" respondió el maestro con la misma sonrisa, "bienvenidos al curso de héroes"

Eso fue lo último que dijo, las preguntas o quejas que le siguieron fueron ignoradas dejando a los estudiantes temerosos, claro está que no todos se encontraban de ese modo como por ejemplo Katsuki el cual esperaba con ansias las pruebas y el chico con el pelo bicolor, dentro de su mente las pruebas no eran nada para él

El primer ejercicio fue la carrera de cincuenta metros, aquí tendrían que recorrer una distancia de cincuenta metros lo más rápido que pudieran, los primeros en correr fueron Iida y la chica peliverde con características de rana, su nombre era Tsuyu Asui, Iida fue quien la tuvo más fácil en esta prueba gracias a su Quirk "engine" que le daba dos pequeños motores en sus pantorrillas que le dejaron anotar una marca de tres coma cero cuatro segundos dejando impresionados a sus compañeros, Asui tampoco lo hizo del todo mal anotando cinco coma cincuentaiocho segundos, curiosamente ella no corrió como tal sino que recorrió la pista saltando como si fuera una rana

Iida camino calmadamente hacia la multitud de estudiante recibiendo elogios de estos, "eso fue asombroso Iida-kun, sin duda eres muy rápido" elogió Izuku a su amigo, "gracias, aunque no pude pasar de la tercera velocidad por lo corta que era la pista" dijo el adolecente pelinegro

"aun así fue asombroso" dijo el peliverde cuando de repente sintió una mirada profunda en él, giro su cabeza y vio que se trataba de Tsuyu, sus grandes y redondos ojos lo miraban persistentemente como si estuviera esperando algo, esa mirada estaba comenzando a poner nervioso al peliverde que tragando saliva nerviosamente dijo "t-tú también e-estuviste genial Asui-san", la chica lo siguió mirando por unos segundos más hasta que de la nada desvió la vista y se fue dejando atrás a dos chicos los cuales se miraron sin entender muy bien que había pasado.

Los segundos en correr fueron el chico con la cola junto con la chica castaña, el chico era Ojiro Mashiaro y la castaña Uraraka Ochaco. Empezarían el ejercicio justo después de que Uraraka apoyara sus manos en su ropa y zapatos, había murmurado algo acerca de hacerlos más ligeros, Ojiro usaba su musculosa cola para saltar mientras que la castaña solamente corría, el primero anotaría seis coma cincuenta idos segundos mientras que la segunda siete coma quince.

Luego fueron el chico afrancesado, Yuga Aoyama, y la chica de piel rosa, Mina Ashido. Ashido antes de la carrera se quitó las zapatillas junto con los calcetines quedando descalza y Aoyama simplemente dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la meta, estas maniobras aclararían su porque cuando mina comenzó a exudar una sustancia viscosa del suelo y el rubio daría un pequeño salto en el aire para luego disparar un brillante laser que lo impulsó hacia atrás, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo con Aoyama superando a la chica rosada por tan solo unas milésimas de segundos, cabe resaltar que este se calló al suelo cuando su laser se desactivo por un segundo solamente para volver a saltar y disparar

Así los estudiantes siguieron pasando algunos teniendo clara desventaja en esta prueba como por ejemplo el chico pelirrojo, Kirishima Eijiro cuya peculiaridad hacia que su cuerpo se endureciera haciendo increíblemente resistente pero igualmente lento, al final era el turno de Izuku el cual tendría que correr contra Katsuki, el rubio cenizo ya estaba fantaseando superar al chico pelinegro con los motores en las piernas y también en destrozar a Deku "accidentalmente" con una de sus explosiones, por otro lado Izuku se encontraba en leve pánico, su tiempo de entrenamiento lo había hecho más rápido pero aun así apenas si podría superar por poco su meta de la secundaria, sopeso la idea de usar el One For All pero la descarto casi inmediatamente, le dejaría llegar a la menta a súper velocidad pero a coste de dejarlo inhabilitado por el resto del entrenamiento como había experimentado en el examen de ingreso. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, podría considerarse como jugar sucio, pero era su única oportunidad de superar las pruebas.

Se concentró y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse, su mente viajo hacia sus compañeros reunidos, pero no pensó en ellos, sino que miro dentro, eran humanos y su anatomía no era diferente a la de cualquier otro, pero no estaba buscando órganos, no, siguió buscando hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, pequeñas bolas de luz que irradiaban diferentes sensaciones, amarro uno de sus lazos a la bola que era de Mina, sintió una sensación viscosa y acida al mismo tiempo en su mano, de repente tiro del lazo y la sensación se esparció por todo su ser, cuando finalmente volvió el tiempo tomo una larga respiración, se quitó lo zapatos y se puso en la posición de salida.

Mina podía decir que había algo raro pasando con ella o más bien en ella, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no podía discernir qué. Tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado para observar la carrera.

Cuando el robot que media el tiempo que les llevaba recorrer la pista dio inicio ambos adolecentes salieron disparados, uno de ellos haciéndolo literalmente, Katsuki uso sus explosiones disparándolas hacia atrás impulsándose a toda velocidad hacia adelante, los cincuenta metros fueron superados en tan solo cuatro coma cero cinco segundos, una sonrisa jactanciosa se podía ver en su cara con un leve ceño molesto, no había podido superar la marca de ese estúpido elite, estuvo por dar un grito jactancioso al resto de los presentes pero se vio interrumpido por el robot dando otra marca

"cuatro coma cuarentaicinco segundos" dijo la máquina y Katsuki se giró hacia ella solamente para no creer lo que veía, Deku había anotado ese tiempo, le había estado pisando los talones y el apenas si se había dado cuenta. Por otro lado, Izuku limpiaba como podía la sustancia viscosa que estaba en sus pies y en toda la pista, tenía que agradecerle a su compañera de alguna manera y un también a su propio Quirk, el poder tomar la peculiaridad de Ashido lo salvo de quedar en último lugar en esta prueba, podría haber utilizado el Quirk de Iida, pero en lo posible trataba de no tomar peculiaridades de mutación, únicamente porque cuando su cuerpo las adaptaba esto le provocaba un dolor absurdo, con los Quirk tipo emisor o de mutaciones leves esto no sucedía

De repente dentro de la multitud los ojos se Mina se abrieron en realización sorpresa, "¡eso era lo que me faltaba!" grito de repente y salió disparada hacia el peliverde que se había asustado levemente por el grito, cuando estuvo frente a él lo miro con ira poco escondida y le pregunto "¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi Quirk?!" con su cara increíblemente cerca de la de Izuku

"a-ah yo, eh, n-no…" comenzó a tartamudear, por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo y ansiedad, no podía decirle que le había robado su Quirk sin su permiso

"¡contéstame!" volvió a gritar la pelirosa tomando al adolecente de los hombros y comenzando agitarlo exigiendo una respuesta

"¡Mina-chan espera!" grito Uraraka corriendo para detener a su compañera junto con el resto de la clase, una vez llegaron lograron hacer que finalmente la chica soltara al peliverde que corrió a esconderse detrás de Iida temeroso de la oji dorada enfurecida

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi Quirk?! ¡dímelo de una vez!" grito Ashido mientras era retenida por Ochako y Kirishima

"Midoriya-kun contesta que fue lo que le sucedió a la peculiaridad de Ashido-kun" dijo Iida tratando de resolver la situación, el peliverde se vio temeroso y contesto asomando solamente la cabeza por un costado del chico más grande "y-yo l-lo tomé"

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con incredulidad ante esas palabras, pero los de la chica rosada lo hicieron con horror e ira, "¡devuélvemelo!" grito zafándose por fin de sus retenedores para lanzarse sin miramientos contra el adolécete peliverde

"¡v-volverá en unos segundos lo juro!" contesto muerto de miedo Izuku ocultándose detrás de su amigo y efectivamente unos segundos más tarde el Quirk de ácido de la pelirosa volvió, la situación se hubiera calmado ahí de no ser por la curiosidad de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A

"¿puede tomar los Quirks de otras personas?, eso es muy genial" dijo kaminari denki, el chico rubio con el reflejo de rayo

"es cierto, debe súper útil para pelear" dijo Sero Hanta, el chico pelinegro con la cara plana y los cilindros en los codos

"yo estuve en el mismo campo que él durante el examen de ingreso, lo tendrías que haber visto, corría de un lado a otro disparando escopetas y ametralladoras" agrego Kirishima y se un segundo para otro la discusión sobre los poderes del peliverde estalló, las personas que habían visto su actuar durante el examen de ingreso daban su testimonio mientras que los que no especulaban, de igual manera las preguntas cayeron como lluvia sobre Izuku el cual se vio rápidamente superado por estas

"¡deténganse en este momento!" grito Iida de repente cesando todas las preguntas y la discusión en general, "¡Midoriya-kun no puede responder a sus preguntas si hablan todos al mismo tiempo!" dijo moviendo su brazo en un movimiento casi robótico en dirección al adolecente peliverde, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de miedo con los ojos abiertos como platos como si hubiera visto un monstruo, respiraba pesadamente y temblaba de manera violenta, en general parecía que se iba a desmallar en ese mismo momento. La realización de que habían intimidado a uno de sus compañeros había caído sobre ellos como un cubo de agua, no tardaron en disculparse inclinándose lo más bajo que pudieron, por su parte Izuku respiro algo más tranquilo agradeciendo a Iida por haberlo salvado

"aun así todavía tengo algo de curiosidad acerca de las habilidades de Midoriya-kun" dijo Iida de repente haciendo que su amigo se pudiera pálido de nuevo, "¿cuál es tu Quirk?" pregunto de repente el chico pelinegro.

Izuku no supo que responder, no podía decir lo que hacía su peculiaridad, sería el equivalente a matar todas las relaciones que podría hacer con sus compañeros de clase, abrió la boca sin emitir palabra alguna mientras la clase entera lo miraba expectante por la respuesta a esa simple y trivial pregunta, de repente se pudo escuchar a un lado una risa profunda y cuando todos vieron en esa dirección se fijaron que el que estaba riendo era Katsuki

"yo les diré la estúpida e inútil peculiaridad de este bastardo Deku" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sádica en su cara

"¡e-espera kachan!" grito Izuku, pero fue callado con un grito de Bakugou

"su Quirk se llama 'thief' y lo único que hace es dejarle a este ladronzuelo inútil y patético robar lo que sea, cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar y ahora aparentemente también Quirks" explico todo el tiempo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, no solo explico la peculiaridad del chico peliverde, sino que también menciono todos los rumores que había en torno a él, por dentro no podía esperar a que dejaran de lado a Deku, era su castigo por haberlo desobedecido y atreverse a entrar a la UA

Cuando el rubio termino todos miraron a Izuku, este tenía la mirada pegada al suelo para no ver sus expresiones de horror o asco, "les dije que nos odiarían" "¡todo es culpa de kachan!" "¿qué haremos ahora?"

"¡Qué increíble!" dijo de repente Uraraka, tenía los brazos flexionados con los puños cerrados a la altura del pecho, sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rosa y sus ojos brillaban con pura emoción, "¡que envidia, me encantaría tener esa peculiaridad!"

"¿eh?" dijeron Katsuki e Izuku al mismo tiempo sin creer lo que habían oído

"es verdad, poder tomar cosas desde la distancia es muy útil sobre todo en una batalla y poder arrebatar el Quirk del rival solo lo hace aún más efectivo" dijo Iida pensativamente con una mano en su barbilla, por su lado el adolecente peliverde no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo estaban elogiando por su Quirk, ¿Por qué estaban elogiando su peculiaridad?

"¡¿Qué acaso no me escucharon?!" grito bakugou enojado, "¡les dije que roba, incluso podría quitarles sus peculiaridades!" volvió a gritar

"si, pero de igual manera vuelven después ¿no?" dijo Kirishima encogiéndose de hombros, de repente Izuku se dirigió a todos ellos cuando pregunto "¿no…no me tienen miedo?" a lo que sus compañeros lo miraron confusos

"¿porque tendríamos que tenerte miedo?" pregunto confusa mina, hacia tan solo unos minutos había querido ahorcarlo por quitarle su peculiaridad, pero luego de que este volviera lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que sobre reacciono ante la situación, se iba a disculpar, pero no pudo dado que en ese preciso momento de los ojos del adolecente comenzaron a salir lagrimas a cantaros y de un segundo a otro comenzó a llorar

Mientras todo pasaba Aizawa miraba como su clase intentaba hacer parar de llorar al peliverde, "es inestable mentalmente y tiene tendencia a la depresión, no maneja bien la atención excesiva y es malo interactuando con personas que no conoce" pensó para sus adentros el profesor, "pero tiene espíritu e ingenio" completo sus pensamientos, tenía potencial, sería difícil de sacar a la luz, pero estaba allí, le habría gustado detenerse más en ello pero tenía tiempo limitado y cosas por hacer como dormir y ver videos de gatos, "si ya terminaron su fiesta del té" dijo de repente, "tenemos cosas que hacer" completo.

En ese momento todos recordaron que estaban en medio de un examen, se disculparon con su profesor y se movieron hacia la siguiente prueba física, los únicos que quedaron atrás fueron Iida, Uraraka e Izuku

"ya, ya chicos estoy bien" dijo el peliverde secándose las lágrimas, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por un día y recién estaba empezando, de seguir así se deshidrataría por tanto llorar

"¿estás seguro Deku-kun?" pregunto preocupada la castaña, su preocupación no seso cuando vio que la misma persona a la que se dirigía la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

"¡¿D-Deku?!" dijo Izuku agitadamente

"s-si, fue así como Bakugou-kun se refirió a ti ¿no?" respondió la castaña sintiendo que habia hecho algo mal

"b-bueno si, en realidad kachan me llama así desde jardín de infantes, lo usa como un insulto porque es otra forma de leer mi nombre, 'Deku' significa algo así como alguien que no puede hacer nada" explico el peliverde rascándose la nuca avergonzadamente y la chica se vio mortificada por ello, "¡lo siento mucho! Es solo que Deku también suena como 'puedes hacerlo'" dijo ella tristemente sintiéndose mal por haber insultado a su compañero sin saberlo

"e-en realidad ya me acostumbré a él, s-si quieres llamarme Deku no importa" dijo Izuku, en el fondo no sentía a Deku como un insulto si venia de parte de Uraraka, además tampoco le gustaba ver esa expresión triste en su cara

"¡¿enserio?! ¡entonces esforcémonos Deku-kun!" dijo la castaña enérgicamente agitando su puño con emoción

"¡s-si!" respondió el peliverde igualmente emocionado, pero no con tanta energía como su compañera, "¡desde luego lo haremos!" dijo también Iida, no era que no le gustaba ver a sus compañeros interactuar, pero tampoco era de su agrado ser tratado como una piedra al lado del camino.

Luego de eso el recién formado grupo de tres amigos se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros para proseguir con la prueba

El segundo examen físico fue el de fuerza de manual, le dieron a cada uno un aparato con el cual tenían que apretar lo más fuerte que pudieran usando solamente un brazo, los que anotaron los records más altos fueron tres, Shoji en primer lugar gracias a sus seis musculosos brazos con los cuales anoto quinientos cuarenta kilos, el segundo lugar quedo para satou rikido, el chico musculoso castaño, su Quirk "sugar rush" lo hacía más fuerte a mas azúcar consumiera, de igual manera le daba más sueño en relación al azúcar que consumió, su peculiaridad lo dejo anotar quinientos tres kilos de presión. El tercer puesto fue para Izuku el cual utilizo el Quirk de satou así marcando quinientos kilos, se disculpó con el chico castaño por haber tomado sin permiso su peculiaridad, pero esto le dijo que no importaba

La tercera prueba fue el salto en largo, el primer lugar se lo llevo Aoyama por el retroceso de su laser, el segundo lugar fue para Izuku el cual robo el Quirk de Asui, el por qué termino en segundo en lugar de la propia chica fue por una sencilla razón, la peculiaridad de la peliverde era darle características de rana incluyendo músculos más fuertes y poderosos en sus piernas, en el caso de Izuku sus músculos se reforzaron por la peculiaridad haciendo que tuviera aún más fuerza que los de la propia Tsuyu, de igual manera ella quedo en tercer lugar, en realidad ella estaba feliz de que su peculiaridad fuera de ayuda para su compañero, aunque también estaba un poco molesta por quedar en tercero, demostraba su enojo en la forma en la que su cejas se curvaba para darle a sus grandes ojos un aspecto enojado mientras que el resto de su cara permaneció igual, era raro cuanto menos

El cuarto ensayo fue el salto lateral, esta vez el chico con las uvas en la cabeza, minoru mineta, fue el que más saltos pudo hacer, Izuku quedo en los puestos más bajos dado que no había ninguna peculiaridad que le ayudara, podría haber tomado el Quirk del propio Mineta, pero ya había asimilado una peculiaridad de mutación y no quería pasar por ello de nuevo, también podría haber usado el Quirk de Katsuki, pero de nuevo prefería no hacerlo

La quinta prueba era el lanzamiento de pelota de softball, dado que Katsuki ya había lanzado la bola al principio del examen fue el único que no paso esta vez.

Todos lanzaron la mayoría anotando resultados extraordinarios y otros más normales, la que se llevó el primer lugar no fue otra que Ochako, dado su Quirk "cero graviti" que le dejaba anular el peso de los objetos que tocara, ella simplemente anuló el peso de la bola y la lanzó sin mucha fuerza provocando que esta simplemente flotara hasta perderse de la vista de cualquiera de los estudiantes de la clase, incluso fue tan lejos como para perder la conectividad con el teléfono de Aizawa, todo esto la llevo a anotar infinitos metros

Ahora mismo era el turno del peliverde de arrojar, con la pelota en la mano resabia algunos ánimos de Uraraka y algunos otros de sus compañeros como kaminari o kirishima, en verdad toda la clase estaba a la espera que cual sería el Quirk que el peliverde tomaría, era una sensación rara para ellos el que sus Quirks fueran utilizados por alguien que no sean ellos, se sentía similar a hacer un dibujo y que alguien más lo usara para hacer otro

Mientras tanto Izuku pensaba en cual Quirk podría usar, en verdad el más útil para esta situación era el de Katsuki de nuevo, pero otra vez pensó que sería mejor para él usar otro, incurrir en la ira de su amigo rubio jamás era bueno, finalmente decidió copiar a una de las chicas, Momo Yaoyorozu, la chica alta con la cola de caballo rara, su peculiaridad "creación" le dejaba crear lo que quisiera en base a sus celular grasas. Estuvo por robarla cuando de repente diviso algo por el rabillo de su ojo, ese algo era All migth asomado por la esquina de un edificio cercano vestido con un traje amarillo a rayas, lo estaba mirando a él con una mirada profunda, incluso si no podía ver sus ojos gracias a las sombras de su cara todavía podía sentirla

En ese momento lo entendió bien, lo había estado observando todo este tiempo esperando que usara el One For All, pero solamente había estado utilizando las peculiaridades de los otros, estaba despreciando su regalo, lo más probable era que no lo sintiera así pero él si lo sentía de ese modo

"está bien, está bien, solo piensa en el huevo, no, dejes, que, se, rompa" se dijo para sus adentros. Tiro de su brazo hacia atrás, el brillo dorado y las venas rosadas aparecieron en todo su brazo, lo empujó hacia adelante, la pelota estuvo por desprenderse de sus dedos con todo el poder del One For All en sus brazos, pero, de repente se frenó, se quedó a medio camino de lanzar la pelota

"Midoriya, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Aizawa

"n-nada" respondió el peliverde bajando su brazo

"entonces deja de jugar y hazlo" ordeno el profesor

"si" dijo Izuku y se metió en sus pensamientos, "no puedo usar el One For All, me destrozaré el brazo por completo, tengo que hacerlo más pequeño" pensó para sí mismo reanudando su lanzamiento, "ponlo", solo sus dedos tocaban la pelota, "todo en" la punta de su dedo índice brilló con intensidad, "¡la punta!"

Un potente estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, todos tenían la boca pegada al suelo en incredulidad, Aizawa se tiraba hacia atrás el cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro

La bola que el peliverde lanzó había salido disparada como una bala hacia el cielo, la onda expansiva por todo el poder desatado levanto una nube de polvo, de repente el pitido del medidor en el teléfono del profesor de cabello negro sono

"setecientos diez metros, nada mal para alguien quien no sabe cómo controlar su peculiaridad" comento, "bien, eso es todo, les dejare el resto del día libre para que preparen sus dormitorios" dijo y dio media vuelta antes de comenzar a caminar, pero de repente se paró, "ah, por cierto, lo de la expulsión era mentira y la tabla de resultados es esta" dijo y esta vez sí se fue, de repente en una pared cercana apareció una tabla con todos los puestos del examen en general

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera una mosca voló, de la nada se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, ese había sido mineta el cual se desmayó, él estaba en último lugar. Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A vieron en silencio los puestos de ocupaban y había uno en particular que no podía creer lo que veía

"¡¿estoy en primer lugar?!" grito Izuku incrédulo

"es cierto, ¡felicitaciones Deku-kun!" lo felicitó Uraraka

"¡¿Por qué estoy en primer lugar?!" volvió a gritar, sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca

"tuviste resultados sobre salientes en casi todas las pruebas Midoriya-san, era evidente que obtendrías ese puesto" dijo Momo la cual ocupaba el segundo puesto

"¡s-si! ¡p-pero no se supone que quedase en primer puesto!" volvió a decir el peliverde en su cara había una expresión sobresaltada como su esperase una catástrofe

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Iida sinceramente confundido

"no…no lo sé… jamás en mi vida estuve en el primer puesto de nada, o al menos en nada bueno" dijo Izuku, de repente miro en la dirección de Katsuki, no sabía porque lo había hecho, fue prácticamente un reflejo, el rubio cenizo lo miro por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada y comenzar a irse por dentro ardiendo de enojo y frustración

El peliverde miró como su amigo se iba sin decirle nada, estaba esperando que le gritara, que le recriminara el haber quedado en primer puesto, no pudo incurrir más en sus pensamientos pues su amiga castaña le hablo

"Deku-kun vamos, nos están dejando atrás" le llamo un poco lejos, toda la clase se estaba yendo del lugar en dirección a los dormitorios, sus cosas ya estaban aquí por lo que solo les quedaba organizar sus cosas

"ya voy" dijo el peliverde corriendo ligeramente para alcanzar a su compañera, tenía que organizar sus cosas, pero antes debía pasar por la enfermería, su dedo le dolía

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco: sensaciones y clases de heroísmo

Parecía que todo dentro de las paredes del campus de la UA era enorme, la escuela, las puertas, los salones, la cafetería y ahora también los dormitorios lo eran, bueno, tal vez los dormitorios en si sino más bien el edificio. En verdad era casi tan grande como el complejo de apartamentos en el cual vivía antes, pero la diferencia era que se parecía más a un hotel. El edificio consistía de cuatro pisos con y si lo mirabas desde arriba tenia forma de U, había dos alas una de mujeres y otra de hombres, había dos baños uno para cada género, una lavandería, una sala de estar en el primer piso con un par de sillones, un televisor plasma y una consola de video juegos, por ultimo también tenían una cocina con un gran comedor para toda la clase. en verdad las habitaciones tenían el espacio justo para cada quien, en un principio estaban desprovistas de muebles salvo una cama y un armario, era su responsabilidad desempacar sus cosas, las cuales habían llegado por paquetería desde sus hogares, y ordenarlas en sus habitaciones.

Izuku no tuvo el inconveniente de tener que ordenar muchas cosas dada que no se trajo mucho consigo, tan solo un colchón y unas sábanas, unos posters que tenía desde que era pequeño, su computadora y su ropa, también se había traído la foto de su madre, quería poder superar su dolor y el primer paso era enfrentarlo. Luego de terminar decidió ir a la sala de estar, les habían dejado lo que quedaba del día para organizar sus habitaciones y estaba seguro de que él era el primero en terminar dada las pocas cosas que trajo consigo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que en realidad no era el primero sino el segundo, en uno de los sillones se encontraba shoji sentado con los ojos cerrados aparentemente meditando, su gran figura permanecía inmóvil casi pareciendo una estatua. El peliverde se acercó y se sentó en otro de los sillones

"veo que tú tampoco trajiste mucho con tigo shoji-kun" dijo, el peliblanco abrió los ojos lentamente para que luego uno de sus tentáculos tomara la forma de una boca

"en efecto, no tengo aspiraciones a objetos materiales, lo único que necesito esta en mí" respondió la boca con la voz de shoji

El peliverde sonrió y dijo "ese es un pensamiento muy interesante"

"lo es, el austerísimo es muy simple pero a la vez complejo, tal como tu Midoriya" dijo el peliblanco o más bien la boca de su tentáculo, era confuso hasta cierto punto

Izuku se puso ligeramente nervioso al ser mencionado como alguien simple pero complicado, "¿a-a que te refieres?" preguntó a lo que shoji respondió "se nota que eres alguien con metas fijas y que avanzas de manera recta hacia tu objetivo, pero también eres alguien con actitudes complejas, tu mente y pensamientos se encuentran cubiertos por una neblina misteriosa que no deja ver, eres simple y complejo a la vez"

Izuku no supo que contestar, jamás en toda su vida le habían dicho que era alguien complejo, simplemente le llamaron raro o demente, sin embargo, no negaría que se sentía bien ser llamado de esa manera, era igual que antes, pero sin esa connotación negativa que siempre había tenido.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero fue interrumpido por Kaminari el cual venía desde atrás agitando la mano con una sonrisa, "¡que hay chicos!, ¡ustedes también terminaron rápido!" dijo el chico rubio antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones al lado de shoji. En ese momento comenzó una ligera charla, aunque más bien fue kaminari el que hablaba y shoji e Izuku escuchaban y contestaban en consecuencia, ellos dos se entendían bastante bien sin tener que decir mucho, malos comunicadores juntos eran como las piezas de un rompe cabezas compatibles. De alguna manera en mitad de esa charla al chico electrizante se le ocurrió la idea de que para matar el tiempo podrían jugar con la consola de videojuegos, shoji se negó diciendo que no era uno para los videojuegos y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, Izuku también se negó diciendo que no sabía jugar, pero kaminari insistió y al final tuvo que ceder. Iban a jugar a un juego de luchas, una saga algo antigua pero que todavía era bastante buena, el chico rubio le enseño los controles y algunos combos al peliverde y con eso comenzaron a jugar, al principio era evidente que kaminari tenía la ventaja cuando gano tres partidas seguidas sin perder ni una vez, sin embargo, para sui sorpresa en la cuarta Izuku lo venció casi al instante de haber comenzado, esto se repitió constantemente en las siguientes cinco que jugaron, para el chico eléctrico le fue casi imposible tocar al personaje del peliverde, todos sus combos eran esquivados y contratacados a la perfección sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

"¡demonios!" fue lo que dijo cuando perdió por sexta vez y levándose las manos a la cabeza y doblándose sobre sí mismo hasta dejar su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas al ver a su personaje caer derrotado

"jajá, barrieron el piso contigo de nuevo" le dijo kirishima a kaminari de manera burlesca, el pelirrojo había aparecido hacia solo unos minutos atrás en mitad de la partida por lo que se quedó a ver, ya había terminado con su habitación por lo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno Midoriya? Hasta hace un rato me dijiste que no sabías jugar" le pregunto el rubio a su compañero peliverde sinceramente confundido

"b-bueno, es que siempre hacías los mismos movimientos antes de cada combo, solo necesitaba estar atento a esos movimientos y sabría qué es lo que seguiría" dijo Izuku rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, solo necesito unas pocas partidas para darse cuenta de las señales para cada movimiento, esta habilidad la perfecciono en sus años de ladrón, antes de entrar a robar una casa siempre tenía que estudiar a quienes la habitaban, sus manías, costumbres y rutinas, de esta forma sabía por dónde entrar y cuando para evitar que lo descubriesen.

Sus compañeros se lo quedaron mirando incrédulos, jamás esperaron una respuesta como esa, "eres asombroso Midoriya ¿lo sabias?" dijo kirishima e Izuku se puso nervioso y avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa y dijo "t-tampoco es para tanto, s-solo fue prestar algo de atención eso es todo", aun así, ambos kirishima y kaminari lo siguieron alagando diciendo que ellos no serían capases de algo así. Para Izuku fue una sensación extraña ser felicitado por algo, en verdad, desde que llego a la UA todo fueron sensaciones extrañas, sonrisas y buenas caras, felicitaciones y alabanzas, era todo completamente nuevo para él, estaba acostumbrado a los cuchicheos e insultos a sus espaldas, al miedo y las caras de asco o repulsión hacia su persona, este cambio fue extraño, brusco y hasta cierto punto aterrador, pero lo fue más agradable, agradable y acogedor, en verdad agradecía a dios por dejarlo entrar a esta escuela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo siguió pasando y a medida que los estudiantes seguían terminando de acomodar sus respectivas habitaciones se fueron juntando en la sala de estar, algunos jugaban con la consola y otros simplemente se sentaban a platicar, pero al final todos estaban juntos, Izuku se encontraba en un sillón y jugando ahora un shooter, una partida multijugador contra sero, satou y kirishima. De repente y sin previo aviso de escucho "¡tengo una idead!" cortando todo tipo de comunicación en la sala común. El emisario del grito no fue otro que su compañera rosada mina.

"¿Qué idea tienes mina-chan?" pregunto ochako la cual se encontraba sentada en el sillón al lado de su amigo peliverde que hasta ahora casi no había perdido partidas, literalmente su contador era de dos muertes y quince bajas

"bueno, lo pensamos yo y toru-chan, se nos ocurrió que como ya todos terminamos de decorar nuestras habitaciones…" comenzó e hiso una pausa para asegurar la atención de todos, "¡una competencia de rey del cuarto!" termino con una sonrisa emocionada. El lugar entero se quedó en silencio casi abismal hasta que de repente todos estallaron

"claro, será divertido, creo" dijo sero

"¿porque no? Al menos mataremos el tiempo así" comento ojiro

"por supuesto, así todos podrán ver mi brillantez" dijo Aoyama

Luego de ese boto unánime no tan unánime comenzó la competencia o el concurso con el cuarto de tokoyami, el chico con cabeza de pájaro se negó rotundamente y para que nadie entrara se colocó firmemente frente a su puerta, no duro mucho en el momento en que ashido y toru hagakure, la chica invisible, lo empujaron a un lado con un poco de esfuerzo, la habitación de tokoyami era monocromáticamente negra con un poco de morado por aquí y allá, el techo, las paredes y la cama eran de color negro y las cortinas y la alfombra eran de un morado oscuro, sobre la cómoda de la habitación habían un montón de objetos ocultistas como calaveras y velas negras y en las paredes habían colgadas barias túnicas junto con pentagramas pintados. Daba miedo

La segunda visita fue a la habitación de aoyama, el adjetivo perfecto para describirla era incandescente, literalmente solo se podrían encontrar más espejos en un laberinto de espejos, incluso había una armadura igualmente reluciente y una bola disco en el techo, todo estaba tan pulido que la luz se reflejaba a un punto cegador

El tercero cuarto era el de mineta el chico con el cabello en forma de uvas, pero por la forma en el que a través de su puerta se filtraba un aura maléfica lo descartaron sin mucha oposición

La cuarta habitación era la de ojiro y era completamente normal, salvo por la cama que era un poco más grande todo el lugar se veía como una habitación promedio de un estudiante normal, claro que los comentarios no faltaron, estos lograron deprimir un poco al chico con cola.

El quinto cuarto fue de lida, este estaba lleno de libros y el azul era el color predominante, lo más llamativo eran los estantes en la pared llenos de lentes idénticos uno de otro, "¡no tiene nada de malo! ¡podrían romperse en un entrenamiento y necesitaría un remplazo!" fue lo que dijo en su defensa, un buen punto solo que llevado muy al extremo

El sexto fue el de kaminari, su habitación gritaba juventud a todo pulmón, había varios zapatos, revistas, baratijas e incluso posters y un juego de dardos, en verdad parecía como si el chico rubio hubiese tomado todo tenia a mano y abarrotase dentro de su habitación

El séptimo cuarto fue el de koda, el chico con la cabeza en forma de piedra, su cuarto era bastante normal salvo por dos cosas, lo primero era que había mucho verde y lo segundo era el pequeño conejo blanco que se movía de aquí a allá sin presarle mucha atención a los que estaban allí, "no es justo koda, se supone que no podemos traer animales" le dijo kaminari el chico evidentemente tímido, este contesto con señas que gracias a su Quirk, el cual le dejaba controlar animales con su voz, lo dejaron traer a su conejo

En octavo lugar estaba la habitación de kirishima, el lugar gritaba "masculinidad" a todo pulmón, había un saco de boxeo y algunas pesas junto con decenas de posters con frases súper motivadoras y masculinas.

La habitación de al lado era la de Bakugou, pero por advertencia de Izuku y por el aura asesina que rodeaba la puerta la saltaron

El siguiente fue shoji, justo antes de que abriera la puerta de su cuarto dijo "les advierto de que no hay nada que ver" y efectivamente no había nada literalmente salvo por un futon y un mini escritorio, "este es el cuarto de un pervertido estoy seguro" fue el comentario de mineta

El décimo era el de sero, este tenía una decoración asiática muy fuerte con las cortinas e incluso un tapiz en la pared, ni siquiera había que mencionar los muebles de bambú

El siguiente cuarto fue el de Todoroki, el chico con la cicatriz en la cara y el pelo bicolor, increíblemente la habitación tenia aspecto japonés, con piso de tatamis y una puerta corrediza de papel que daba al balcón, nadie entendió como fue que estilizo la habitación tan rápido y tampoco tuvieron el valor de preguntar

El penúltimo sitio fue el cuarto de satou el cual se veía tan normal como el de ojiro salvo porque en este había un horno de microondas en el que al mismo tiempo se orneaba un pastel, el propio satou les ofreció a sus compañeros un poco y las chicas aceptaron inmediatamente

"el último cuarto es el de Midoriya" dijo mina alegremente, la clase entera se emocionó espontáneamente, el chico peliverde había sido bastante elusivo con las preguntas que le hicieron sobre todo si se trataban de su vida personal o sobre el examen de ingreso, también había esquivado todas y cada una de las preguntas de su Quirk, el cuarto de una persona guardaba sus más oscuros secretos y era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir algo más sobre su misterioso compañero. Izuku quiso negarse puesto que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien entrara a su habitación, era al fin y al cabo su refugio del mundo, pero ya había visto la intimidad de sus otros compañeros y negarse seria egoísta además que tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para oponerse a toda su clase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda la clase se dirigió al ala de las mujeres puesto que, curiosamente hubo un problema con una habitación en el ala de los hombres por lo que alguno de los estudiantes masculinos tendría que ser trasladado al ala de las mujeres en el primer piso, muchos se ofrecieron al instante en el que se enteraron de esto sin embargo aizawa ya había previsto esa misma situación por lo que ya había sorteado la habitación, al final resulto que el peliverde se quedaría con la habitación lo cual le gano una infinita envidia por parte de sus compañeros del género masculino, sobre todo mineta.

Una vez llegaron a su destino se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el cuarto del misterioso Midoriya era una habitación completamente normal, incluso más que el de satou o ojiro, la cama el escritorio las cortinas, todo era completamente común y corriente lo único que se podría decir que decoraba el lugar eran un par de posters de All migth en la pared y un muñeco del mismo héroe sobre la cama

Izuku pensó que la normalidad de su habitación disuadiría a sus compañeros de investigar, todavía guardaba cosas que no quería que se vieran, pero para su mala suerte la normalidad solo hizo más curiosa a su clase, en ese preciso instante todos comenzaron a investigar, incluso los más desinteresados como todoroki y la chica con los lóbulos en forma de conector de auricular, jiro kyouka.

Ochako se paseó por la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que diera alguna pista sobre la vida de su nuevo amigo, de repente algo en su campo de visión le llamo la atención, era una foto colocada sobre una pequeña mesa y en frente tenía un incienso. La castaña se acercó y tomo la foto para mirarla más detenidamente, en ella se podía ver a una mujer, su cabello liso era de color verde hoja atado en un pequeño bollo por detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos que miraban a la cámara con amabilidad eran del mismo color verde de su cabello y en su rostro había una sonrisa brillante, pero algo en la imagen que la molestaba y era el listón negro en ella junto con el incienso.

"Deku-kun" llamo atrayendo la atención del chico "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó, el peliverde miro lo que su amiga sostenía, una ligera mirada de aflicción cruzo por sus ojos antes de acercarse para tomar la foto, "es mi madre" contesto mirando la imagen

"es muy bonita" comento la castaña, en verdad ahora que la miraba bien podía ver el parentesco

"si… lo era"

Tsuyu que justamente estaba escuchando pregunto "¿era?"

"ella murió en un accidente de tránsito, un ladrón que intentaba escapar subió al auto y la hizo conducir a toda velocidad, choco y en el accidente murió" relato Izuku mientras dejaba la foto sobre la pequeña mesa

"¿porque hablas como si hubieras estado allí?" preguntó esta vez Todoroki

"porque lo estuve" fue la simple respuesta que dio antes de quedar con la vista perdida y el ambiente entero se puso tenso, nadie se atrevió a decir algo o comentar. Kaminari que estaba revisando los cajones divisó algo y lo tomó y para intentar disipar la tención lo levanto, "o-oi Midoriya, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó, en su mano había una pequeña caja de madera con aspecto de un cubo de rubik

El peliverde pareció salir de sus pensamientos, "es una caja con puzle" fue su respuesta. La incomodidad de ambiente se disipo levemente, la mayoría de los estudiantes agradecían mentalmente al rubio

"¿y que contiene?" pregunto kirishima tomando la caja en intentando abrirla, aunque no pudo obviamente. Curiosamente y para alivio de todos en ese momento Izuku volvió a su clásica personalidad nerviosa y temblorosa, en verdad el melancólico Midoriya los estaba empezando a poner nerviosos

"n-no lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho y tampoco recuerdo la secuencia" dijo el peliverde nerviosamente

"a ver déjame probar" dijo kaminari con lo que comenzó a girarla buscando como abrirla, de mas esta decir que no pudo. Así pasaron los minutos con la pequeña caja pasando de una mano a otra, cada miembro de la clase 1-A trato de abrirla pero nadie pudo.

Luego de eso todos por fin salieron de la habitación de Izuku y este por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, fue un milagro que hayan encontrado sus armas escondidas con todo lo que husmearon, el armario de doble fondo le vino de maravilla para estas situaciones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bien, creo que es momento de decidir quién será el rey de la habitación" dijo mina y todos estuvieron de acuerdo salvo por uno.

"¡alto allí!" grito mineta de repente atrayendo la atención de todos, "¿no les parece extraño que Solo los hombres hayamos tenido que expones nuestras habitaciones a las criticas pero no las mujeres?, hasta donde yo sé esto era una competencia donde toda la clase participaba" dijo con una increíble oratoria el chico más bajo y poniendo énfasis en la frase "toda la clase"

"para decidir a un verdadero ganador se debería ver todas las habitaciones, las chicas incluidas ¿no?" termino mineta. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, algunas se veían indecisas y otras de plano sus miradas decían de no, sin embargo, su opinión importaba poco

"ok, porque no" dijo mina la autoproclamada vocera del grupo, "la primera es jiro-chan" dijo toru con lo que encaro hacia la habitación de la peli morada que casualmente estaba al lado de la de Izuku

"espera, ¿están seguras de esto?" pregunto la peli morada no muy segura y algo incomoda

"¡no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!" le respondió mina energéticamente

"Ya que" dijo resignadamente jiro, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que no giraba, frunció el entrecejo e intento nuevamente esta vez con las dos manos sin resultados

"creo que la cerradura se cerró" dijo sato luego de probar abrirla sin éxito, podría haber probado con su Quirk, pero así rompería la puerta lo cual tampoco era una opción "¿tienes la llave?" preguntó y la peli morada tanteo todos sus bolsillos en busca de la llave de su habitación solo para darse cuenta que la había dejado dentro

"tendremos que llamar a aizawa-sensei" dijo ochako

"e-en realidad p-puedo abrirla" dijo de repente una voz entre los estudiantes, todos se giraron hacia el propietario de la voz el cual era Izuku, el peliverde se encogió en su lugar por las miradas, todos se lo quedaron mirando algo incrédulos, avanzo por entre sus compañeros y se puso de rodillas frente a la cerradura, de su bolsillo saco un par de ganzúas con lo que comenzó a trabajar.

"Midoriya-kun ¿sabes forzar una cerradura?" pregunto lida sorprendido y el peliverde sin mirarlo le contesto "s-solía quedarme muchas veces atrapado fuera de mi departamento, aprendí a forzar una cerradura para no tener que llamar a un cerrajero cada que pasaba", era una completa mentira pero muy convincente, cuando robas en las calles debes aprender a mentir, no solo basta con mentir bien si te atrapan robando y tardas demasiado en hacer una excusa estas perdido, para poder robar en la calle y no ser arrestado debías dar una mentira convincente y rápida, en cuanto a saber forzar una cerradura eso era algo básico para cualquier ladrón. Luego de treinta segundo la puerta ya estaba abierta

"gracias" agradeció jiro de manera seca, si antes se sentía incomoda por tener que dormir con un desconocido a un lado, que encima era hombre, ahora se acababa de enterar que también sabia abrir cerraduras, pondría una silla frente su puerta por si acaso fuese algún pervertido

La habitación de jiro se parecía a la de un rockero, no solo por la gran cantidad de instrumentos tales como guitarras, bajos o incluso pianos y una batería, sino también por los patrones de cuadros en el piso y el techo, también había un gran pizarrón en una de las paredes que tenía escrito "Deep dope"

"este cuarto no es para nada femenino" comento kaminari lo cual le gano que el auricular de la propietaria el cuarto se conectara a su oído causándole un tremendo dolor y mareo

La siguiente de las chicas era toru, la chica invisible los guio a su habitación alegremente y poco le faltaba para despedir flores de su ser, una vez llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que, si la habitación de tokoyami era monocromáticamente negra la de hagakure era lo mismo, pero en rosa, también podía decirse que era el opuesto al de jiro, había cojines de corazones y peluches por todos lados

Después vino mina, su cuarto estaba lleno de leopardo en rosado y negro además de que todo estaba afelpado, la habitación reflejaba bastante bien lo extrovertida que era la chica rosada. La siguiente era ochako, su habitación parecía normal, se parecía un poco a la habitación de Izuku salvo que en esta había un poster de una constelación

Hubieran seguido por tsuyu pero por la intensidad con la que los miraba y la forma en la que se paraba frente a su puerta indicaba claramente que no quería que entraran, nadie tuvo el valor para enfrentar a los profundos ojos de la chica rana

En último lugar se encontraba el cuarto de yaoyorozu, "los cuartos de todos fueron impresionantes a comparación del mío, quedo un poco apretado" dijo antes de abrir la puerta para que todos vieran a que se refería, los muebles como una librería y un tocador eran enormes, pero sin duda lo que más ocupaba espacio era la cama, en verdad había poco espacio para maniobrar, "n-no pensé que el cuarto sería tan pequeño, e-estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de muebles" se defendió la pelinegra, era una niña rica después de todo

Al fin la competencia había terminado y las votaciones también y el ganador no fue otro que satou, curiosamente todos los botos fueron de las chicas y por la sencilla razón de que el pastel que había cocinado fue bastante bueno.

Izuku miro desde el sillón como kaminari y mineta acusaban al castaño de hacer trampa, "son unos idiotas" dijo una de las voces en su cabeza, "tal vez, pero son nuestros compañeros" dijo otra y el peliverde sonrió, era bueno tener compañeros, buenos compañeros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era el día siguiente y las clases eran horriblemente aburridas. Primero fueron clases de inglés con present mic, luego clases de literatura con el profesor cementoss, un hombre el cual parecía estar recubierto de cemento cuando en realidad así era su cuerpo, más tarde clase de historia del arte con midnigth y antes de que la siguiente materia fuese dada tuvieron un tiempo en la cafetería, un almuerzo normal hecho por el héroe de la cocina "lunch-Rush"

Y por fin era la hora que todos estaban esperando, las clases de heroísmo de la tarde impartidas por ni más ni menos que All migth, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban impacientes y expectantes, de repente a lo lejos se escuchó "¡SOY YO!" con la voz del héroe número uno, "¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!" la puerta se abrió repentinamente y All migth entro caminando con zancadas largas intentando aparentar una actitud relajada a pesar de que claramente se notaba que estaba nervioso, iba vestido con un traje ajustado de color rojo con líneas blancas que resaltaba todos sus músculos, tenía un cinturón de color amarillo y al mismo tiempo usaba una capa de color azul

"es All migth de verdad!" "¡el héroe número uno nos dará clases enserio!" "¡su traje es el de la edad de plata!" fueron algunos los gritos y comentarios de la clase

"¡ASI ES JÓVENES, YO LES IMPARTIRÉ CLASES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! ¡LAS CLASES DE ESTUDIOS BÁSICOS DE HEROÍSMO!" dijo All migth mientras flexionaba sus músculos y hacia una pose, "¡Y HOY EMPEZAREMOS CON ENSAYO DE BATALLA!" explico y de algún lado saco de la nada un control remoto, presiono el botón en él y de repente algunas sesiones en la pared comenzaron a moverse, esas secciones revelaron ser estantes en los cuales habían barios maletines numerados del uno al veinte

"¡COLÓQUENSE SUS TRAJES Y LUEGO VALLAN AL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO TREINTA PARA SU PRIMERA CLASE!" dijo por última vez All migth antes de salir corriendo en un borrón velocidad

Todos tomaron sus respectivos maletines, Izuku tomo el que tenía el número siete y lo abrió ligeramente, pudo ver que le habían traído exactamente lo que había pedido, en verdad se había sorprendido del altísimo presupuesto que tenían para sus trajes de héroe, vio que sus compañeros se estaban yendo por lo que para no quedarse atrás se fue también

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El centro de entrenamiento número treinta era uno de los más pequeños de toda la escuela, eran para iniciar a los estudiantes en las clases de heroísmo, perfecto para el primer enteramiento, se trataba de un edificio de cinco pisos en medio de una zona urbana rodeada de edificios aún más grandes… era pequeño para estándares de la UA

Ochako estaba saliendo de la entrada a una sala llena de pantallas, se cómodo su casco al mismo tiempo que tiraba alígeramente de su traje, pensó que tendría que haber aclarado como quería que fuera su traje, lamentablemente por no haberlo hecho su traje resulto ser ajustado con un cinturón, un casco y sus muñequeras para reducir las náuseas por usar mucho su Quirk.

De repente algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la atención, fue su amigo lida, aunque no lo reconoció por su aspecto sino más bien por su postura, el chico iba vestido con una armadura de cuerpo entero, en su espalda había algunos tubos parecidos a los que se les pone a los autos modificados y en sus piernas parecían haber dos mini motores. Su traje era mucho más impresionante que el suyo y no tardo en reconocerlo

"¡tú traje es asombroso lida-kun!" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa radiante

"gracias uraraka-kun, este traje es un derivado de los de mi familia, el título del 'héroe motor ingenium' ha pasado por barias generaciones, aunque tu traje tampoco se queda tan atrás" dijo el chic pelinegro con su voz levemente distorsionada por su casco. La castaña se rasco la nuca avergonzada y estuvo por decir algo cuando una voz habla antes que ella.

"a-a mi también me gusta tu t-traje uraraka-san" dijo la voz y como se esperaba "¡kyaa!" la castaña soto un grito justo antes de saltar y ser atrapada por lida el cual la sostuvo en pose nupcial, "¿Midoriya?" pregunto lida

"s-si" confirmo el peliverde, Izuku iba vestido con un traje que a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, los cuales intentaban ser originales y destacar de alguna manera, el disfraz de Izuku intentaba ser lo más discreto posible con un par de pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de color verde muy oscuro casi pareciendo negro, tenía puesto también un cinturón de herramientas que estaba vacío, también usaba zapatos negros con la suela igualmente negra y un par de guantes sin dedos, curiosamente también había una funda para pistola también vacía, en general el traje parecía haber sido diseñado para no ser visto, algo contrario a lo que se supone un traje de héroe debe hacer

"d-Deku-kun me asustaste" dijo ochako bajando de los brazos de lida

"l-lo siento" se disculpó el peliverde, pasaba más seguido de lo que le gustaría

"Midoriya tu traje es…" comenzó a decir, pero se cortó buscando una palabra para describir el atuendo de su amigo

"n-no hace falta que intentes ser amable, sé que mi disfraz es poco llamativo" dijo Izuku, en verdad lo había pedido así por dos simples motivos, el primero era por la comodidad, no se sentía cómodo usando algo llamativo, demasiado tiempo intentando ser alguien invisible, y el segundo motivo era porque sería impráctico otra cosa

Ochako iba a hacer algún comentario de que le quedaba bien cuando escucharon la voz de su profesor llamándolos "¡REUNANSE JÓVENES!, ¡DEBO FELISITARLOS POR SUS DISFRACES, TODOS SON ESTUPENDOS!" dijo All migth mirando a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes y cuando su vista se detuvo en su sucesor se sintió un poco confundido, era evidente que el disfraz no fue ideado para ser llamativo sino para pasar desapercibido, eso le traería muchos problemas para reunir una base se fans que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era importante para un héroe, puesto que ser reconocido traía beneficios

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos, no era momento de favoritismos, tenía una clase que dar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo lida levanto la mano, "¡sensei! ¡¿el escenario que utilizaremos será la misma ciudad del examen?!"

"¡BUENA SUPOSICIÓN LIDA-SHONEN, PERO NO, LA CAPTURA DE VILLANOS PUEDE DARSE EN ZONAS ABIERTAS PERO EL MAYOR PORCENTAJE DE DETENCIONES SUSEDEN EN ESPACIOS CERRADOS, PARA ESTE PRIMER EJERCICIO SE UTILIZARÁN DOS EQUIPOS, UNO DE HEROES Y OTRO DE VILLANOS, LOS VILLANOS ESTARAN DENTRO DE UN EDIFICIO Y SU OBJETIVO SERA DEFENDERLA DE LOS HEROES QUE INTENTARAN RECUPERARLA CON UN LIMITE DE TIEMPO DE QUINCE MINUTOS, SI LOS HEROES CAPTURAN A LOS VILLANOS O RECUPERAN LA BOMBA GANAN, PERO SI LOS VILLANOS DEFIENDEN LA BOMBA HASTA EL LIMITE DE TIEMPO O CAPTURAN A LOS HEROES ENTONCES ELLOS GANAN! ¡¿MUY SIMPLE VERDAD?!" explico el héroe número uno con los brazos cruzados, lo hizo bien con la ligera ayuda de sus notas

"¡¿cómo se dividirán los grupos?!" pregunto lida rígidamente

"¿podemos simplemente explotar a nuestros adversarios?" pregunto Katsuki con una expresión oscura

"¿hay amenaza de expulsión como en la prueba de aizawa-sensei?" pregunto ochako con miedo

"D-DEMACIADAS PREGUNTAS" pensó para sí mismo All migth entrando en leve pánico. "¡LOS GRUPOS SE DECIDIRAN ALEATORIAMENTE!" dijo leyendo sus notas y sacando una caja de lotería

"¿es enserio?" pregunto kaminari

"los profesionales a menudo deben trabajar con otros héroes que no conocen por lo que deben improvisar con sus compañeros" dijo Izuku sacando su lado nerd de adentro

Luego de unos minutos los grupos ya estaba hechos, Izuku resulto estar en el equipo A junto con ochako, "¡qué bien estamos juntos! ¡demos lo mejor de nosotros Deku-kun!" fue lo que dijo la castaña cuando se enteró de que serían equipo.

"¡Y LOS PRIMEROS EQUIPOS EN PARTICIPAR SERAN!" comenzó All migth metiendo sus manos en dos cajas una con la palabra "héroes" escrita y otra con "villanos" "¡EL EQUIPO A COMO HEROES Y EL EQUIPO D COMO VILLANOS!" terminó sacando dos bolas una con una A y otra con una D.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a la salida para comenzar, sin embargo, su profesor los detuvo

"ALTO, HAREMOS UNA PEQUEÑA MODIFICACIÓN, PARA ESTA RONDA EL EQUIPO DE LOS HEROES CONSISTIRA UNICAMENTE DE MIDORIYA-SHONEN Y LOS VILLANOS DE URARAKA-SHONES, LIDA-SHONEN Y BAKUGOU-SHONEN" dijo All migth

"¿eso no es ser injusto?" pregunto kirishima

"¡A MENUDO COMO HEROES TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTARSE A SITUACIONES DIFICILES COMO POR EJEMPLO ESTAR SOLOS CONTRA UN GRUPO DE MALEANTES, NO ES LO COMUN, PERO PUEDE SUCEDER!" explico el hombre rubio, si bien era cierto el por qué hacía esto solo era una parte, la otra parte era para presionar a su sucesor para que utilizara el One For All, era solo un pequeño empujón eso es todo, nada dañino

Izuku miro a su héroe favorito, podía ver el motivo detrás de esta modificación, en verdad agradecía levemente esto, pero también le pesaba un poco, debería volver al pasado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cada equipo tenía cinco minutos para prepararse, los villanos podían modificar el entorno a como ellos lo creyeran conveniente mientras que los héroes podían armar su estrategia, en general la prueba estaba diseñada para que los villanos tuvieran la ventaja.

Los tres integrantes del equipo de los villanos se encontraban ahora mismo en el último piso del edificio, detrás de ellos estaba una bomba parecida a una ojiva nuclear pero hecha de papel mache

Hasta ahora lida habia sido el único que planteaba estrategias, uraraka solamente escuchaba y Katsuki se quedaba quieto sin prestarle atención al chico más alto, "¡TIEMPO TRMINADO! ¡COMIENSEN!" se escuchó de repente la voz de All migth por los altavoces y en ese preciso momento Katsuki comenzó a moverse.

"¡espera bakugou, tenemos que apegarnos al plan!" grito lida, su plan era que los tres enfrentarían al peliverde aprovechando su superioridad numérica

"cállate cuatro ojos" dijo Katsuki a lo que lida se calló del shock "tu plan es estúpido y no servirá, lo que aremos es que tú la chica burbujas se quedaran aquí a cuidar la bomba mientras que yo buco a Deku"

"bakugou, lo que planteas es una locura, que enfrentes a Midoriya tu solo es demasiado peligroso no importa tu Quirk, podrá usarlo e tu contra" dijo lida intentando hacer entrar en razón al chic explosivo

"tú no conoces a Deku como yo, es un cobarde y lo último que ara es venir de frente, si algo le voy a reconocer a ese inútil es que es silencioso, si vamos todos nos sorteara fácilmente, pero si dos se quedan cuidando la bomba y uno lo busca podremos atraparlo sin problemas" explico bakugou y esta vez no obtuvo objeciones principalmente porque sus compañeros estaban chocleados, jamás pensaron que el explosivo rubio tuviera ese nivel analítico

De repente y sin previo aviso las luces se apagaron y a juzgar por la oscuridad del pasillo, creían que todas las luces del edificio "si tienes un mejor plan te escucho cuatro ojos" dijo Katsuki y esta vez lida se quedó callado con lo que se apegaron al plan de Katsuki, el rubio se fue y la bomba quedo al cuidado de los otros dos integrantes del equipo de los villanos

"Deku es aterradoramente silencioso tanto que sus pasos ni siquiera hacen ruidos, atentos y a la primera señal de que algo se mueve ataquen" dijo el rubio antes de salir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuki recorrió el edificio de arriba abajo, de una punta a la otra pasando por cada habitación y se dio cuenta de que todo el edificio estaba a oscuras y gracias a las pocas ventanas que había la oscuridad era muy densa

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y en todo ese tiempo no hubo una sola señal del peliverde, nada, ni siquiera un destello de él. Dejo que un gruñido saliera de su garganta "¡muéstrate de una maldita vez!" gritó, tanto silencio lo estaba desquiciando, "¡sal y pelea como un hombre!, ¡cobarde! ¡ladronzuelo cobarde e inútil!", dejo escapar algunas explosiones, esperaba que sacudiendo el ambiente por fin Deku se mostraría y lo enfrentaría con ese Quirk, no el inútil que siempre tuvo, el otro que habia hecho que lanzara la pelota más lejos que él, Deku se habia estado burlando de él durante años ocultando una peculiaridad que era tan fuerte como la suya, no, imposible, nadie era más fuerte que él y mucho menos Deku, lo enfrentaría y lo pondría en su lugar de nuevo.

De repente escucho el primer ruido desde que comenzó a buscar a Deku aparte de sus explosiones. Bajo la vista en la dirección del ruido y vio que entre sus piernas pasaba rodando un pequeño tubo metálico, pero cuando lo miro más detenidamente abrió los ojos como platos.

Del pequeño cilindro salió una luz blanquecina que cegó a Katsuki, "¡gha! ¡maldición!" grito el rubio cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas lo único que veía era una mancha blanca. De la nada sintió un insignificante piquete en el cuello, con su visión ya siendo ligeramente más normal se llevó la mano al cuello y se quitó aquello que lo picó para luego levarse frente a la cara, era un dardo

Su enojo se disparó y al tiempo que explotaba el dardo en su mano gritó "¡Deku!", comenzó a correr en una dirección aleatoria pero solo dio dos zancadas antes de sentirse mareado, muy mareado, dejo de correr y comenzó a tambalearse, apenas si se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo y en un momento de lucidez intento comunicarse con su equipo, sin embargo, noto que su auricular no estaba

"mal…dicion" dijo antes de caer inconsciente por un sedante

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bakugou responde ¡bakugou!" grito lida a través de su comunicador, los gritos de su compañero se podían escuchar incluso sin la necesidad del comunicador, no se sobresaltó por los gritos ni por las explosiones, pero su lo hizo por el silencio, bakugou parecía haber desaparecido y el hecho de que no contestara lo hacía más preocupante.

"esto no está bien, ¡uraraka! Quédate y vigila bien la bomba, yo iré a ver qué sucedió con bakugou" dijo lida a lo que la castaña asintió. El peli azul salió corriendo a toda velocidad y en tan solo un par de segundos ya habia bajado varios pisos mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero, de repente escucho un sonido a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que eran sus gritos a través del comunicador de bakugou.

Con aun más velocidad que antes se dirigió hacia la ubicación donde esperaba encontrar a su compañero, pero no vio nada más que un comunicador tirado en el suelo. Se acercó con cautela al comunicador y lo recogió "¿Dónde está bakugou?" se preguntó y se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensar y se encontró con su mentón desnudo, aburo los ojos como platos, no tenía su casco.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando fue derribado al suelo y algo lo golpease dejándolo noqueado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako tenía un mal presentimiento, llamaba a sus compañeros de equipo por su auricular, pero no contestaban, pensó en salir a buscarlos, no obstante dejaría desprotegida la bomba y la oscuridad del pasillo no la dejaba ver a más de un par de metros, en esta habitación había algunas ventanas lo suficientemente grandes como para que la luz del sol necesaria se filtrara para remplazar a la artificial.

Barios muebles giraban alrededor de la castaña siendo estas sus únicas armas. Tenía una postura firme o eso era lo que ella pensaba pues sus piernas temblaban por la ansiedad y las náuseas de usar su Quirk y por su nerviosismo eran casi insoportables.

Quedaban solo tres minutos para que el tiempo se termine y por ende ganarían, necesitaba mantener la bomba a salvo por ese tiempo, el problema era que estaba sola y no tenía idea donde podría estar Deku, no solo eso no podía escuchar nada salvo a ella misma, antes era capaz de oír a sus compañeros por el comunicador pero ahora no, el silencio la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa

De repente escucho un sonido metálico, se sobresaltó incluso dando un ligero salto junto con un chillido, pero se relajó al ver que era solo un pequeño cilindro que rodaba, sin embargo se puso aún más nerviosa que antes en el momento que el pequeño cilindro empezó a despedir humo y en un par de segundos la habitación entera estaba repleta

La castaña giraba la cabeza de un lado a otros buscando a su adversario, a veces los muebles que flotaban formaban figuras humanas que la hacían sobresaltarse perdiendo el control sobre los objetos. De repente alguien la tomo por detrás, le tomaron las manos y las ataron juntas, ni siquiera puso girarse para ver cuando fue noqueada por un choque eléctrico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la sala de cámaras los estudiantes de la clase 1-A y su profesor estaban incrédulos, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Nadie tenía idea, tuvieron suerte de que las cámaras tenían una batería aparte del sistema eléctrico del edificio o de lo contrario hubieran estado básicamente ciego ante lo que sucedía en el edificio, aunque fue prácticamente lo mismo

Lo único que vieron fue a sus compañeros caer noqueados por algo, sabían que se trataba de Midoriya porque era el único que podría ser, pero si no lo supieran hubieran pensado que era algún tipo de fuerza extraña

"acaso… Midoriya los noqueo… sin que lo vieran" pregunto satou incrédulo

"lo hizo sin que nosotros lo viéramos" dijo sero

"ahora sí, ¿qué demonios?, ¿cómo los pudo noquear a los tres sin que se dieran cuenta?" pregunto kaminari, ahora que sabía que su compañero peliverde podía hacer eso jamás lo molestaría.

En verdad todos estaban que no cabían en su asombro, el mismo chico temeroso y que cada vez que hablaban tartamudeaba podía dejarlos fuera de combate en solo unos segundos, nadie los podía culpar de estar un poco aterrados por esa idea

"en verdad no es tan extraño que haya hecho eso" dijo de repente shoji atrayendo la atención de todos

"¿a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto kirishima sin entender

"Midoriya-chan es mucho más pequeño en comparación a bakugou-chan o lida-chan" dijo esta vez tsuyu sus grandes ojos jamás dejando de ver las pantallas "si hubiera intentado pelear directamente contra alguno de ellos hubiera perdido, tal vez si contra ochako-chan pero no contra los otros, solo le quedaba un acercamiento sigiloso además de que ese parecía ser lo que más le gustaba", todos miraron a la chica rana sorprendido y algunos en parte confundidos

"los pasos de Midoriya no hacen ruido" dijo todoroki aclarando las dudas de a qué se refería su compañera. La mayoría abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, Izuku había sorprendido a varios de ellos por la espalda apareciéndoles por la espalda como un fantasma

Tendrían que pensar en ello más tarde pues los participantes del ejercicio aparecieron por la puerta, tan metidos como estaban en el sigilo de Midoriya no se dieron cuenta cuando su profesor fue a sacar a los villanos del edificio y a despertarlos para luego traerlos a la sala junto que el héroe. Lida tenía la cabeza gacha con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos y sus puños estaban apretados, en su cara había una expresión entre enojada y decepcionada, podría englobarse como una expresión de reproche hacia sí mismo

"fue por completo mi culpa, si no me hubiera precipitado de esa manera talvez hubiera podido evitar el ataque de Midoriya-kun" dijo lida con los dientes apretados

"t-tranquilo lida-kun, y-yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar" dijo Izuku intentando consolar a su compañero decaído

"si, tranquilo lida-kun, en todo caso fue mi culpa, debería haber defendido mejor la bomba" dijo uraraka comenzando con su clásica energía pero terminando con la cabeza baja en señal de depresión, el peliverde no sabía qué hacer y volteaba entre sus dos amigos con una expresión nerviosa

"¡REUNANSE JÓVENES, ES MOMENTO DE ANALIZAR EL EJERCICIO!" dijo de repente All migth sacando a la castaña y al pelinegro de sus pensamientos ayudando a su sucesor de manera inconsciente. Todos los estudiantes se reunieron frente al hombre rubio, "MUY BIEN, QUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUIEN DESTACO MAS Y PORQUE" pregunto y todos lo miraron con caras planas pero la única que se dignó a explicar fue yaoyorozu

"el que más se destacó en este entrenamiento fue obviamente Midoriya, no solo por vencer incluso en desventaja numérica sino también por la forma en la que gano, fue capaz de adaptarse a su situación y aprovecho la oscuridad para esconderse y neutralizar a sus adversarios de manera segura" explico la chica pelinegra lo que todos la miraron sorprendidos, no hubieran podido explicarlo mejor

"e-en verdad es más simple que eso" dijo de repente Izuku atrapando la atención de todos "l-lo que paso en realidad fue…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku se paró fuera del edifico, le habían dado cinco minutos para armar una estrategia y prepararse, tenía un mapa y lo estaba analizando, memorizando cada detalle que pudiera significar algo importante, mientras tanto su mente iba a kilómetros por hora, las voces gritaban a todo pulmón toda la información que tenía, lo que sabía de sus contrincantes, estaba en desventaja numérica por lo que lo mejor sería que vinieran todos juntos, sin embargo, Katsuki estaba en ese equipo, el conocía su nivel de sigilo o al menos un aproximado con lo que plantearía una estrategia que anulara sus sigilo, dos se quedarían cuidando la bomba y uno iría a buscarlo, ese alguien iba a ser Katsuki, desde ayer que estaba enojado y esta sería la única manera de descargarse, explotar cosas o golpearlo a él.

"hay un poste" dijo de repente una de las voces en su cabeza, el peliverde miro y efectivamente había un poste de luz, ese debía dar energía al edificio, "hay pocas ventanas" "corta las luces" "mucha oscuridad" "fácil esconderse" "ataques furtivos" "una estrategia de cobardes" "uno a uno" decían las voces

"¡COMIENCEN!" grito All migth de repente silenciando todas las voces, los ojos de Izuku parecían desenfocados, miraron a la nada por unos segundos para luego enfocarse de repente, se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y de repente corrió hacia el poste para cuando lo tuvo frente a él dar un pequeño salto y adherirse con sus guantes, unos pequeños filamentos se extendían desde los guantes hasta las yemas de sus dedos, parte del equipamiento que había pedido como parte de su traje de héroe, en verdad la chaqueta y los pantalones lo había conseguido por si mismo y eran completamente normales, los guantes, las botas y el cinturón eran de la empresa que se encargaba de los trajes, aditamentos que el pidió con especificaciones muy precisas

Subió por el poste con ayuda de sus guantes hasta los cables de luz, una vez los tuvo en frente con su Quirk atrajo un par de pinzas con las cuales corto algunos cables, ahora todo el edificio estaba a oscuras, cerca de él había una pequeña cornisa, no lo pensó demasiado y luego de guardar las pinzas a su cinturón salto hacia ella, se sostuvo con ambas manos y se trepo ya habiendo desactivado los filamentos de sus guantes, se movió por la cornisa del cuarto piso hasta una ventana, se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie y cuando se cercioro de ello entro

Todo estaba oscuro y gracias a su traje que era casi en su totalidad negro sería muy difícil verlo, se agacho y de repente presiono un botón oculto en sus zapatos, la suela de repente cambio y se suavizo. Así como sus guantes tenían un mecanismo de adición con filamentos de metal los cuales le dejaban trepar por una superficie plana, sus botan también tenían una suela especial la cual podía suavizarse o endurecerse con pulsos eléctricos que Izuku controlaba con un botón, antes sus pasos no hacían ruido, pero ahora con esto podría correr sin emitir sonido.

Corrió por el piso a toda velocidad pero sin hacer ruido, escucho pasos a la vuelta de una esquina, abrazo la pared cuando estuvo cerca de y se asomó por un costado, vio que se trataba de Katsuki por lo que dejo de asomarse y se quedó quieto, una vez el rubio explosivo estuvo cerca de él giro su cabeza hacia todos lados buscándolo pero gracias a la oscuridad no lo vio y paso de largo. Salió corriendo una vez más esta vez subiendo al quinto piso y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la bomba, vio que esta estaba siendo resguardada por lida y uraraka. No podría capturar la bomba incluso si la atraía con su peculiaridad puesto que los villanos tenían un pequeño lapso de tiempo para intentar recuperar la bomba en caso de que se las quitaran, debía neutralizar a todos los villanos para poder ganar y para ello debía neutralizar a Katsuki primero.

Siguió a Katsuki por todo el edificio durante diez minutos, no ataco antes porque el rubio estaba aleta, muy alerta, savia que estaba cerca pero no donde, la única manera de atacar a Katsuki con excito entonces debía hacerlo bajar la guardia que solamente lo lograría cuando el rubio perdiera la paciencia y efectivamente lo logro, el momento que el rubio empezó a soltar explosiones atrajo una granada aturdidora de uno de sus escondites, la arrojo por entre sus piernas, exploto dejando por completo abierto a Katsuki para que él robara su comunicador además de atraer un pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y dispararle uno a Katsuki dejándolo fuera de combate

A toda velocidad corrió hacia el tercer piso, lida vendría rápido y tenía que ser veloz, en una intersección de dos pasillos dejo el auricular de Katsuki en medio para que cuando el chico más alto estuviera cerca lo viera a propósito, no termino allí, usando las paredes salto de la una a la otra para colgarse del techo y esperar a que apareciera lida, unos segundos mas tarde el chico callo en su trampa, rápidamente Izuku se descolgó y mientras caía robo el casco de lida, callo sobre él y lo derribo al suelo en donde lo golpeo con el casco dejándolo inconsciente

Finalmente, solo quedaba uraraka, corrió hacia una ventana y salto a través de ella para agarrarse al borde, trepo por la pared con ayuda de sus guantes hasta que estuvo fuera de la habitación de la bomba, asomo ligeramente la cabeza por la ventana para poder ver, la castaña estaba por completo alerta y se notaba nerviosa, era evidente que necesitaría ser mucho más cuidadoso aquí

Abrió la ventana con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido, entro y se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas en la habitación, atrajo una bomba de humo, quito el seguro y la arrojo, en pocos segundos la habitación entera estaba llena de humo con lo que la castaña no pudo verlo, se puso detrás de ella y robo un par de esposas de su escondite, esposo a la castaña y antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta le dio una descarga eléctrica con un taser dejándola noqueada por el choque eléctrico poniéndole fin al ensayo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku termino de relatar todo lo que hizo durante la práctica, todos se lo quedaron mirando completamente incrédulos, nadie podía creerlo, el nivel de análisis y meticulosidad que había detrás de todas las acciones del peliverde era increíble

Izuku viendo que todos se quedaron callados dijo "¡e-en verdad solo preste atención, s-sabía que kachan haría algo así y actué en consecuencia! ¡si hubiera sido cualquier otro de ustedes no habría podido hacer lo mismo!" de manera asustada

"NO DEBES MENOSPRECIAR TUS HABILIDADES JOVEN MIDORIYA, LO QUE HICISTE NO CUALQUIERA LO PUEDE HACER, ¡ENORGULLÉCETE DE ELLO!" dijo All migth poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliverde, "IGUALMENTE ¡NESESITAMOS REANUDAR EL EJERCICIO, LOS SIGUIENTES GRUPOS SERÁN…!" dijo el hombre rubio reanudando la clase

Izuku respiro un poco más tranquilo, la atención ya no estaba sobre él, debería agradecerle a All migth mas tarde, de repente una sensación pesada surgió en su corazón, lo había hecho de nuevo, había robado, en realidad no había robado nada, pero en el fondo se sintió así, el pasado lo perseguía nuevamente.

Su depresión era evidente, tanto que hasta ochako lo noto, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía que era lo que lo afligía, aunque All migth si sabía, él tenía de que lo que presionase el corazón de su sucesor debía ser algo que datase desde mucho antes

Los grupos siguieron pasando y All migth para ser equitativo en algunos grupos hizo lo mismo que con el primero y enfrento a uno contra tres, a veces un héroe contra tres villanos y viceversa, al final ya todos los grupos habían pasado y en general tuvieron buenos resultados, ningún grupo sufrió una derrota aplastante, salvo por el primer grupo, y cada quien supo usar sus peculiaridades para adaptarse al ejercicio

"¡HOY FUE UN GRAN ENTRENAMIENTO! TODOS FELISITACIONES, VEO MUCHO POTENCIAL EN TODOS USTEDES, VUELVANA LOS VESTIDORES Y VAYAN A LOS DORMITORIOS, DESCANSEN PARA MAÑANA PODER HACERLO MEJOR" dijo All migth a toda su clase, sus estudiantes se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios para poder volver a ponerse sus uniformes, el hombre rubio busco entre el grupo de adolescentes hasta que diviso la cabellera verde de su sucesor

"MIDORIYA" llamo y el chico lo miro curioso y confundido, "QUEDATE AQUÍ, NESESITAMOS HABLAR" dijo, una mirada preocupada atravesó la cara del peliverde, "suerte" le dijo kaminari dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de irse junto con todos los chicos

Izuku se acercó y cuando estuvo frente al hombre rubio preguntó "¿q-que sucede?" era evidente de que estaba nervioso, All migth soltó un suspiro, se puso firme y dijo "MIDORIYA MI CHICO, SOY TU MAESTRO, Y MI DEVER COMO TAL ES ENSEÑARTE, PERO MAS QUE ESO AYUDARTE, ACONSEJARTE PARA QUE PUEDAS SUPERAR LOS PROBLEMAS EN TU CORAZON"

"y-yo estoy bien lo juro" intento mentir el peliverde y el héroe le envió una mirada plana

"MIDORIYA SHONEN, NO SOY TONTO, ALGO TE AFLIGE Y QUIERO AYUDARTE, PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO SI NO ME DICES EL PROBLEMA"

Izuku desvió la mirada con una expresión triste, "es complicado, simplemente… es complicado" dijo

"ENFRENTAR LOS PROBLEMAS JAMAS FUE SIMPLE, ES POR ESO QUE CUANDO NOS SUPERAN BUSCAMOS AYUDA" dijo el héroe numero uno y de repente puso una mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante, "MI CHICO, QUIERO AYUDARTE, DIME, QUE PRECIONA TU CORAZON"

Izuku seguía sin mirarlo, su pecho le pesaba, mucho, le dolía, quería simplemente irse, pero a pesar de toda la ansiedad y el dolor todavía dijo

"¿conoces el nombre de Green Mouse?"

Fin del capitulo

… bueno, fue un tiempo sin actualizar nada… ok, no tengo excusas esta vez, simplemente me dio flojera escribir. De igual manera aquí está el capítulo espero que lo disfruten, perdón por los errores de ortografía y de tipeo que encuentren

No tengo nada que decir así que ¡adiós y hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis: revelaciones

"¿conoces el nombre de Green Mouse?" pregunto Izuku a su maestro, aunque pareció ser más una afirmación a una pregunta

All might entre cerro sus oscurecidos ojos, tendría que ser un tonto o haber estado viviendo debajo de una roca para no conocer ese nombre, Green mouse era como se conocía al criminal más buscado de todo Tokio y Japón en general, un ladrón cuya principal característica era el realizar robos que se consideraban imposibles, entre los crímenes de los cuales se le tenían adjudicados estaban el asalto a uno de los bancos más protegidos del país en el cual vació tres bóvedas no dejando ni el más triste y solitario billete. También se encontraba el robo a una joyería mundialmente conocida donde dejó los anaqueles de muestra y las reservas de los diamantes por completo sin nada, todo esto a la luz del día, de igual manera entre sus asaltos menos famosos estaba el robo de tres armerías y dos centrales de policías las cuales despojó de cualquier tipo de arma o munición que tuvieran. Se sabía que trabajaba para las yakuzas japonesas o incluso para las mafias extranjeras, no hacia distinción entre trabajar para uno u otro. si alguien realizaba un robo supuestamente imposible, se sospechaba instantáneamente de Green mouse

Pero si había algo que causaba terror, no eran sus atracos o sus habilidades para realizarlos, no, era un simple y único hecho, jamás nadie, ni siquiera los propios jefes de las mafias para los cuales trabajaba, no había visto, no se conocía nada de Green Mouse, altura, compleción, edad aproximada, ni siquiera se sabía si era hombre o mujer. Era tal el anonimato de este personaje que algunos pensaban que ni siquiera existía y los más escépticos decían que no era uno solo, sino que se trataba de una organización de criminales entrenados, tampoco faltaban los que creían que se trataba de un hecho sobre natural sosteniendo que en realidad el criminal era un espíritu

Eran cientos las teorías que rondaban a esta enigmática figura y sorprendentemente se levantó una especie de base de fans alrededor de esté, se lo había tomado como un símbolo de rebeldía en contra de las leyes principalmente por adolecentes con lo que no era raro ver por la calle camisetas o collares con el símbolo del ratón verde (un pequeño ratón dibujado de manera simple y de color verde), curiosamente Green mouse jamás se nombró a si mismo de esta manera, sino que fue el público general quien le puso ese nombre por dos razones, la primera era porque era escurridizo como un ratón el cual se cola en un edificio sin ser siquiera notado, la segunda era que en las pocas y muy contadas ocasiones en las cuales alguien puso divisar el más pequeño destello del ladrón todos coincidieron en lo mismo, no único que pudieron ver fue el color verde oscuro

A grandes efectos Green mouse era un fantasma del cual nadie conocía nada, pero lo que sin duda creaba más preguntas acerca de este personaje era que todas sus actividades habían cesado hace exactamente dos años, por más de que nadie sabía quién era verdaderamente si era sabido que hace dos años jamás se volvió a conocer de un robo imposible por los cuales se caracterizaba el criminal. Parecía que se había desvanecido en la nada misma dejando el enigma del criminal más grande de Tokio flotando en el aire sin una respuesta

"SI, SE QUIEN ES, PERO NO ENTIENDO QUE TIENE QUE VER…" comenzó All migth, pero se cortó a la mitad, era cuestión de unir la información que tenía, lo triste que se veía cada vez que recordaba su pasado y lo misterioso que era, el ejercicio, su sigilo, todo marcaba a una dirección y lo único que le faltaba era esa pieza que jamás creyó tuviese relación alguna

Izuku lo miro a los ojos, en ellos se veía la angustia, el dolor y el remordimiento, "yo soy Green mouse" dijo de manera apagada y triste

All migth estaba que no entraba en su incredulidad, no encontraba forma de describir lo anonadado que se encontraba, le era imposible creer que delante de suya, su estudiante, su sucesor, era al mismo tiempo el criminal más buscado de todo el país. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin producir palabra y sudaba profusamente, su mente intentaba procesar esta revelación inconcebible.

Izuku desvió la mirada y miro al vacío como si estuviera recordando algo. "cuando tenía nueve años me fui de casa, no podía soportar mi vida y hui a los barrios bajos para morir de una vez por todas, pero me di cuenta que le tenía más miedo al hambre y al frio que a la muerte, no quería volver a casa así que robé para sobrevivir, en las calles, o en las casas, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo opuesto a lo que había ido a hacer ya era demasiado tarde"

All migth se recuperó levemente y pareció estar asimilando todo, "¿c-como… paso?" preguntó

El peliverde tenía la vista perdida, no estaba mirando la realidad en la que estaba, sino que veía sus recuerdos. "a los diez años robe un almacén para comer, el dueño me descubrió e iba a llamar a la policía, pero vio mi Quirk y lo que podía hacer por lo que me dijo que me perdonaría si hacia algo para él, me dijo que robara de la casa de su ex esposa su caja fuerte y asi lo hice, el hombre le conto a sus conocidos de mí y habilidad, muchos acudieron a mi para que les consiguiera lo que querían, ahí comencé a robar por petición y en algún punto no sé cuándo ni cómo termine trabajando para las mafias, robaba información y recursos para quien fuera que me lo pidiera, a esas alturas ya nada me importaba, yo solo quería morir pero no podía y en el fondo tampoco quería, pero todo termino con esa noche", con su peculiaridad atrajo de su cuarto una caja de madera, una pequeña caja de madera con puzle, Izuku movió con habilidad las piezas hasta que esta se abrió y de dentro saco algo, era una joya, una brillante esmeralda cortada en forma de gota que desprendía un brillo verdoso particular

"era solo un encargo simple…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo pues tenía a toda una mafia detrás de él, no se suponía que saliera mal, solo tenía que hacer un encargo para una mafia italiana y eso era todo, recuperar una joya esmeralda de una mafia americana que era supuestamente una reliquia familiar de la italiana, tampoco le importaba para que la querían, solo tenía que conseguirla, pero tuvo un descuido, un estúpido descuido de no haberse fijado que la puerta podría abrirse a la fuerza gracias a una cerradura en mal estado y ahora por ese error tenía a todos los miembros de esa mafia pisándole los talones, o más bien a uno.

Él era pequeño, ágil, rápido y conocía su entorno como la palma de su mano, podía moverse y correr con facilidad por los callejones y los edificios, sin embargo, uno de sus perseguidores también era rápido, tanto como él. Estaba a solo unos metros detrás suya y no podía perderlo por más que lo intentara, la única razón por la cual no recibió un disparo por la espalda era por la gran cantidad de giros y obstáculos que utilizo en sus intentos para perder a su perseguidor, pero ahora mismo Izuku corría en line recta por un largo callejón, no había esquinas por las cuales ir u objetos con los cuales refugiarse, de seguir así recibiría un disparo, y así fue

La bala atravesó su hombro, soltó un grito de dolor con lo que no pudo evitar el bote de basura con el cual choco y cayó al suelo, las voces le gritaron que se parase y siguiera huyendo, pero no llego a hacerlo.

Su perseguidos, un hombre de tal vez treintaicinco años y de rasgos claramente norteamericanos se paró al lado de él, jadeaba por toda la persecución y en su mano había una pistola, la apunto hacia el peliverde e Izuku quiso robar el arma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el mafioso le disparo una vez, un disparo certero y preciso en el corazón

Izuku abrió los ojos con horror, sintió el dolor en su pecho, su vista comenzó a oscurecerse, "¡no!" "¡maldito!" "¡deku!" "¡levántate!", todas las voces gritaban, le decían que se levantara y otras simplemente lo insultaban, pero él sabía bien, tenían miedo, tanto miedo de morir como él mismo lo tenía.

Solo veía oscuridad, sentía mucho frio y escuchaba todo como si estuviera debajo del agua, podía oír como el mafioso hablaba por teléfono, "si, si lo mate, tengo la piedra" dijo antes de colgar, miro al peliverde por unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse

Podía oír como se iba, pero no estaba concentrado en eso sino en el frio, en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, todo se desvanecía, incluso las voces lo hacían, pensó que por fin había conseguido lo que quería, al fin. De repente lo sintió, a lo lejos allí estaba, un fuego, una llama, una pequeña llamada de una vela que emitía calor, se sentía atraído hacia ella porque, aunque pequeña era mejor que el frio que lo rodeaba. Extendió su mano hacia el fuego para tomarlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos, más de lo que su brazo llegaba, pero no se rindió, uso su peculiaridad, enlazo la llama y la atrajo, ahora mismo la tenía en la mano, no lo quemaba, pero si lo calentaba.

De repente el pequeño fuego entro en su mano y corrió por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho, el calor se extendió por todo su ser y así como así Izuku dio un sonoro respiro, se incorporó a toda velocidad, la adrenalina hacia que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad, se tanteo el pecho antes de abrir su chaqueta verde de un tirón, está junto con su camiseta tenían un agujero por donde había entrado el disparo además de estar manchadas con sangre pero en su pecho no lo había, aunque si había una cicatriz recién hecha.

El peliverde no entendía que acababa de pasar, en un segundo se estaba desvaneciendo y al otro estaba devuelta, su vista aterrizo por casualidad en su perseguidor, estaba tendido en el suelo con las manos agarrándose con fuerza el pecho como si hubiera sufrido un infarto.

No pudo pensar mucho más en ello puesto que escucho el sonido de barias personas acercándose seguramente atraídas por el ruido del disparo, se paró de un salto y estuvo por salir corriendo cuando vio que en la mano del mafioso que le disparo estaba la joya por la cual había venido. La tomo y se fue para jamás volver

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…después de eso volví a mi antigua vida y jamás volví a los barrios más pobres, la mafia italiana y la americana me buscan permanentemente pero como no saben quién soy verdaderamente siguen sin encontrarme, pensé por mucho tiempo que fue lo que paso en ese callejón y descubrí le robe la vida a ese hombre, literalmente se la quite para salvar la mía" termino Izuku su historia y All migth se quedó callado no sabiendo siquiera que pensar

"ahora lo entiendes, soy un criminal, no merezco nada de esto, no merezco compañeros ni educación, ni nada" dijo el peliverde agachando cada vez más la cabeza "debería estar encerrado en una cárcel o un manicomio", hubiera seguido pero no pudo gracias a una mano que lo abofeteo

Izuku se quedó allí sorprendido con la mejilla y All migth tenía la mano extendida, "ya basta" dijo el símbolo de la paz mientras se transformaba en su estado de civil. El hombre soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de su sucesor

"Midoriya mi chico, eres una gran persona, tienes un enorme corazón que solamente ha cometido errores como cualquier humano y una enorme habilidad para cintos de cosas, pero eres demasiado depresivo y melancólico, puse toda mi confianza y esperanza en ti porque estoy seguro que triunfaras" dijo el héroe y el peliverde de lo quedo mirando, "el pasado pasado fue y no se puede cambiar, pero no puede avanzar si no lo sueltas"

Izuku desvió la vista con tristeza y auto reproche, "pero no puedo soltarlo, le arruine la vida a mucha gente y ni siquiera me importo, no soy alguien bueno" dijo

"el día que te conocí pensé que eras como las masas, alguien correcto únicamente por miedo a la ley, pero ese mismo día me di cuenta que no, tienes espíritu, el más grande que he visto incluso entre los héroes profesionales" dijo el hombre rubio y demacrado, agarrando por ambos hombros al peliverde "todavía no es tarde, todavía puedes enmendar las cosas, pero solamente lo lograras soltando el pasado y avanzando al frente, recuerda mis palabra, no eres una persona mala, eres una gran persona que quiere corregir lo que hizo mal" termino

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar los ojos de Izuku, "¿l-lo dices enserio?" preguntó

"más que nunca" respondió el héroe número uno. El peliverde estuvo por llorar, pero un ligero golpe en su cabeza lo disuadió de hacerlo, "vamos, no llores o los otros pensaras que de verdad hiciste algo malo" dijo en broma All migth con lo que su estudiante se rio, le dio las gracias y se fue para ponerse al día con sus compañeros

Izuku corrió por los pasillos para llegar a los vestuarios mientras que pensaba, soltar el pasado, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero jamás pudo, tal vez lo había estado haciendo mal, siempre pensó que lo que hizo lo perseguiría por siempre, pero ahora gracias a su plática con All migth pensó que en realidad él era quien se aferraba al pasado, ahora haría las cosas bien

Ya estaba dentro del vestuario de hombres y mientras se dirigía su casillero giraba su hombro, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que se exigió de esa manera, no en el sentido físico, el entrenamiento de All migth de diez meses había sido mucho peor, se trataba mas bien de un esfuerzo mental, analizar todas las variables en el ensayo y actuar en consecuencia demandaba una constante concentración, no solo eso sino también mantener su presencia oculta también era cansador, "el sigilo estaba infravalorado" pensó para si mismo.

Introdujo la combinación del candado y tiro para abrirlo, frunció el entrecejo cuando no se abrió, era la combinación correcta, lo intento una vez más, pero siguió sin abrir. "¡kya!", de repente escucho un chillido detrás de él, se giró rápidamente y al instante se le helo la sangre, delante de él estaban sus seis compañeras de clase, semi desnudas algunas con apenas sus uniformes puestos y grandes porciones de piel al aire. ¿Cómo es que había llegado aquí? No lo sabía, espera, mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios iba pensando y no le prestaba atención al camino, había girado en la primera puerta, la del vestuario de hombres era la segunda, este era el de mujeres.

En este momento Izuku solo podía hacer una cosa y esa era aplicar la regla de oro del ratero de mala muerte, si te atrapan y no tienes excusa que valga corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intento, para su desgracia kyouka fue la que reacciono más rápido y luego de gritar "¡pervertido!" hizo que sus lóbulos se enrollaran en las piernas del peliverde tirándolo al suelo para luego envolver todo su cuerpo y finalmente conectar sus conectores de auricular directamente en sus piernas. Izuku se puso rígido al instante que los latidos de la chica peli morada fueron canalizados y amplificados en su oído interno, sus dientes se apretaron y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco antes de caer inconsciente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza seguido por la sensación de mareo la cual provocó que toda la habitación diera vueltas, por si fuera poco por lo que fue un minuto entero no logro escuchar nada, ni siquiera su propia respiración.

Se incorporó en el momento que todo dejo de girar y su oído volvió, aparentemente estaba en la enfermería a juzgar por la camilla en la que había estado acostado y los muchos estantes con medicamentos repartidos por toda la habitación. Con la vista escaneo el lugar y al instante noto a la persona sentada frente al escritorio

El adjetivo perfecto para describirla era "muy pequeña", era tan pequeña como mineta o talvez incluso más, se notaba por el color grisáceo de su cabello recogido en un bollo por detrás de su cabeza que tenía varios años a sus espaldas y también iba vestida con una bata típica de doctor. Aparentemente la mujer se dio cuenta de alguna manera de que estaba despierto por lo que se giró, en ese momento Izuku se dio cuenta de que era recovery girl, la enfermera del instituto y ex heroína, gracias a su fanatismo por los héroes el peliverde se enteró que la chica de la recuperación fue en sus días de juventud una heroína y medica de campo hasta que llego a la edad para retirarse por lo que abandono su profesión de héroe y se dedicó a ser la enfermera en la UA

"supongo que el shock ya paso" dijo la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Izuku se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se froto la frente "¿Qué me paso?" pregunto intentando recordar, el hacerlo le traía punzadas de dolor

"una gran cantidad de sonido fue canalizado directamente dentro de tu oído interno provocando que tuvieras un shock neurógeno gracias a la sobre estimulación de tu nervio vestibulococlear, resumidamente tu sistema nervioso central se apagó por una sobrecarga, aunque tuviste suerte, tu tímpano podría haber reventado" explico la enfermera

Izuku al instante se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, a él regresaban sus recuerdos, se había metido al vestidor de las chicas y había visto a sus seis compañeras mientras se cambiaban. Estaba perdido, no, estaba en el hoyo, ahora que se encontraba despierto solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le dieran la paliza de su vida.

"me olvide decir que tienes visitas" dijo recovery girl bajando de un salto de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, al peliverde se le cayó el alma al suelo y se puso aún más pálido cuando vio quienes estaban entrando, sus seis compañeras de clase, casi se desmalla nuevamente del terror

"¡Deku-kun!", sin embargo, contrario a lo que el adolecente en la habitación esperaba, en el momento que ochako lo vio solo grito su nombre de manera preocupada y corrió a su lado "¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿te duele algo?!" le pregunto evidentemente preocupada y acelerada, Izuku se quedó allí con la boca abierta y estupefacto sin entender porque no lo estaban ahorcando en este preciso momento

"no tienes de que preocuparte jovencita, solo fue un desmayo, nada demasiado preocupante" dijo la enfermera calmando a la castaña

"es un alivio que te encuentres bien Midoriya-san" dijo yaoyorozu suspirando de alivio y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "si ¡nos preocupamos mucho!" dijo mina cerrando sus puños y sosteniéndolos a la altura de su pecho. Ahora sí, estaba confundido, ¿se habían estado preocupando por él?, ¿Por qué?, se suponía que deberían estar gritándole pervertido y esas cosas o de cara tratando de golpearlo no estar aliviadas de que se encontrara bien

"¡bájame!" se escuchó en la puerta de la enfermería llamando la atención de los presentes, "¡hazte responsable y entra!" también se oyó y los sorprendió a todos la vista de kyouka siendo levantada y llevada sin demasiado esfuerzo por toru, lamentablemente para la peli morada gracias a su físico pequeño y delgado no era muy pesada por lo que la chica invisible las podía cargar sin demasiado problema

Finalmente, toru la soltó con lo que kyouka se alejó de su compañera y con los puños apretados y en una postura que se podría interpretar lista para pelear, "¡ya déjame! ¡¿para qué me trajeron aquí?!" dijo enfurecida

"debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones, noquear a un compañero es algo muy grave" dijo yaoyorozu cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, la peli morada se puso nerviosa y al instante se defendió diciendo "¡fue él el que entro al vestidor!"

"sigue sin ser excusa para dejarlo noqueado de esa manera, además estoy segura que Midoriya-san tiene una buena razón para haberlo hecho" dijo la pelinegra, instantáneamente todas las chicas incluida recovery girl se giraron en dirección de Izuku el cual parecía un ciervo bajo la luz de los faros, su actitud nerviosa se hizo aún más nerviosa y no tardo en tartamudear, "he y-yo n-no, f-fue un error, e-estaba volviendo a los vestidores y-y no veía por donde iba y gire en la puerta que no era" dijo el peliverde enredándose con sus palabras

"¡oh vamos! ¡es obvio que es mentira!" grito enojada kyouka, se adelantó amenazante hacia Izuku el cual se cubrió con sus brazos mientras decía "¡e-espera!, ¡j-juro que fue un error enserio!"

"yo le creo a Deku-kun" dijo ochako saltando en defensa de su amigo, "a mí me parece convincente" dijo también recovery girl mientras escribía algo en un anotador que aparentemente era un historial clínico

La peli morada pareció incrédula "oh vamos, no pueden creerle" dijo y busco aprobación u apoyo en sus compañeras, pero se encontró que en realidad le creían al peliverde, se vio incrédula por unos segundos hasta que al final soltó un largo suspiro de derrota, "está bien, lo siento" se disculpó, aunque más bien fue una disculpa forzada.

"n-no, y-yo debería disculparme" dijo el peliverde, en realidad él era quien había hecho mal, no deberían estar disculpándose con él

"me parece bien que se disculpen, pero creo que Midoriya necesita una compensación" dijo de repente mina llamando la atención de todos. "n-no es necesario en…" comenzó Izuku, pero se cortó en el momento que la chica de color rosa puso una mano en su hombro, "Midoriya, no digas nada" dijo de nuevo mina con una sonrisa, sin embargo, el peliverde se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella había una connotación de advertencia que básicamente le decía que cerrara la boca

Izuku se calló al instante mientras temblaba ligeramente, su compañera rosa podía dar miedo cuando quería

"kyouka-chan debería compensar a Midoriya por haberlo dejado inconsciente de esa manera" comenzó la chica con cuernos cruzando un brazo por debajo de su pecho y apoyando el otro en el codo al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su mentón, "tiene sentido para mi" dijo tsuyu poniendo un dedo en su boca en una pose pensativa, la peli morada la miro con una cara de "no tú también"

Aparentemente todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que mina dijo "en ese caso la compensación será…" hizo una paisa dramática poniendo nerviosos a kyouka y a Izuku por igual, "¡una salida ustedes dos solos al centro comercial!"

Los dos involucrados no pudieron creer lo que la chica decía, pero en el caso de Izuku se estaba empezando a cansar, toda la presión de la situación y la incomodidad superaron su límite, "¡ya basta!" grito con el ceño fruncido y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde llamando la atención de todos los cuales lo miraron sorprendido, instantáneamente después de que el peliverde gritara se dio cuenta de que lo hizo, su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza y desvió la mirada disculpándose, "a-aprecio que intenten ser justos con esto, pero yo soy el que hizo mal en realidad, no vi por donde iba e hice un escándalo, yo debería ser el que compense a jiro-san por todo" dijo el chico sacando de dentro de si su lado más justo y heroico. La chica peli morada soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo, se había salvado de lo que muy probablemente sería una situación muy incómoda, le agradecería al peliverde más tarde y tal vez podría disculparse sinceramente por haberle casi reventado los tímpanos, sin que ella se diera cuenta una ligera sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro

"en ese caso tu compensa a kyouka-chan llevándola al centro comercial" dijo mina de repente, la sonrisa de jiro se desvaneció, aunque en su cabeza estaba segura que el peliverde se negaría

"b-bueno, s-si lo pones de esa manera" dijo Izuku tomando una pose pensativa, pero al mismo tiempo pareciendo nervioso, kyouka se golpeó la cara con la palma abierta, "en serio no es necesario nada de esto" dijo.

"¿e-enserio? M-me sentiría un poco mejor si pudiera compensarte de alguna manera jiro-san, aunque… ¿estas segura de que sea de esa manera?" dijo Izuku, a él no le molestaba en verdad ir al centro comercial con alguien, ya lo había hecho con Mitsuki, pero dada la manera en la que se desarrolló todo sería incomodo, sumándole el hecho también de que era una chica de su edad con las cuales siempre se volvía un desastre de nervios

Kyouka estuvo por decir que no era necesario hacer algo como eso, pero la mano de mina cubriéndole la boca se lo impidió. "¡genial! ¡luego te dirá la hora y el día!" dijo la pelirosa sacando saliendo junto con su compañera de la enfermería. La mayoría no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y la primera en romper el hielo fue recovery girl, "estuvo mejor que las novelas de drama, pero necesito que todos salgan, todavía tengo cosas por hacer con mi paciente aquí" dijo la enfermera echando a todas las chicas de la habitación.

"¡nos vemos Deku-kun!" le dijo Ochako, "que te mejores Midoriya-san!" le dijo yaoyorozu, "hasta más tarde Midoriya-chan" le dijo tsuyu, "¡sal rápido! ¡quiero tener un duelo de sigilo contigo más tarde!" le dijo toru y todas ellas finalmente se fueron.

Izuku saludo torpemente con la mano hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de sus compañeras con lo que se desplomo sobre la camilla, "siento que me metí en un embrollo horriblemente grande" pensó en voz alta

"no te sientas mal, no creo que sea para tanto, solo tienes una salida programada con una de tus compañeras, además debería hacerte sentir mejor que barias chicas se preocuparan de esa manera por ti, muchos muchachos de tu edad se sentirían celosos" dijo recovery girl terminando con sus anotaciones, "ya hablando de celos…" continuo, de repente fuera de la enfermería se escucharon una serie de pasos furiosos y apresurados

"¡bastardo infeliz!", de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a mineta y a kaminari entrando con lágrimas de celos en los ojos, ambos chicos escanearon la habitación en busca de su compañero peliverde, pero para sus desgracias lo único que encontraron dentro de la enfermería fue a la chica de la recuperación, "si están buscando a Midoriya le informo que se fue" dijo simplemente la anciana, el rubio y el chico con el pelo en forma de uvas no perdieron el tiempo y le tomaron la palabra con lo que salieron corriendo reanudando su casería, un par de segundos más tarde fue lida quien entro en la habitación, "disculpe, ¿Midoriya-kun se fue?" preguntó el chico

"no exactamente" le respondió recovery girl apuntando hacia arriba, lida miro hacia el techo sobre él y se llevó la sorpresa de que su amigo se encontraba colgado del techo de la enfermería, en realidad estaba en la esquina del techo sobre la puerta, aparentemente no le habían quitado sus guantes y por eso es que podía quedarse pegado sin caer, "Midoriya-kun ¿qué haces allí?" pregunto lida

"lo siento" dijo Izuku, se descolgó y callo justo al lado de su amigo, "es que no quería que kaminari-kun y mineta-kun me encontraran" dijo el peliverde

Lida hizo una mueca de repente, "te entiendo, tenía un mal presentimiento cuando dijeron que iban a ver como estabas" dijo

"si, yo también lo tuve, suerte que soy rápido para esconderme" dijo Izuku

"bueno, ya te encuentras bien hacia que puedes volver a clases, tu audición estará disminuida por un par de horas, pero para mañana ya estarás normal" le dijo recovery girl a Izuku el cual asintió, "por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus alucinaciones" preguntó la enfermera, Izuku se puso ligeramente nervioso por la mención de su enfermedad, "e-están bien, nada ha cambiado hasta ahora, solamente espejismos a lo lejos" explico el peliverde

"entonces no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos y si sucede cualquier incidente con respecto a eso no dudes en venir" dijo la enfermera. El peliverde volvió a asentir y acompañado de lida salió de la enfermería.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia los dormitorios dado que las clases habían terminada y les quedaba el resto del día libre. En un momento del trayecto lida se dirigió a su amigo "Midoriya-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"claro" respondió el peliverde

"¿cómo… es tu enfermedad, como es vivir con ella?" preguntó el pelinegro, "no quiero ser insensible, es solo que me da curiosidad como es" volvió a decir, Izuku agito sus brazos ligeramente y dijo "¡n-no!, no es para nada insensible, en realidad me alegra que preguntes, eres el primer que lo ha hecho hasta ahora aparte de los médicos, por lo general la gente solo asume que estoy loco sin más" dijo el peliverde, se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en cómo describirlo, "no se bien como decirlo, pero es como desconfiar de todo, no sabes que es real y que no, a veces los objetos aparecen y desaparecen de la nada, en ocasiones las cosas se mueven o gritan de dolor y vuelven a la normalidad en unos segundos, escuchas cosas a lo lejos u oyes alguien susurrando a su oído, a veces son solo una voz y otras son barias, hablando, susurrando… gritando" explico Izuku lo mejor que pudo, jamás se había puesto a pensar en cómo describir su enfermedad.

Lida intento imaginarse la situación, que se podría sentir y se estremeció al hacerlo "suena escalofriante" pensó en voz alta

"es un infierno constante" dijo Izuku con una sonrisa amarga, de repente se giró hacia su amigo con la mima sonrisa amarga "pero al final, te acostumbras"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y en los dormitorios todos de preparaban para dormir, la mayoría estaban cansados por el primer entrenamiento de heroísmo a pesar de que tuvieron toda la tarde para reponerse todavía fue cansador cuanto menos, aunque sucedió algo gracioso cuando kaminari y mineta vieron a Izuku entrar a los dormitorios, el par de adolecentes le hubieran saltado encima como animales de no ser por sero que los retenía con su cinta. Tuvieron que estar alrededor de media hora para que ambos chicos entendieran que todo lo que sucedió en los vestidores fue un accidente y no fue a propósito, aun así, el peliverde no se salvó de la eterna envidia de sus compañeros.

Izuku se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a tomar un largo sueño, no estaba tan cansado físicamente sino emocionalmente, todos los sucesos que sucedieron en la última parte del día lo habían agotado cuanto menos

Tomo el pomo de su puerta y estuvo por abrirla, pero el sonido de alguien llamándolo lo detuvo a medio camino, "Midoriya" se giró hacia el emisario de la voz y vio que se trataba de kyouka, la chica tenía un brazo cruzado por debajo de su pecho mientras que tomaba su otro brazo extendido, se notaba ligeramente nerviosa y por la forma en la que esta miraba detrás suya de vez en cuando daba la impresión de que sentía que estaba siendo vigilada

"¿s-si Jiro-san?" preguntó Izuku nerviosamente, el incidente de hoy todavía estaba fresco en su cabeza

"e-el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, saldremos de aquí e iremos en tren" dijo la peli morada en voz baja pero en un tono que fuera audible para el peliverde el cual confundido dijo "¿he?", kyouka rodo los ojos en señal de leve irritación, "el sábado iremos al centro comercial como acordamos" dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero con la cara todavía ladeada

Izuku abrió los ojos como platos ante esto, "d-de verdad, n-no esperaba que de verdad quisieras hacer algo como eso, ¿estás segura?"

"si, si, se me antojo ir" dijo la chica desviando la vista, el peliverde puso jurar que por un segundo vio un ligero tinte rosa en la cara de su compañera

"oh, e-entonces el sábado" respondió el peliverde, le hubiera deseado buenas noches a su compañera, pero no pudo dado que esta rápidamente dio media y se alejó para entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un estruendo

Izuku se quedo allí con la mano levantada en señal de saludo no entendiendo muy bien que acababa de pasar, aun así, simplemente decidió no indagar por lo que entro a su cuarto, fue hasta su cama y se hecho en ella para así tomar un buen sueño

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo día en la academia y como en las mañanas, se tenían clases normales, sin embargo, hoy su profesor aizawa había tomado la hora de historia para dar un anuncio importante. La clase entera se sumió en el más profundo miedo, ya tuvieron una probada de lo estricto que era su profesor, la última vez tuvieron una amenaza de expulsión que al final no llego a ser porque aizawa estaba de buenas ese día. ¿Que se podían esperar esta vez? Nadie savia

El hombro de cabello negro desordenada abrió la boca y tomo una bocanada de aire, el miedo creció dentro de los estudiantes en los segundos previos, que parecieron horas, a que su profesor pronunciara la primera palabra, "hay que elegir un presidente de clase"

En el momento que se dijo esa frase cada uno de los integrantes de la clase 1-A olvido su miedo y al instante levantaron sus manos

"¡yo voy a ser el presidente de clase!"

"¡no, yo!"

"¡yo hare que las chicas vistan faldas que dejen ver obligatoriamente treinta centímetros de muslo!"

Cada quien grito a los cuatro vientos porque debía ser el presidente, pero de repente una fuerte voz voló por sobre todas las otras, "¡silencio!", el emisor del grito fue ni más ni menos que lida el cual con la cara ensombrecida por su cabello dijo "¡el cargo de presidente de clase no es una posición que debe tomarse a la ligera, se debe aceptar a tomar el peso de todos sobre tus hombros! ¡solo porque te gustaría hacerlo no significa que puedas! ¡la decisión debe ser tomada de manera democrática mediante la voluntad de los integrantes de la clase!" grito el chico pelinegro de una forma tan intensa que parecía que su cabeza explotaría por la presión

"todavía es demasiado pronto para haber desarrollado esa clase de confianza" dijo tsuyu

"si, además seguramente cada quien votara por sí mismo" agrego kirishima

"¡por eso mismo la persona que adquiera votos múltiples votos será la más apropiada para el cargo!" refuto lida a lo que nadie dijo nada en contra

"háganlo como quieran en tanto escojan dentro del límite de tiempo" dijo aizawa entrando en su saco de dormir

Luego de que se votara se anotaron los resultados en el pizarrón, como se esperaba al lado de cada nombre había una línea blanca indicando que solo habían obtenido un voto muy probablemente el de ellos mismos, sin embargo, había dos nombres que tenían más de una línea, esos nombres eran momo yaoyorozu e Izuku Midoriya, la primera siendo la vicepresidenta de la clase y el segundo siendo el presidente.

Ambos se pararon frente a la clase aparentemente relajados, la palabra clave aquí era "aparentemente" puesto que Izuku era un manojo de nervios al no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él no estaba hecho para un cargo de responsabilidad tal como ser el presidente de clase, toda su vida tuvo que preocuparse por sí mismo y nadie más, ahora de repente tenía que estar al frente de todos sus compañeros como una figura de autoridad, ¿Por qué la vida lo odiaba tanto? No tenía idea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cafetería de la UA así como casi toda la escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los estudiantes y muy probablemente a muchos más. Sus almuerzos eran preparados por el héroe de la cocina lunch Rush por lo que no debían preocuparse por que su comida fuese insípida o mala

Izuku alejo los palillos de su boca y luego de tragar su comida soltó un suspiro cansado, "¿Qué sucede Deku-kun?" le pregunto uraraka claramente preocupada

"si, es solo que todavía no puedo creer que me votaron para ser presidente de clase, no sé si podre con ello, digo he estado solo casi toda mi vida y solo tuve que preocuparse por mí y nadie más" respondió el peliverde frotándose el cuello ligeramente nervioso

"confió que lo harás bien Midoriya-kun, tienes el buen juicio y capacidades analíticas adecuadas para el puesto, el ensayo de ayer me lo demostró" dijo lida con los ojos cerrados

"¡si, ten mas confianza en ti mismo Deku-kun!" agrego uraraka con su ya típica sonrisa alegre y burbujeante

"me dan demasiado crédito, solo pude superar el ensayo porque ustedes eran mismo oponentes y los conozco un poco mas que al resto de nuestros compañeros de clase" refuto Izuku

"sigue sin quitarle lo impresionante, ser capaz de eludirnos a los tres y dejarnos fuera de combate sin que te viéramos es una Azaña" dijo lida

"sigo pensando que sobre exageran el asunto, además, ¿no querías ser tú el presidente?, digo parecías muy ansioso por ello"

"la mera voluntad no supera a las capacidades, si aspiraba al puesto, pero me di cuenta que poseías capacidades mejores para el mismo que yo" dijo el chico pelinegro

"¡eso es muy noble! ¡¿acaso bienes de una familia rica lida-kun?!" pregunto repentinamente uraraka

"prefiero no ser llamado así, pero siendo precisos si, vengo de una familia que ha sido héroes por generaciones, soy por ahora el hijo menor" explico el chico más alto a lo que ochako lo miro sorprendida, Izuku no lo hizo simplemente porque ya lo savia desde antes, "mi hermano mayor es el actual ingenium, cuando él se retire se espera que yo ocupe el nombre como es costumbre en mi familia"

Izuku pensó que era asombroso venir de un linaje de héroes, él verdaderamente no recordaba mucho de su padre o más bien casi nada dado que este murió cuando tenía solamente tres años, su padre era un hombre de negocioso que por lo general pasaba varios meses lejos de casa entre viajes y esas cosas así que se crio casi exclusivamente con su madre, en uno de esos viajes hacia el extranjero su avión resulto tener una falla, no hubo sobrevivientes en ese accidente

De repente un fuerte sonido estridente y repetitivo lo saco de dentro de sus pensamientos, era una sirena, "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto ochako confundida y hasta cierto punto asustada

"NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD TRES VIOLADO, ESTUDIANTES EVACUEN INMEDIATAMENTE" dijo una voz a través de la sirena

"¡alguien se ha infiltrado en la escuela!" grito un estudiante. En ese momento todo el lugar estallo en pánico, los estudiantes corrieron a toda velocidad a la salida de emergencia y como eran tantas personas intentando salir por el mismo lugar no tardo en crearse un caos, todos se empujaban entre si tratando de que la multitud avanzara, pero lo único que hacían era crear más caos.

Izuku fue presionado contra una ventana cuando alguien lo empujo, su cara junto con todo su cuerpo se pegó al cristal, "esto es malo, el pánico es muy grande, de seguir así alguien podría terminar pisoteado" pensó el peliverde mientras habría todo lo que podía un ojo, de repente algo atravesó la comisura de su visión, eran decenas de reporteros los cuales enfrentaban a aizawa y a precent mic, no podía oírlos desde donde estaba, pero todavía podía leer sus labios. Aparentemente de alguna manera se habían enterado de que All migth estaba dando clases aquí por lo que vinieron para entrevistarlo

"¡esperen! ¡todos cálmense es solo la prensa!" grito Izuku, pero su voz no puso superar el ruido

"¡Deku-kun!", de repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba y cuando miro en la dirección vio que era ochako la cual era empujada de un lado a otro como un muñeco de trapo. Un sentimiento fuerte surgió en sus entrañas, era enojo, "voy a parar esto" se dijo a sí mismo.

Se movió hasta un espacio donde la gente no estaba tan abarrotada, ya había hecho esto una vez antes. Se concentró y el ruido de alrededor se fue, entre la multitud especulo donde se encontraba con lo que enlazó un lazo del cual tiro y de un momento a otro uraraka apareció a su lado, la castaña se veía confundida pero sobre todo desorientada e Izuku estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que atraía algo que estaba vivo, salvo por una ocasión, pero esa vez fue con un ratón que estaba muerto. Sacudió su cabeza despejándose, no era momento de especular, eso quedaría para más tarde.

"uraraka-san, hazme flotar" pidió el peliverde, la chica no entendió pero aun así no dijo nada he hizo flotar a su amigo.

Izuku con su gravedad anulada se agarró del techo y lo uso para impulsarse hacia adelante en dirección de la salida, una vez estuvo allí se puso sobre el cartel de "salida de emergencias" y usando su Quirk atrajo un megáfono de uno de sus escondites, lo encendió y a través de él grito "¡ya basta todos!", en ese momento las cabezas de todos los presentes se giraron hacia él, "¡no hay peligro! ¡es solo la prensa la que ha entrado, todos cálmense!" gritó, todo el pánico disminuyo drásticamente e Izuku hubiera terminado allí, pero todavía se encontraba enojado por la forma en la que todos corrieron hacia la salida como pollos sin cabeza ignorando que podrían haber lastimado a uno de sus compañeros por lo que otra vez grito "¡debería darles vergüenza, tomos somos parte de la UA y por ello debemos ser unidos, correr así ignorando la seguridad de sus compañeros, podrían haber arrollado a alguien y dejarlo gravemente herido o incluso peor!" dejo que la frase colgara para que cada quien pensara que es lo que podría haber pasado

La multitud se disipo sorprendentemente rápido ante la atenta mirada de Izuku el cual seguía sobre la puerta de salida, de repente la gravedad volvió a él con lo que casi no tuvo tiempo de caer sobre sus pies.

"¡estuviste asombroso Deku-kun!" le dijo ochako parándose a su lado y agitando sus puños exaltada

"g-gracias" dijo el peliverde y de repente sus piernas fallaron, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque su amiga lo atrapo, "todos me miraban, todos me miraban, todos me miraban…" decía Izuku con la vista perdida, su corazón latía a kilómetros por hora y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, su firmeza jamás había durado tanto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cargo de presidente de curso era un cargo más en la burocracia de la academia, a grandes rasgos el presidente era el intermediario entre el director y la respectiva clase. Al mismo tiempo dado su cargo también tenía ciertas actividades aparte de las que realiza en clase, revisar los itinerarios, programas de estudios y las demandas de sus compañeros eran algunas de las obligaciones del presidente, claro está que no hace todo ese trabajo solo. El vicepresidente ayuda al presidente a realizar sus labores y en caso de que no este se encarga de realizarlas en su lugar

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la academia y en el salón de la clase 1-A solo habían dos personas, el presidente y la vicepresidenta

Apenas era el primer día de Izuku como presidente y ya tenía barias sugerencias y demandas por parte de sus compañeros, algunas tenían más sentido como aumentar ligeramente las horas de estudios generales de heroísmo restándole a otras asignaturas más básicas, y también encontró otras del estilo de que las chicas de la clase usaran un uniforme más ajustado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir de quien había venido esa ultima

hizo crujir sus nudillos antes de volver a tomar el bolígrafo y seguir llenando la planilla, ser el presidente tampoco era complicado o cansado, podía parecerlo dado que se tenían que tener en cuenta muchas variables, pero cuando eras el criminal más buscado de todo Tokio te acostumbrabas a estar atento a la mayoría de las cosas para no ser atrapado, irónicamente la única vez que se le paso algo casi muere.

Soltó de repente un ligero suspiro al ya por fin terminar, "hicimos un buen trabajo Midoriya-san" le dijo yaoyorozu acomodando algunos papeles, "si, gracias por ayudarme" le respondió el peliverde

"no hay de que, es mi trabajo como vicepresidenta" dijo la chica con la cola de caballo, una ligera e inconsciente sonrisa se abrió paso por la cara de Izuku, "yo esperaba que lida o tu fueran los elegidos, creo que mi voto sirvió" dijo

Momo enarco una ceja confundida, "¿no votaste por ti?" preguntó a lo que Izuku negó con la cabeza, "¿entonces a quien votaste?"

"a ti, originalmente iba a votar a lida, pero es demasiado recto, por lo que pensé que sería mejor que ocuparas el cargo, al fin y al cabo eres la más inteligente de todos"

Momo se encontró con la sensación de calor subiendo por su rostro, se estaba sonrojando por lo que volteo levemente avergonzada, "bueno si, quedé en el primer puesto en el examen escrito, pero solamente fueron conocimientos teóricos" dijo

"aun así, se debe ser muy inteligente para poder ser la calificación más alta" volvió a decir Izuku, de repente una sonrisa amarga apareció en su cara, "y yo te robe el lugar, todavía no puedo creer que me hayan escogido" dijo, podía oír los susurros, se lo estaban echando en cara, "ladrón" "mal compañero" "bastardo" "no te vasto con meterse en sus vidas ahora las estas arruinando"

"¿Por qué eres así?", pregunto yaoyorozu de repente, las voces se callaron abruptamente e Izuku tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para volver a la realidad y registrar lo que le habían preguntado, "¿he?"

"¿Por qué siempre actúas de esa manera?, te disculpas por todo y siempre agachas la cabeza cuando alguien te habla, incluso ahora lo haces" pregunto la chica pelinegra

Izuku no supo cómo responder, antes cuando todavía estaba en la escuela se acostumbró a bajas la cabeza cuando le hablaban dado que la mayoría de las veces cuando le hablaban era para insultarlo, también su depresión lo hizo creer siempre que todo lo que hacía era un error por el cual debía disculparse, pero no podía decir eso… ¿o sí?

"yaoyorozu, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?" preguntó de repente el peliverde ladeando la cabeza y la pelinegra puso toda su atención en el chico frente a ella, no se esperaba que le contara un secreto pues no creyó que tuvieran esa confianza, pero aun así no dijo nada y esperó

Izuku dio barias respiraciones para prepararse, la última fue la mas larga "la verdad, de porque tengo todas esas actitudes… porque soy así es… que tuve depresión"

Momo pensó que había escuchado mal, ¿depresión? ¿Midoriya?, si tenía esas actitudes de alguien maltratado, pero al mismo tiempo nunca pareció sumiso, ya se había plantado varias veces en contra de algunas decisiones que lo envolvían e incluso fue capaz de dar un sermón ante toda la cafetería. No parecía alguien depresivo

"¿e-enserio?" preguntó la chica a lo que el peliverde asintió afirmativamente todavía con la mirada desviada "pude superarla hace un año, pero la tuve conmigo durante mucho tiempo, tanto que parte de ella se quedó conmigo después, de no ser por la ayuda de alguien especial, talvez no estaría aquí"

"wow, en serio jamás espere algo así" dijo la pelinegra sinceramente sorprendida. Izuku se sintió más ligero que nunca, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien de su depresión, lo había hecho con All migth, pero jamás con alguien de su edad, antes de entrar a la UA le tenía pánico a acercarse a adolecentes como él. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sonreír tontamente, "no es exactamente un secreto, mucha gente lo saben, pero no quiero que todos ustedes se enteren, no quiero que se preocupen" dijo Izuku "¿podrías guardar el secreto?"

"claro, no diré nada" respondió yaoyorozu, no diría nada al fin y al cabo para su compañero era un secreto

Como ya habían terminado con el trabajo desdieron volver a los dormitorios para descansar en lo que quedaba de día. Estaban a medio camino cuando momo de repente pregunto "Midoriya, ¿Por qué me contaste tu secreto?, no nos conocemos desde hace tanto, perfectamente podría haber rechazado tu petición de guardar tu secreto y simplemente divulgarlo"

"es cierto, no nos conocemos mucho, pero tuve la sensación de que eras alguien confiable" respondió el peliverde con simplicidad, era difícil de explicar, solamente sintió que podía decírselo, que podría contarle y que ella no se reiría o lo divulgaría.

Yaoyorozu se quedó mirando a su compañero mientras caminaban, era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

Provenía de una familia rica por lo que durante toda su niñez siempre gozo de lujos que otros no tenían, más allá del hambre o el frio siempre pudo viajar a donde fuese y tener lo que quisiera en todo momento, pero sus padres supieron como criarla para no ser egocéntrica o excesiva. Aun así, siempre tuvo que mantener un estatus, una etiqueta. Durante toda su vida todo el tiempo tuvo que ser educada y pulcra, hablar cuando se lo pidiesen y no responderle a alguien más viejo o con mayor autoridad. Pero, todavía cuando era pequeña anhelaba otra cosa que el dinero no podía darle, verdadera amistad.

Nunca tuvo un amigo de la clase alta, así que tuvo que rogar a sus padres para que después de la escuela primaria la enviaran un instituto normal de secundaria, esperaba de verdad poder encontrar a un amigo de verdad allí, y después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo por fin pudo convencerlos. Su primer día de secundaria estaba eufórica por finalmente conocer gente y hacer amigos, pero lamentablemente lo único que hizo fue darse de bruces contra la realidad. Nadie confiaba en ella, tener un apellido de ricos, nadie confiaba en los ricos, nadie quería ser su amigo. Así paso toda su secundaria, sola o con personas que solamente se acercaban por interés. Una vez entro a la UA espero lo mismo, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario, personas que la miraban a ella y no a su fortuna, fue aquí, hace tan solo unos segundos que le dijeron que era alguien confiable

Podía sentir como una lagrima traicionera amenazaba con escaparse, pero la retuvo lo mejor que pudo, "gracias" dijo repentinamente a lo que Izuku la miro confundido, "¿porque?" preguntó.

Momo se adelantó unos pasos, se giró y con una sonrisa brillante y de pura felicidad dijo "por confiar en mi"

**Fin del capitulo:**

NOTA: ¡hola!, hago esta nota para explicar dos cosas, una que no se si se entendió muy bien (yo mismo creo que no la explique exactamente bien), por si no quedo muy claro el tema de Izuku siendo un famoso criminal así es la cosa.

Izuku huyó de su casa cuando tenía nueve años y regreso cuando tenía trece luego de lo que paso con la mafia americana e italiana, durante los cuatro años que estuvo fuera robo para sobrevivir y en algún punto se volvió un famoso criminal.

Con respecto a cómo sobrevivió al disparo en el corazón sucede que Izuku con su Quirk puede robar la vida de una persona, literalmente hablando, es como si fuera un videojuego y tuviera una vida extra, en caso de recibir una herida mortal Izuku morirá, pero regresara a la vida ocupando esa vida que robó. Izuku puede robar una vida incluso cuando no está herido de muerte, esa vida se guardará dentro de Izuku y si este resulta morir también revivirá.

No me detuve demasiad en este aspecto porque Izuku no lo sabe exactamente, en cuanto a lo de Green mouse, decidí que lo contaría mejor con varios omakes que dejare luego de cada capítulo que le siga a este, así poder seguir con la propia historia de "ladronzuelo" y también contar lo sucedido durante los años de Izuku como Green mouse

Por ultimo quiero decirles que no soy bueno escribiendo romance, en verdad esta será la primera vez que escribo un ship por lo que si el emparejamiento parece muy acelerado perdón de antemano.

ha sí, tengo planeado hacer como un emparejamiento doble entre Izuku, kyouka y momo.

No tengo nada más que decir así que ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete:

En su vida Izuku se acostumbró a tener planes de contingencia para la mayoría de las cosas, incluso para las que parecían no necesitarlas, podría parecer paranoico el hacer una estrategia de escape en caso de ser detenido en medio de la calle por un policía que no tuviera la intención de arrestarlo, pero cuando eras el criminal más buscado de toda la ciudad y casi de todo el país además de ser buscado por dos mafias muy enojadas tendías a ser cuidadoso

Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo jamás planteo un plan de respaldo para lo que debería hacer el fin de semana, tenía una salida programada con una chica al centro comercial, ¿Quién estaba preparado para algo así?, probablemente la mayoría de las personas, pero lamentablemente él no era como la mayoría de las personas así que no podían culparlo de estar aterrado por la simple idea de estar todo el día con una de sus compañeras, solo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo se supone que debería comportarse? ¿Qué demonios se pondría siquiera?, todas estas preguntas y más eran las que pasaban por su cabeza en este momento. Era viernes y mañana a las cuatro él y kyouka irían al centro comercial, los nervios lo carcomían desde adentro hacia afuera y sus entrañas se retorcían dificultándole prestar atención a la explicación del profesor cementos

Podría parecer que en realidad estaba exagerando y que estaba planteando un enorme problema donde no lo había, algo así era completamente normal para un chico de su edad, el problema aquí es que él entraba en la ecuación. No tenía idea de cómo actuaban los adolescentes en ese entorno, simplemente se encontraba demasiado perdido como para comenzar por algún lado

En un principio sopeso la idea de pedirle ayuda uraraka, aunque al final la descartó, no era que no confiaba en su amiga, es solo que creía que no podría darle consejos con los cuales estaría cómodo, la castaña era demasiado alegre y brillante para él. Lida tampoco sonaba como una buena idea, demasiado recto, así fue descartando uno por uno las posibles ayudas que podría tener.

Se creyó perdido y sin esperanza hasta que de repente un nombre surgió en su mente, tal vez podría darle una mano, aunque tal vez se encontraba ocupada, pero aun así si no lo estaba podría ayudarlo.

Alrededor de una hora después la clase termino y el día también. "¡Deku-kun! Vamos a los dormitorios" le dijo uraraka

"perdón uraraka-san, tengo que hacer una llamada" respondió el peliverde levitando su teléfono

"ok, nos vemos luego" respondió ochako no dándole demasiada importancia y yéndose en dirección a los dormitorios. Por su lado Izuku se fue hacia una zona alejada de la academia, marco el número y se colocó el teléfono en el oído, espero solamente escuchando el pitido de la llamada hasta que un minuto después contestaron

"Mitsuki bakugou habla" dijo Mitsuki al otro lado del teléfono

"h-hola Mitsuki obasan" dijo el peliverde

"ah, Izuku-kun me allegro de que llames" dijo la mujer

"si, a mi también, y… ¿estas ocupada hoy?" pregunto Izuku, ahora todo dependía de esa respuesta

"no, de hecho, no, hoy trabaje de más y me dieron el resto del día libre" indico la rubia y el adolecente soltó un suspiro de alivio

"q-que bien, eh, yo…" comenzó Izuku al no saber cómo explicar la situación, "necesito ayuda…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era sábado y la hora de la verdad se acercaba, Izuku se miró en el espejo por octava vez desde que se vistió, decir que estaba nervioso era un eufemismo, tenía el corazón en la garganta y sentía que estaba a poco de un ataque

De repente se dio una bofetada para despejarse, no era momento de entrar en pánico. Actualmente Izuku vestía una chaqueta de color verde hoja sobre una camiseta blanca, al mismo tiempo usaba unos jeanes azules y sus zapatillas rojas habituales. Le había pedido ayuda a Mitsuki para poder elegir su guardarropa y resulto que la mujer estuvo encantada de hacerlo, le envió una foto de toda su ropa, pero para su desgracia a su tía no le convenció ninguna combinación así que lo arrastro al centro comercial para comprarle ropa con la cual salir, estuvo toda su tarde del viernes siendo arrastrado de una tienda a la otra en busca de un look que le gustara a Mitsuki, atravesó decenas de estilos y al final dedujeron que la personalidad de Izuku no era una para las vestimentas extravagantes o demasiado llamativas, así que se decidieron por algo simple con lo que el peliverde se sintiera cómodo

No solo lo ayudo con su apariencia, sino que también le dio algunos consejos, "se considerado, pero no caballeroso en exceso, por lo que me dijiste sobre tu compañera puedo deducir que no le gusta sentirse menospreciada, así que si ofreces algo que sea con naturalidad y no de manera forzada" fue uno de los concejos que le dio

Miro el reloj sobre su escritorio y vio que ya eran las cuatro, dio una larga y profunda respiración para calmarse y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, una vez salió de su habitación encaro hacia la sala de estar de los dormitorios, y justo un segundo después la puerta al lado de la suya se abrió y de ella surgió kyouka, el adolecente peliverde quedo momentáneamente embobado por su compañera, vestía una camiseta blanca lisa debajo de una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y un par de pantaloncillos de jean azules que dejaban al mundo ver las largas y blancas piernas de la peli morada

Izuku con mucho esfuerzo dejo de mirar las piernas se kyouka, inevitablemente un rubor creció por su rostro, por su lado la chica entrecerró los ojos, se había dado cuanta. El peliverde tocio en su mano para desviar la atención de lo que había pasado, "eh, ¿v-vamos, Jirou-san? Pregunto, la chica solo dio un pequeño asentimiento.

Luego de eso el par de adolescentes se fueron de los dormitorios hacia la estación de tren, durante todo el trayecto incluido el viaje en tren hubo entre ambos un silencio horrendamente incomodo, Izuku no sabía lo que pensaba kyouka, pero para él fue agónico, realmente en su cabeza sopeso la idea de huir apenas pudiera, pero en verdad las cosas solo empeorarían así. Fue así que llegaron finalmente al centro comercial, las tiendas se veían por todos lados y el peliverde todavía podía ver vívidamente su figura ser llevado del brazo por su tía, miro hacia su izquierda hacia kyouka, podía ser malo socialmente pero aun así era muy bueno leyendo a la gente y la peli morada estaba claramente incomoda y nerviosa

Se sintió mal, toda esta situación podría haberse evitado si tan solo hubiese prestado atención por donde caminaba, era su culpa y por lo tanto su deber arreglarlo, "jirou-san" llamo a lo que la chica lo miro directamente, "¿tienes algún lugar especial al que quieras ir?" pregunto

Kyouka se catalogaba a sí misma como alguien de temperamento mixto, en algunas ocasiones podía tener mucha paciencia y en otras no, la mayoría de las veces en las que sucedía lo segundo era cuando los chicos entraban en la formula, tenía verdaderamente poca estima hacia los chicos de su edad, la mayoría de ellos eran unos idiotas que no pueden ver lo obvio incluso cuando esta frente a ellos y son simplemente desconsiderados con cualquiera, en especial con las chicas, no sabía decir se los odiaba, pero que los detestaba eso era seguro, fue por ese mismo motivo que le fue difícil captar que en la invitación del peliverde junto a ella estaba priorizando lo que ella quería hacer en lugar de lo que él quería

De repente a su mente regreso un recuerdo

(flash back)

Mina llevo sin demasiado esfuerzo a kyouka a un lugar en donde las dos podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidas, la verdad era que las dos se conocían desde hace mucho puesto fueron compañeras de clase incluso antes de entrar a la UA, junto con toru eran buenas amigas y confidentes sin embargo en ocasiones las acciones poco meditadas y espontaneas de la chica de piel rosada levaban a la peli morada al límite de su paciencia

Una vez llegaron a un lugar despejado y alejado de cualquier persona mina soltó por fin a kyouka, la chica con conectores en las orejas giro claramente enojada, "¡qué demonios mina!" grito y hubiera seguido de no ser por la pelirosa que agarro una de sus extensiones y comenzó a masajear la punta, contrario a lo que uno podría pensar los conectores de kyouka era increíblemente sensibles por lo que cuando fueron masajeados provocaron descargas a su cerebro. La peli morada se estremeció y antes de que pudiera suceder más retrajo su auricular

"antes de que sigas cualquier cosa necesito que te calmes" dijo mina poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas

"¡no me voy a calmas un demonio!, ¡¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?!" pregunto la peli morada dándole la espalda a su amiga tan solo mirándola de reojo y guardando celosamente ambas de las extensiones de sus lóbulos

La chica rosada solo movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado, "te conseguí una cita, que crees" dijo, kyouka la fulmino con la mirada, "¡¿y para que quiero una cita con él más encima?!"

"porque tienen que conocerse antes de ser novios, daa" dijo mina como si fuera una obviedad

La peli morada dio una larga respiración antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, "sabes que, no batallaré contigo al respecto, arreglare esto ahora" dijo y comenzó a caminas en dirección a la enfermería, pero lo llego muy lejos cuando mina interrumpió su camino, "desde los once que quieres un novio y cuando lo tienes al alcance te retiras" dijo

"¿y en que te basas para creer que Midoriya y yo podríamos tener una relación? Lo conozco desde hace apenas una semana, tal vez menos" dijo kyouka cruzándose de brazos, por su lado su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros "llámalo mi intuición de casamentera" dijo. La peli morada puso los ojos en blanco y reanudo su caminata para de nuevo ser interceptada

"mira, has esto, ve con él al centro comercial e intenta pasarla bien, sino la pasas bien entonces dejare el tema ¿ok?" dijo mina al final extendiendo su mano como serrando un trato. Kyouka la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y estrechar su mano. De esa manera las dos se fueron a la enfermería para encontrar que el peliverde ya se había ido por lo que simplemente fueron a los dormitorios

(Fin flash back)

Soltó un suspiro dentro de su cabeza, miro el chico a su lado y vio que de verdad se estaba esforzando por hacer de todo esto algo bueno y se sintió mal, estaba siendo terca y descortés así que decidió que al menos intentaría pasarla lo más amenamente posible, de igual manera tampoco podía ser tan malo

"eh… ¿jirou-san?" dijo Izuku sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, cierto, le habían hecho una pregunta, medito la respuesta por unos segundos antes de decir "supongo que podríamos ir a la tienda de discos, quería comprar algunos la semana pasada pero no tenía dinero"

"ah, claro, v-vamos entonces" dijo el peliverde, kyouka asintió antes de comenzar a caminar, a su lado Izuku la seguía de cerca

"fue mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo una de las voces en su cabeza

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron a una tienda de música, dentro habían desenas de instrumentos y cosas musicales obviamente, aunque lo que más había eran discos, ya sean DVD o de vinilo, el peliverde quedo impresionado, jamás había estado en una tienda así antes, por su lado la peli morada fue rápidamente hacia la sección de discos

Por alrededor de media hora kyouka miro varios discos musicales de diferentes tipos y de diferentes bandas, Izuku por su lado también miro, a él le gustaba la música, aunque todavía seguía en proceso de descubrir su género favorito

"oye, Midoriya" llamo la ojinegra a lo que el peliverde la miro directamente todavía con dos álbumes en sus manos, "¿Cuál es tu música favorita?" le pregunto kyouka, Izuku solamente se encogió de hombros, "todavía no lo sé, si soy sincero aún estoy descubriendo que es lo que me gusta" dijo, "¿y a ti? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorita, jirou-san?" devolvió la pregunta

La peli morada apenas si pensó en su respuesta entes de hablar, "rock, papa me enseñó a tocar la guitarra cuando apenas tenía seis años"

El ojiverde asintió, "veo, supongo que eres bastante buena tocando" dijo y la chica a su lado solamente se encogió de hombros, "quiero creer, estoy en una banda y en ocasiones tocamos en bares y esas cosas" dijo

"suena a un buen pasatiempo" dijo Izuku. Kyouka asintió, ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando comenzó a sonreír tontamente, miro uno de los discos que tenía en su mano y lo extendió hacia el peliverde, "toma" le dijo a lo que el chico miro directamente al disco y luego a ella, "prueba con este, es mi favorito, tal vez te guste" dijo la peli morada mientras sonreía con ligereza. Izuku no pudo evitar sonrojarse, una parte por el gesto y otra por su sonrisa

"que linda" dijo una de las voces dentro de su cabeza, la callo al instante e hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que el rojo en su cara no se hiciera aún más grande, y apenas comenzaba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo habían estado dentro de esa tienda, miraron a través de decenas de géneros y tipos de música, tuvieron suerte de que el local tenía una sección con reproductores para que pudieran escuchar los discos antes de comprarlos

Kyouka salió con una bolsa llena de los álbumes más nuevos de sus bandas favoritas, aunque pudiera conseguirlos fácilmente en internet aun así le gustaba tener los discos en físico, Izuku también se llevaba su buena cantidad de ejemplares, resulto para sorpresa de ambos que el peliverde era más apegado al metal de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera pensado

"eso fue muy divertido" dijo Izuku con una sonrisa brillante, la peli morada no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable en cierto sentido, "si, lo fue" dijo. De repente en el momento que termino esa frase los dos se metieron en un silencio incomodo

"di algo, rápido" se dijo el peliverde a si mismo, miro para todos lados y su vista se detuvo en un lugar, era una cafetería, pensó que podría funcionar y estuvo por decirle a su compañera que fueran, pero para su desgracia esta se le adelantó

"oye ¿quieres ir a esa cafetería?" le pregunto kyouka, Izuku se decepciono bastante pero no lo demostró, "claro" respondió. Los dos fueron hacia el lugar y una vez entraron se sentaron en una de las mesas casualmente estaba pegada al frente por lo que tenían una vista hacia afuera del café, cada uno se sentó en uno de los sillones forrados en cuero verde, estaban enfrentados y en medio de ellos había una mesa marrón, unos segundos después de que se sentaran llego una camarera

"¿buenos días, puedo tomar su orden?" pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa, el par de adolecentes miraron los menús que tenían sobre la mesa por unos segundos antes de responder. "yo quiero un batido de moras" dijo kyouka, "yo uno de menta" dijo Izuku, la camarera anoto sus pedidos en un anotador que llevaba consigo, asintió con la cabeza y se fue

Otra vez, un silencio incomodo se metió en medio, o así hubiera sido de no ser que la peli morada hablo, "lamento que estés envuelto en esto" dijo algo avergonzada, "es mi culpa". El peliverde abrió los ojos como platos y agito sus manos de un lado a otro rápidamente, "¡no!, por favor no te culpes jirou-san" dijo "si de alguien es culpa es mía".

Ambos de miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, no dijeron nada por unos segundos, para los otros clientes del lugar que los estaban mirando pensaron que se sumergirían en otro silencio incomodo, pero para su sorpresa, "pfff", el par de adolecentes comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, estuvieron así por alrededor de un minuto entero, una vez que sus risas disminuyeron kyouka dijo "me siento estúpida"

"yo también" dijo Izuku, "no se ni porque estaba tan nervioso"

"yo también lo estaba" dijo la ojinegra, en verdad no entendía porque le había dado tanta importancia a algo que era tan normal, descubrió en este poco tiempo que su compañero era muy agradable, una sonrisa tonta se le subió a la cara, "no entiendo porque no hemos hablado antes" dijo

"bueno, solo hemos sido compañeros desde hace una semana" respondió Izuku, le dolía el estómago de reírse tan fuerte

"si aun así ya hiciste amigos"

"bueno si, lida y uraraka son buenos amigos", "los únicos que has tenido hasta ahora" dijo una de las voces dentro de la cabeza del peliverde, "tú también eres muy apegada a ashido-san"

La peli morada se encogió de hombros antes de contestar, "íbamos a la misma escuela antes de entrar a la UA, tú y bakugou también fueron compañeros ¿no?" preguntó

"lo fuimos, aunque la relación mía y de kachan se fue deteriorando desde que éramos niños" dijo Izuku con una ligera mueca

"me sorprende, yo para esas alturas me hubiera visto envuelta en alguna riña" dijo la ojinegra para luego intentar imitar a Katsuki poniendo una cara enojada y las manos a cada lado con los dedos flexionados, Izuku se rio por la imitación

Poco tiempo después llegaron sus bebidas, pero eso no los interrumpió de su conversación, hablaron hasta quedarse sin temas de conversación, Izuku se sintió en verdad estúpido por haber estado tan nervioso antes, kyouka era en verdad alguien muy agradable además de interesante, no tardo nada en encontrarse absorbiendo toda la información que su compañera le daba, ya sea sobre su vida o la música todo le resultaba impresionante, él no tenía tanto para decir exceptuando si se trataba de héroes

Lamentablemente para los dos su charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono sonando, el peliverde lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de una alarma, abrió los ojos ligeramente y se dirigió a una camarera cercana, "disculpe, ¿le puedo pedir un vaso de agua?" le dijo a la mujer lo que esta asintió y se fue hacia la concina para volver luego con un vaso en la mano

Justo después de que llegara Izuku saco de bolsillo un frasco de pastillas, tomo una y se la trago con ayuda del agua, kyouka levanto una ceja, "¿para que las pastillas?" pregunto

"antipsicóticos" respondió el adolecente peliverde, "necesito tomar una cada doce horas" dijo a lo que su compañera soltó un "oh" de comprensión, por un segundo se vio indecisa pero aun así preguntó "y… ¿Cómo es eso de…? Ya sabes ¿ver cosas?"

Izuku se sorprendió un poco pero luego se rio entre dientes, "eres la segunda persona que me pregunta, bueno, ya se lo expliqué a lida, pero cuando lo hice fui demasiado pesimista al respecto, es solamente ver la realidad de manera distinta, a veces bien, a veces mal" explico

La peli morada puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa, uno de ellos sotnia su cabeza mientras que el otro mantenía la pajilla de su batido cerca de su boca, "no lo haces sonar tan malo, además, muchos de los mejores artistas tenían problemas psiquiátricos" dijo jugando con la pajilla

Izuku se alegró ligeramente, "si, he escuchado de eso" dijo, "hace algunos años fantasee con ser músico, aunque deje esa idea" dijo el peliverde, cuando todavía estaba hundido en su depresión en algún momento pensó que todavía podría hacer algo de su vida así que soñó con ser músico, por desgracia desistió antes de siquiera comenzar a practicar

"si quieres yo puedo enseñarte" dijo de repente kyouka a lo que Izuku la miro sorprendido, "¿enserio?" pregunto

"claro, sería bueno tener a alguien de nuestra clase con el cual poder hablar de música" dijo la chica, en verdad esa era una razón de las tres por la cual se había ofrecido a enseñarle al peliverde a tocar, la segunda era porque le daba curiosidad que podría salir de la mente de alguien como él, era intrigante y la tercera razón era porque quería mantenerlo cerca, inexplicablemente se sentía bien estar junto a él, todo su ser parecía exudar un aura de tranquilidad que la hacía sentirse cómoda y segura, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque misterioso, de no saber que se escondía detrás de esa sensación, la intriga la emocionaba, "mina te tengo que agradecer más tarde" pensó para sí misma, al final no había sido para nada malo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y dos figuras se encontraban caminando por el campus de la academia UA. Kyouka se había divertido de sobremanera durante todo el día, luego del café ella e Izuku deambularon por el centro comercial hasta que finalmente se encontraron con un centro de árcade, había todo tipo de videojuegos tanto viejos como nuevos y se la pasaron jugando hasta que casi no tuvieron dinero para fichas

Después se fueron del centro comercial y caminaron por el parque en silencio, fue el primer silencio cómodo que tuvieron en todo el día, en algún punto de su estadía en el parque se encontraron con los juegos para niños, ya estaba anocheciendo en ese momento por lo que ya no quedaban niños ni nadie en general, el lado más infantil y estúpido del par de adolecentes salió a flote por lo que se quedaron jugando, estuvieron en los columpios, la caja de arena, los toboganes, fue ese tipo de diversión tonta que cualquiera disfruta

"hoy fue el día más divertido de mi vida" dijo kyouka, hacía años que no se divertía como lo hizo hoy, ahora mismo ya estaban en los dormitorios y cada quien se paró frente a su puerta

"igual yo" dijo Izuku, si fuera capaz de repetir las cosas lo haría sin dudarlo. "bueno hoy fue genial, nos vemos mañana" dijo el peliverde justo antes de entrar a su habitación no sin antes saludar a su compañera con la mano

Kyouka se quedó unos segundos fuera de su habitación con la mano arriba en un gesto de saludo, sacudió la cabeza y finalmente se metió en su cuarto, le pareció muy extraño el encontrarse con la luz apagada, por lo general la dejaba encendida, aun así, no le dio importancia y simplemente subió el interruptor

"¿y qué tal tu día?", el corazón de la peli morada casi sale disparado a través de su pecho, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con dos personas en su habitación, mina y toru, la chica rosada se encontraba acostada boca abajo sobre su cama y sostenía su cabeza con sus manos apoyando los codos en el colchón, por otro lado, su amiga invisible estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un almohadón, "¡sí! ¡¿Qué tal tu cita?!" pregunto toru agitando sus brazos con emoción, para su desgracia kyouka no le gusto la sorpresa

"¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!" grito la peli morada

"vinimos para saber de cómo fue tu salida con Midoriya" dijo mina que con un movimiento dio un salto y se sentó sobre la cama, "vamos, cuéntanos"

Kyouka resoplo molesta, pero sabía muy bien que si esquivaba el tema mina solamente seguiría insistiendo hasta que se cansara, "no fue nada del otro mundo, solo fuimos al centro comercial y dimos vueltas" dijo con la esperanza de engañar a sui amiga

"esta foto dice lo contrario" dijo mina mientras sostenía su teléfono, en la pantalla se mostraba una foto de kyouka y Midoriya jugando en los juegos del parque. La cara de la ojinegra se tornó de un tono rojo tomate en un instante, "¡nos estuviste siguiendo!" grito furiosa y avergonzada

"pues claro, así pude ver su cita de ensueño, fue tan…" comenzó a decir mina, pero para su desgracia kyouka no estaba dispuesta a escucharla por lo que metió sus conectares en los oídos de ambas chicas, canalizo los latidos de su corazón aturdiéndolas y tirándolas al piso, las tomo a ambas de la parte posterior de sus camisas y el arrojo justo afuera de su habitación, "¡y no vuelvan a entrar sin mi permiso!" grito antes de dar un fuerte portazo

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se quedaron quietos ante el repentino alboroto, nadie supo que pasó, y en realidad tampoco querían arriesgarse, sobre todo los hombres, las chicas daban miedo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunes y todo comienza de nuevo, para la mayoría solamente era un fastidio, para los miembros de la clase 1-A era un auténtico terror, y nadie podía culparlos por ello, teniendo a aizawa como profesor se podía esperar cualquier cosa, podía ser desde clase teórica común y corriente hasta un ejercicio práctico que era un auténtico infierno, los estudiantes debían estar alertas en todo momento y preparados para cualquier cosa, era lo más parecido a estar en el campo de batalla, solo que en lugar de heridas mortales solamente obtienes un castigo, en verdad no se sabía que era peor.

"hoy será una clase especial, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que durante los ejercicios de hoy serán supervisados por un grupo de tres profesores, All Migth, yo y otra persona más" dijo aizawa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un control remoto

Zero levanto la mano para preguntar a lo que el profesor le cedió la palabra, "¿que vamos a practicar hoy?" pregunto

"ejercicios de rescate" dijo el hombre desarreglado, presiono el botón del control que tenía y las paredes se abrieron para mostrar los maletines con los trajes de cada uno de los estudiantes, "será decisión suya si usar sus trajes o no, puede que algunos no se adapten a la situación, por otro lado el sitio de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que iremos en bus"

Todos fueron a prepararse para el ensayo y luego de que lo hicieron se encontraron a las afueras del edificio principal de la escuela para esperar a los autobuses, "¿estas emocionado Deku-kun? ¡yo lo estoy un montón! Después de todo el rescate es en lo que pienso especializarme" le dijo ochako a Izuku, "s-sí, para un héroe lo más importante siempre son las vidas humanas asi que rescatar a los civiles de un desastre es una prioridad" respondió el peliverde

"verdad, ¡tú ya me salvaste una vez recuerdas! Bueno, dos con lo de la cafetería" le dijo emocionada la castaña a sui amigo a lo que este se rasco la nuca ligeramente avergonzado, "b-bueno, e-estabas en peligro y no podía quedarme allí parado sin hacer nada" dijo Izuku,

"¡todos!", de repente se escuchó la voz de lida gritar, "¡para que halla problemas al entrar al autobús crearemos dos filas!" dijo agitando los brazos llamando la atención de sus compañeros. En verdad lida había estado bastante decaído por no obtener el cargo de presidente de clase, pero para sus suerte y cierto alivio para Izuku, el peliverde le ofreció un puesto no oficial, el pelinegro se encargaría de organizar a la clase cuando se trataba de este tipo de asuntos

Todos hicieron lo que su organizador no oficial les dijo en el momento que llego el auto bus, pero para desgracia de el chico más alto el vehículo era urbano en lugar de uno de viajes como el esperaba

La clase entera consoló a su compañero deprimido durante el viaje, "Midoriya" de repente tsuyu llamo al peliverde que le prestó atención algo nervioso, "sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso ¿verdad?"

"¿a-ah sí?" respondió el adolecente de cabello verde

"si, y no puede evitar pensar que el que tengas dos Quirks es raro" dijo la chica de ojos saltones, Izuku sintió un sudor frio recorrer su nuca, se había olvidado por completo de dar una explicación para el tener dos peculiaridades

"es verdad, casi me olvido de eso" dijo kirishima hablando por todos sus compañeros, los ojos de los diecinueve adolecentes presentes se centraron por completo en el peliverde el cual se encogió antes las miradas, necesitaba pensar y rápido, "he… e-es complicad, yo… tengo el síndrome del florecimiento tardío doble" dijo Izuku tratando de sonar convincente, y aparentemente funciono, o algo así.

"¿florecimiento tardío doble?" pregunto kaminari confundido, "¿qué es eso?" volvió a preguntar, en verdad muchos se veían igual que él

"es un síndrome extremadamente raro" dijo repentinamente yaoyorozu, "hasta ahora se han reportado solamente siete casos en toda la historia de la sociedad de Quirks" dijo y todos la miraron aún más confundido, "el síndrome genera que la persona que lo padece experimente la aparición de dos Quirks completamente diferentes el uno del otro y que aparte aparezcan después de los cinco años" explico la pelinegra a lo que sus compañeros soltaron un "oh" de comprensión

"entonces eres eso es porque Midoriya tiene dos peculiaridades tan diferentes entre sí" pensó en voz alta lida

"s-sí, mi primer quirk tief apareció primero, el segundo se manifestó hace como un año, todavía no lo controlo muy bien así que me hago daño a mí mismo cuando lo uso" explico Izuku, su mentira había funcionado a la perfección, "si por daño te refieres a destrozar tu cuerpo, si, nos hacemos daño" dijo una de las voces dentro de su cabeza con un tono sarcástico

El viaje restante estuvo lleno de charlas ligeras y un ambiente muy relajante, Izuku se relajó mucho en este tipo de situaciones, le gustaba mantener un perfil bajo y cuando la atención no estaba en él era cunado estaba más cómodo, por segundo sintió la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando, miro hacia su derecha justo a tiempo para ver a kyouka desviar la vista, frunció el entrecejo algo confundido por el gesto, lamentablemente no pudo pensar por demasiado tiempo dado que el bus se detuvo repentinamente.

El centro USJ era un espacio de enteramiento para misiones de rescate, se trataba de un gigantesco domo donde por dentro habías cinco zonas que representaban cinco diferentes tipos de desastres naturales, inundaciones, terremotos, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios y derrumbes. Todos miraron sorprendidos el lugar hasta que una voz llamo su atención, "me alegra que se sorprendan, cree este lugar específicamente para entrenamientos de rescate", el emisor de la voz medio amortiguada por lo que era aparentemente un casco era ni más ni menos que "no.13", un héroe especializado en el recate de zonas urbanas gracias a su peculiaridad "black hole"

"oye trece" llamo repentinamente aizawa, "¿dónde se supone que esta All Migth?" preguntó

"tal vez no venga, estaba algo ocupado según se" dijo trece levantando tres dedos en un gesto que aizawa comprendió bien, estuvo por dar comienzo al entrenamiento cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. En medio del centro de entrenamiento una neblina negra apareció de la nada

"¡todos repliéguense!" le grito a su clase, de la niebla surgió una mano pálida

"¡son los villanos!"

Fin del capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho: invasión y conflictos

**NOTA****:** ¡aja!, ¡creían que había abandonado esta historia!, ¡pero no!, como sea aquí está así que disfrútenlo. :D

¿Qué hacían aquí los villanos?, no lo savia, pero no podía significar nada bueno, Izuku pensó que talvez no eran en realidad villanos, posiblemente solamente eran una prueba de su sádico maestro, pero cuando lo miro y vio su postura lista para pelear y su bufanda agitándose entonces supo que no lo era, esto era completamente real.

"oye ¿esto es una broma o algo?" pregunto kaminari con una risa nerviosa, en verdad rogaba porque lo fuera y el peliverde también lo hacía, pero en el momento que un chico de talvez dieciséis años vestido con camiseta y pantalones negros y cubierto por completo de barias manos de color azul claro a Izuku se le helo la sangre, lo recordaba, ya lo había visto antes hacia algunos años

(flash back)

Shigaraki tomura, el pupilo de All For One, o al menos así le gustaba definirse. El chico de cabello celeste pálido siempre se encontraba alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad para destruir a la sociedad de hoy en día, odiaba a la gente por apegarse al sistema que los controlaba y odiaba al sistema aún mas

Su organización era grande, pero era su mentón el que la manejaba, aun así, él fue tan amable que le dejo una pequeña porción de ella. Todavía tenía que hacer lo que le ordenaba su maestro, pero también podía llevar a cabo los movimientos que él deseara, y ahora estaba actuando para conseguir la carta más importante del mundo, un activo que podría catapultar su causa al éxito absoluto, Green mouse.

La liga de villanos tenía mucha inteligencia y algunos miembros estaban infiltrados en altos cargos en el gobierno, tenían toda la inteligencia que querían, pero todavía les faltaba. Había ciertos lugares en los cuales no podían penetrar sus influencias, la UA solo era uno de ellos, eran incapaces con todos sus recursos de sacar a sus compañeros capturados en la prisión de máxima seguridad tártaro, tampoco podían acceder a ciertos secretos de estado ni robar dinero de las reservas nacionales. Todo eso era demasiado para ellos y necesitaban a alguien que les consiguiera todo eso y más, necesitaban un ladrón. Y por fin había encontrado al mejor de todos ellos

Le llevo una eternidad el encontrarlo, convencer a su maestro de que les serviría y de que podría encontrarlo, cobrar una docena de favores de su mentor para recopilar información y peinar toda la ciudad en busca de señales que indicaran donde podría estar, finalmente luego de tanto arduo trabajo lo encontró

Kurogiri abrió su portal en la azotea de un edificio, era un complejo departamental dentro de los barrios pobres de Tokio, shigaraki salió de la niebla y dirigió su vista al frente, sentado en el borde había una persona, tenía la apariencia de un chico joven, talvez doce o trece años, vestía una chaqueta verde oscura casi negra con capucha junto son unos pantalones negros, estaba de espaldas a los dos por lo que no podían ver du cara ni tampoco su cabello por tener la capucha puesta

Kurogiri no se sintió convencido en lo más mínimo, un niño tan joven no podría ser el criminal más buscado de todo Tokio, incluso más que él y cualquier otro en la liga de villanos, aunque por su lado tomura no pareció impórtale su apariencia

"eres alguien muy difícil de encontrar, Green mouse" dijo el chico de pelo celeste pálido

Green mouse no respondió, solamente se quedó quieto sin mover un musculo, casi como una estatua, de repente movió su brazo, metió su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de él saco un revolver. El par de visitantes se tensaron al instante pensando que les dispararía, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el chico apunto el arma directamente a su cabeza

Kurogiri abrió los ojos como platos, la persona a la cual tanto buscaron y gastaron tantos recursos estaba a punto de suicidarse, estuvo por abrir un portal entre el cráneo del niño y el arma en sus manos, pero ni siquiera puso comenzar a formarlo cuando jalo del gatillo. El sonido de un chasquido resonó por toda la azotea, el corazón del hombre de niebla latía a toda velocidad, ¿Qué acaso estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa?, descarto la idea al instante cuando el chico abrió el tambor del arma para mirarlo y kurogiri fue capaz de ver las cinco balas y un espacio vacío donde debería estar la sexta

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito shigaraki enojado, les había costado mucho encontrarlo y ahora casi se vuela la cabeza, dio un paso y abrió la boca para hablar

"tomura, déjame hablar" dijo kurogiri tele transportándose frente a chico de cabello claro cortándolo en medio de su diatriba, shigaraki se calló a regañadientes, por más que quisiera él ser el que hablaba era consciente de que no siempre tenía la mejor dicción o elección de palabras y esto era algo muy importante como para arruinarlo, por eso dejo de kurogiri fuera el que hablara

"señor Green mouse, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo por dar con usted, queremos hacerle una propuesta" dijo la niebla oscura cortésmente

El chico tardo unos segundos en contestar, "¿Qué necesitan que consiga?" preguntó sin siquiera girarse, su voz reflejaba lo joven que era

"no queremos que robe nada, de hecho, esta es una invitación" dijo kurogiri

Green mouse se giró para mirarlos de reojo, los villanos siguieron sin poder ver con claridad su rostro, apenas podían ver su boca y mentón, "¿invitación?" preguntó

"así es, una invitación para unirse a la liga de villanos"

Izuku lo pensó, ante sus oídos la idea de pertenecer a un grupo fue más que tentadora, casi sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad, pero había una parte de la frase que le molestaba o más bien una única palabra, villanos. Se había rendido de su sueño hace mucho tiempo, pero, aun así, lo último que él querría es complicar a las personas que fueron capases de ser héroes, era un malnacido, pero nadie más que él tenía la culpa de ello

"no me interesa" dijo simplemente, "me niego, solo robo, no soy un villano"

El ojo de shigaraki se crispo violentamente, "¿Qué acabas de decir?" pregunto en un tono amenazante, "¿nos rechazas? Nosotros destruiremos a la sociedad que tanto oprime a la gente como nosotros, ¿no eres un villano? Según los héroes lo eres, ¡te gritan ladrón y maldito! ¡nosotros acabaremos con eso!" grito shigaraki entre enojado y soñador

Izuku se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, de repente se inclinó hacia el borde de la azotea y se dejó caer. El par de villanos ante la sorpresa corrieron hacia la antigua posición del ladrón, se inclinaron sobre el borde, pero no pudieron ver al chico. Tomura comenzó a temblar hasta que dio un enorme grito de frustración

(fin del flash back)

Si la liga de villanos estaba aquí eso no podía significar nada bueno y la situación no mejoro ni un poco en el momento que varios otros villanos comenzaron a salir de la niebla negra

"herasehed y Nº13, tal como decía el cronograma, pero no veo al símbolo de la paz aquí" dijo la neblina negra manifestándose en una figura semi humanoide con varios anillos metálicos en lo que Izuku creía era su cuello

"haa, vinimos hasta aquí por All Migth y resulta que no está" dijo el chico con las manos en todo su cuerpo mientras se rascaba el cuello en un aparente tic nervioso, "aunque me pregunto… si vendrá si matamos a esos niños" dijo a lo que toda la clase se tensó al instante

"¿c-como fue que los villanos se filtraron aquí?" pregunto kaminari muerto de miedo, "¿Qué acaso no hay sistema de seguridad?"

"lo hay, debería haber sonado una alarma que indicase la presencia de personal no autorizado, pero como no lo hizo podemos deducir que el quirk de alguno de los villanos esta interfiriendo" dijo aizawa, "trece, procede con la evacuación, kaminari, intenta comunicarte con la escuela, diles que tenemos villanos en la USJ" indico el profesor mientras se colocaba sus gafas

"¡sensei!, ¿no estará pensando en contra todos ellos solo?" dijo Izuku preocupado e incrédulo, "son demasiados, estará en desventaja incluso si suprime todas sus peculiaridades"

"no te preocupes por mi Midoriya, todo héroe tiene un as bajo la manga" fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de saltar al medio de la plaza, barios villanos se abalanzaron contra él, pero al instante se vieron envueltos en la bufanda, se dieron cuenta porque era un héroe profesional

La clase entera miro sorprendida a su profesor, incluso algunos se vieron tentados a saltar y ayudar, sin embargo, trece los detuvo. "¡hay que evacuar, vámonos!" grito Izuku, como presidente de la clase era su deber dirigir a la clase y junto con Nº13 evacuar, reconocía la gravedad de la situación con tan solo mirar a ese enorme villano de piel oscura y con aparentemente un pico por boca, pero de repente fueron cortados cuando la misma neblina negra de antes apareció delante de ellos, "lamento decirles que no puedo permitir que se vallan" dijo, "pido disculpas por los inconvenientes, estamos aquí buscando al símbolo de la paz, ¿será posible el que me digan donde se encuentra" preguntó

Kurogiri se vio sorprendido cuando una ráfaga de disparos fue hacia él. Izuku había atraído una pistola y vacío el cargador directamente en el villano de niebla, sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendido y hasta aturdidos, había reaccionado más rápido que cualquiera de ellos y eso los dejo sin palabras, "es de admirar su reacción, al fin y al cabo son la nueva generación de héroes" dijo

Izuku abrió los ojos como platos al ver como su ataque no pareció haber hecho nada contra el villano, la neblina se hizo más grande hasta que tuvo el tamaño suficiente como para rodearlos, repentinamente los engulló. El peliverde se encontró envuelto en completa oscuridad por varios segundos hasta que de repente se sintió golpear el suelo. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la USJ, eso era bueno, todavía seguía aquí y no los habían transportado a algún otro lado, no había sido muy complicado el deducir el quirk de aquel villano, cuerpo aparentemente incorpóreo, aparece repentinamente, era obvio que tenía una peculiaridad espaciotemporal

Se incorporó rápidamente al oír el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo, este mismo se repitió ni un segundo después, miro en la dirección del sonido y vio que se trataba de yaoyorozu y jirou, ambas chicas se encontraban tendidas en el piso atontadas. Se paró y corrió hacia sus compañeras, "¡yaoyorozu-san! ¡jirou-san!" grito llamándolas, llego primero al lado de la chica pelinegra, se arrodillo junto a ella y la vio parpadear aparentemente despejándose, se incorporó y se tomó la cabeza ligeramente adolorida

El peliverde soltó un suspiro aliviado, "gracias al cielo" dijo, luego de eso kyouka también se levantó, "¿Dónde se supone que estamos?" pregunto la chica pelimorada

"no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que es la zona de acantilados" respondió Izuku

"creo que sí, aunque, ¿Cómo es que los villanos nos trajeron hasta aquí si hasta hace un segundo estábamos en la entrada?" pregunto yaoyorozu

"creo que sería mejor preguntarse porque" dijo kyouka

"tienes razón, ese villano de niebla lo más seguro es que nos haya dejado en este lugar con su peculiaridad, pero todavía hay algo que me molesta" dijo el peliverde antes de tomar una pose pensativa, "si su objetivo hubiera sido matarnos directamente podría habernos dejado en una zona fuera de la USJ preparada para matarnos, creo que en realidad solo quería dispersarnos, ganar tiempo"

"¿ganar tiempo?" pregunto jirou

"tiene sentido, nuestros trajes están integrados con un monitor vital, si resultamos heridos de gravedad entonces la escuela se enteraría, ellos parecen querer hacer esto sin que la UA se entere o de lo contrario no habrían cortado las comunicaciones" dijo yaoyorozu, "pero sigue sin estar clara la razón de que hayan venido aquí"

"esa es una variable que no conocemos" dijo Izuku, "por ahora necesitamos reunirnos con el resto de la clase y los profesores" dijo el peliverde a lo que las otras dos chicas asintieron, estuvieron por comenzar su ida hacia la entrada, que era el último punto en el que vieron a su profesor

Sin embargo, no pudieron llegar muy lejos cuando vieron a barias figuras dirigirse hacia ellos, eran villanos si sus trajes y expresiones maliciosas fueran algún indicativo, los tres estudiantes voltearon a todos lados para notar que estaban rodeados.

"demonios" mascullo yaoyorozu por lo bajo, sin embargo, no se quedó sin hacer nada, rápidamente utilizando su quirk creo una espada corta la cual arrojo a kyouka, la chica atrapo el arma en el aire y se colocó en una poción de pelea, a su vez la pelinegra genero un bastón de metal para si misma.

"Midoriya, tú tienes armas a tu disposición para defenderte ¿no es así?" pregunto la chica más alta con la vista pegada a los villanos que lentamente se acercaban a su poción, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero, "¿Midoriya?" llamo el nombre del peliverde, siguió sin tener una contestación, se giro hacia donde se suponía debería estar su compañero, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí

"¡yaomomo! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡se están acercando demasiado!" grito kyouka al ver a su compañera no hacer nada, al mismo tiempo retrocedió un paso

"Midoriya desapareció" dijo en un susurro la pelinegra mientras que con una mirada entre sorprendida y asustada miraba para todos lados buscando a Izuku

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿a qué te refieres con…?!" dijo acelerada la peli morada, pero los villanos no pudieron escuchar el final de la frase puesto que de un segundo a otro el par de chicas se desvanecieron en el aire

En otra parte de la zona de derrumbes de USJ yaoyorozu y kyouka aparecieron repentinamente, ambas estudiantes se vieron descolocadas y desorientadas, ya no se encontraban en un espacio abierto y rodeadas de villanos, sino que ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser en interior de una cueva

"¿están bien?" pregunto Izuku en un tono preocupado, ni bien había percibido la presencia de los villanos acercándose hacia ellos actuó saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, escapar de un rodeo no era tan difícil después de todo, luego de eso busco una zona segura, no podía irse demasiado lejos pues si lo hacia sus compañeras podrían moverse demasiado de su lugar, su quirk tenía un cierto margen de falla, eso sí, el margen era más pequeño mientras más lejos estuviera de lo que quería atraer. Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con un escondite adecuado en la misma zona de derrumbe, era una cueva no estaba tallada directamente en la piedra, sino que estaba formada por varios restos de derrumbes anteriores, se veía bastante estable por lo que no pensó que se vendría abajo. Ya dentro de la cueva utilizó su peculiaridad para recuperar de los villanos a las dos chicas que ahora estaban junto a él

Kyouka miro directamente al peliverde mientras parpadeaba repetidamente, de repente una expresión furiosa apareció en su rostro, "¡bastardo escurridizo! ¡nos dejaste solas!" grito la chica claramente muy enojada mientras levantaba su espada por sobre su cabeza lista para cortar en dos a su compañero.

En un movimiento que dejo sin palabras a kyouka Izuku se adelantó hacia ella y tapo su boca con su mano mientras que ponía sobre su propia boca un dedo en señal de que guardara silencio. La chica se calló, no tanto por haber entendido la seña sino más bien por la sorpresa, ser callada tan de repente así era algo que pocas veces antes le había pasado y que Midoriya de todas las personas lo hiciera era algo para sorprenderse, incluso momo se sorprendió

El peliverde retiro su mano de la boca de kyouka, se movió hasta la entrada de la "cueva", miro afuera y soltó un suspiro aliviado para luego volver con sus compañeras, "lamento haberlas dejado, pero tenía que actuar rápido, en una pelea directa hubiéramos perdido" dijo

Kyouka entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, "lo que sea" dijo mientras un leve tinte rosa plagaba sus mejillas

"escuchen, necesitamos irnos ya, pero no podremos salir todos con esos villanos rondando por todo el lugar" dijo Izuku, "hay que neutralizarlos a todos"

"¿no podrías hacer lo mismo que en el ensayo de recuperación?" pregunto momo

"en esa ocasión eran solo tres y conocía sus habilidades y más, ahora son más de veinte y tampoco conozco sus peculiaridades" respondió el peliverde

"que tal alguna bomba aturdidora o algo por el estilo" sugirió kyouka

"las granadas aturdidoras solo los descolocarían por unos segundos, pero no los noquearan" refuto Izuku. Los tres se pusieron a pensar, debían idear alguna estrategia y pronto, de repente un foco se encendió en la cabeza del adolecente, "yaoyorozu-san" llamó, "¿puedes crear venenos con tu peculiaridad?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡busca bien!, ¡no pueden estar lejos!" le dijo un villano con una especie de casco en la cabeza con forma de calavera a otro

"¡cállate!" le respondió el villano

"malditas niñas, ¿Cómo diablos hicieron para desaparecer así nada más?" preguntó en voz alta un tercer villano

"como si me importara, solo encuéntrala y deja de pensar en idioteces" dijo el villano con el casco de calavera.

De repente todos los presentes vieron cómo se acercaba una figura, era una de las chicas a las que estaban buscando, venía caminando con las manos en alto en forma de rendición, aunque en realidad solo tenía una mano en alto, la otra estaba detrás de su espalda como escondiendo algo

"¡Alto allí!" les gritó el villano de casco de calavera a lo que la chica se detuvo, "¡¿Qué traes detrás?!" le preguntó el mismo sujeto. Ella no respondió, "muéstrame que tienes en la mano" le volvió a decir mientras de sus manos surgían barios arcos relampagueantes amarillos

Kyouka siguió sin decir nada, solo se quedó allí, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, el villano entrecerró los ojos, estuvo por abordarla cuando un ruido llamo su atención, no solo la suya sino la de todos los villanos presentes, cuando bajaron la vista al suelo vieron un pequeño cilindro metálico rodar

Muchos de los presentes savia que era eso, aunque fueron incapaces de cerrar los ojos para evitar el flash de la bomba. Con todos cegados repentinamente salvo kyouka que al ya saber que sucedería pudo desviar la mirada no tuvo problema en arrojar lo que estaba mirando y luego ser recuperada por Izuku al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el efecto de la granada aturdidora paso sobre los villanos finalmente pudieron ver que su objetivo se había ido, ni siquiera pudieron maldecir cuando otro chasquido metálico, volvieron la vista de nuevo al ruido, parecían ser barios frascos de gran tamaño con un líquido verde dentro unidos entre sí además de que en el medio de esos frascos había otra bomba.

"mier…" dijo en voz alta un villano cuando de repente la bomba explotó bañándolos a todos en el líquido que contenían los frascos. Ahora todos empapados comenzaron a insultar y maldecir al aire hasta que de un momento a otro se sintieron somnolientos y adormilados, tan solo unos segundos después cayeron dormidos por el somnífero se acción cutánea que momo había creado

Izuku se asomó por la esquina de una roca, vio a todos los villanos dormidos, tuvieron mucha suerte de que yaoyorozu fuera capaz de crear un somnífero modificado, si no hubiera podido habrían tardado mucho más y tal vez incluso no hubieran podido escapar

"gran trabajo chicas, sobre todo tu kyouka, mantuviste muy bien tus nervios" dijo el peliverde a sus dos compañeras

"gracias" dijo algo avergonzada la pelimorada, la verdad es que casi se desmalla de los nervios, incluso si el plan era tan simple como ir hasta allá y esperar a que Midoriya los segara para así ella pudiera arrojar la bomba que los dormiría y por ultimo ser sacada de allí por el peliverde antes de queda atrapada en la explosión

"muy bien, hay que irnos" dijo yaoyorozu a lo que recibió dos asentimientos

"hay que ir a la entrada" "repleta de villanos" "muchos" "aizaewa-sensei necesita ayuda" "huye" "el chico pálido" "mátalo" "no dejes que vallan". De repente las voces en la cabeza de Izuku comenzaron a hablar, tenían razón hasta cierto punto, era una zona altamente peligrosa, incluso y su profesor estaba allí luchando todavía, no podía ir con ellas dos o resultarían heridas

"esperen" dijo el peliverde tomando a sus dos compañeras del brazo frenándolas abruptamente, "n-no es buena idea que vallamos a la entrada" dijo

"¿Qué?" dijo confundida kyouka

"n-no es seguro que vallamos todos, y-yo iré a la entrada para apoyar, ustedes vallan a las otras zonas de desastre y busquen al resto de nuestra clase" dijo Izuku

"ni lo pienses" dijo kyouka con una expresión enojada, "no vamos a dejarte ir hasta allá tú solo" completo momo también en un tono enojado

"solo puedo sortear a todos los villanos sin problemas" dijo Izuku intentando convencer al par de chicas

"¿entonces ahora somos un estorbo?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos kyouka

"n-no es eso, es…" se intentó excusar el peliverde pero su compañera lo volvió a cortar, "para tu información señor 'soy tan bueno que puedo hacerlo todo solo' nosotras también somos héroes" dijo

"e-espe…" siguió intentando explicarse, pero siguió siendo interrumpido hasta que se cansó y grito "¡cállate!" a lo que la peli morada se calló de nuevo sorprendida, ya iban dos veces que era silenciada por el mismo chico, "quiero ir solo porque estoy preocupado de que salgan heridas, no soy bueno trabajando en equipo y si alguna de ustedes se lastima…" dijo dejando la frase sin terminar sin siquiera querer pensar en algo así

"Midoriya" llamo esta vez momo a lo que el peliverde la miro directamente, "entendemos lo que quieres decir, pero adentrarte en algo así es demasiado peligroso, nosotras tampoco queremos que tu salgas herido" dijo con un gesto preocupado, "si te hace sentir mejor al menos deja de una de nosotras valla contigo" completo

Izuku abrió la boca para protestar pero no encontró razón para hacerlo, adopto una posición pensativa y empezó a sopesar la idea, por un lado no quería que se latinaran ni mucho menos que quedaran atrapadas en una situación peligrosa como la hace un rato, pero por otro lado, levando la vista para mirar a sus compañeras directamente. En ellas pudo distinguir determinación, en kyouka estaba un poco escondida por una expresión molesta, que ahora que lo pensaba se veía adorable, y en momo también estaba ligeramente enmascarada por preocupación

Soltó un suspiro derrotado, "está bien" dijo, "yaoyorozu-san tu ven conmigo" le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra a lo que esta asintió, luego se dirigió hacia kyouka, "jirou-san, tu ve hacia la zona de desastre más cercana y busca a nuestros compañeros, con tu quirk lo harás más rápido además que podrás percibir si enemigos se acercan a tu posición" indico

La peli morada resoplo, "bien" dijo en un tono enojado, estaba molesta por no haber sido elegida por el peliverde, no tenía sentido, solamente estaba molesta. Dio media vuelta y estuvo por irse cuando fue detenida, "aguarda, antes de irte toma esto" dijo Izuku, con su peculiaridad atrajo una pistola nueve milímetros, la cargo y tiro del marco hacia atrás, "este es el seguro, así está puesto y así no" indico mientras señalaba el seguro de la pistola, "para disparas quita el seguro, tira hacia atrás el marco y presiona con fuerza el gatillo", tomo la mano de kyouka desde el dorso y la levanto para que su palma mirara hacia arriba, dejo el arma en manos de la chica mientras que con su otra mano la hacía serrar los dedos alrededor de ella, por ultimo puso su mano encima de la de ella y la apretó, "es por si acaso, por favor ten mucho cuidado" dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Kyouka no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea desviar la mirada con una expresión avergonzada, esos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación eran demasiado para ella, "s-si" dijo, dio media vuelta rápidamente y guardo el arma en un bolsillo de su pantalón para irse a paso rápido, "¡cálmate por un demonio!" se gritó a sí misma en un intento de calmar a su apresurado corazón que martillaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho

"yaoyorozu-san, vamos" le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra, "vamos" respondió esta y los dos encararon a la entrada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo nunca pensó que ser sigiloso sería tan difícil, nunca tuvo que esconderse más que para jugar a las escondidas y aun así tampoco se lo tomaba enserio, pero ahora que estaba con Midoriya era una historia completamente diferente

Ambos avanzaron por las instalaciones de la USJ sin demasiados problemas, pero tenían cuidado de ir en silencio por precaución de no alertar a ningún villano, en algunas ocasiones se habían topado con alguno que iba por ahí solo. Fue el peliverde el que se encargó de ellos

En casi todo el recorrido los dos se mantuvieron relativamente cerca el uno del otro, pero cuando algo peligroso o que amenazaba con exponerlos surgía yaoyorozu se quedaba atrás escondida, Izuku por otro lado era el que iba a encargarse del problema

La pelinegra no pudo evitar asombrarse de como Izuku podía ir a hurtadillas detrás de una persona y dejarla inconsciente con una llave al cuello. Era simplemente impresionante. Gracias a estar allí pudo ver con otros ojos el sigilo, como miembro de una familia rica tenía que mantener cierto porte y altivez, inevitablemente y aunque no le gustara admitirlo era bastante orgullosa por lo que ser sigilosa no era lo suyo, se sentía como hacer trampa, pero ahora ya no pensaría eso del sigilo nunca mas

Luego de alrededor de diez minutos llegaron a la plaza central del edificio, los dos se detuvieron en el borde de la misma. Izuku se asomó por sobre el borde de muro que usaba como cobertura, a algo así de veinte metros pudo ver a decenas de villanos que estaban regados por el suelo inconscientes y llenos de golpes, no podría haber sido otro más que su profesor, pero ¿dónde estaba?

Agito la cabeza en un intento de centrarse, volvió a mirar el lugar y vio a los villanos que habían surgido del portal en un principio, salvo que había uno nuevo ¿Cómo era que no lo había visto antes?, esa cosa era enorme, era fácilmente tan grande como All Migth, su piel era completamente negra y en lugar de boca había una especie de pico amarrillo con dientes afilados, aunque su característica más destacable era su cerebro el cual estaba expuesto y vestía únicamente un pantalón marrón claro.

El villano junto con el chico pálido se encontraba al otro lado de la fuente. Izuku se giró hacia momo y le dijo "quédate aquí, ye iré a ver"

La pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos, de repente apareció una expresión entre sorprendida y enojada en su cara, "no voy a dejarte allí solo, menos aun con esa cosa ahí" dijo la chica haciendo un gesto hacia el villano de piel negra

"es demasiado peligroso y…" comenzó de nuevo el chico, pero fue cortado cuando momo lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara fijamente, "voy contigo te guste o no" dijo. Izuku miro fijamente los negros y determinados ojos de su compañera, "sus ojos son preciosos" dijo una de las voces en su cabeza, dio un suspiro cansado, "siento esto" dijo

Momo abrió los ojos como platos cuando repentinamente sintió una punzada en su muslo derecho, bajo la vista y vio que se trataba de un dardo, Izuku sostenía su arma de dardos tranquilizantes justo en frente de la pelinegra, "Midoriya…" dijo con una mirada lastimada, en sus ojos se reflejaba su dolor por la traición, luego comenzó a parpadear rápidamente justo antes de caer dormida por el tranquilizante, hubiera golpeado el suelo de no ser por Izuku que la atrapo, la dejo con cuidado en el suelo y con su peculiaridad atrajo una manta con la cual la cubrió para esconderla

Se sintió mal por hacerle esto a una amiga, pero así estaría más segura y a salvo, volvió a asomarse por el borde de la pared y vio que nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, cuando estuvo seguro de que era seguro repentinamente salió corriendo hacia la fuente, recorrió los veinte metros en unos pocos segundos, una vez llego a la fuente se tiró al suelo y se pegó a la pared de la fuente para esconderse, espero unos segundos y se asomó por encima del pequeño muro, por suerte los villanos estaban de espaldas hacia él, de repente pudo ver algo debajo del pie del villano negro, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, o más bien de quien era pues se trataba de su profesor, aizawa estaba destrozado, su brazo se encontraba roto y su cabeza sangraba como una fuente.

"entonces tu quirk te permite anular otros Quirks, una habilidad respetable para un héroe, pero ahora no te sirve de nada" dijo el chico pálido a aizawa justo antes de que el villano de piel negra levantara la cabeza del profesor y la estrellara contra el suelo. Izuku volvió a su posición anterior, esto era malo, su profesor ahora estaba fuera de combate, tenía que acabar con el ataque rápido o de lo contrario solo se pondría peor, ¿Dónde diablos estaba All migth?, si él estuviera aquí ahora podría derrotar a los villanos fácilmente.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento se pensar en que podría pasar, tenía que actuar ahora. Volvió a asomarse y vio que el chico de cabello celeste seguía completamente centrado en aizawa, aparentemente ni siquiera habían notado su presencia ahora, pensó que podría aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Pensó en que hacer hasta que una idea surgió en su mente, era evidente que el chico era el que estaba a cargo al ser el único que estaba hablando, tal vez si lo neutralizaba podría desorganizar todo el ataque, cortar la cabeza de la serpiente, quedaría en una posición expuesta, pero se las arreglaría para escapar más tarde.

Quieto de su funda su pistola de dardos, dio un suspiro y se concentró, rápidamente se levantó y apunto su arma hacia el chico pálido, tiro del gatillo y todo el mundo se ralentizó, solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón mientras el dardo volaba lentamente y de forma directa hacia su objetivo. Estuvo por alcanzarlo, pudo sentirlo en sus entrañas y su mente ya estaba formando la imagen mental de aquel chico cayendo al suelo

El dardo estaba por impactar cuando de repente y sin previo aviso una enorme y negra mano se interpuso en el camino del proyectil, el dardo dio en la mano, pero no se clavó, fue como si una pelota de papel chocara contra una pared y callera al suelo. El mundo siguió moviéndose en cámara lenta para el peliverde, en ese momento vio como el ojo del enorme villano lo miraba fijamente, repentinamente todo volvió a la normalidad.

El primer instinto de Izuku fue correr, y eso hizo precisamente. Se levantó de un salto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lamentablemente no llego muy lejos. El villano con la boca en forma de pico se movió a una velocidad en la cual sería casi imposible ver y atrapo al peliverde, lo sostuvo por la cabeza envolviéndola con su mano, Izuku obviamente intento liberarse y tiro de los dedos de su captor para abrir su mano, pero no pudo hacer nada contra su fuerza, repentinamente con su Quirk atrajo una pistola calibre cuarentaicinco y vació el cargador en la cara del villano, vio por entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano que los sostenía de la cabeza como las balas revotaban inofensivamente sobre él, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué clase de peculiaridad debía tener para no solo sobrevivir a siete disparos a quemarropa de una cuarentaicinco, sino que también no obtuvo ni un rasguño?

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó el chico pálido, "un mini héroe, que adorable" dijo en un tono burlesco, "¿sabes algo?" pregunto para luego reírse, "yo odio a los héroes" termino con un tono y una expresión oscuras. "mátalo" le ordeno al villano negro el cual siguiendo las órdenes comenzó a apretar la cabeza del chico en su mano

"no" dijo débilmente aizawa en el suelo y sangrando, trato de moverse, pero sus heridas no se lo permitían

En la entrada las cosas no estaban yendo para nada bien, lida había podido escapar para ir en busca de ayuda, pero a costo de que Nº trece quedase incapacitado cuando en villano de niebla utilizara su propia peculiaridad en su contra, ahora los estudiantes estaban solos contra los villanos

Izuku sintió como si un auto estuviera pasando por encima de su cráneo, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta el punto de los insoportable, golpeo y tiro todo lo que pudo de la mano de que lo sostenía, pero no sirvió de nada, si seguía así su cabeza explotaría en una lluvia de sangre y sesos triturados. Actuando casi por instinto intuyo la anatomía de su captor, cuando lo hizo utilizo su peculiaridad y con extrema precisión robo los tendones flexores de la mano del villano negro la cual se abrió instantáneamente dejando libre al peliverde, por su lado el villano sostenida su mano frente a él mientras gritaba entre enojado y confundió al no entender porque no podía cerrar su puño

Izuku tirado en el piso sostuvo su cabeza, estaba mareado y la repentina liberación de precio hizo que todo diera vueltas, sentía como si su cabeza explotaría, por suerte el dolor se fue rápidamente, se incorporó y levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver como el puño negro del villano se acercaba. Ante sus ojos el mismo puño que se suponía no debería poder cerrarse se acercaba para aplastarlo, su mente corría a kilómetros por hora haciendo que todo fuera lento, se estaba rompiendo la cabeza tratando de encontrar la forma de escapar

Se dio cuenta casi al instante que no podría, el ataque del villano venia demasiado rápido hacia él, si bien era rápido no lo era lo suficiente como para esquivarlo, sus cualidades físicas no eran sobresalientes y si utilizaba el One For All entonces tendría una o las dos piernas rotas dejándolo inhabilitado y a la merced de este sujeto. Sintió sus músculos aflojarse lentamente, su cuerpo ya se estaba rindiendo y su mente también. 2

"no" "ya ha llegado la hora" "¿así termina todo?" "menos mal" "todavía tengo cosas que hacer" "nos lo merecemos" "¿las dejaremos así nada más?"

Las voces en su cabeza dijeron, no discutían, solo se mantenían calladas más que para hacer un comentario, "tal vez debería rendirme" se dijo el peliverde, el puño estaba a pocos centímetros de él. De repente sintió repulsión, repulsión de sí mismo, sus músculos se tensaron de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de persona era?, aceptaba su muerte sin siquiera pelear, eso lo haría únicamente un cobarde, casi podía sentir la mirada decepcionada de su madre desde el cielo, "no" dijo para sus adentros, sin que se diera cuenta la energía del One For All corría por su cuerpo, "no moriré, no aquí y no ahora", comenzó a brillar con intensidad, "¡porque yo seré el héroe número uno!" grito en su mente.

De repente y a un segundo de que el puño impactara en él dio un enorme salto hacia atrás, en pleno vuelo dio una voltereta inversa para aterrizar de pie y derrapar unos metros en una pose con un brazo extendido y otro tocando el suelo para crear más fricción. El villano negro miro con sus ojos sin parpados al peliverde que se mantuvo impasible, al menos por fuera, por dentro sudaba copiosamente. Eso había sido el One For All sin lugar a duda, pero lo había usado y todos sus huesos siguen en una pieza, ¿acaso lo había ajustado la potencia subconscientemente?

De repente vio al villano frente a él pararse y rugirle, no era momento de teorizar, debía inhabilitar a este sujeto rápido, escapar ahora no era una opción, no tenía coberturas donde esconderse y su sigilo no serviría de nada contra alguien que lo estaba viendo directamente, no le quedaba más opción que pelear. Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea, pero lo dolería un poco

Se levantó, miro al villano y grito lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, "¡muérete!" grito imitando a Katsuki, de repente comenzó a correr hacia el villano con un grito de guerra, este por su lado hizo la mismo. Cada uno corrió para encontrarse e Izuku cuando estuvo a pocos metros de su objetivo dio un salto, hecho su puño hacia atrás para golpear al villano el cual hizo lo mismo, los dos enviaros sus puños hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, para desgracia del peliverde el villano negro fue más rápido, su puño impacto en la sección media del chico el cual se dobló por el golpe, el ataque siguió hacia el suelo estrellando al peliverde en el piso, se hizo un gran cráter y una gruesa cortina de polvo se levanto

El villano con la boca en forma de pico espero a que el polvo se asentara para confirmar que su objetivo había sido asesinado como le ordenaron, de repente y sin previo aviso un conjunto de dos cañones fue apuntados en su dirección y ni un segundo después decenas de perdigones volaron directamente a su cara, su cabeza exploto en una lluvia de sesos y sangre

Shigaraki miro incrédulo como la cabeza de su nomu explotaba sin más, ¿cómo era posible?, había escuchado una explosión como si un arma se hubiera disparado, pero no podía haber sido eso, la absorción de impacto tendría que haber podido soportar el disparo de hasta un rifle del más alto calibre, de repente vio luego de que el polvo comenzara a asentarse como una figura de ponía de pie

Izuku soltó su escopeta recortada, al dejo caer al suelo mientras su mano temblaba violentamente, tomo su muñeca mientras hacia una mueca, esa había sido la peor cosa que podría haberle hecho a su muñeca solo por debajo de clavarse algo, no lo volvería a hacer. Miro al villano ahora en el suelo, no le había quedado más opción que matarlo, sus dardos tranquilizantes no habrían tenido efecto en alguien tan grande

"absorción de impacto" pensó en voz alta Izuku, justo antes de que fuera golpeado robo el Quirk del villano, había especulado que sería alguna clase de armadura natural o piel endurecida para soportar varios disparos a quemarropa, pero la absorción de impacto era aún mejor, aunque se preguntó para que habían traído a alguien con un Quirk, seria innecesario. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta, este villano había venido específicamente como un contrapunto para All Migth, si sus golpes no surtían efecto entonces no quedaba mucho que el héroe pudiera hacer

"¡no te creas tanto!" escucho repentinamente a alguien gritar, miro en la dirección del grito y vio que se trataba del chico pálido, era evidente que estaba muy enojado por su lenguaje corporal, incluso con aquella mano cubriendo su cara se podía imaginar que tenía una mueca furiosa, "¡solo espera!" le volvió a gritar. Algo se movió por su visión periférica, miro y se dio cuenta como aquel villano negro se estaba moviendo, en ese momento todo el color abandono su cara

"tienes que estar bromeando" dijo una de las voces cuando vio como el hombre negro se ponía de pie, el agujero en su cabeza se cerraba sin dejar ni siquiera una cicatriz, Izuku entro aún más en pánico cuando sintió el Quirk que había robado abandonar su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia atrás, exprimió su cerebro en busca de una solución, pero nada se le ocurría

De repente y de la nada una fuerte explosión resonó por todo el lugar atrayendo la atención de los presentes, una de las paredes del domo de la USJ había explotado, el polvo era muy grueso, pero aun así se distinguía una silueta, una grande y con una enorme V en la cabeza

"NO TEMAN" dijo una gruesa y muy familiar voz para todos, el polvo se disipo y todos pudieron ver al símbolo de la paz con una expresión enojada, "PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUÍ" termino arrancando su corbata

Fin del capítulo.

**NOTA:**

Hola, se…, perdón por no actualizar ante, pasaron cosa y bueno.

Lo cierto es que este capítulo lo había empezado el año pasado y estuvo en el banquillo por mucho tiempo, sepan disculpar.

Como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pido perdón por los errores de ortografía y tipeo que haya, (ni siquiera lo estoy revisando antes de publicarlo, tengo demasiada emoción por postearlo)

Un dato más.

Tengo ánimos de empezar un fanfic de kimetsu no yaiba, pero voy a esperar un poco, al menos hasta adelantar este al arco del festival deportivo

No me queda nada más que decir así que, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo que eso me ayudaría mucho, ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve:

All migth entro a la USJ muy enojado. Hoy había estado trabajando mucho, todo comenzó cuando por algún motivo ya sea por casualidad o por lo que sea hubo en la ciudad tres incidentes simultáneos, como héroe fue incapaz de voltear la mirada y hacer la vista gorda, así que los resolvió a los tres.

Para su desgracia debió hacerlo en menos de una hora, al ya no poseer el One For All el tiempo en el que era capaz de mantener su forma heroica era cada vez menor, eventualmente llegaría a un punto en el que no podría mantenerla y tendría que retirarse, algo para lo que no faltaba tanto tiempo. Se suponía que deveria estar ahora mismo en la USJ por una clase de heroísmo, pero se había atrasado, las cosas no mejoraron mucho cuando paso por la oficina del director, el amable y peludo ser que era el director de UA tenía un pequeño defecto que sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera, una vez empezara a hablar, era imposible detenerlo.

Lo hubiera dejado seguir, al fin y al cabo, simplemente podía hacer oídos sordos y descansar mientras él hablaba, pero había algo que lo molestaba, una sensación en sus entrañas que le decía que algo andaba mal. Por ello no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en su forma musculosa y saltar por la ventana de la oficina para luego comenzar a correr en dirección de la USJ.

Demostró estar en lo correcto cuando a medio camino se cruzó con Iida, el chico de lentes le explico entre jadeos y muy alterado como los villanos habían entrado a la instalación y estaban atacando. En ese momento la ira corrió por todo su ser y acelero el paso aún más que antes, no sin antes decirle al pelinegro que siguiera hasta a UA y pidiera refuerzos

Cuando llego ni siquiera se molestó en ir hasta la entrada y simplemente atravesó la pared para entrar. Cuando apareció los estudiantes de la clase 1-A suspiraron aliviados, algunos casi llorando por la alegría de estar salvados. Izuku por su lado casi se desmalla, estaba contra las cuerdas hasta que All Migth llego.

De repente el un borrón el héroe rubio desapareció, el peliverde no tuvo siquiera tiempo para preguntarse a donde había ido cuando se vio atrapado por su mentor, ahora estaba lejos del villano negro contra el que estaba peleando hasta hace unos segundos, se encontraba cerca de la entrada, más precisamente en la base de las escaleras por las cuales ibas desde la entrada hasta la plaza

"MIDORIYA MI CHICO, CUIDA A AIZAWA POR MI" dijo el héroe y en ese momento Izuku se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba su malherido profesor. estuvo por saltar y atacar a los villanos, pero fue detenido por su aprendiz

"¡espera, All migth!, no intentes pelear contra ellos" dijo el peliverde confundiendo al héroe, "¿POR QUE NO?" pregunto,

"el más grande tiene un Quirk de absorción de impacto, tus golpes no surtirán efecto en él y es tan rápido como tú" explico Izuku, "también tiene un factor regenerativo, anule su Quirk por unos minutos y le dispare a quemarropa con una escopeta, se recuperó en unos segundos" dijo

All migth se quedó callado por unos segundos meditando, "GRACIAS POR ESTA INFORMACIÓN" dijo, "PERO NO PUEDO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, SI DE ALGUIEN ES EL TRABAJO DE DETENER EL MAL, ESE SOY YO" termino. El peliverde estuvo por replicar, pero se quedó con sus palabras en la garganta dado que él héroe rubio cargo de frente hacia los villanos, más específicamente hacia el chico de pelo celeste

Este el cual terminaba de acomodar en su cara la mano que se había caído cuando el símbolo de la paz lo golpeo, o intento dado que nomu se metió en medio, pero todavía la onda de aire lo alcanzó, de repente comenzó a reír, "quiero verte intentarlo" dijo, "nomu, ataca" le ordeno al enorme villano el cual sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia el héroe al mismo tiempo que este hacia lo mismo

All migth ataco primero haciendo un "corte" en X el en el pecho de su oponente, el villano ni se inmuto y en respuesta trato de atrapar en un aplastante abrazo al héroe rubio, sin embargo, este se agacho esquivándolo ya también encestando un golpe en el abdomen, de nuevo el ataque no surtió efecto.

"ENTONCES ASÍ ES COMO SON LAS COSAS" dijo el hombre rubio, rápidamente rodeando a su oponente se colocó en su espalda y envolvió su cuerpo, rápidamente se hecho hacia atrás levantando al villano, un poderoso estruendo resonó cuando All migth practico un backdrop con su oponente, el movimiento provoco un enorme cráter y levanto una pesada nube de polvo y escombros

"¡¿desde cuando los backdrops son tan destructivos?!" dijo una de las voces dentro de la cabeza del peliverde, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, "¡yaoyorozu!" grito en su mente, necesitaba ponerla a salvo tanto a ella como a su profesor. Con su peculiaridad atrajo a la chica hasta donde él estaba y ella apareció justo en frente suyo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos e hizo una mueca, no estaría nada contenta luego de esto, peor aún, ¿Cómo explicaría esto al resto de sus compañeros?, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se dijo que por ahora le dejaría esa tarea al Izuku del futuro. Cargo a su compañera sobre su hombro y arrastro a su profesor tomándolo de detrás del cuello de su camisa, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a All Migth

Giro su cabeza y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder, el cuerpo del villano negro estaba enterrado en la tierra hasta la mitad, o eso es lo que parecía, evidentemente no lo estaba porque la otra mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía del suelo y agarraba al símbolo de la paz por los costados

"acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida" dijo el chico de cabello celeste entre risas, "ciertamente no será agradable el tener su sangre esparcida sobre mí, pero por la causa de matarlo hare una excepción" dijo el villano que parecía estar hecho de niebla. Lentamente el villano con el cerebro expuesto comenzó a tirar del hombre rubio hacia el portal debajo de él

All migth trato de liberarse del agarre de su adversario, pero era demasiado fuerte y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, mientras tanto Izuku se encontraba en medio de un dilema, por un lado, podría quedarse y ayudar a All migth, con su peculiaridad podría sacarlo de esta situación, pero por el sí lo hacía estaría dejando sin protección a su profesor y a su compañera, si les pasara algo jamás de lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Se debatió y se debatió, "que hacemos" "mierda" "ayudémoslo" "corre y vete" "necesitamos ayuda", de repente un foco se encendió en su cabeza. Miro hacia la entrada a sus compañeros y se centró en uno de ellos, uno que era tan grande como para cargar a dos personas y huir sin problema, Shoji. Rápidamente utilizo su peculiaridad para traer al chico corpulento hacia su posición, este se vio confundido y desorientado por el repentino cambio de posición, pero el peliverde no tenía tiempo para explicar lo que había hecho, "Shoji-kun, necesito que me hagas este favor" dijo calmado, pero con una clara nota acelerada, "tómalos y vuelve a la entrada, rápido, no hay tiempo para explicaciones"

El peliblanco se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que repentinamente dijo, "muy bien", tomo a su compañera y profesor y los cargo a ambos en sus hombros para así salir corriendo a una gran velocidad de vuelta a la entrada, Izuku no supo si estar confundido o asustado de lo rápido que su compañero asimilo la situación, aunque en verdad pudo simplemente hacerle caso y realizar su petición, de cualquier manera no de quejaba.

El peliverde se giró y se centró en su mentor, lo vio todavía luchando para liberarse de la trampa en la que estaba atrapado, utilizo su Quirk y lo atrajo hacia él, el símbolo de la paz se vio descolocado y confuso, miro a su alrededor no entendiendo que había pasado y como había llegado aquí, hasta hace un segundo estaba en el agarre de un villano increíblemente fuerte yendo directamente hacia su muerte y ahora estaba a varios metros de distancia de donde debería estar, de repente a su lado vio a su sucesor, entendió en ese instante que había sido rescatado por el chico de pelo verde, no sabía si estar enojado porque siguiera aquí o agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, al final se decantó por la segunda

"GRACIAS MIDORIYA SHONEN, PERO NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ" dijo All migth sosteniendo su sangrante costado, aunque todavía sostenía su sonrisa

"perdón, pero no iba a dejarte morir" respondió el peliverde preparándose para pelear. De repente y sin previo aviso el gran villano negro cargo hacia el dúo, envió su puño hacia adelante con la intención de atrapar a su presa desprevenida, pero All migth reacciono a tiempo y respondió rápidamente chocando su propio puño con el de su oponente, mientas tanto Izuku robo la absorción de impacto de villano, "¡golpéalo ahora!" le ordeno el peliverde a su maestro el cual confiando en su pupilo conecto un puñetazo directo en el abdomen del villano negro, este contrario a lo que esperaba tanto él o su amo salió disparado atravesando toda la plaza hasta chocar con una pared, en su estómago había un enorme hundimiento señalando donde había sido golpeado, sin embargo no duro mucho pues en unos segundos volvió a la normalidad, el hombre se incorporó y cargo una vez más contra el símbolo de la paz el cual hizo lo mismo, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla a puño limpio

"ese enano está siendo muy molesto" dijo el chico de tez pálida con un tono malhumorado, "kurogiri, encárgate de él" dijo, "como ordene" respondió el hombre de niebla.

Izuku sintió como el Quirk que había robado se iba de su cuerpo, había estado experimentando bastante con su peculiaridad desde que entro en la UA, sobre todo con su capacidad de quitar por un tiempo las peculiaridades de otro, descubrió que aproximadamente solo podía mantener un Quirk robado para él por solo un minuto, ni un segundo más ni uno menos, además descubrió también que no era capaz de robar una misma peculiaridad dos veces en un corto periodo de tiempo, siempre debía esperar al menos otro minuto más para poder robar el mimo Quirk otra vez. Se quedó quieto y observo el enfrentamiento entre su mentor y aquel villano, no podía hacer más brindarle apoyo anulando la absorción de impacto.

De repente algo se asomó por la comisura de su visión, giro su cabeza para ver que era y lo único que vio fue una enorme mancha negra y humeante con un par de ojos amarillos, lo identifico al instante como el villano de niebla, de repente y sin previo aviso el hombre de niebla se cernió sobre Izuku el cual trato de esquivarlo, pero no sería capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo, estaba por ser completamente tragado por la oscuridad, cuando de la nada

"¡muerte bastardo!" grito Katsuki soltando una poderosa explosión directamente sobre el villano, de alguna manera la explosión pareció aturdirlo, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para tomar de los anillos metálicos del hombre y tirarlo al suelo, "entonces si tienes un cuerpo tangible, que oportuno" dijo con una sonrisa entre maniática y enojada, esa era una expresión que un héroe no debería tener, "kachan" dijo el chico de cabello verde sorprendido

Mas a lo lejos donde All migth luchaba contra el villano negro, el héroe rubio vio con sus ojos como repentinamente la mitad del cuerpo de su adversario desde la cintura para abajo se congelaba, no parecía ser algo que él hiciera a propósito dada la excreción confusa que tenía, claro que también era un poco complicado decir cuál era su expresión

"el único que derrotara a All migth seré yo" dijo Shoto Todoroki, de debajo de su pie derecho surgía una gran cantidad de hielo el cual creaba un camino hasta el villano medio congelado

"¡toma esto!" grito kirishima intentando golpear con su endurecido brazo al chico de cabello celeste, aunque para su mala suerte este lo esquivo por poco

Todos se replegaron a la posición donde estaba Katsuki e Izuku, incluso All migth retrocedió, en parte para tomar un respiro, "ríndete idiota, sin tu amigo aquí no tienes a donde ir" dijo Katsuki golpeando ligeramente al villano de niebla en sus manos

Izuku no podía creer su suerte, ahora se encontraban en ventaja numérica sobre sus oponentes, la balanza se estaba inclinando para su lado ahora, o eso pensaba

El chico pálido se quedó quieto sin decir una palabra, entrelazo sus manos en lo que parecía ser una pose pensativa hasta que de repente hablo, "hemos sido arrinconados y perdimos el control sobre la entrada" dijo, luego giro su cabeza hacia el villano negro que seguía en su anterior posición medio congelado, "nomu, acaba con el chico de las explosiones" ordeno

En ese momento el villano, ahora llamado nomu se movió, tomo el hielo con sus manos y lo destruyo, lamentablemente para el villano el hielo había congelado sus piernas en un gran porcentaje con lo que al destruir el hielo una de sus piernas se desintegro por completo y a la otra le quedo poco. Los héroes se preguntaron cómo es que podía seguir moviéndose con todo ese daño en él, lo que paso a continuación hizo que sus ojos casi saltaran de sus cuencas

Primero fueron los huesos, luego los tendones y los músculos, al final parecía como si nunca hubiera sido dañado en primer lugar, ninguno de los cuatro estudiantes tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar cuando en un súbito arranque de velocidad el villano golpeo a Katsuki también levantando una gran estela de polvo,

"¡kachan!" grito Izuku, frente a sus ojos su amigo había sido, en el mejor de los casos, herido muy gravemente, o eso es lo que creyó, cuando el polvo se asentó vio a su amigo de la infancia parado a su lado con una expresión perpleja, "¡¿lo esquivo?!" grito en su mente el peliverde auténticamente sorprendido, luego volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde el rubio estaba hacia solo unos segundos atrás, en el lugar de Katsuki estaba All migth con los brazos cruzados frente a él en una posición defensiva

"USTEDES DE VERDAD NO CONOCEN LA PIEDAD" dijo el héroe

"no teníamos opción, debíamos salvar a nuestro aliado" respondió el chico pálido con una risa jocosa

"¡¿qué dijiste?! ¡con toda nuestra hombría combinada podremos derrotarlos sin problema!" grito kirishima listo para pelear, sus compañeros estaban iguales, incluso Izuku que era el menos apto para pelear se encontró a si mismo recargando su cuarentaicinco que había utilizado con anterioridad, de repente un enorme brazo se cruzó en frente de ellos

"NO" dijo All migth, "APRECIO LA AYUDA QUE ME BRINDARON ANTES, PERO PERMANEZCAN FUERA DE ESTA PELEA Y ESCAPEN" ordeno

"nomu, blackmist, encárguense del símbolo de la paz, yo iré por los cuatro mocosos" dijo el chico de cabello celeste, "como digas" respondió el villano de niebla, el villano negro no dijo nada, pero se tensó listo para pelear

"ME DEBILITO A CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASA" pensó para sus adentros All migth, "PERO, NO ME RENDIRÉ, NO AHORA, LOS PROTEGERÉ A TODOS" dijo en su mente mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño

Si previo aviso el chico se precipitó sobre los estudiantes que al mismo tiempo se preparaban para recibirlo, "¡PORQUE SOY EL SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ!" grito el héroe con una poderosa y fuerte voz, de repente cargo de frente hacia el villano de piel negra, este por su lado hizo lo mismo.

Sus puños chocaron y gracias a la fuerza puesta detrás del puño una gran ráfaga de aire salió disparada de la zona de impacto, el chico pálido detuvo su carrera a medio camino para replegarse, "te dije que su Quirk es absorción de impacto" dijo

"¡SOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO!, ¡PERO SU QUIRK ES 'ABSORCIÓN DE IMPACTO' NO ANULACIÓN!, ¡ESO IMPLICA QUE TIENE UN LIMITE!" dijo All migth mientras él y su oponente intercambiaban golpes a una velocidad cegadora

Izuku miro la batalla sin caber en su asombro, incluso en su estado herido y debilitado All migth daba todo de sí para derrotar a los villanos, tal cual lo hizo siempre, sin embargo, en su asombro también había miedo, porque él era el único que conocía su secreto, lo vio entre todos los golpes escupir sangre, estaba llegando a su límite, necesitaba hacer algo rápido a de lo contrario All migth… moriría.

¿pero qué?, ¡¿pero qué?!, ¿Qué podría hacer él?, Un ladrón, ¿para salvar al símbolo de la paz?, se congelo en su lugar a borde del colapso. De repente, en su mente surgió un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una pequeña llama flotando en la oscuridad y una vida que no le pertenecía.

¿podría hacerlo de nuevo?, no lo savia, pero debía intentarlo. Se concentró y todo a su alrededor pareció reducir su velocidad, miro en lo profundo del villano negro, tan profundo que vio dos haces de luz, los Quirks del villano, trato de ver más adentro, pero no podía, maldijo por lo bajo, su mente acelerada rememoro los eventos de esa noche, cuando murió sintió un insoportable frio y sintió estar flotando en un mar de negrura

Abrió los ojos como platos, tal vez si recreaba ese momento podría lograr lo que quería, "todoroki-kun" llamo a su compañero el cual lo miro, "necesito que me congeles" dijo el peliverde a lo que el chico con heterocromía casi se le saltan los ojos de sus cuencas, "¿Qué?" pregunto creyendo que su compañero había perdido el juicio

"¡rápido, no hay tiempo para explicar!" le grito el peliverde al chico, este a pesar de estar severamente confundido hizo lo que le pedía, puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Izuku e hizo crecer una ligera capa de escarcha sobre él, el adolecente de cabello verde sintió el frio por todo su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, debía ser un frio atroz que le calara hasta los huesos, "m-más" dijo tiritando y temblando ligeramente

"Midoriya, no vo…" comenzó a decir el chico de cabello medo blanco medio rojo antes de ser cortado por el peliverde, "dije, mas" dijo con una mirada amenazante, Shoto no supo porque sintió tanto miedo en ese momento, fue simplemente la sensación de que no hacia lo que le ordenaban ahora entonces algo malo pasaría.

No muy seguro de lo que hacía el chico con poderes de hielo siguió congelando a su compañero haciendo cada vez más gruesa la capa de escarcha que lo cubría hasta que este le dijo que era suficiente. Ahora con este frio el peliverde se preguntó cómo recrearía el vacío de aquella ves, pensó en una teoría y la puso en práctica, se centró en oír solo en los latidos de su corazón, cerró los ojos y se concentró

Lentamente los ruidos a su alrededor se fueron acallando hasta que no pudo oír nada más que sus latidos, pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba la nada. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo fue acallando su corazón, sus pulsaciones no cambiaron, simplemente el ruido se hizo menos hasta que no pudo escucharlos

Estaba flotando en un mar de negrura sintiendo nada más que un feroz frio, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así hasta que de repente en ese vacío sintió una leve sensación de calor, cerca de él vio que había una diminuta llama flotando en la nada, se sintió atraído por ella, luego se dio cuenta de que también había otras, tres llamas. Su calor lo consolaba del frio inhumano que sentía, estuvo por tomarlas cuando de repente espabilo, no, no era esa la llama que debía tomar. Busco en la interminable negrura y más a lo lejos encontró otras llamas, eran cuatro, una de ellas era débil, se meneaba agonizante al borde de su extinción, a su lado había otra, un gran fuego, pero había algo raro en él, era como si dos llamas estuvieran juntas, pero no fueran la misma.

No tenía idea de si era esa la que debía tomar, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. El lazo imaginario de su peculiaridad recorrió el vasto vacío hasta que atrapo a esa llama particular, rápidamente tiro de él y la atrajo hacia sí.

Izuku dio una larga y repentina respiración, igual a la que uno da luego de aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, el calor recorrió todo su cuerpo como como un escalofrió por mas contradictorio que suene, estaba aturdido y desorientado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando callo de rodillas. De repente el frio lo golpeo como un puñetazo a la cara, se sacudió lo mejor que pudo el hielo que lo recubría, pudo sacarse la mayoría, aunque todavía quedaba un poco de escarcha sobre él

"¿funciono?" pregunto una de las voces en su cabeza, de la nada un aturdidor chillido llego a sus oídos, sobresaltado miro en la dirección del sonido y vio que el villano negro se tambaleaba hacia todos lados mientras se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza y gritaba aparentemente de dolor, y así como así se desplomo generando también un ligero temblor

All migth no supo cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera entendí que demonios había pasado, hasta hace un segundo estaban peleando ferozmente, incluso, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, sus golpes estaban perdiendo fuerza, y de repente su oponente se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos temblaban con delgadas líneas rojas, de la nada comenzó a gritas sujetando su pecho para finalmente desplomarse, no lo savia, pero sospechaba que estaba muerto. Los espectadores no se encontraban mejor, muchos tenían sus ojos a mas no poder y sus mandíbulas desencajadas, incluso no sabían si creer que estaba muerto o simplemente era un truco para tomar por sorpresa al héroe rubio, pero ni siquiera su pecho se movía denotando que no estaba respirando

"¡hiciste trampa!" grito de repente el chico de cabello celeste en un tono iracundo, "¡no! ¡no! ¡esto no se suponía que terminara así!" volvió a gritar en lo que parecía ser un berrinche

"cálmate, shigaraki tomura, a pesar de que nomu por algún motivo no pueda luchar, el daño que le provocó al símbolo de la paz todavía es visible" dijo el villano de niebla, "sugiero atacar antes de que…" continuo, pero fue cortado por una gran explosión en la entrada, todos los presentes miraron hacia el lugar de la explosión y vieron a ni más ni menos de una docena de héroes, entre ellos estaba lida, "¡la ayuda ya está aquí!" grito el chico de lentes

"me retracto de mis palabras, retirarse es la mejor opción en estos momentos" dijo el hombre humeante, el chico pálido gruño enojado, de repente detrás de él el humo negro se extendió formando un gran vórtice, "ahora fallamos, pero algún día te mataremos, símbolo de la paz" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Cada uno de los presentes héroes y estudiantes se quedaron en silencio mirando el mismo punto en el cual el par de villanos se fue, de repente estallaron en bitores, los miembros de la clase 1-Ase abrasaban de alegría de que al fin todo hubiera terminado, entre medio también había algunas lágrimas.

Izuku solo suspiro de alivio, eso estuvo cerca. De repente recordó un par de cosas que hicieron que se le erizaran los pelos, en primer lugar, estaba yaoyorozu, la había dejado inconsciente con un dardo, eso no era nada bueno para su relación y lo último es que les dijera a todos que había hecho, lo que había hecho era herir a uno de sus compañeros cosa que estaba prohibida en la academia fuera del ámbito de entrenamiento, se arriesgaba a una expulsión, en segundo lugar, estaba todoroki, lo más seguro es que se encontrara curioso de la razón por la que quería que lo congelara, peor aún, no podía explicar que literalmente le robo la vida a un villano, eso además de sonar mal era prácticamente confesar un homicidio. "estamos jodidos" dijo una de las voces en su cabeza, no pudo estar más de acuerdo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego del ataque a la USJ los reporteros llegaron a una velocidad sinceramente alarmante, como es que se filtró la noticia tan rápido era impresionante, lo más sorprendente era como al ser tantos la seguridad del campus de la UA no dio a vasto para contenerlos a todos

Las preguntas sobre el incidente llovieron sobre los héroes clasificados, sin embargo estos al no proporcionar mucha información por, obviamente, llegar al final del conflicto, saltaron directamente a los estudiantes, más de uno se vio sobrepasado por las preguntas. Ninguno se salvó, ni siquiera Izuku que era el mejor para ocultarse en las multitudes, aunque a él no solo le llegaron preguntas sobre la USJ sino que para su mala suerte algunos lo reconocieron como uno de los protagonistas del incidente con el villano de lodo el año pasado.

Gracias al cielo el director nezu rápidamente desvió la atención de los medios. Luego de ese muy incómodo momento tanto estudiantes como héroes regresaron el edificio principal, afortunadamente ningún héroe o estudiante tuvo que ser asistido medicamente, a excepción clara de tres, aizawa era el peor de todos, a él fue necesario enviarlo de urgencia al hospital, tenía fracturas craneales además de varias contusiones y un brazo roto, por último el hueso de la órbita de su ojo derecho se había roto, lo mas probable es que sufriría efectos negativos en su visión. Luego estaba All might, su condición no era grave según lo que el director le dijo a la clase 1-A, aunque no sabían con exactitud cómo se encontraba dado que el hombre… ratón les dijo que su condición era "peculiar". Al final se encontraba Izuku, el más ileso de los tres, solo presentaba un leve cuadro de hipotermia con unos treinta y un grados de temperatura corporal, una manta térmica junto con una taza de chocolate caliente y estaría bien

Todo parecía haber concluido con los estudiantes ilesos y a salvo del peligro, pero para el director de la academia solo acababa de comenzar. Ahora tocaba comunicarles a los familiares lo sucedido, al fin y al cabo, era mejor que se enteraran por un comunicado oficial de la academia antes que por un título sensacionalista en algún noticiario o revista

¿pero de qué manera le comunicas a un montón de padres que sus hijos se habían enfrentado a un grupo de criminales altamente peligrosos y potencialmente mortales?, no había manera fácil de decirlo. Como era de esperarse los padres estaban muy enojados cuestionando la efectividad de la seguridad de la academia, le llevo a nezu todo lo que restaba de día calmar y aclarar la situación, como compensación los estudiantes de la clase 1-A tendrían un receso de las clases por el resto de la semana hasta la semana siguiente y que en ese tiempo se quedarían en sus hogares. Eso junto con la promesa de aumentar el presupuesto de la seguridad los calmo finalmente.

Izuku fue un caso particular, dado que sus padres estaban muertos Mitsuki fue la informada como su tutora legar, en un principio la mujer rubia quiso que tanto él como Katsuki se quedaran en casa, sin embargo, el peliverde no quería eso, no había que malinterpretarlo, le agradaban los bakugou, no eran malos, solo un poco demasiado extremos para él. Fue difícil pero después de mucha insistencia y persuasión el peliverde fue capaz de convencer a Mitsuki a Masaru sobre quedarse en los dormitorios de la UA, le gustaban los dormitorios, no por nada en especial, era solo el ambiente y como lo hacía sentirse en casa, aunque ahora estaría mucho más clamado que entres dado que ninguno de sus compañeros estaría allí, peo para su sorpresa no sería el único, hubo otro caso similar al suyo

Momo yaoyorozu, resulta que sus padres no se encontraban en Japón al momento de recibir la llamada, sino que estaban en estados unidos por un viaje de negocios, cuando fueron informados de lo que paso se alteraron tanto que estuvieron por preparar las maletas en ese preciso momento para volver, sin embargo, momo fue capaz de convencerlos de no volver tan precipitadamente y terminasen los asuntos que tenían allí antes de regresar, aun así, ellos dijeron que volverían un día antes de lo planeado. La peligra decidió quedarse en los dormitorios de la academia, simplemente no quería volver a casa por el momento

A Izuku casi se le cae el alma al suelo cuando se enteró, para empeorar las cosas no lo hizo de la mejor manera, esperaba tener todo el edificio para él solo y en la noche cuando estaba entrando en los dormitorios se encontró de frente con su compañera pelinegra en la entrada, ella le dio una mirada enojada mas no lo dijo nada, solo volteo la cabeza y entró antes que él.

No se dijeron una sola palabra en todo lo que restaba de día ni siquiera cuando cenaron, fue el momento más incómodo en el que Izuku alguna vez estuvo involucrado, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara luego de lo que le había hecho, durmió poco esa noche. La mañana siguiente fue idéntica, cuando se cruzaban no intercambiaban miradas y cada vez que se encontraban juntos el peliverde solo bajaba la cabeza avergonzado. Fue a media tarde cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando que finalmente uno de los dos le hablo al otro.

"Midoriya" llamo momo a Izuku, este se encontraba en su habitación en frente de su escritorio armando y desarmando el mismo cubo de Rubik una y otra vez, "¿q-q-que sucede, yaoyorozu-san?" preguntó el peliverde nerviosamente dejando el juguete a medio terminar sobre el escritorio.

"tenemos que hablar" dijo sin más la pelinegra, se giró y salió al pasillo para luego caminar hacia la sala de estar. Izuku se paró rápidamente y la siguió, sus intestinos se retorcían haciendo que le doliera el abdomen, finalmente llegaron a la sala de estar, pero no se detuvieron allí y se movieron hacia la cocina.

Ambos de sentaron en la gran mesa que servía para las veinte personas de la clase 1-A, aunque ahora solo eran dos, estaban uno frente al otro en lados opuestos, Izuku mantenía su vista pegada a la mesa, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada, pero instantáneamente la volvía a bajar, ahora las voces se mantenían calladas en un silencio sepulcral, ¿Dónde diablos estaban cuando necesitaba que bombardearan sus oídos con gritos o cualquier otra cosa?, no fue hasta después de cinco minutos en los que los dos estuvieron en silencio que finalmente se armó de valor para levantar la vista y mantenerla ahí

Vio a su compañera cruzada de brazos con una expresión enojada en su rostro, no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar y casi vuelve a bajar la vista, pero fue fuerte y la mantuvo fija en la chica frente a él soportando la vergüenza y el remordimiento, sentía que todo eso lo quemaba por dentro

"lo siento" dijo finalmente Izuku iniciando la conversación

"no quiero tus disculpas" respondió momo en un tono molesto, "quiero saber una sola cosa, porque" termino

Izuku trago saliva, "quería protegerte, no podía dejar que fueras allí, era demasiado peligroso" dijo, gesticulaba con sus brazos para intentar dar más peso a sus palabras

"y dispararme era la solución" dijo irónicamente la pelinegra aun cruzada de brazos, luego su expresión enojada se volvió furiosa frunciendo aún más las cejas y mostrando ligeramente los dientes, "¡¿sabes acaso como se sintió eso?!, ¡¿saber que estabas corriendo de cabeza al peligro y que yo no pudiera hacer nada?!" preguntó levantados bruscamente y golpeando la mesa con su palma abierta, "¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo salía mal?!, ¡¿Cómo crees que me hubiera sentido si algo malo te pasaba o incluso peor?!" pegunto hecha una furia la pelinegra

La expresión de Izuku paso sorprendentemente de una tímida y avergonzada a una enojada, la ira recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa, "¡¿y qué hay de mí?!" respondió a las preguntas de la chica, "¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo hubiera sentido?!, ¡¿Cómo crees que yo hubiera estado si tú te hubieras herido por haber estado en ahí?!, ¡contigo allí no podía actuar bien!" dijo enfadado y muy enojado el peliverde

"¡¿ahora es mi culpa?!" pregunto momo enfurecida, "¡eres un engreído y un soberbio!" dijo golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho de Izuku

"¡tal vez soy soberbio y engreído!" dijo el peliverde golpeando la mano de la pelinegra con su palma apartándola, "¡pero mis planes son míos y por eso nadie más que yo debería sufrir las consecuencias si salen mal!" dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, "¡ni tú, ni jirou, ni uraraka o Iida o cualquier otro!" termino

"¡eres un estúpido!" le grito momo poniendo sus brazos en sus costados con los puños cerrados fuertemente por la ira, "¡¿todavía no lo entiendes?!" le pregunto entre enojada y dolida

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué no entiendo todavía?!" preguntó Izuku iracundo

"¡que somos compañeros!" le respondió yaoyorozu, esa frase fue como una bofetada en la cara para el peliverde, la expresión furiosa que antes tenía se desvaneció al instante, momo viendo que no contestaba decidió continuar, "somos compañeros tu y yo, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, si tú tienes un alocado y peligroso plan yo soy tu apoyo en él y en cualquier otro" dijo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que se sentaron una vez más.

"¿pero que pasara si ustedes salen heridos ayudándome?" pregunto Izuku con sus ojos humedecidos, "¿Cómo poder vivir conmigo mismo y algo les pasara por mi culpa?" pregunto

"¿Cómo podríamos vivir sabiendo que algo te paso y podríamos haberlo evitado?" respondió la pelinegra, "no estás solo" dijo.

Los ojos del chico de cabello verde se humedecieron aún más estando al borde del llanto, momo se sintió triste al ver a su compañero, rodeo la mesa hasta estar a su lado y lo abrazo, Izuku le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar ligeramente

Momo no sabía cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos, ciertamente se veían todos los días puesto que eran compañeros de clase y el tener que quedarse después de clases para resolver temas de papeleo como presidente y vicepresidenta. Él siempre fue muy atento con ella, amable y aunque era un poco torpe a la hora de hablar, de alguna manera siempre se las arregló para hacer sus charlas interesantes, era un buen chico y se alegraba de sea su amigo, de repente frunció el levemente, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a considerar a Midoriya como un amigo?, miro al chico en sus brazos el cual lloraba sobre su hombro y se preguntó si él también la consideraría como su amiga. Tuvo que empujar esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente cuando Izuku lentamente comenzó a aflojar su agarre sobre ella.

El peliverde se alejó de su compañera, "gracias" dijo, con su Quirk atrajo de su habitación un pañuelo con el que comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, luego de eso comenzó a reírse con ligereza, "dios, me siento como un completo idiota" dijo

"y… un poco tonto fuiste" dijo yaoyorozu con una sonrisa ligera, Izuku se vio falsamente dañado por el comentario y sobreactuó un gesto herido

"ouch, eso es cruel de tu parte" dijo en un tono divertido

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, "pero es cierto" dijo, "ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo mientras miramos una película?" preguntó levemente emocionada

"claro, sería estupendo" respondió el peliverde también emocionado, ambos de pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a salir de la cocina para ir a la sala de estar, pero de repente Izuku se detuvo a medio camino, "yaoyorozu…" llamo a su compañera la cual le prestó atención, "sobre lo del disparo y eso… hum… lo ciento y me preguntaba si podrías…" comenzó, pero se cortó no muy seguro de como pedir lo que quería

"¿si?" pregunto la chica curiosa sobre lo que le iba a pedir

"¿podrías inventar una excusa de lo que paso?, es que sería un verdadero lio si el director se entera de lo que paso" dijo Izuku

"oh" dijo momo en revelación, "ya lo hice" contesto a lo que el peliverde la miro sorprendido, "¿en serio?" pregunto incrédulo

"claro que sí, les dije que fue una descarga accidental de tu arma de dardos" explico la chica de cabello negro, Izuku suspiro aliviado, "muchas gracias, ya podía sentir la expulsión sobre mi cabeza" dijo

"no hay de que, solo intenta no hacerlo de nuevo" respondió momo en un tono burlesco, "hare un mejor esfuerzo" dijo Izuku y ambos de rieron

Luego de eso pidieron una pizza la cual llego bastante rápido, fue divertido ver a present mic dándoles la pizza luego de recogerla del repartidos en la entrada, le devolvieron el dinero que el héroe había gastado pagando la cena de los dos y luego se pusieron a ver películas.

Ambos pasaron la noche juntos, incluso durmieron juntos acurrucados uno junto al otro en aquel sillón.

Fin del capítulo.

**NOTA**:

¡Hola!, ¿pero qué es esto?, ¿yo subiendo capítulos rápido?, no puedo creerlo

Jaja, ya, hoy no tengo nada más que decir salvo agradecerles por leer y que sepan perdonar por los errores de tipeo que haya

Ah sí, una pequeña aclaración, no me explique bien con el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia, el tiempo que pasa entre el ensayo de batalla en ambientes cerrados y el arco de la USJ en esta historia es de dos semanas

Ahora si no tengo nada más que decir así que ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!

Oh si, dejo un pequeño omake por aquí, disfruten :D

**OMAKE:**

(una semana antes del ataque de la USJ)

Izuku recorrió toda la sala de estar con una expresión neutra en su rostro, paso por la concina, frente al televisor, incluso por el pasillo a las habitaciones del primer piso, de vez en cuando se detenía y miraba atentamente cosas como la mesa, los sillones, incluso las plantas que estaban como decoración al lado del televisor

De repente se detuvo en medio del salón, "ya te encontré hagakure-san" dijo al aire el peliverde, "estas ahí" dijo señalando un punto en la habitación

"no puede ser" dijo la chica en un tono frustrado, "ya es la tercera vez ¿cómo me encuentras tan fácilmente?" pregunto la chica invisible mientras se colocaba su ropa

"es bastante simple" dijo el peliverde, "tu presencia te delata" dijo

"¿presencia?" pregunto confundida hagakure a lo que Izuku asintió con la cabeza

"la presencia es todo aquello que indica que estas allí, tus movimientos, tu respiración, incluso tus pensamientos, todo eso conforma tu presencia" explico, "cuando me oculto para no ser visto ignoro mi presencia, es simplemente poner tu mente en blanco" termino

"no puede ser tan simple" dijo la chica aparentemente cruzadle de brazos era difícil de saber dado que llevaba una camisa rosa manga corta y era incapaz de ver sus brazos dado que bueno, era invisible

"si quieres cambiamos de roles, tú me buscas y yo me oculto" dijo Izuku con un leve tono divertido

"¡hagámoslo!, ¡te encontrare en un santiamén!" dijo la chica invisible determinadamente

No lo hizo.

Fin del omake.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez:

La mañana se había hecho presente y con ella los madrugadores se alzaban de sus sueños, trabajadores y estudiantes se preparaban para sus actividades cotidianas una vez más, también entre ellos se hacían presentes aquellos raros especímenes que, a pesar de no tener la obligación de despertar tan temprano, lo hacían de igual manera, en su mayoría corredores y deportistas que aprovechaban las primeras horas después de la salida del sol para ponerse en forma o en su defecto mantenerla.

De entre todos ellos Izuku pertenecía al segundo grupo, desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento con All Migth se había acostumbrado a despertar y ponerse en marcha desde muy temprano, incluso antes de tener que ir a la escuela.

La UA tenía un gimnasio exclusivo para la clase de héroes, tenía todos los equipos y máquinas para ejercitar el cuerpo, se había acostumbrado a despertar antes que todos sus compañeros de clase y utilizar el gimnasio, levantando pesas, ejercitando abdominales y la mayoría de ejercicios de fuerza que conocía, también utilizaba la pista de carreras del campus y daba cincuenta vueltas.

Le comento a All Migth sobre problema con el One For All y de cómo era que cada vez que lo usaba terminaba con los huesos rotos, el héroe le comento sobre que había logrado delimitar la zona en la que actuara su quirk, pero que no logró todavía ajustar la potencia del mismo, por el momento cada vez que utilizaba el One For All estaba usando el cien por ciento del mismo, que era un porcentaje el cual su cuerpo actual no podía soportar. Según lo que su mentor le dijo ajustar la potencia no era cuestión de fuerza, sino que en realidad tenía un truco.

Para la desgracia del peliverde a pesar de pedirle el truco All Migth no se lo conto, "no tiene sentido enseñar si te doy cada respuesta así sin más" le dijo y en verdad tenía sentido. Solo había un pequeño problema, tenía únicamente dos brazos y dos piernas además de solamente veinte dedos, tenía un número limitado de veces en las que podía usar el One For All.

Utilizarlo dejaba sus extremidades inútiles, tenía suerte de que recovery girl estuviera cerca, pero ella le había dicho que abusar de su peculiaridad de curación tenia consecuencias dado que usaba su energía para curarlo, así que no podía solo romper todas sus extremidades, curarse, y seguir rompiéndolas hasta encontrar la solución porque de lo contrario literalmente moriría de cansancio. No le quedaba más opción que estrujar su cerebro lo más que podía para encontrar una solución, All migth le dio una pequeña ayuda con una analogía, debía imaginar que su cuerpo era como un huevo y el One For All era un microondas en el cual el huevo estaba metido, necesitaba calentar el huevo con el microondas sin explotarlo en el proceso, ayudaba, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar la respuesta. Eso era puramente pensamiento, el motivo por el cual entrenaba su cuerpo era muy simple, la razón por la cual sufría el daño que sufría por su quirk heredado era que simplemente que su cuerpo no podía soportar todo ese poder y para aumentar la cantidad de poder que podría usar debía fortalecer su cuerpo. Su plan era aumentar lo más que pudiera su capacidad para utilizar el One For All antes de descubrir como regularlo.

Sus días estaban marcados por la rutina y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, hoy sería un día peculiar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La conciencia lo golpeo repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y analizaron su entorno escrutadoramente, al ver que estaba en la sala de estar de los dormitorios de la UA se relajó. Al despertar siempre era igual, la conciencia lo golpeaba como un camión en movimiento, no le pregunten como lo sabe, y sus sentidos se disparan como si estuviera en alguna zona hostil, lo atribuyo a haber vivido durante varios años en la zona más baja y de mala muerte de la ciudad, allí podías recibir una puñalada por la espalda en cualquier momento si no ibas alerta. Viéndolo por el lado bueno, despertar así de repentinamente le ahorraba la somnolencia de la mañana.

De repente a su nariz llego una fragancia peculiar, como la del perfume de un champú muy fino y sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro izquierdo por lo que giró la cabeza para ver una familiar cabellera negra, de repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido anoche incluyendo su "pelea", se sonrojo ligeramente por ello, no se dio cuenta de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto hasta ahora, pasaba casi todos los días después de clase con ella haciendo trabajo de presidente de clase y cuando terminaban volvían juntos a los dormitorios, le encantaba por fin después de tanto tiempo tener compañía al volver ya doraba también las charlas que tenían en aquel corto trayecto, a veces eran de cosas casuales como las cosas más destacables del día hasta algunas más íntimas como aspectos de sus vidas.

Se dio cuenta de que momo seguía dormida por lo que con extremo cuidado empujo su cabeza de su hombro hasta el respaldo del sillón y la acomodó de tal manera que no callera cuando él se levantara, finalmente cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden se levantó del sofá, estuvo unos instantes quieto para comprobar que sus movimientos no perturbo el sueño de la chica pelinegra, cuando se cercioró de ello asintió orgulloso de su trabajo.

Saco de su bolsillo su teléfono y miro la hora, eran las once y media de la mañana, bastante tarde teniendo en cuenta a la hora que acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre, luego recordó que anoche se él y momo se habían dormido a eso de las cuatro de la mañana luego de ver varias películas así que tenía sentido. Se dio cuenta que debajo del reloj tenia algunas notificaciones de mensajes, los abrió y vio que estaban en el chat de kyouka además de que eran de hace algunas horas atrás.

"hola amigo" era el primero, "me pareció algo extraño que no hayas respondido mis llamadas, pero no creo que sea nada grave" decía el mensaje que le seguía al primero, el peliverde frunció repentinamente el ceño y bajo la barra de notificaciones con lo que vio que había otras dos notificaciones de llamadas perdidas.

"como sea, pensé que para no perder el ritmo con nuestras prácticas de guitarra podrías venir a mi casa para seguir" decía un tercer mensaje. Izuku lo pensó y no encontró ningún problema con ello, resulta que tocar la guitarra era más divertido de lo que pensó en un principio y con su destreza con los dedos gracias a su peculiaridad le resultaba bastante fácil, además kyouka también era una increíble profesora, la pasión que ponía a cada nota que tocaba y la paciencia con la cual le enseñaba eran de admirar

Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerla, abrió el teclado y escribió, "perdón por no responder, anoche me fui a dormir bastante tarde y acabo de despertar, creo que sería genial poder seguir practicando en tu casa" puso en el mensaje y lo envió, bloqueó su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo para luego dirigirse a la cocina, planeaba comenzar con el desayuno mientras esperaba que su compañera de cabello morado le respondiera a su mensaje, aunque ahora que lo pensaba estaban más próximos al almuerzo que al desayuno, pero también era todavía temprano para almorzar. Sorprendentemente ni siquiera logro llegar a pensar en los ingredientes que necesitaba cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar

Lo tomo de su bolsillo y vio que kyouka ya le había respondido, "genial", luego apareció repentinamente otro mensaje, "te enviare la dirección, y antes de que vengas ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" decía el segundo mensaje

"claro" respondió el peliverde

"gracias :)" decía la respuesta, "en mi habitación sobre mi escritorio hay unos papeles, son las partituras y la letra de una canción que estoy haciendo, ¿podrías traerlo?"

"claro que sí, no te preocupes" dijo en s mensaje Izuku

"genial, esta es mi dirección…" le respondió la chica de cabello morado antes de poner la dirección de su casa, "creo que deje mi habitación cerrada, pero tú no necesitas llave ;)" le dijo en otro mensaje

Se rio con ligereza y también en otro mensaje, "jajajaja" escribió.

"¿a las cinco te parece bien?" le pregunto por mensaje kyouka

"a las cinco está bien" respondió el peliverde

"genial, te espero entonces" le escribió y se desconectó del chat

Izuku guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y pensó en que hacer, concluyo que era demasiado temprano para el almuerzo por lo que desayunaría algo liviano, hizo un par de tostadas y un café con leche, los comió a ambos sin mucha prisa. Unos minutos después apareció momo, tenía un aspecto somnoliento y en general se veía como cualquier persona normal recién levantada

"buenos días Yaoyorozu-san" saludo Izuku

"buenos días" lo saludo devuelta la pelinegra

Ambos desayunaron juntos, o algo así, Izuku al ya estar a medio camino de su desayuno espero a que momo hiciera el suyo para seguir, hablaron de lo que había pasado anoche y un poco de las películas que vieron

"¿y que planeas hacer hoy?" le pregunto repentinamente la chica de cabello negro al peliverde

"voy a ir a la casa de jirou-san para seguir con mis lecciones de guitarra" respondió, "¿y tú?" pregunto devuelta a lo que la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, "nada especial, creo que solo seguiré estudiando las enciclopedias y manuales que tengo pendientes" dijo

"suena tedioso" dijo Izuku inclinándose y poniendo su peso sobre sus codos apoyados en la mesa, momo soltó un suspiro cansado antes de responder, "lo es, pero tengo que, mi peculiaridad requiere que me mantenga constantemente estudiando para poder sacarle el mayor provecho" explico la chica

"me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero mi quirk no requiere que piense tanto para que funcione" dijo el peliverde con un tono un levemente culposo, momo levanto una ceja con curiosidad

"sabes, siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo es que tu primer quirk trabaja" dijo

El chico de cabello verde frunció el entrecejo confundido, "¿el primero?" pregunto a lo que la pelinegra asintió, "si, el que te permite hacer aparecer las cosas en tus manos de la nada" se aclaró moviendo sus dedos como imitándolo cuando usaba su quirk, Izuku soltó un "oh" de comprensión cuando entendió a que se refería, "te refieres a 'thief'" dijo

"¿así se llama? ¿Cómo ladrón en inglés?" pregunto momo a lo que el peliverde respondió que sí, "¿y cómo funciona?" pregunto

"es bastante simple" dijo Izuku, "cada uno de mis dedos tiene una especie de 'hilo' invisible, con ellos enlazo las cosas que quiero atraer, luego tiro de ellos y atraigo lo que estoy enlazando, si quiero atraer algo que no estoy viendo solo tengo que recordar donde esta" explico he hizo una demostración atrayendo del refrigerador una jarra de jugo medio llena que había quedado de hace un par de días atrás, "mi peculiaridad es bastante sosa en ese aspecto, es más maña y memoria que otra cosa" termino

"no suena para nada soso, por lo que me dices requiere mucha habilidad para usarlo adecuadamente" le dijo momo con un tono entre emocionado y algo molesto por la falta de emoción del peliverde al respecto, Izuku por su lado solo se encogió de hombros, "yo no veo tan increíble, tu peculiaridad por otro lado es mucho más impresionante que la mía, poder crear cosas de la nada en mucho mejor que solo traerlas de otro lado" dijo

"no salen precisamente de la nada" dijo la pelinegra apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y luego su cabeza en su mano, "uso mis células adiposas para crear cosas, y para ello necesito saber su composición química, y si quiero hacer algo con partes móviles debo saber cómo es que se hace" explico también haciendo su demostración creando una cuchara de metal

"no le quieta lo impresionante" dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"tampoco el tener que saber dónde está cada cosa exactamente antes de usar tu peculiaridad" respondió momo con la misma sonrisa. Ambos rieron y siguieron charlando, rápidamente se les hizo la hora del almuerzo y en verdad ninguno tenía auténticas ganas de cocinar por lo que decidieron salir de los dormitorios e ir a la cafetería de la escuela, atrajeron bástate atención por dos motivos, el primero era que no traían puestos sus uniformes escolares y en cambio solo iban con su ropa casual, camiseta negra con una chaqueta verde oscura encima y pantalones negros con zapatos rojos para Izuku, y una camiseta roja manga corta con una chaqueta blanca y pantalones deportivos negros junto con zapatillas blancas para momo, la segunda razón por la cual llamaron la atención era por el incidente en la USJ. Varios de los estudiantes de la UA los vieron en las noticias y se acercaron a preguntarles sobre el tema, pero lamentablemente para ellos el director les había prohibido dar detalles con respecto al ataque con cualquier otra persona que no fueran sus padres.

Almorzaron en relativa paz hasta que se hicieron las dos de la tarde, había que destacar algo bastante raro que les paso durante el almuerzo, uno de los estudiantes de la clase 1-B se les acerco y los confronto, el chico era rubio y actuaba con bastante arrogancia además de que daba un poco de miedo la forma en la que se expresaba, para alivio de ambos llego una chica de la misma clase que el chico, Izuku la reconoció como la misma chica que se había encontrado su primer día en la academia, Itsuka si no mal recordaba era su nombre, y noqueo al rubio con un golpe en la nuca, se disculpó con ambos, saludando de paso al peliverde, y se fue arrastrando a su compañero como un bolsa de basura.

Luego de eso volvieron a los dormitorios y por primera vez en el día se separaron, cada uno fue hacia su habitación y la pasaron allí por un largo rato, momo siguió con sus enciclopedias mientras que Izuku solo mato el tiempo haciendo algo de mantenimiento a sus armas.

Mientras estaba en su escritorio limpiando su cuarenta y cinco la alarma de su teléfono sonó llamando su atención, vio que se marcaban las cuatro en punto parpadeando intermitente y que se trataba de la alarma que había puesto para prepararse antes de ir con kyouka. Apago la alarma y guardo el arma en el cajón de su escritorio para luego levantarse con sin antes ponerle llave al cajón

Para llegar a la casa de su compañera del cabello morado tenía que hacer un viaje de treinta minutos en tren por lo que en veinte minutos debía estar listo y en otros diez en la estación, salió de su habitación y fue a las duchas para darse un baño, se dio una ducha de cinco minutos y se cambió con también su ropa casual solo que en lugar de una camiseta negra uso una blanca y un par de jeans azules

Estuvo por irse cuando recordó que debía pasar por la habitación de kyouka por las partituras que le había pedido, fue a la habitación de al lado y como le había dicho su compañera la puerta estaba cerrada con llave por lo que solamente forzó la entrada. ya había estado antes en la habitación de kyouka, no solo cuando la presentaron en el primer día que estuvieron en los dormitorios, sino que también era aquí donde su compañera le enseñaba a tocar, y aun así nunca pararía de sorprenderse de la cantidad de instrumentos que tenía en su habitación, sabia de primera mano que la pelimorada los tocaba a todos, algunos mejor que otros, pero eso no le quitaba mérito alguno

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y efectivamente sobre él había una serie de papeles desperdigados, los recogió y vio que eran las partituras, se tomó la libertad de leer mientras los acomodaba, "Caged Bird" leyó en voz alta e hizo lo mismo pero con la letra.

De repente levanto la vista y volvió a mirar la habitación, "revisemos sus cosas" dijo repentinamente una de las voces en su cabeza. Izuku casi deja caer el manojo de papeles cuando lo escucho, "¡¿Qué?! ¡de ninguna manera!" grito en su mente

"¡vamos!, ¡¿Por qué no?!" pregunto otra voz

"porque sería indecente y una violación a la privacidad de alguien más" respondió el peliverde

"pero ellos hurgaron en nuestra habitación" dijo la primera voz

"e-eso no es lo mismo, estábamos presentándolas" dijo el chico de cabello verde

"¡revolvieron nuestros cajones!" grito una tercera voz

"¡d-de igual manera no lo hare!" dijo Izuku lo más firmemente que pudo

"¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" "¡hazlo!" comenzaron a gritar las voces cada vez más fuerte. El peliverde intento silenciarlas a la fuerza, pero fue incapaz

"¡cállense!" grito en voz alta el peliverde e instantáneamente luego de hacerlo se tapó la boca con ambas manos, se quedó quieto escuchando atentamente, aparentemente no había alertado a momo, "hazlo o no pararemos" dijo una voz luego de permanecer en silencio e Izuku soltó un suspiro de derrota, las voces podían ser de ayuda en ocasiones, pero sin duda eran perseverantes, "bien" dijo y las voces festejaron

Trago saliva y miro la habitación, primero fue hacia la cama y levanto el colchón, debajo de él había un par de hojas escritas con la letra de kyouka, probablemente prototipos de letras sin terminar, luego de eso fue de nuevo hacia el escritorio y reviso los cajones, cosas de escuela y poco más, estuvo otro rato más viendo por todo el dormitorio y no encontró nada demasiado interesante aparte de discos de vinilo o partituras a medio hacer y uno que otro dibujo, gracias al cielo no encontró ninguna clase de diario pues estaba seguro que las voces no pararían de gritar hasta que lo leyera

Estaba hurgando en los cajones de su ropero, hasta el momento solo vio camisetas y pantalones, cuando llego hasta el último cajón de abajo, lo abrió y en el mismo instante que miro lo que había dentro lo cerro de un golpe con un sonrojo furioso en su rostro. Era la ropa interior de kyouka

"ok, fue suficiente" dijo el chico todavía rojo como un tomate

"tómalas" dijo una de las voces

"primero muerto" respondió

"¿no tienes curiosidad?" pregunto otra voz, el peliverde se quedó callado pues estaría mintiendo si dijera que no, "tómala y déjala, el crimen perfecto" volvió a decir la voz dentro de su cabeza

Quería negarse y de verdad quería, pero la curiosidad estaba siendo más fuerte que él, ¿Qué clase de ropa interior usaría kyouka?, sinceramente sonaba como mineta por pensar en algo así, pero su duda era real. Jirou no era la clase de chica extremadamente femenina, no llegaba al punto de marimacho de ninguna manera pues al final del día era femenina en varios aspectos, ¿Qué clase de ropa interior usaría alguien así?, cuando abrió el cajón solo obtuvo una mirada fugar suficiente como para saber lo que era, pero no llego a distinguirlas bien.

Se giró mirando por encima de su hombro al cajón y de verdad quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared por simplemente pensarlo, pero aun y así se giró por completo y camino hasta el cajón, una vez llego a él se agacho y cerró los ojos mientras lo abría, aleatoriamente tomo una de las bragas y le levanto mientras cerraba el cajón.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y con miedo la miro, era negra y tenia escrito "amo el rock and roll" en ingles junto con una mano con el puño cerrado y los dedos índice, meñique y pulgar levantados. Si antes su sonrojo era furioso ahora era diez veces peor, paso el pulgar por la tela y sintió que era bastante suave y gustosa al tacto, en su nariz picaba un leve olor perfumado cada vez que respiraba. Por su cabeza cruzo una idea horrible y aun así parecía que su cuerpo se movía solo, lentamente y temblando fue acercando la prenda a su rostro hasta que.

"Midoriya", su corazón casi salta disparado de su pecho a toda velocidad cuando momo lo llamo desde fuera de la habitación. La pelinegra buscaba a su compañero de cabello verde para preguntarle si no había visto sus audífonos, siempre escuchaba música cuando estudiaba para concentrarse mejor, y ahora no los encontraba, recordó que Izuku dijo que buscaría unas cosas en la habitación de kyouka antes de irse por lo que se dirigió allí. Se asomó por la puerta para ver al chico que buscaba con unos papeles en la mano, de repente giro su cabeza hacia ella y levanto una ceja, "¿sucede algo yaoyorozu-san?" pregunto

"nada importante, ¿de casualidad no habrás visto mis audífonos?" pregunto la chica de cabello negro, el peliverde levanto la cabeza pensativamente, "creo que los vi en la sala de estar sobre la mesa ratona" dijo

"gracias" agradeció momo

"no hay de que, perdón pero tengo que irme" dijo Izuku

"suerte, que te valla bien" dijo la chica antes de volver a la búsqueda de sus audífonos

El peliverde luego salió de la habitación y fue hasta la salida del edificio, de allí camino hasta la entrada del campus para dirigirse a la estación de trenes, camino con una expresión tranquila e imperturbable en el rostro y luego de unos minutos llego a la estación, para su suerte su tren todavía no había llegado. Se paró junto a un poste y por unos instantes se mantuvo tranquilo, pero de un segundo a otro de bien que estaba soltó un fuerte jadeo como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por un largo tiempo, se inclinó sobre sí mismo y puso una mano sobre una de sus rodillas mientras que con la otra tomaba el poste junto a él para no caerse, su cara perdió el color al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja mientras respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad.

Eso había estado cerca, demasiado cerca al punto de que todavía podía sentir los erizados pelos de su cuello hacerle cosquillas, "no volveré a hacer eso nunca" dijo en voz baja, permaneció algunos minutos en esa posición intentando controlar su, con razón, agitado corazón el cual latía a kilómetros por hora, estuvo cerca del infarto y de eso si estaba muy seguro

Luego de algunos minutos más se incorporó con una larga respiración justo a tiempo para ver que el tren que debía tomar estaba llegando, se apresuró al andén y cuando el tren llego por fin las puertas se abrieron, varias personas salieron y cuando terminaron subió. Usaría el viaje para limpiarse de cualquier rastro que podría delatarlo sobre lo que hizo, principalmente su cara sonrojada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez llego a la parada más cercana a la casa de Kyouka se bajó y emprendió el viaje, ya eran las cinco en punto y ahora mismo se encontraba en su destino, la casa se veía bastante normal, de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín delantero.

Trago saliva levemente nerviosos, era la primera vez que estaba en una casa ajena, al menos no como invitado, soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse justo antes de tocar el timbre junto a la puerta, espero hasta que del altavoz se escuchó una voz femenina, "¿Quién es?" pregunto la voz

"s-soy Izuku Midoriya, soy un conocido de Kyouka-san, ella me invito" dijo el peliverde nerviosamente

"¡ah, sí!, kyouka dijo que vendrías, espera un segundo" dijo la voz para luego colgar, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer que Izuku supuso era la madre de kyouka, ella se parecía en exceso a su hija, incluso compartiendo los conectores en los lóbulos de sus orejas, solo que un poco más alta, con lentes y un corte de cabello diferente

"supongo que tú eres aquel chico del que mi hija nos ha contado últimamente" dijo la mujer levitando las cejas y con una media sonrisa en su rostro

"supongo que ese soy yo" dijo el peliverde rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, "soy Izuku Midoriya, es un placer conocerla" dijo antes de hacer una reverencia

"el placer es mío, soy Mika jirou" dijo la madre de su compañera y dio una reverencia en respuesta, "entra, entra, es bueno ver a los amigos de kyouka al fin" dijo

"c-con permiso" dijo el peliverde antes de pasar y quitarse los zapatos

"kyouka debe estar en su habitación ahora mismo, es en el piso de arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha, pasa y siéntete como en casa" le indico La mujer

"muchas gracias" dijo Izuku dando otra reverencia, la madre le sonrió, "no te preocupes" dijo y se fue mientras lo saludaba con la mano. El peliverde se adentró en la casa, justo frente a la puerta había un pasillo en el cual se encontraban una escalera al segundo piso y otras dos puertas, una que daba al comedor y otra que intuyo iría a la sala de estar, subió las escaleras para encontrarse con un segundo pasillo con tres puertas, un par de cuadros y fotos colgadas en las paredes además de una cómoda, dos de las puertas estaban cerradas mientras que la tercera, en la pared opuesta a las otras dos, estaba entreabierta dejando ver que se trataba del baño.

Fue hasta la puerta que la madre de kyouka le indico que era el cuarto de su hija y una vez llego hasta ella notó que también estaba entreabierta. Toco la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría para entrar y abrió la boca para indicar su presencia entrante, pero se congelo en su lugar ni bien su cabeza asomo, de espaldas a él al fondo de la habitación se encontraba su compañera de cabello morado y aparentemente acababa de salir de la ducha, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, muy simple si se tenía en cuenta que tenía el pelo mojado aparte de un detalle un poco más obvio, kyouka ahora mismo se encontraba sin nada de ropa puesta frente a una cómoda con algunos cajones abiertos, y la toalla que se suponía debía cubrirla y secarla se encontraba colgada sobre la manija del ropero dejándolo ver en detalle a la chica.

Su cuerpo delgado y su piel lechosa sin marcas o cicatrices, su espalda perfectamente delineada con hombros no muy anchos pero que igualmente se hacían notar además de brazos delgados, aunque igualmente definidos, caderas anchas y largas piernas con muslos del tamaño justo, ni muy gruesos, ni muy delgados, y por ultimo estaba ese increíble, respetablemente grande también, y esplendido…

Kyouka sintió una sensación rara en la parte posterior de su cuello, como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban al igual que si alguien la estuviera mirando a hurtadillas. Giró su cabeza repentinamente justo a tiempo para ver como su puerta se cerraba de un portazo, abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que fruncía hacia abajo las cejas en un gesto enojado. Tomo rápidamente la toalla y se envolvió con ella mientras corría hacia la puerta, la abrió abruptamente y se asomó al pasillo con una intensa y acalorada mirada buscando al pervertido que la estuvo mirando, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie, todo estaba en su lugar y no había nada raro, de repente tuvo una corazonada con algo que kaminari le contó una vez y de un salto salió de la habitación, dio media vuelta y miro hacia arriba esperando encontrar a alguien colgado del techo, pero tampoco. Jugó su última carta y cerró los ojos antes de pegar uno de sus conectores de auricular a la pared, ahora podía oír todo lo que sucedía en la casa, desde el agua corriendo por las tuberías hasta sus padres charlando en la sala, pero no logro escuchar ningún otro sonido aparte de los que típicamente encontraba en casa

Despego su auricular y frunció el ceño con una expresión confusa, "juraría que vi..." dijo pensativamente en voz baja mientras que tocaba su barbilla con una mano y la otra sostenía en su lugar su toalla, "supongo… que lo habré imaginado" dijo no muy convencía, aun así, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella no sin antes dar un último vistazo al pasillo.

Izuku miro por el espacio he había entre la puerta del baño y el marco con las bisagras con la respiración contenida como la chica pelimorada entraba una vez más a su habitación, siguió esperando por algunos segundos antes de liberar su respiración, eso estuvo cerca incluso más que antes, parecía que hoy no era su día, la peor parte era que ahora mismo tenía el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera grabado a fuego en su memoria

"y que cuerpo" pensó para sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza antes de golpearse la cara, "¡deja eso y solo olvídalo!" se gritó para sí mismo dentro de su mente, la imagen volvió a él de repente y su cara se tornó roja una vez más. Fue hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo, se hecho agua en la cara y tomo una larga y prolongada respiración, luego se miró en el espejo y conto del uno al cien lentamente. Cuando finalmente su rostro volvió a tomar un color normal salió del baño con extremo silencio no sin antes asomarse ligeramente cerciorándose de que el pasillo estaba despejado

Camino hasta la puerta de la habitacion de su compañera y esta vez antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa tocó a la puerta, "jirou-san, soy yo Midoriya" dijo en un tono de voz un poco más alto al normal

"oh, Midoriya, espera un segundo que me estoy vistiendo" le grito la chica de vuelta, un sonrojo amenazo con subir a su cara, pero fue capaz de reprimirlo además de alejar la inminente imagen que su cerebro le enviaba, espero pacientemente hasta que súbitamente la puerta se abrió, del otro lado se encontraba kyouka ahora si vestida con una camiseta sin mangas amarilla con las palabras "Deep doop" escritas en rojo y azul junto con unos pantalones cortos azules

"hola jirou-san"

"¿Qué hay? Midoriya, espero que estés preparado porque hoy vamos a por las cosas difíciles" lo saludo la chica con una sonrisa y mirada cómplices en su rostro

"no me preocupo por ello con la maestra que tengo" le respondió Izuku cerrando los ojos y riendo divertidamente, kyouka pensó que debería sonreír más, le sentaba mejor que esa expresión nerviosa que siempre usaba

"bueno, ¿entras o qué?" pregunto la chica luego de reírse también

"con permiso" dijo el peliverde antes de entrar, una vez lo hizo examino el interior del lugar, si era sincero el cuarto de kyouka se veía casi igual al de los dormitorios de la UA, incluso con el gran pizarrón en la pared, solo que un poco más grande. "¿y…? ¿comenzamos?" preguntó devolviendo su vista a su compañera de cabello morado

"claro" respondió la chica, fue hasta donde tenía todos sus instrumentos, las guitarras y los bajos se encontraban colgados en la pared y alguno que otro en un soporte en el suelo, tomo dos guitarras de la pared, por su parte Izuku fue y se sentó en la cama como normalmente hacia cuando estaban en los dormitorios de la escuela.

"¿entonces, te recibió mi madre o mi padre?" pregunto la chica mientras caminaba hacia el peliverde con amas guitarras, una en cada mano

"fue tu madre, es muy parecida a ti por cierto" respondió el chico de cabello verde recibiendo uno de los instrumentos

"creo que es más bien al revés, como sea es una suerte que no te recibiera mi padre, supongo que debería haberlo intuido al oír gritos" dijo kyouka con una expresión entre resignada y avergonzada en su rostro

"vamos, no creo que pueda ser tan malo" dijo Izuku de manera tranquilizadora y despreocupada, "créeme, lo es" dijo la pelimorada con una mirada plana mientras colocaba frente al peliverde un banquillo giratorio, "¿recuerdas lo que practicamos la última vez?" preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema

"claro" respondió Izuku apoyando el cuerpo de la guitarra sobre su muslo derecho mientras que con la otra sostenía el mástil y colocaba sus dedos en posición

"bien, hoy comenzaremos con algunos acordes más complejos" indico la chica de cabello morado colocándose también en posición, luego de eso ambos comenzaron.

Kyouka le indico a Izuku lo que debía tocar y los acordes y él los replicaba, cuando finalmente los dominaba pasaban a intentar replicar una parte especifica de una canción. Estuvieron prácticamente dos horas desde las cinco practicando.

En algún momento durante su práctica kyouka miro a Izuku y recordó que mientras salía de darse una ducha creyó escuchar que la puerta principal se abría además de a su madre hablar con alguien, entre ese momento y en el que recibió al peliverde en su cuarto pasó un trecho de tiempo bastante largo y en ese trecho sucedió su alucinación con el mirón y la puerta, entre cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a unir puntos, "nha, no lo creo" pensó para sus adentros mientras sacudía su cabeza para despejarse y seguir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku y kyouka estuvieron practicando hasta que se hicieron alrededor de las siete PM, hubieran estado más tiempo, pero lamentablemente el campus de la UA se cerraba a las ocho y si no estaba para antes de esa hora de vuelta en la escuela entonces se emitiría una alerta y alguien iría a buscarlo, el director estaba preocupado por la seguridad de los que se quedaban en los dormitorios del campus por lo que emitió aquella orden de un horario más estricto.

Llego hasta la entrada de la UA y saludo a vlad King, el cual se encontraba vigilando la entrada también por órdenes del director, fue hasta los dormitorios y entro. Su postura era levemente encorvada con los brazos caídos al igual que su cabeza y un andar taciturno. Hoy había sido un día agotador, no tanto en el sentido físico, aunque tenía los dedos un poco acalambrados, sino más bien en el sentido mental, con todo lo que había sucedido sobre todo en la casa de kyouka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para mantener la calma y concentrarse, no era tan fácil teniendo a la chica de cabello morado tan cerca.

Fue hasta la sala de estar y allí vio a momo la cual estaba en el sillón más grande, ella aparentemente noto que venía y desvió la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, "hola, ¿cómo estuviste?" lo saludo la chica, Izuku por su parte solo fue hasta el sillón más pequeño y se desplomo en el con un suspiro, "¿estás bien?" le pregunto momo ahora con un tono y mirada preocupadas

"estoy bien, solo cansado" respondió el peliverde cansinamente echado la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo y dejándola colgar

"¿estás seguro?, si quieres puedo prepararte té" dijo la chica de pelo negro dejando de lado la novela con la que estaba hace un segundo

"un poco de té sueno bien" respondió el adolecente de cabello verde levantando también un brazo para luego dejarlo caer sin fuerzas

"¿estás seguro de que estas bien? Te vez mal" dijo momo ahora bastante preocupada por el estado tan agotado de su amigo

"estoy bien, enserio, solo fue un día largo" dijo Izuku incorporándose en el sillón e intentando parecer menos cansado, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos no muy convencida, pero al final cedió

"está bien" dijo la chica y luego se paró, "hare algo de té para ver si te relajas, pero si te sientes mal solo dilo y llamare a recovery girl" dijo y se fue hacia la cocina. El peliverde suspiro cansadamente, se paró y la siguió, ya dentro de la cocina momo fue hasta la estufa y puso a calentar el agua, por su lado Izuku solo se sentó en la mesa, apoyo los codos en ella y coloco su cabeza en sus manos sosteniéndola. Por pura casualidad su vista aterrizo sobre su amiga de cabello negro y no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente

Ahora mismo iba vestida con una camiseta suelta roja y los pantalones azules de gimnasia aparte de pantuflas, esas ropas mayormente holgadas ocultaban bastante bien su cuerpo, pero el sabía mejor, al fin y al cabo su traje de heroína no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Alta y con un cuerpo esbelto y bien definido, brazos largos y delgados y piernas largas con muslos gruesos, caderas anchas, un poco más que las de kyouka, y al igual que ella una gran retaguardia, pero sin duda lo que más atraía su mirada eran ese enorme par de senos, fácilmente los más grandes que alguna vez haya visto en su vida a excepción de la madre de kachan.

Era sorprendente lo llamativos que eran, pensaba que se debían no tanto por su tamaño, sino por la complexión física bastante esbelta y alta que la chica tenia. Era hipnotizaste como se sacudían y el vaivén que experimentaban cada vez que realizaba una acción.

Soltó un gemido y golpeo su cabeza en la mesa, se estaba convirtiendo en mineta, si seguía así en cualquier momento comenzaría a sacarle fotos a escondidas a sus compañeras mientras estaban en los vestidores

"eso es todo, llamare a recovery girl" dijo enojada momo comenzando a caminas hacia la salida dispuesta a encontrar a la enfermera del instituto

"¡no, no!" dijo repentinamente el peliverde levantándose e interceptando a la chica, "estoy bien, de verdad" dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, la pelinegra lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para nada convencida, "enserio estoy bien, de hecho, estoy tan bien que te ayudare a hacer la cena" dijo

Momo lo siguió mirando sospechosamente antes de finalmente soltar un suspiro cansado, "está bien, te creo" le dijo, "pero a la que vea que algo me preocupe vamos a la enfermería" le dijo severamente y con un rostro serio mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

"como usted ordene" respondió Izuku con una mano en el corazón y la otra levantada

La chica de cabello negro lo siguió mirando por un rato antes de finalmente despegar la vista de él y volver a la cocina, el ruido de la tetera silbadora sonando de fondo. Cuando Izuku estuvo fuera de su línea de visión el peliverde soltó un suspiro

"sinceramente hoy no es mi día" dijo para sus adentros, dio una profunda respiración y comenzó a ir hacia la cocina.

Solo esperaba que a yaoyorozu no se le ocurriera cocinar algo demasiado complicado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(una semana más tarde)

Toda la clase 1-A había desidia hacer una "fiesta" para celebrar su regreso a la UA y el rencuentro de la clase. Estuvieron todo el día en el centro de la ciudad pasando por el centro comercial o en salones de árcade, jugando y riendo. Luego de eso volvieron a los dormitorios, se la pasaron en la sala común viendo series de televisión y películas, algunos policiales bastante malos, pero igualmente divertidos, jugaron videojuegos, cenaron comida rápida y se fueron a la cama tarde ese día

A la mañana siguiente a pesar de estar la mayoría bastante somnolientos se encontraban felices de por fin volver.

"sienta bien por fin estar en clases otra vez" dijo Ochako con una expresión feliz

"en verdad si" dijo Iida serio, pero en el fondo se notaba que también estaba contento

"fue bastante aburrida una semana entera sin clases a decir verdad" dijo kirishima con una gran sonrisa dentuda

"habla por ti amigo, yo estaba bastante bien sin los ejercicios de aizawa-sensei" dijo kaminari con los codos sobre el escritorio y la cabeza en las manos.

Todas las conversaciones cesaron abruptamente cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a una figura vestida de negro y envuelta en vendajes

"¿aizawa-sensei?" preguntó sero con un tono y expresión incrédula la cual se reflejaba en sus compañeros de clase, eso sí que era vocación de maestro.

"no quiero una sola palabra sobre mi estado, estoy bien, para ustedes por otro lado la batalla todavía no termina" dijo el hombre desalineado crípticamente, algunos de los estudiantes entendieron el instante a que se refería. "en dos días es el festival deportivo" termino su profesor

"olvide que esto es una escuela al final" pensó la mayoría al mismo tiempo, pobres no sabían lo que les esperaba

Fin del capítulo:

**NOTA: **

Holi, ok, esta vez no tengo nada que decir más que disculparme por haber estado tan inactivo, simplemente no estaba con ánimos de escribir y lo poco que hacía era para matar el tiempo.

Como sea aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por los errores de tipeo que encuentren.

Dejare debajo de esta nota una escena extra, espero que les guste.

¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!

**Escena extra**:

Ser carterista era bastante fácil, aunque como todo la experiencia viene de los golpes y fracasos.

Hoy había sido un día especialmente productivo, había conseguido quitar cinco billeteras, dos brazaletes valiosos y uno que otro teléfono celular.

Diviso a su próxima víctima caminando directamente hacia él, un chico de no más de quince y cabello verde encrespado. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ajusto la dirección de su andar, unos segundos más tarde chocó contra él y hábilmente metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero para de un movimiento quietarse billetera

"lo siento, ¿estás bien?" pregunto fingiendo una cara preocupada

"si, no te preocupes, ¿tu estas bien?" pregunto de vuelta el adolecente peliverde

"si, perdón, no veía por donde iba" respondió

"yo me disculpo, tampoco te esquivé" dijo el adolecente de cabello verde

"está bien, perdón, pero debo irme" dijo girándose y saludando con la mano

"no hay problema" le dijo el peliverde

Comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico mientras se reía para sus adentros, "idiota" pensó para sí mismo, metió las manos en los bolsillos para sentir su más reciente ganancia, pero no la sintió, frunció el entrecejo y metió aún más la mano. Empezó a tantear con pánico todo su abrigo y se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía encontrar nada de lo que había obtenido en todo en día, le habían robado.

Giro de un lado al otro hasta que se fijó en el mismo chico peliverde al que le había robado hacia unos segundos, este aparentemente noto que lo estaba mirando y giro su cabeza para verlo, saco las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le mostro cuatro billeteras entre sus dedos y le hizo un gesto con la ceja mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona

El adolecente volvió a girar y se alejó perdiéndose de su vista, su rostro se contorsiono en un gesto furioso, pateo el suelo, dio media vuelta y metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de irse caminando en la dirección contraria al chico peliverde

No era divertido cuando te lo hacían a ti.

Fin del extra:


	11. capitulo bonus

Encuentro fortuito:

**NOTA:**

Hola, hago esta nota antes de comenzar la historia para decir un par de cosas. La primera es que este es un "capitulo bonus", no afectara en la comprensión de la historia si no lo lees por lo que pueden saltarlo sin problemas si así lo quieres

Segundo, este "capitulo" contendrá lemon (contenido erótico +18). No me pregunten porque, solo se me ocurrió y pensé que podrá ser una buena idea. Así que si eres menor de edad o te perturba o incomoda estos temas no te recomiendo leas este capítulo y si lo haces que sea bajo tu propio riesgo

Tercero este es mi primer lemon, así que sepan perdonar si resulta ser no muy bueno.

Cuarta y última, si noto que les gusto tal vez haga más historias de este tipo, así que dejen sus reviews diciendo si les gustó o no

Bueno eso sería todo, disfruten este "capítulo bonus" ;)

**FIN DE LA NOTA.**

***ÚLTIMO AVISO***

**(***esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, lea bajo su propio riesgo***)**

(duchas de los dormitorios de la UA)

Para Izuku la ducha siempre fue uno de los pocos espacios en los que podía estar casi completamente solo, naturalmente las personas no entran y te hablan cuando te estas duchando, es un espacio de privacidad. En las duchas de la UA esto se perdía un poco dado que en el baño habían alrededor de diez duchas diferentes, aun así, estas estaban separadas y los que estaban dentro no podían verse los unos a los otros, todavía podían escucharse, pero eso no se entrometía tanto en la privacidad, también por algún motivo las voces se callaban por completo dejándolo en paz como si respetaran su espacio en el baño

Izuku valoraba mucho la soledad del baño y por ello cuando se duchaba trataba de estar lo más solo que podía, a veces llegaba más temprano que los otros y otras llegaba al final cuando todos terminaban, claro que había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar tener compañía en el baño, tampoco le molestaba demasiado, solo le gustaba más la soledad

Ahora mismo se encontraba duchándose solo, el baño estaba desierto y tenía toda la libertad de estar el tiempo que le gustase, ya se había limpiado por completo por lo que solo disfrutaba del agua caliente que recorría los surcos de su cuerpo como los ríos en las montañas, caía sobre sus hombros y baja hasta sus hombros recorriendo su pecho y espalda, el agua que iban por detrás bajan por su espalda y la mayoría se juntaba entre sus omoplatos, viajaban por su espina y al llegar a la parte baja de su espalda atravesaba de sus glúteos a sus piernas para de ahí ir al suelo. Por otro lado, la que iban por delante de él atravesaban también su estómago. gran parte del agua caía por su entrepierna al suelo y la otra iba por sus piernas. Su miembro ahora flácido tenía un tamaño más que respetable, nada exagerado como para llamarlo "una bestia", pero aun así estaba bastante por encima del promedio. El entrenamiento de All Migth había sido una maravilla moldeando su cuerpo a una figura fuerte y poderosa.

Soltó un suspiro, estaba relajado y nada podía destruir su paz en este momento, o eso creía. De repente escucho un ruido como de pisadas, creyó que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros varones que olvido algo en el baño por lo que no le presto mucha atención. Cerro los ojos y coloco su cabeza bajo el chorro de la regadera, sus rizos no se inmutaban ante el peso del agua. Oyó como los pasos se hacían más fuertes, como si fueran acercándose cada vez más, frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados y coloco más atención al sonido, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que sonaban algo pegajosos, como si el dueño de las pisadas estuviera descalzo, y segundo no se escuchaban tan pesados por lo que debían pertenecer a alguien bastante pequeño, no al nivel mineta pequeño, pero si de alguien con poco peso y probablemente también de baja estatura

De repente y sin que lo esperara el ruido de la cortina de su ducha correrse invadió sus oídos, se giró rápidamente con los ojos como platos y una expresión entre sorprendida y confusa, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien había invadido su espacio y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Del otro lado de la cortina ahora abierta estaba ni más ni menos de jirou kyouka, completamente desnuda, su cuerpo esbelto y atlético con una forma de reloj de arena lleno por completo su visión, un abdomen plano y bien marcado, piernas largas de muslos anchos sin llegar a serlo demasiado, brazos delgados pero aun fuertes, y por ultimo pechos pequeños como los de una adolecente con pezones rozados que parecían llamarlo, yendo más al sur pudo ver que estaba depilada sin un solo vello en su feminidad, de frente no podía ver su trasero, pero el savia muy bien como era que lucía, grande y en forma de corazón con firmes nalgas que incluso podía ver aun frente a ella por el espacio entre sus piernas por debajo de su vagina

"hola" dijo la chica con un tono coqueto mientras al mismo tiempo estiraba la palabra, en su rostro había una mirada sensual acompañada de una sonrisa igualmente seductora, su postura no lo era menos, se apoyaba en su pierna derecha mientras doblaba ligeramente la otra, con una mano sostenía la cortina en su lugar por encima de su cabeza y la otra la dejaba descansar en su cadera

"¡¿j-j-j-jirou-san?!" preguntó o más bien gritó Izuku, sus ojos no podían abrirse más en este momento, lo que estaba pasando era surreal, una chica increíblemente sexy y desnuda estaba con él en el baño. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de un detalle, él también estaba sin ropa. Trato de cubrirse lo que mejor que pudo mientras preguntaba "¡¿q-q-que haces aquí?!, ¡e-este es el baño de hombres!", su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo a mas no poder haciendo que se pareciera a un tomate.

"vine a verte, tonto" dijo la chica lenta y seductoramente caminando dentro de la ducha con un paso que le voló la cabeza al peliverde

"¿a-a-a mí?" pregunto Izuku nerviosamente, dio unos pasos atrás mientras aun trataba de cubrirse cuando su compañera de clases se acercó, lamentablemente no pudo retroceder mucho más al chocar de espaldas contra la pared de la ducha, le estaba costando cada vez más mantener sus ojos en los de kyouka, de vez en cuando su vista bajaba para admirar su cuerpo pero inmediatamente la hacía subir una vez mas

"¿p-porque…?" comenzó a preguntar el peliverde, pero fue incapaz de terminar aquello que iba a decir

"sé que fuiste tú" le dijo kyouka parándose a solo unos pies de distancia de él, volvió a apoyarse en una pierna mientras que uno de sus brazos colgaba flojo al lado de su cuerpo y apoyaba su otra mano en su cadera

"¿q-que?" pregunto confundido Izuku frunciendo el entrecejo, pero aun con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión nerviosa en su cara.

"sé lo que paso cuando fuiste a casa aquel día, cuando me viste desnuda" dijo la chica inclinándose levemente hacia adelante y poniendo énfasis en la palabra "desnuda", todo todavía con un tono sensual. A Izuku se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando escucho esas palabras, su rostro perdió el color, aunque rápidamente volvió a ser rojo por el agua caliente.

"yo-yo-yo-yo juro q-que no fue a propósito, f-f-fue un accidente" comenzó a excusarse, sus nervios se dispararon a un nuevo nivel y estaban escalando tan deprisa que en un acto de desesperación pura trató huir, acelero hacia adelante intentando pasar al lado de kyouka, pero para su mala suerte, o buena, dependiendo de donde se vea, la chica se anticipó a él y lo freno para luego tíralo contra la pared perpendicular a la que estaba antes

El peliverde estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió o intento otro escape, y para agregar más, kyouka golpeo su palma abierta en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza encerrándolo con un movimiento que normalmente tenia los roles invertidos, ella era más baja que él por diez centímetros y aun así en este momento la chica peli morada lideraba la situación, "¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño pervertido?" le pregunto con una sonrisa depredadora y juguetona a la vez

"ah-ah" fue todo lo que salió de la boca del adolecente de cabello verde, estaba en blanco, no tenía idea que hacer y a pesar de que sentía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, el oportuno desmallo no llegaba. De repente y sin que lo sospechase siquiera kyouka lo besó, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas de la sorpresa y su entero ser se paralizo por completo, este era su primer beso y lo obtuvo en la situación más surrealista que se le pudo imaginar, los labios de kyouka se sentían cálido, con un sabor a fresa que lo estaba volviendo loco, de lo sorprendido que estaba no opuso resistencia cuando la lengua de la peli morada empujo sus labios a un lado para entrar en su boca, su lengua actuó por su sola cuando se enrosco y bailo con la de la chica. Durante el beso las manos de la chica no se mantuvieron quieta, quitó de la pared la mano que usaba para encerrarlo y utilizo ambas para recorrer todo su cuerpo, Izuku sintió cosquillas cuando las manos de su compañera acariciaron su estómago y hombros dejando a su paso chispazos placenteros, decir que ahora mismo estaba estupefacto era quedarse corto.

El beso termino unos minutos más tarde con ambos separándose, un hilo de saliva aun conectaba sus bocas, Izuku había cerrado los ojos durante en beso y los mantuvo cerrado aun después de que concluyó al igual que sus labios que todavía estaban erguidos en su posición. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para notar que kyouka ahora estaba arrodillada frente a él con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y para su gran vergüenza ella veía directamente su miembro con una expresión hambrienta, con todas las sensaciones a las que había sido expuesto el peliverde, se encontraba duro y erguido listo para la acción

"¡e-espera!" gritó izuku, sus nervios superando la sorpresa de un segundo a otro, y para su grandísimo alivio la chica subió su vista mirándolo directamente con una expresión algo seria, "n-no tienes que hacer esto" dijo nerviosamente

"no" respondió kyouka, "pero aun así lo haré" termino con la sonrisa juguetona que antes había abandonado su cuerpo volviendo con aun más fuerza, "además a este chico de aquí parece gustarle la idea" agrego la peli morada y sin previo aviso tomo en su mano el falo de su compañero

Comenzó a masajearlo y acariciarlo de arriba abajo con suavidad y muy lentamente arrancando barios gemidos del peliverde cuando el placer se disparó por todo su miembro, si antes estaba duro ahora era capaz romper puertas. Esta era la más dulce tortura de todas y mejoro aún más cuando kyouka llevo su boca hacia él, se movió hacia abajo y lo lamio desde la base hasta la punta para posteriormente darle un beso tentativo en la cabeza lo que hizo que se crispara

La peli morada se rio divertida y de un segundo a otro lo metió en su boca sacándole un aún más audible gemido al adolecente peliverde, tanto su pelvis como su abdomen se crisparon por la repentina sensación de placer, se dobló sobre sí mismo y para mantener el equilibrio se apoyó contra la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la cabeza de la chica y por ultimo dejaba escapar un jadeo

Kyouka movió su cabeza más hacia abajo hasta que su nariz tocara la pelvis de Izuku, se mantuvo unos segundos allí para luego subir y volvió a bajar esta vez hasta la mitad del miembro, una vez más subió hasta que solo sus labios tocaban la punta y volvió a bajar. Repitió los mismos movimientos una y otra vez, de vez en cuando ponía los ojos en blanco para mirar al peliverde a los ojos dándole una vista aún más esplendida que antes.

La felación continuó por un largo rato, lo único que cubría los ruidos obscenos que kyouka estaba produciendo era el sonido del agua que caía de la ducha. Izuku estaba en otro mundo ahora mismo, la sensación de que una chica estuviera saboreando su miembro de esta manera no tenía comparación alguna, cálido y húmedo. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro la peli morada quito el miembro de Izuku de su boca, barios hilos de saliva los conectaban todavía, dejando muy confundido al peliverde el cual miro a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a un lado a la entrada de la ducha, siguió su mirada y nuevamente se le cayó el alma al suelo

Parada desnuda fuera de la ducha estaba momo yaoyorozu, los ojos del peliverde fueron inmediatamente atraídos por los enormes pechos con pezones rosados de la chica pelinegra, lo siguiente fue su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, abdomen plano y bien marcado, brazos delgados y trabajados y por ultimo piernas largas con muslos gruesos entre los cuales no le molestaría ni un poco estar entre, "veo que se divierten" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y mirada coqueta

"¡y-y-yaoyorozu-san!" grito en pánico Izuku, miro entre kyouka y la recién llegada con una expresión nerviosa y asustada, luego se volvió a centrar en su compañera pelinegra y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de comenzar a decir una palabra cuando momo agarro su cabeza y lo atrajo a un abrazo. "no tienes que decir nada Izu-kun, yo vine aquí porque quería estar contigo" le dijo la chica mientras tenía la cabeza del peliverde entre sus grandes pechos, ella era un poco más alta que él por lo que no fue un gran problema colocarlo allí

"¿enserio?" preguntó Izuku con su voz amortiguada y mirando a los ojos negros de su compañera, "claro que si" respondió la chica mirándolo amorosamente

"¡yaomomo tienes que probar esto!" le dijo muy emocionada kyouka a la pelinegra tomándola del brazo y tirándola ligeramente hacia abajo, momo desvió la mirada hacia la peli morada y luego hacia el falo de Izuku, en ese momento adquirió una mirada asombrada y emocionada, se puso de rodillas frente a él y miro el miembro del chico con sorpresa

"no puedo creerlo, es más grande de lo que pensé" dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras cubría su boca ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos, luego le dio una lamida al cabeza justo antes de tragarla por completo hasta la base, retiro su cabeza y luego la bajo repitiendo el proceso indefinidamente. Mientras su compañera de senos más grande le daba al peliverde una mamada kyouka se encargó de las partes a las que lo llegaba como la base o los testículos succionando uno en su boca y tirando de él. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que momo quito el miembro de su boca dejando que su compañera tomara su lugar y ella el suyo, en un momento dado ambas comenzaron a lamer su miembro a la vez moviéndolo de un lado a otro y chupando cada una un lado mientras subían y bajaban al unísono

Izuku tiro la cabeza hacia atrás topándose con la pared detrás de él mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en ella para mantener el equilibrio, definitivamente estaba muerto y fue al cielo porque ahorma mismo estaba en el paraíso, la sensación de dos bocas diferentes en su miembro era abrumadoramente placentera. Estaba en su límite cuando de repente la sensación se esfumo, bajó la vista con una expresión confunda mientras jadeaba pesadamente por el placer

Vio como en ese momento kyouka y momo habían dejado su amigo y se besaban la una a la otra apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie, las miró con los ojos como platos, ahora eso era malditamente sexy. De un segundo a otro dejaron de besarse y lo vieron directamente con una sonrisa seductora, kyouka estaba de espaldas a él girando la parte superior de su cuerpo para mirarlo mientras tenia ambas manos en las caderas de momo, por otro lado, la pelinegra rodeaba su brazo por encima del hombro de la peli morada y descansaba su otra mano en su cadera, ambas lo veían con una mirada hambrienta igual que un par de leonas cazando

El peliverde se encogió en su lugar, "tranquilo, no nos hemos olvidado de ti" le dijo kyouka de manera coqueta, "puede que yo no tenga un par de estas tan grande" dijo la peli morada tomando en su mano uno de los pechos de la pelinegra y apretándolo

"pero si con esto" dijo esta vez momo moviendo su mano de su cadera hacia el trasero de kyouka y apretando y tirando de una de sus nalgas, Izuku se quedó con cara de bobo mirando al par de chicas cuando de repente kyouka empujó su trasero hacia su entrepierna, con el miembro del peliverde entre sus nalgas la peli morada comenzó a subir y bajar su trasero a lo largo de toda su extensión, "tranquilo que lo mejor no comienza aun" le dijo momo parándose junto a él

Tomo su falo al mismo tiempo que la peli morada se separaba de su entrepierna por un segundo, la chica de grandes pechos lo alineo con la vagina de kyouka y sin que pudiera siquiera pensar una sola palabra que decir ella volvió a empujarse hacia él enterrando el miembro de Izuku hasta la base. El peliverde y la peli morada gimieron al unísono, se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que la chica de cabello morado se hecho hacia adelante desenvainado el falo del chico sin sacarlo del todo y luego se volvió a empujar hacia atrás empalándose nuevamente, repitió el mismo movimiento cada vez más rápido mientras gemía con fuerza, estaba en puntas de pie y se apoyaba contra la pared frente a ella con ambas manos mientras iba de adelante hacia atrás cada vez más rápido

Izuku estaba experimentando nuevos niveles de placer en este momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el trasero de kyouka cuando de repente su cabeza fue tirada una vez más hacia los pechos de momo

"Izu-kun no me dejes sola" le dijo la chica pelinegra viéndolo con anhelo, el peliverde no supo que hacer por lo que solamente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, una de sus manos abandono el trasero de la peli morada que seguía rebotando contra él mientras gemía y tomo uno de los pechos de la pelinegra, comenzó a amasar en seno con su mano mientras que atendía el pezón del otro con su boca, momo gimió con fuerza cuando sus senos fueron trabajados, frotaba sus muslos el uno contra el otro para maximizar el placer que sentía en este momento.

El peliverde estaba ardiendo del placer, su falo dentro de kyouka sentía que se derretiría de lo cálido que estaba y su lengua jugando con el pezón de momo, era como jugar con un caramelo duro y muy dulce dentro de su boca, succionaba el pecho de su compañera como un recién nacido arrancando dulces gemidos de la chica de grandes senos que lo volvían loco

El agua caliente que creaba vapor, los olores del sexo impregnando el aire y el dulce sonido de los gemidos combinados de ambas chicas estaban haciendo que perdiera el juicio, en este momento no solo kyouka llevaba la acción, sino que él también movía sus caderas dando poderosos empujes que hacían más profunda cada estocada dentro de kyouka

"es mi turno" dijo jadeando la chica de cabello negro, de repente y sin que lo esperara la peli morada se retiró quitando el miembro de Izuku de dentro de ella y se hizo a un lado, rápidamente momo tomo su lugar esta vez mirándolo de frente y coloco su miembro entre sus muslos, comenzó a moverse hacia adoptante y atrás frotándolo con sus muslos y vagina mientras abrazaba al chico de cabello verde el cual no tardo ni un segundo en volver a amantar los pechos de su compañera, por su lado kyouka se arrodillo y lamio la punta aumentando el placer.

De repente momo se separó un poco, tomo su miembro y lo alineo con su vagina antes de empalarse con él, ambos gimieron y jadearon cuando Izuku entro dentro de la chica, la pelinegra levantó una pierna hasta su pecho, el peliverde atrapó la pierna y la mantuvo levantada, ahora tenía más espacio y podía ir más profundo con cada empuje, se miraban a los ojos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y en los de momo se podía ver puro gozo. La peli morada tampoco se quedó quieta, ella se encargaba de lamer y juguetear con el miembro del peliverde mientras se complacía a ella misma pellizcando uno de sus pechos con una mano y frotando su entrepierna con la otra

Izuku iba cada vez más rápido, estaba perdido en la lujuria y todo parecía dar vueltas mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de placer y esfuerzo a la vez. "estoy cerca" dijo el peliverde sintiendo como ya no podía contenerse más, "¡si, no te contengas!" dijo momo con lujuria, "¡déjalo salir para nosotras!" agrego kyouka con su voz amordazada por juguetear con él

"ya casi" dijo jadeando Izuku, de repente momo bajo su pierna y quito su miembro de dentro de ella, se arrodillo frente a él mientras abría la boca y sacaba la lengua, kyouka se colocó al lado de su compañera haciendo lo mismo. De un segundo a otro ambas tomaron con una mano el falo de su compañero y comenzaron a masturbarlo cada vez más rápido, "vamos, suéltalo" dijeron ambas chicas en un tono ansioso y mirándolo con emoción. Izuku estaba cerca, cada vez más, apretó los puños apoyándose contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando se aguantar, aunque sea un poco más, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, lo sentía cada vez más cerca, estaba por salir cuando…

El peliverde se incorporó en su cama con un grito ahogado, jadeaba con pesadez y sudaba a cantaros, se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse el sudor, la detuvo justo por debajo de su nariz, con la vista perdida y el rostro pálido miro a la nada unos segundos, luego levanto sus sabanas y miro dentro de ellas, las dejo caer cuando lo comprobó y se hecho en su cama una vez más, saco la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y la apretó sobre su rostro para silenciar el fuerte grito de soltó un segundo después

Era un puerco.

Fin:

**NOTA**:

Qué onda gente, ¿todo bien?, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este "capitulo bonus", la verdad es que para mí fue una experiencia nueva e interesante crearlo. No mentiré, fue más difícil de lo que yo creí en un principio.

Como sea espero que se la hayan pasado bien leyendo ;), dejen sus reviews diciendo si les gusto.

Sin más que decir me despido, ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!.


End file.
